Eine ungewöhnliche Muggel
by Jasmin Snape
Summary: Snape der von Dumbledore dazu verdonnert wurde auf eine Muggel aufzupassen, die auf mysteriöse Art und Weise nach Hogwarts kam, erlebt durch sie eine Talfahrt der Gefühle. Potter und co sind auch dabei. 24 Kapitel ist up!
1. Ein Kranker Gast

Hi, das ist meine aller erste Fanfic, eigentlich mag ich alle Charakter in den HP-Büchern aber einer liegt mir besonders am Herzen und das ist natürlich unser heiß geliebter Sevi *schwärm* würd mich echt freuen wenn ihr mir Radschläge geben könntet. Oder schreiben wenn es gefallen hat * GRINS*

Eure Jasmin Snape Viel Spass beim Lesen!!!!

Ps: Mir gehört nix bis auf ein paar dinge, aber ich glaub ihr werdet es merken!

**Kapitel 1**

**Ein kranker Gast **

Das Leben an der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nahm nun wieder seinen gewohnten lauf. Die Ferien waren nun seit einer Woche vorüber und die erholten Schüler stöhnten vor der vielen Hausarbeit, die sie zu erledigen hatten.  
Besonderes die Gryffindors, hatten damit zu kämpfen, vor allem der sechste  
Jahrgang hatte einen Berg an Hausarbeit abzuarbeiten. Schuld daran waren Neville  
Longbottom und Harry Potter. Neville hatte es zu ixten male geschafft seinen  
Zauberkessel in die Luft zu jagen und als wäre es nicht genug gewesen schoss die eiserne Kelle- mit der er noch versucht hatte seinen Zaubertrank zureiten, knapp an Snapes fett haarigen Kopf vorbei.  
"LONGBOTTOM" fauchte Snape der langsam drohend auf Neville zu kam, ganz  
allmählich sank Neville unter seinen Tisch. "Wie oft soll ich es ihnen noch sagen,  
Longbottom ... ZWEI elendige Tropfen hinzu fügen oder geht das nicht ihn ihren dicken Schädel rein?"  
Snape beugte sich hinunter um direkt mit seinen kalten Augen in die  
Nevilles zu blicken. "Ist es schon so weit mit ihnen gekommen, das sie nicht  
einmal mehr auf Zwei zählen können, Longbottom", die Lippen von Snape  
kräuselten sich. "Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, ich möchte eine Erklärung von ihnen!"  
Neville zitterte am ganzen Körper und die Schweißperlen standen ihm vor angst auf der Stirn, wenn Neville es recht bedachte, hatte er mehr angst vor Snape als vor den Todesseren, die Harry und ihn vor ein paar Monaten im Ministerium fast getötet hätten. "BB... bitte Sir... ich hab das Fläschchen... aus v- versehen f-f...in den Trank fallen lassen... Sir", stotterte er.

"Sie haben es natürlich aus versehen fallen lassen, 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche nachsitzen, ab heute Abend acht Uhr hier im Kerker!",zischte Snape sehr leise, aber immer noch laut genug das es die anderen verstehen konnte.  
"Hätte ihn nur die Kelle getroffen!", murmelte Harry zu Ron.

Snape war dafür bekannt das er ein äußerst feines Gehör besaß und natürlich entging ihm nicht  
was Harry sagte.  
"Nun ihr könnt euch alle bei unserer Berühmtheit bedanken das Gryffindor weitere  
50 Punkte verliert und ich möchte bis Morgen drei Rollen Pergament über den  
Schwarzen Nachttau , die Wirkungsweise und seine Gefahren sowie dessen  
Herstellung!"  
"Was drei Rollen Pergament ... und 70 Punkte ....oh NEIN!", stöhnte Hermine auf  
und verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken daran.  
"Das sollte doch für Sie keine Probleme darstellen oder Miss Granger?"

Snapeatmete tief durch."'Was sind für Sie schon 3 Rollen Pergament und die 70 Punkte, die holen Sie doch locker mit ihrer Besserwisserei wieder ein!"

Es läutete und alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich den Kerker zu verlassen, um nicht noch mehr Punkte zu verlieren. Nun hatte Severus Snape seinen Kerker wieder für sich alleine, der Unterricht war für ihn heute mit dieser, für seine Verhältnisse schrecklichstes Doppelstunde die er je gehabt hatte, zu ende. Severus ging in seine Privaten Räume wo er sich zuerst einmal ihn einen großen Dunkeln Sessel, der am Kamin stand nieder lies. Mit einem leichten Schwung seines Zauberstabes zauberte er sich eine Tasse mit heißem Tee, der einen hauch von Ogdens Old Firewhisky besaß. Er setzte die Tasse an seine Lippen, aber bevor er trank  
murmelte er;  
"98", er nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und fuhr mit diesen Gedanken fort.  
" 98 mal hat er es geschafft seinen Kessel in die Luft zu jage"', er nahm einen  
weiteren Schluck. "... noch zweimal und er kann eine Jubiläumsexplosion in meinem Kerker mit den Gryffindors, vor allem Potter, Weasly und Granger feiern!",dachte er zornig.  
Die Zeit bis zum Abendessen vertrieb er sich damit ein altes Buch  
über längst vergessene Zaubertränke, Gifte und deren Herstellung zu studieren,  
welches er in der Nokturnegasse bei Borin und Burkes erworben hatte.

Oh ja Snape wusste ganz genau das der Besitz solcher Bücher ihm mindestens ein Jahr in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis einbringen würde, und wenn man dann noch heraus fand das er noch oben drein , im Dienst von Dumbledore als Spion wieder zum Todesser geworden war, würde ihm mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Kuss eines Dementors drohen (wenn diese nicht auf der Seite des Dunkeln Lords stehen würde)  
dachte Severus zynisch . Einerseits gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke nicht, dass er  
irgendwann einmal von Auroren erwischt und getötet werden könnte, aber andererseits übte es auf ihn einen gewissen Reiz aus.

Um 17 Uhr Abends machte sich jeder in die Große Halle auf ,um zu Abend zu  
essen. Die ganze Halle war erfüllt von dem schwatzen und kichern der Schüler die an den vier großen Tischen saßen und es sich schmecken ließen. Auch die Lehrer genossen ihr Abendbrot und unterhielten sich sehr angeregt. Besonders Professor McGonagall war im einem hitzigen Wortgefecht mit dem kleinen Professor Flitwick, so in Rage geraten das sie ohne Vorwarnung,( um bei irgend jemand Hilfe zu suchen), mit ihrer Hand kräftig auf den Rücken von Snape schlug. Dieser nahm gerade einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft und wie es kommen musste, verschluckte er sich daran und hustete stark.  
"Stimmt´s Severus, ich hab doch recht... ooohhh, was haben sie denn. Sie werden doch nicht krank werden?" Als Severus sich erholt hatte, antwortete er, "NEIN wie kommen sie DENN darauf, ich Huste gerne meinen Kürbissaft über meinen Umhang!" ,bevor Professor McGonagall auf diese Antwort etwas erwidern konnte ertönte in der Halle ein gewaltiger Knall gefolgt  
von einem gleißenden Lichtblitz. Viele Schüler schrien vor Panik und versuchten die Halle auf dem schnellsten Wege zu verlassen.  
"SEID RUHIG!!", schallte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Saal. Darauf verstummten die Schüler die vor Panik sich in die Ecken der Halle geflüchtet hatten. Alle Lehrer zogen geschwind ihre  
Zauberstäbe aus ihren Umhängen  
"Ob es ein Angriff von du- weist -schon- wer ist ?"murmelte McGonagall leise zu Snape.  
"Nein das wüsste ich!",brummte Snape zu ihr.  
"Der Dunkle Lord hätte mich vorher gerufen, wenn er einen Angriff auf Hogwarts  
geplant hätte!", wandte er sich an Dumbledore, der mittlere weile neben ihm und Professor McGonagall mit hoch erhobenen Zauberstab stand.  
" Minerva veranlassen Sie, dass alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück kehren!"  
" Ja Albus!"

Doch bevor McGonagall es geschafft hatte sich an Hermine, Ron und den anderen Vertrauensschüler der übrigen Häuser zu wenden, knallte es erneut,  
und wieder wurde der Knall von einem Lichtblitz bekleidet. Der Lichtblitz wurde  
größer und größer, aus ihm entstand eine Lichtsäule, die sich vom Boden bis zur verzauberten Decke erstreckte.  
"Was ist das beim Barte des Merlin?",quiekte der kleine Professor Flitwick ängstlich.  
"Wir sollten abwarten!" sagte Dumbledore der jetzt seinen Zauberstab wieder senkte.  
"Ich weis was das ist!", begann Snape.  
" Ja, Severus das ist eine alte Art zu reisen!", fuhr Dumbledore fort. "Ein Raum und Zeit Tunnel.", murmelte Snape.  
"Aber das ist unmöglich! Niemand kann in das Schloss eindringen, es ist durch Zauberbanne geschützt!", warf McGonagall ängstlich ein.  
" Diese Art zu reisen ist älter als das Schloss selbst, Minerva... es könnte sein das die Gründer von  
Hogwarts es einfach nicht bedacht hatten einen Schutzzauber gegen diese Art von Zauber  
auf das Schloss zu legen.", erwiderte Dumbledore weise. Sein Zauberstab war zwar  
gesenkt, aber er hielt in noch immer fest in seiner Hand, bereit zum Angriff .  
"Was ist... wenn es, du - weist - schon - wer doch ist !", zupfte Professor Sprout  
an Snapes Umhang. Entnervt blickte Snape auf die ihm an seine Brust reichende  
Professor Sprout hinunter.

" Ich sagte doch, dass...", doch Snape konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn durch die Halle ertönte ein Raunen das von allen anwesenden Schüler ausging.  
"Seht ihr das?", schrie Pansy Parkinson, deren Augen beinahe aus den Mopsartigen  
Gesicht kullerten.

"Ein Mädchen!"  
"Du hast wohl Tomaten auf den Augen, das ist kein Mädchen ,das ist eine Frau und es sieht so aus als bräuchte Sie Hilfe!", erklang Hermines Stimme von der anderen Seite der Großen Halle . Alle Lehrer blickten nun hoch zur Lichtsäule in der nun eine junge Frau langsam gen Boden  
schwebte. Als die junge Frau auf dem Boden lag, und sich nicht regte traten die  
Lehrer näher, um sich das ganze aus der Nähe an zu sehen. Dumbledore kniete sich  
neben die junge Frau und fühlte ihr den Puls.  
" Ist Sie tot, Albus?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.  
"Nein Minerva, sie ist nicht tot, sie ist bewusstlos. Wir müssen sie unverzüglich in den Krankenflügel bringen. Poppy soll sie sich etwas genauer ansehen."  
"Aber Sir wir kennen diese Person nicht, was ist wenn sie eine Gefahr für uns  
alle darstellt!", schnaubte Snape empört. Am liebsten hätte er sie hier und jetzt beseitigt.  
"Aber Severus, Sie ist doch bewusstlos!", hob McGonagall ihre Stimme an in einem das- sehen -Sie- doch- Ton. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ,beförderte Dumbledore die junge Frau in den Krankenflügel, darauf bedacht sie ganz vorsichtig dorthin zu bringen ohne ihr  
weiteren Schaden zu zufügen.

Es war nun mehr als zwei Tage her, als die junge Frau mit Hilfe einer Lichtsäule  
nach Hogwarts in die Große Halle gelangte und von Albus Dumbledore in den  
Krankenflügel gebracht wurde, wo sie nun rührend von Madam Pomfrey gepflegt  
wurde.  
"Wie geht es ihr Poppy ?",fragte Dumbledore, der sich neben das Bett der jungen Frau  
auf einem Stuhl nieder gelassen hatte.

„Wie man sieht; ist Sie ja immer noch Bewusstlos. Gott sei dank das Severus noch Skelewachs hatte, armes Ding, hatte vier komplizierte Rippenbrüche."

Madam Pomfrey wuselte davon um eine große Waschschüssel , welche sie in einer kleinen Kammer verstaute, die hinter ihrem Büro lag, zu holen. Als Severus Snape den Krankenflügel mit einer Phiole mit bläulicher Flüssigkeit in seiner rechten Hand betrat, wandte sich Dumbledore zu ihm um,  
da er seine Schritte vernahm.

"Ahh... Severus", sagte Dumbledore als er erkannte wer da entlang der Betten auf ihn zu schritt. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre mit ihrer Anwesenheit?"

Er blickte mit seinen freundlichen Hellblauen Augen über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg und musterte Snape neugierig.  
"Sie!", dabei deutete Snape mit seiner linken freien Hand auf die noch schlafende Frau.  
" So, so und was genau?", bohrte Dumbledore nach.  
"Madam Pomfrey bat mich ein starkes Schmerzmittel zu brauen, um diesem Weib hier... die Schmerzen erträglicher zu machen.!",erwiderte Snape mit eher gelangweilter Stimme.

"Oh schön das Sie daran gedacht haben Severus", flötete Madam Pomfrey.

Snape nickte kurz.  
"Zehn Tropfen werden genügen! Nicht..."  
_Nicht das sie dieses Weibstück, noch vergiften a la Longbottom_, dachte Snape gehässig.  
"Was wollten Sie sagen Severus?", hakte Madam Pomfrey nach, während sie die  
Waschschüssel auf den Nachtisch stellte, und diese mit einem Zauber mit Wasser  
füllte.  
"Nichts des weiteren, ein verirrter Gedanke !"

Meinte Snape kurz und knapp.  
"So würden die beiden Herren nun so freundlich sein und den Krankenflügel  
Verlassen?!"

Madam Pomfrey schubste die beiden Männer mit sanfter gewallt gen Tür.  
" Was ist nur so wichtig, das Sie uns jetzt aus dem Krankenflügel werfen ? Ich wollte die Zaubertränke in ihrem Büro kontrollieren , nicht das noch jemand zu schaden kommt!" raunzte Snape Sie an.

"Beantworten Sie gefälligst meine Frage!" zischte Snape.  
"Das kann ich ihnen erläutern Professor!", keifte sie zurück.

" Ich werde eine junge Frau, nicht in Gegenwart von zwei erwachsenen Männer waschen, ist das  
verständlich genug für Sie, Professor Snape? Oder sind sie so erpicht darauf, sie nackt zu sehen?"  
Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ augenblicklich mit leicht erröteten Gesichtszügen den Krankenflügel.  
"WAS BILDET SICH DER BENGEL EIGENTLICH EIN...ICH, ICH KÖNNTE SEINE MUTTER SEIN!"  
Schimpfte Sie wie ein wild gewordener Rohrspatz. Dumbledore wandte sich ein  
letztes mal an Madam Pomfrey, in der Hoffnung ,das sie nicht auch mit ihm schimpfen würde.  
"Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie wissen ganz genau wie er ist!",als dies Dumbledore sagte verzog sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen.  
"Poppy sagen Sie mir doch bitte Bescheid falls sich der Gesundheitszustand der jungen Dame  
verändert!"  
Madam Pomfrey nickte kurz, als Zeichen das sie ihn verstanden hatte.  
Dann erhob auch er sich von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte und verließ  
ebenfalls den Krankenflügel.

Fortsetzung folgt .....


	2. Severus muss eine Entscheidung treffen

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!!

Kapitel 2

Severus hat eine Entscheidung zutreffen

"Nein, las mich ... las mich ...NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!"  
Madam Pomfrey, bekleidet mit einem Morgenrock und einer uralten Schlafhaube, eilte so schnell sie , wie man es um zwei Uhr Morgens eben sein konnte, an das Bett der jungen Frau, welche schweißgebadet und strampelt in ihrem Bett lag.  
"Kindchen es ist alles in Ordnung du hast nur geträumt!"  
Versuchte Madam Pomfrey die junge Frau zu beruhigen. Doch sie schrie weiter wie am Spieß, in einer Sprache die Madam Pomfrey nicht verstand.  
"WER SIND SIE ??UND WO BIN ICH??"  
Die junge Frau sprang von dem Bett, und blickte sich in der für sie fremden Umgebung mit panischen Blicken um.  
"Kindchen, beruhige dich!", versuchte es die ältere Dame erneut, doch so sehr sie sich bemühte, die junge Frau wollte oder besser gesagt konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Wie ein Fuchs der von Hunden gejagt wurde rannte sie zwischen den Betten im umher.  
"Was ist ihr los ?!", bellte Snape, der gerade mit hoch erhobenen Zauberstab in den Krankenflügel gestürzt kam. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die Situation begriff, und seinen Zauberstab wieder senkte.  
"Wissen Sie überhaupt wie Spät es ist?", fragte er mit einer gewissen Art von Spot in seiner Stimme.  
"JA DAS WEIS ICH!", blaffte Madam Pomfrey zurück.

"Wären sie vielleicht freundlich mir zu helfen?", versuchte sie es in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton.  
"Sicherlich!", erwiderte er und erhob abermals den Zauberstab und richtet ihn genau auf die junge Frau, welche zitternd in der nähe von Madam Pomfreys Büro stand.  
"Pertrifficus Totalus!"  
Ein hellblauer Strahl traf die junge Frau hart auf ihren Brust und im selbem Moment, da sie getroffen wurde, pressten sich fest die Arme an ihren Körper und wie ein steifes Brett fiel sie Rücklinks zu Boden.  
"Was haben Sie getan? Warum eine Ganzkörperklammer, wollen sie ihr noch mal ihre Rippen brechen?", fauchte die ältere Dame aufgeregt und wild gestikulierend.  
"Wollten Sie nicht meine Hilfe, oder irre ich mich da?", erkundigte er sich mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme.  
"Seien Sie froh das sie jetzt ihr übergroßes Mundwerk hält!"  
Madam Pomfrey starte ihn fassungslos und mit einer gewissen Abneigung an, besann sich jedoch und eilte zu der jungen Frau die dringend ihre Hilfe benötigte.  
"Das kriegen wir wieder hin!" ,versuchte Madam Pomfrey sie abermals zu trösten. Trotz dieser Versteinerung konnte sie ihre Augen bewegen, und man konnte sehr wohl erkennen, dass Angst in diesen war.  
"Was mach ich nur...sie versteht kein Wort von dem was ich sage!", seufzte Madam Pomfrey geräuschvoll.  
"Soll ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Snape mit einem kaum merklichen zynischem Lächeln. Doch bevor die ältere Dame ihm darauf antworten konnte, erklang Dumbledores Stimme. Er war Begleitung von Professor McGonagall, die so wie es schien, noch recht verschlafen wirkte.  
" Poppy was geht ihr vor sich?" Mit wachen Augen sah der alte Schulleiter über seine Silber glänzende Halbmond Brille hinweg.  
"Professor!", begann sie.

" Sie hatte wohl einen Albtraum Professor und daraufhin fing sie an zu schreien und ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen aber...", sie lies wieder einen langen Seufzer erklingen. " Von alle dem was ich sagte verstand sie kein einziges hat mich nicht verstanden das ich sie nur beruhigen wollte!"  
"Na ja wer kann das schon." warf Snape trocken ein.  
"Severus ich verbitte mir das!", erklang Dumbledores Stimme äußerst streng.  
"Waren sie das mit der Ganzkörperklammer?"  
Snape nickte "Ja, Professor Dumbledore, sie rannte hier herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen, da war es das Beste sie außer Gefecht zu setzen!", brummte er.

Dumbledore ging auf die junge Frau zu, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und murmelte leise ein paar wohl gewählte Worte. Ganz allmählich war es er ihr erlaubt sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und blickte in die freundlichen Augen Dumbledores.  
"Wo bin ....ich... und was ... mache ich hier?", murmelte sie mit zitternder Stimme.  
Der alte Schulleiter zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem mit Sternen besetzten Morgenmantel hervor und hielt ihn ihr an den Mund. "Articulatio!"

Er wartet einen kurzen Moment und mit einem kaum merklichen Augenzwinkern fragte er:  
"Kannst... du ... mich ...verstehen?" Diese Worte sprach er langsam und sehr deutlich und zu seiner Freude nickte sie.  
"Ja, aber wie... wie haben Sie das gemacht?" In ihren dunklen Augen lag erstaunen, noch nie hatte sie so etwas verrücktes erlebt.  
"Sie ist keinen Hexe, eine Hexe hätte das nie gefragt... Verdammt noch mal sie ist eine Muggel!", fauchte Snape.  
"Severus, ich tue so etwas nicht gerne, aber wenn sie sich nicht im Zaun halten können, muss ich Sie bitten den Krankenflügel sofort zu verlassen!"  
Es war für Severus Snape nicht einfach sich im Zaun zu halten, wie es Dumbledore so schön zitierte, doch wenn es um Muggel ging, gingen einfach mit ihm die Pferde durch.  
Muggel haben in der Zaubererwelt eben nichts zu suchen, und wenn sie da sind machen sie einem nur Ärger, dachte er mürrisch und verkniff sich einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar, denn schließlich wollte er Dumbledore nicht noch mehr verärgern. Zudem interessierte es ihn wie nun diese Muggel es geschafft hatte in das Schloss ein zu dringen . Dumbledore hatte sich wieder der jungen Frau zugewandt und lächelte er wieder zu.

"Wie haben sie das gemacht, dass ich Sie jetzt verstehen kann?", fragte sie abermals. "Mit Magie meine Liebe, mit Magie!"  
Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr mit einem Auge zu und verstaute seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Morgenmantel. McGonagall die sich das ganze Schauspiel eine zeit lang zu Gemüte geführt hatte schnürte ihren Morgenrock fester um sich und machte dabei ein Gesicht das Zitronen aussehen lies wie billige Hustenbonbons.  
"Albus finden sie es wirklich in Ordnung das Sie ...", sie stockte einen Moment um tief Luft zu holen. " Nun, das Sie das Wörtchen Magie wirklich jetzt... gebrauchen müssen?", flüsterte sie ihm in ernsten Ton zu.  
"Wissen sie Minerva, auch wenn sie keine Hexe sein mag, hat sie immer noch ein Recht darauf die Wahrheit zu erfahren.", sagte Dumbledore.  
"Sie... sind... so was wie ein... Zauberer ...ohh??" Mit offenen Mund starte die junge Frau ihn an. "Und die Dame im Morgenrock ist... ist?"  
"Ja eine Hexe!", unterbrach Dumbledore sie. "Aber ich glaube wir sollten uns erst einmal vorstellen, finden sie nicht?"  
Als er dies sagte blickte er zu seinen Kollegen hinüber. Er erkannte das McGonagall etwas skeptisch drein schaute und recht nervös wirkte. Snape zeigte sich wie eh und je kalt und fixierte wie eine Giftschlange die junge Frau, mit seinem berühmt berüchtigtem Blick, den er dann immer aufsetzte, wenn ihn irgendetwas auf die Nerven ging oder er nur Schüler in die Flucht schlagen wollte. Madam Pomfrey schien dagegen regelrecht aus dem Häuschen zu sein, mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit war sie einfach nur froh das es der jungen Frau gut ging. Dumbledore half der jungen Frau ,welche sich immer noch auf dem kalten Steinboden befand, auf ihre Beine, für sein beachtliches Alter von 150 Jahren stellte das keine weitere Probleme da.  
"So, dann werde ich mal anfangen!", begann er immer noch lächelnd und ohne jegliche Spur von Anstrengung auf seinem alten Gesicht, denn die zwar hübsche aber etwas gewichtige junge Frau war keinen falls eine Elfe. "Ich bin Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und bin der derzeitige Schuleiter von Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!", die junge Frau nickte, noch immer war ihr Mund leicht geöffnet vor Staunen. Dumbledore blickte nun über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg und gab Professor McGonagall zu verstehen das nun sie an der Reihe war; sich vor zustellen, für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie.  
"Ich bin Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, es freut mich sehr sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte sie etwas entspannter. Die Augen der jungen Frau waren jetzt nicht mehr voller Angst., tief in ihrem innersten wusste sie, wo immer sie auch war, hier an diesem Ort war sie sicher. Freundlich reichte ihr McGonagall nun ihre Hand, höflich erwiderte die sie die zu vorkommende Geste. "Mein Name ist Madam Pomfrey und ich leite hier den Krankenflügel!", kam es wie aus einer Pistole geschossen. Sie Streckte ihr über glücklich die Hand entgegen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Snape, der sich vorstellen sollte. Alle anderen, die sich schon bereits vor gestellt hatten starrten ihn erwartungsvoll ihn.

_Was muss ich noch alles ertragen? Da hätten wir erst mal Potter, Weasly und Granger die mir den letzten Nerv rauben, gefolgt vom Dunklen Lord der mich bei jeder Kleinigkeit foltert, ganz zu schweigen von Longbottom der mich in jeder Zaubertrank Stunde versucht zu ermorden. Und jetzt soll ich mich noch bei einer 500 Pfund schweren Muggel vorstellen!_, dachte Snape Zornig.

Demonstrativ verschränkte er seine Arme auf der hoch erhobenen Brust und sein Blick gefror zu Eis. Als dies die junge Frau bemerkte wich sie zuerst einen Schritt zurück, fasste sich jedoch ein Herz und ging nach einem kurzen Moment der Furcht, einige Schritte auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, in der Hoffnung, das er es ihr gleich tun würde. Aber nichts der gleichen geschah.  
" Hmm... ich bin Jasmin Serenity Mai und komme aus Deutschland.", murmelte sie leise, und noch immer war keine Reaktion von Seiten Snapes zu erkennen. Dumbledore der sich dies einige Sekunden lang zu Gemüte geführt hatte räusperte sich geräuschvoll. Snapes schwarze Augen wanderten zu Dumbledore, der ihm mit seinen Hellblauen Augen genau zu Verstehen gab, dass wenn er weiter hin so unhöflich zu dieser Muggel war, er großen Ärger mit ihm bekommen würde. Und dies wollte Snape unbedingt verhindern, denn Schließlich wusste er ganz genau das der Schulleiter noch keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste gefunden hatte, und um jeden Preis der Welt wollte er diesen Posten haben. Widerwillig nickte Snape, und strich sich eine Strähne schwarzen Haares aus seinem fahlen schmalen Gesicht und wandte sich anschließend Jasmin zu, die mittlerweile ihre Hand hinter ihren Rücken versteckt hielt.

"Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer und Meister für Zaubertränke, Hauslehrer von Slytherin!"  
Seine schwarzen kalten Augen huschten zu Dumbledore und dann wieder zu den drei Frauen, die neben einander auf einem Bett saßen.  
"Da ich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen habe, kann ich leider so Leid es mir auch tut, nicht länger dieser Pyjama Party beiwohnen!", mit zynischen Blicken bedachte er, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey und die Muggel, die alle Samt mit ihren Morgenmäntel und Schlafhauben müde auf dem Krankenbett saßen, und ihn mit mürrischen Mienen hinterher sahen. Mit leisen Schritten, und wehendem schwarzen Umhang verließ er den Krankenflügel.  
"Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Jasmin und sah zu Dumbledore, dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Jetzt hat er das arme Mädchen erschreckt, dieser vermaledeite Severus!", brummte Madam Pomfrey.  
"Jasmin mach dir nichts daraus, ohh", unterbrach sich McGonagall selbst. "Verzeihung ich hab Sie geduzt!", Jasmin lächelte verhalten zurück.  
"Das macht nichts, ehrlich"  
"Severus ist manchmal ein Ekel!", fuhr McGonagall weiter fort. Dumbledore ging auf Jasmin zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
"Du darfst ihn nicht verurteilen er war und ist immer etwas unberechenbar!"  
"Etwas ist gut!", schnaubte Madam Pomfrey.  
"Doch er war immer ein guter Lehrer, Freund und Vertrauter, und ich persönlich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Als er dies sagte blieben die anderen zwei älteren Damen still und betrachteten voller Scham ihre Füße.  
" Es ist früh am Morgen und du solltest noch etwas schlafen, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast möchte ich gerne mit dir sprechen.", Jasmin nickte.  
"Minerva, Poppy Sie sollte auch wieder zu Bett gehen, es wird ein langer Tag werden, meine alten Knochen brauchen auch noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf'!"  
Bevor Dumbledore und McGonagall den Krankenflügel verließen, wünschte Jasmin ihnen eine Gute Nacht , beide nickten ihr freundlich zu und erwiderten diesen gut gemeinten Wunsch.


	3. Das Gespräch

Danke für dein Reviewe TheSnitch hat mir echt weiter geholfen, aber ich glaube ich lasse das mit dem Gedächtnis auf sich beruhen, aber der Tipp mit Dumbledore war nicht schlecht. weitere Tipps sind immer erwünscht. Bis dann!! Viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Kapitel 3

Das Gespräch

Jasmin erwachte am späten Vormittag. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Septembers fielen auf ihr braunes Gesicht und kitzelten sie freundlich an ihrer Nasenspitze. Wie es eine Katze zu pflegen tat, räkelte sie sich beherzt, in ihrem Magen rumorte es so sehr, das man leicht annehmen konnte ein Wolf säße in ihrer Nähe, sie hatte schrecklichen Hunger. Kurzer Hand entschloss sie sich aufzustehen, der Hunger trieb sie aus dem Bett, und während sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett baumeln lies; fiel ihr blick auf ein Bündel, welches neben ihr auf einem wackeligen Stuhl lag. Es waren Kleider. Jasmin zog die Kleider;es waren wunderschöne Sachen, mit einem breiten lächeln an. Besonders der lange roter Rock der zum Ende hin immer breiter wurde, gefiel ihr außerordentlich gut. Dazu trug sie eine Schulterfreie weise Bluse die viele Rüschen besaß und darüber einen dazu passenden roten Umhang. Die Kleider passten wie angegossen, gerade so als ob man genau ihre Kleidergröße kannte.  
Nach dem sie sich angezogen und ihr Haar zurecht gemacht hatte kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gewuselt.  
"Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie.  
"Ja das hab ich, ich sterbe vor Hunger!", erwiderte Jasmin und ihr Magen tat dies im gleichen Moment lauthals kund.

"Na ich hoffe nicht!", gluckste Madam Pomfrey vergnügt.  
"Komm doch bitte in mein Büro dort steht dein etwas verspätetes Frühstück!"  
Jasmin folgte der freundlichen Hexe in das kleine Büro das am Ende des Krankenflügels lag. Madam Pomfreys Büro war mit allerlei fremdartigen Gegenstände ausgestattet , die Jasmin noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, sie vermutet jedoch das Madam Pomfrey diese Dinge wohl zum behandeln ihrer Patienten benötigte.  
" Ich wünsche dir einen Guten Appetit, leider muss ich dich kurz verlassen, ich brauche noch Zaubertränke, mir sind welche ausgegangen!"

Sie lächelte ihr zu und wuselte davon. Als Jasmin gefrühstückt hatte fragte sie sich, wie sie denn nun zu Dumbledore käme, doch im selben Moment als sie dies sich gefragt hatte, kam auch schon Dumbledore zur Tür herein.  
"Ich wünsche einen Wunderschönen guten Morgen, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?"

Dumbledore nahm am Tisch platz und fischte aus einer Tüte, welche er flink aus seinem Umhang zog, ein Zitronen Brausebonbon heraus.  
"Nein nicht wirklich...", begann sie, "Es ist so viel passiert ... ich weis nicht wie ich das alles verarbeiten soll!"  
Ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen die Perlen glichen.  
"Na, na wer wird hier denn gleich weinen?" Dumbledore kramte in seinem Umhang herum und zog schließlich ein großes blaues mit weisen tupfen besticktes Taschentuch hervor, und reichte es ihr. Dankend nahm sie es an.  
"Nun, erzähl mal wie du hier her gekommen bist."  
Jasmin atmete tief durch und sie schien panische Angst vor ihren eigenen Worten zu haben. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch einen abendlichen Spaziergang unternehmen, es war noch recht hell draußen und da bin ich in den Wald gegangen, dort gibt es einen kleinen Felsen auf dem ich immer gerne sitze und einfach nur nachdenke.... wenn ich mal wieder Ärger mit meinen Kollegen habe. Na ja egal..." , sie schniefte kurz in das Taschentuch und fuhr fort. " Als ich schon fast da war, hörte ich einen Mann fürchterlich schreien. Da ich nachsehen wollte wer so grauenvoll schrie, schlich ich mich hinter eine hohe Hecke und beobachtete, wie fünf maskierte Männer diesen am Boden liegenden Mann quälten!", sie hielt kur inne um in das Taschentuch zu schnäuzten.

"Die hatten Stöcke mit den sie ihn quälten, und es machte ihnen Spaß, sie haben dabei gelacht. Einer sagte zu dem Mann, er hätte sich einem gewissen Dunklen Lord nicht widersetzen sollen!" Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
"Was haben Todesser in Deutschland zu suchen?" nuschelte Dumbledore mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

"Wie bitte?"  
" Entschuldige, erzähl bitte weiter!", forderte er sie auf.  
" Na ja, dann sagte einer von denen so etwas wie Abra kadabra, und ein grünes helles Licht traf den armen Mann!"

Jasmin schluckte, ihre Augen fixierten nun eines dieser merkwürdigen aussehenden Gerätschaften die auf dem Schreibtisch von Madam Pomfrey standen.  
" Er ... hat sich danach nicht mehr bewegt... ich glaube er war... er war tot. Ich hatte so fürchterliche Angst ...ich wollte einfach nur weg von dort , aber ich bin gestolpert und da ... da wurden sie auf mich aufmerksam. Einer von denen hatte mich an den Haaren zu den anderen geschleift und mich fürchterlich in die Seite getreten, ich bekam kaum noch Luft, sie sagten sie wollten mit der Muggel noch etwas Spaß haben. Ich befürchte, dass sie mich damit gemeint haben. Mein Englisch ist nicht so besonders..."  
Dumbledore nahm Jasmins Hand in die seine." Du musst nicht weiter erzählen!"  
" Nein... das ist schon in Ordnung.... geht schon!", sagte sie leise. Es tat ihr einfach gut darüber zu reden, auch wenn sich dies als sehr schwierig erwies.  
"Ihr Anführer war aber der Meinung das sie keine Zeit mehr für mich hätten. Er richtete seinen Stock gegen mich und er sagte, dass er mich in die Hölle schicken wolle. Aber dann, fing ganz plötzlich der goldene Schlüsselanhänger an meiner Halskette zu glühen an und er schwebte in die Luft und ich mit ihm. Über meinem Kopf entstand ein mit Lichtblitzen umrandetes Tor in das ich hinein gezogen wurde. Ich weiß nur noch das einer von diesen grauenvollen Typen hinter mir her schrie:  
ICH BRING DICH UM!!! Und Dann bin ich hier auf gewacht."  
"Würdest du mir vielleicht diesen Anhänger mal zeigen, der dich hier her geführt hat?", bat er Jasmin. " Ehm.. ja aber natürlich!"

Sie öffnete den Verschluss der Kette, und überreichte sie Dumbledore. Er begutachtet eine ganze Weile den kleinen goldene Schlüsselanhänger, dabei hielt er sich den Schlüssel so nah an seine Augen das er fast mit seiner krummen Adlernase an diesen stieß.  
"Stimmt etwas nicht ?" Der alte Schuleiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er ist völlig in Ordnung. Aber ich muss dich fragen wie du an diesen Anhänger gekommen bist?"

Behutsam legte er die Kette samt Schlüsselanhänger, vor sich auf dem Tisch.  
"Er gehörte früher meiner Großmutter, sie hatte ihn mir kurz vor ihrem Tod geschenkt... jetzt weiß ich was sie damit gemeint hat!", sagte sie langsam.  
Dumbledore lehnte sich weit in den Stuhl zurück, verschränkte seine Arme und blickte neugierig über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg.

"Wenn ich fragen darf, was hatte deine Großmutter gesagt?"  
"Sie sagte, dass kleine Dinge manchmal mächtiger sind, als sie zu sein scheinen."  
Er nickte. " Sie war eine weise Frau!"

Jasmin griff nach der Kette mit dem Anhänger, und wollte diese gerade wieder anlegen als Dumbledore ihr eine erneute Frage stellte.  
" Könntest du mir vielleicht, den Anhänger ausleihen? Ich würde ihn gerne einem guten Freund zeigen, der sich mit solch seltenen magischen Gegenständen gut auskennt. Danach gebe ich dir ihn wieder zurück. Solange müsstest du allerdings hier in Hogwarts bleiben."  
"Ich darf hier bleiben? Und die Zaubererwelt kennen lernen, ist das Wahr!"  
Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihr zu. "Leider kann ich dir nicht immer zur Verfügung stehen da ich eine sehr, sehr wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe, aber scheue dich nicht meine Kollegen zu fragen wenn du etwas wissen möchtest."  
Jasmin übergab ihm abermals den Anhänger. "Aaah... bevor ich es vergesse, Jasmin heute Abend wirst du mit uns in der Großen Halle speisen, ich werde dich dann allen Schülern und den übrigen Lehrer vorstellen!" Dumbledore erhob sich etwas schwer fällig von seinem Stuhl und murmelte etwas von "Steifen Knochen", er wünschte Jasmin einen schönen Tag und verließ den Krankenflügel.  
_Ein wirklich sehr netter Mensch_, dachte Jasmin.  
Madam Pomfrey betrat hastig den Krankenflügel. "Nichts als Ärger mit diesen vermaledeiten Quidditch!"  
Brummte sie vor sich hin. "Ach, Schätzchen geh doch etwas draußen spazieren es ist. so schön, ich hab jetzt so viel zu tun! Gryffindor hat das heutige Spiel gegen Slytherin gewonnen, und einer der Slytherin Rabauken hat vor Wut eine Schlägerei angezettelt... und ich darf es wieder aus bügeln!" erklärte sie. Jasmin hatte allerdings keine Ahnung wo sie hin gehen sollte, sie kannte dem Weg nicht nach draußen ja gar nicht. Wenn sie ihren Mut zusammen genommen hätte, wäre es ihr sicherlich leicht gefallen die Heilerin zu fragen wo es nach draußen ging, aber Jasmin wollte sie nicht von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Sie beschloss einfach zu gehen, sie öffnete die Tür und verschwand.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	4. Unangenehme Begegnung und neue Freunde

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Jeder der sich in Hogwarts aus kannte, wusste wie riesig das Schloss war, und wie kompliziert es sein konnte von A nach B zu gelangen. Jasmin machte gerade die Erfahrung dass es überhaupt nichts brachte sich an irgendwelche Gegenstände zu orientieren, denn diese veränderten ihre Form, oder die Menschen in den Portrait verschwanden wie von Geisterhand. Sie selbst glaubte schon langsam Verrückt zu werden, denn sie lief seit einer halben Ewigkeit, ohne eine Menschenseele anzutreffen, in den unzähligen Korridore um her.  
_Ich versuche es noch einmal und wenn ich dann nicht den Ausgang finde, schreie ich das ganze Schloss zusammen, d_achte sie wütend.

Sie lief in einem dieser Korridore entlang, an dessen Wänden zahlreiche Portrait von Hexen und Zauberer hingen. Jasmin hatte das unbeschreibliche Gefühl das sie beobachtet wurde, sie drehte sich mehrmals um, doch niemand war da.  
„ Holde Dame, es würde mich erquicken, wenn ich ihnen Helfen könnte?"  
„Wer hat das gesagt?"  
Jasmin wirbelte herum und blicke auf ein Bild, auf dem ein Ritter mit einem fetten Pony abgebildet war. Sie trat näher an das Portrait heran und öffnete voller staunen den Mund.  
„ Waren sie das?", flüsterte sie dem Bild entgegen.  
„ Ja natürlich meine Gnädige!"  
Jasmin hatte zwar schon bemerkt das die Personen in den Bildern ab und zu verschwanden aber, dass sie sich bewegten und das sie reden konnte, faszinierte sie um so mehr.  
„ Ich hab mich verlaufen, wissen sie vielleicht jemanden der mir helfen könnte, Sir..."  
„Sir Cadogan, ja mich!", erwiderte der kleine Ritter der sich jetzt auf sein Pony schwang.  
„Sie befinden sich auf dem 7. Stock, und wo soll es hin gehen?" Sie überlegte nicht lange,  
„Unterstes Stockwerk, bitte."  
Sir Cadogan hob eine Augenbraue und beäugte sie ungläubig.  
„Edle Dame, sie wollen doch nicht wirklich dort hin, oder?"  
„Biiiiitttteee!" ,sagte Jasmin nun mit zuckersüßer Stimme. „ Nun denn, folget mir!"  
Jasmin folgte Sir Cadogan bis in das gewünschte, unterste Stockwerk.  
„ So, da wären wir!",sagte er kurz und bündig.  
„ Ist das der Ausgang?"  
Sie späte in den dunklen Gang, an dessen Wänden Kerzenhalter und einige Bilder hingen. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort von Sir Cadogan, dieser hatte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Staub gemacht. „Hey, wo sind sie?"; rief Jasmin ihm hinter her. „Der hat mich einfach stehen lassen!" schimpfte sie. Jasmin wurde es richtig flau in der Magengegend, die Kälte und der vermoderte Geruch von altem Holz setzte ihr etwas zu. Langsam ging sie den dunkel Gang entlang bis sie an eine Treppe gelangte, sie hielt kurz inne, atmete tief durch, und ging die Treppe hinunter. Als sie ihren linken Fuß auf die vorletzte Stufe platzierte, versank plötzlich ihr Fuß.  
„ HILFE, WARUM HILFT MIR DENN KEINER!" ,schrie sie panisch. Je mehr sie zappelte desto tiefer versank sie in der magischen Stufe. Die junge Frau fing jetzt an bitterlich zu weinen . „WARUM... HILFT... MIR... KEINER!?!"  
Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die Hausarbeiten der Gryffindors, die er zwei Tage zuvor ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

_Potter, sieht so aus als hättest du weitere 10 Punkte Abzug verdient, was für ein Schwachsinn, hast du da wieder fabriziert,d_achte er zynisch als er die Hausaufgaben von Harry Potter korrigierte. Er wollte gerade einen Kringel, der verdächtig nach einer sechs aussah auf das Pergament schreiben, als er schreie vernahm. Es waren keine normalen Schreie die von den Schüler ausgingen wenn sie übermütig durch die Gänge brausten oder einer seiner Slytherins einen mickrigen Gryffindor in die Zange nahm, nein es waren panische Hilfe schreie. Solche die er mindestens ein bis zweimal Monatlich zu hören bekam, wenn er unfreiwillig, irgendwelche unschuldigen Menschen quälen musste. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab verließ er sein Büro und ging mit laut losen Schritten dem Geschehen entgegen.  
Inzwischen war das linke Bein von Jasmin schon fast in der Stufe versunken. Mit all ihrer Kraft

versuchte sie sich aus dieser misslichen Lange zu befreien. Snape der langsam immer näher kam, und erkannte wer da nach Hilfe geschrien hatte, lehnte sich nun genüsslich mit verschränkten Armen über seine Brust an die Wand, und beobachtete Jasmin, die sich mit Liebeskräften dagegen wehrte immer tiefer hinein gezogen zu werden.  
„Könnten sie mir vielleicht verraten wie man diese, überaus sportliche Übung in der Muggelwelt nennt?", ertönte eine dunkle, kalte und spöttische Stimme. Jasmin richtet ihren Blick auf die Stelle, von der dieser außerordentliche gemeine Kommentar gekommen war.  
„ Kommen sie in das Licht, ich kann sie schlecht sehen."  
Snape trat näher in das spärliche Kerzenlicht so das Jasmin erkennen konnte wer sich im Schatten verborgen hatte.

„Würden sie mir bitte helfen?", fragte sie schon fast verzweifelt.  
„Nennen sie mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund warum ich ihnen Helfen sollte!", zischte er.

Wenn sie mir nicht helfen, dann werde ich so lange schreien bis mich ein andere findet, und mich dann zu Dumbledore bringt.

Ihm werde ich auch erzählen, dass sie sich geweigert haben mir zu helfen!", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Snape ging bedrohlich auf Jasmin zu und beugte sich über sie.

„ So, so eine Muggel droht mir....schön!", fauchte er. Snape ging seitlich die Stufen hoch so dass er genau hinter Jasmin stand, er schlang seine Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper und mit einem Ruck zog er sie aus dieser Trickstufe.  
_Ein Komisches Gefühl..., dass ist das erste mal seit über 20 Jahren, das ich eine Frau in meinen Armen halte und dann ist es noch eine Schokofrosch braune Muggel die mir obendrein noch droht mich beim Schuleiter zu verpetzen....hmm ihr Haar riecht wunderbar. Beim Barte von Merlin was denkst du da bloß_, tadelte Snape sich in Gedanken selbst.

„ÄH, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen wenn sie mich bitte los lassen würden?"  
Der Tränkemeister hatte nicht bemerkt das er sie immer noch fest hielt, im selben Moment da sie es sagte, lies er sie augenblicklich los.  
„Danke!"  
„ Was haben sie hier zu suchen? Eine Muggel sollte nicht im Kerker umher schleichen!"

Er ging die letzten Stufe hinunter und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Nun was haben sie hier zu suchen?",hackte er nach.  
„ Ich..."; begann sie ziemlich war ein so unheimlicher Mann, und sie musste sich eingestehen das sie sich zwar vor ihm fürchtet, aber ihn trotz alle dem ihn faszinierend fand.  
„ Ich habe mich verlaufen, und außerdem ich schleiche nirgends herum. Und was bedeutet um Himmelswillen, Muggel!?", sagte sie mit einem hauch von Ärger in ihrer Stimme.  
„ Das kann ich ihnen erläutern. Muggel sind Menschen die keine Magischen Begabungen besitzen, so wie sie.", sagte er abwertend und musterte sie von oben nach unten und lies ein Schnauben erklingen.  
„ Was ist, warum glotzen sie mich so an?", fauchte Jasmin, die bemerkte das Snape sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern schien.

„Sie tragen einen Umhang, sie sind unwürdig einen überhaupt zu tragen."  
„Warum weil ich eine Muggel bin!", keifte sie.  
„Sie haben es erraten, ich wusste gar nicht wie intelligent auch Muggel sein können."  
Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich.

_Eins zu null für mich, es ist eigentlich unverschämt so etwas zusagen, aber na ja bei einer Muggel geht das schon in Ordnung_ ,dachte er.

„MIR REICHTS JETZT, BRINGEN SIE MICH UNVERZÜGLICH AUS DIESEM STINKENDEN, VERMALEDEITEN GRAB, KERKER ODER WAS ES AUCH IMMER SEIN MAG RAUS!",schrie sie ihn an.  
„ Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann sie endlich mein Refugium verlassen wollen."  
Er packte sie an ihrem Oberarm und schleifte sie unsanft aus dem Kerker. In der Eingangs Halle angekommen, zog er sie ein letztes mal an sich heran. „Ich warne sie, wenn ich sie noch ein einziges mal hier in meinem Kerker erwische oder sie mich nochmals anschreien, garantiere ich, dass sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

Drohte er ihr. Er lies sie los und rauschte wie eine zu groß geratene Fledermaus davon.  
Jasmin sah verdattert hinter ihm her und rieb sich dabei ihren Arm. „Au, dieser Grobian.",brummte sie.  
„ Miss?? Entschuldigen sie bitte!" Eine Junges Mädchen mit buschigen braunen Harren, welches in Begleitung von zwei Jungen gewesen war, lief auf Jasmin zu.

„ Können wir ihnen Helfen?", fragte sie freundlich, Jasmin nickte.  
„ Was hat ihnen dieser widerliche Kerl von Snape angetan?", fragte ein rot haariger recht groß gewachsener schlaksig aussehender Junge, der mit einem schwarz haarigen Jungen ebenfalls auf sie zu lief.  
„ Ron, wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen!",sagte das Mädchen.  
„ Hermine sag mal hast du Tomaten auf den Augen hast du nicht gerade gesehen was er getan hat!" verteidigte der schwarz haarige den rot haarigen.  
„Er hat mir nichts getan, ich hab ihn an nur gefragt wie ich aus dem Kerker komme, und da hat er mich aus den Kerker "begleitet"". Sagte sie nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß. Die drei Schüler nickten ungläubig. „ Wer seit ihr eigentlich?", fragte sie die drei, um von dem Thema abzulenken.  
„Also, das ist Ron Weasly, und dieser junge Mann ihr ist Harry Potter, und ich bin Hermine Granger", griff Hermine den beiden Jungen vor, die keine Chance hatten sich selbst vorzustellen.  
„ Ist sie immer so?", fragte Jasmin die beiden Jungen „Ständig",kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, darauf hin warf Hermine Harry und Ron einen giftigen blick zu.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte mich auch vorstellen, ich bin Jasmin Serenity Mai freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!"  
Jasmin verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag bei dem Trio, und lernte einiges über die Zaubererwelt. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine spannende Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber besonders die Geschichte von Harry machte sie nachdenklich. Sie selbst hatte den Drei ihre Erlebnisse der letzten Tage geschildert. Sie war so froh gewesen das sie die Drei getroffen hatte und das unerfreuliche Erlebnis im Kerker hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen.

Fortsetzung Folgt...


	5. Der Verbotene Wald

Hallöchen an alle, hier ist Kapitel 5. Hey Paddylove hab deinen Vorschlag befolgt *grins*

Gegen Abend begann es zu wie aus Eimern an zuschütten, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Jasmin verließen den See, an dem sie sich den ganzen Nachmittag aufgehalten hatten. Unter große Regenschirme, die Hermine ihnen gezaubert hatte, eilten die vier in das Schloss zurück.  
„Beeilen wir uns, sonst verhungere ich!", sagte Ron, dessen Magen angefangen hatte wie ein Wolf zu knurren.  
In der Großen Halle angekommen staunte Jasmin nicht schlecht, als sie sich die Decke des Schlosses betrachtete blieb ihr vor staunen der Mund weit offen stehen. Hermine bemerkte es natürlich als erste und gab ihr Wissen zum Besten.  
„Die Decke ist verzaubert, so das sie aussieht wie der Himmel draußen, und das kannst du wenn du magst in der G....."  
„ In der Geschichte von Hogwarts nachlesen!"

Kam es wie aus einem Mund von Ron und Harry, die Jasmin mit einem breiten Grinsen ansahen. Hermine funkelte die beiden Jungen wütend an.  
„ Ja die, die ihr nie gelesen habt!"  
„Ja, Ja.", meinte Harry nur.  
„ Sag mal wo sitzt du eigentlich?", fragte Ron der Jasmin an schubste, da deren Blicke immer noch an der Decke klebte. Sie zuckte nur leicht mit ihren Schultern.  
„ Keinen Ahnung!"  
„ Sie wird mit den Lehrern zu Abend essen!", erklang eine bekannte und freundliche Stimme hinter ihnen, die vier wandten sich um. „ Schön das ihr euch um Jasmin gekümmert habt!" ,strahlte Dumbledore sie an. „Ist doch klar!", sagten die drei.  
„Jasmin komm wir gehen zu Lehrertisch!"  
Dumbledore legte seine Hand auf Jasmins Schultern und führte sie zum Tisch der Lehrer."Setze dich doch bitte neben Professor Snape!"  
Er wies ihr mit einer eleganten Handbewegung den Platz zu. Jasmin stöhnte innerlich auf.

_Nein,_ _das darf doch nicht war sein. Ausgerechnet neben diesem " Kotzbrocken_", dachte sie resignierend. Aber da sie Dumbledore nicht kränken wollte, nahm sie platz. Snape dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran ihr einen Guten Abend zu wünschen. Er warf ihr nur verächtliche Blicke zu. McGonagall die vor sich ein leeres Glas stehen hatte lies es mit einem Löffelchen erklingen, alle Schüler in der Großen Halle verstummten.

Dumbledore erhob sich: „Erst einmal möchte ich den Gryffindors meine Gratulation zu deren Sieg aussprechen", ein lautes murren konnte man gut vom Tisch der Slytherins vernehmen, die Gryffindors hingegen jubelten ausgelassen . Abermals erklang das klirren des Glases.  
„Zweitens möchte ich euch einen jungen Gast vorstellen, welche vor zwei tagen ihr in unsere Mitte aufgetaucht ist!"  
Er sah zu Jasmin und bedeutete ihr sich zu erheben, so das alle sie gut sehen konnten.  
„Das ist Jasmin Serenity Mai sie hat eine weite Reise hinter sich, und wird deshalb auch für einige Zeit ihr in Hogwarts bleiben."  
Jasmin winkte verlegen den Schülern von Hogwarts zu. Gerade als sie und Dumbledore sich wieder setzen wollte, hallte es durch die Halle.  
„ Ich hab gehört sie soll eine Muggel sein, seit wann wird solchem Ungeziefer wie die da, gestattet hier in Hogwarts zu sein! Ist es nicht genug das wir schon diese elenden Schlammblüter ertragen müssen?"  
Jasmin sank in ihren Stuhl zurück und lies traurig ihren Kopf hängen,

_Ungeziefer, also bin ich_

Dumbledore sah strenger den je, über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg zum Slytherin Tisch. Malfoy der ihm mit einem gemeinen Lächeln entgegen grinste, fand diese Bemerkung äußerst belustigend.  
„Mr. Malfoy ich versichere ihnen, das jeder der meinen Schutz benötigt, sei es Muggel, Squips, Zauberer reinen Blutes oder nicht reinem Blutes oder wie sie es so schön bezeichneten Ungeziefer, jeder wird ihn bekommen! Und unser Gast ist hier in Hogwarts willkommen! Sie werden sich nach dem Abendessen mit Professor Snape,",er blickte in Richtung Snape „In meinem Büro einfinden." damit war das Thema für Dumbledore erledigt und er lies sich in seinen Stuhl nieder sinken. McGonagall die neben Jasmin saß, tätschelte behutsam ihre Hand.  
„ Machen sie sich nichts daraus, es sind nun ja... Slytherins!"  
„Ach, und sie glauben die Gryffindors wären besser Minerva",zischte Snape.  
„Nein, Severus so habe ich es nicht gemeint!"  
Versuchte sich McGonagall zu verteidigen.  
„ Bitte hören sie auf sich wegen mir zu streiten! Es stimmt doch ich hab hier nichts zu suchen!"  
„Na endlich, sie sieht es ein. Hat ja lange gedauert!", brummte Snape.  
„ Aber Severus wie können sie nur..." McGonagall starte ihn entsetzt an. Jasmin hielt die Gemeinheiten die Snape ihr entgegen brachte einfach nicht mehr aus.  
„WAS SIND SIE NUR FÜR EIN MENSCH, HABE ICH MENSCH GESAGT, NEIN SIE SIND EIN EISKALTES MONSTER!",schrie sie ihn erneut an. Jasmin wartete nicht bis Snape irgendetwas erwidern konnte, sie sprang auf und stürzte mit verweintem Gesicht aus der Großen Halle. Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck von Dumbledore zu schließen hatte sich Severus Snape riesengroßen Ärger eingehandelt.  
_ Jetzt kann ich mir die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste endgültig abschminken, und wenn ich mich bei ihr entschuldige...nein nicht bei der. Was weiß dieses Dummchen schon. Für Muggel wie sie hallte ich ständig meinen Kopf hin._

Jasmin hatte es geschafft nach draußen zu gelangen und das war eine beachtliche Leistung wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich heute schon einmal im Schloss verlaufen hatte, sie schlug den Weg Richtung Verbotenen Wald ein. Im Wald konnte sie sich richtig entspannen das war schon immer so gewesen, dort fühlte sie sich Zu hause. Es war ihr egal ob es regnete oder ob es stockdunkel war,aber der Wald zog sie förmlich an.

_Was haben die nur gegen Menschen die anders sind als sie selbs_t, dachte sie traurig. Jasmin setze sich auf einen ab gestorbenen Baumstumpf, zog ihre Beine an und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Sie musste einfach über das alles nachdenken.  
_Großmutter jetzt bräuchte ich deinen Rat!_  
KNACK.  
„Wer ist da?"  
Ängstlich sprang sie auf ihre Beine und wirbelte in die Richtung aus dem das Geräusch gekommen war. „ Wer ist da, zeige dich wenn du kein Feigling bist!", schrie sie mit zitternde Knien.  
Tap, Tap, Tap die schritte kamen immer näher. Jetzt konnte Jasmin ein hecheln und Knurren hören.  
„ WAS?"  
Das was sie jetzt im Schein des Mondes erblickte, lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ein Tier das die Größe eines Bären und die Gestalt eines Wolfes hatte, stand genau vor ihr, jederzeit bereit zum Angriff.

_Oh mein Gott, ich werde sterben!,_ dachte Jasmin. Sie konnte vor Angst sich nicht bewegen. Doch das Geschöpf machte keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen. Im Gegenteil, es schien sogar zurück zu weichen. Jasmin hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber um ihren gesamten Körper herum ging ein helles Licht aus, eine regelrechte Aura der Macht. _Bitte geh, ich habe dir doch nichts getan, _flehte sie das Geschöpf an. Das Tier machte augenblicklich kehrt und verschwand in den tiefen des Waldes, als ob es das flehen der jungen Frau erhört hätte. Erschöpft sank Jasmin auf den feuchten und kalten Waldboden, eine Träne ran ihr über ihre Wange

_Es hat mich erhört!_  
Plötzlich erblickte sie, als sie langsam ihren Kopf hob eine schwarze Gestalt vor sich.

Nach dem Abendessen fanden sich Snape und Malfoy im Büro von Dumbledore ein. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und erwartete die beiden. „Nimmt platz ihr beiden!"  
Er wies auf die beiden Stühle die vor ihnen standen. „Nun als erstes zu dir Draco, ich werde es nicht mehr gut heißen wenn du deine Meinung gegenüber Muggel und insbesondere gegen Muggel geborene in der Öffentlichkeit kund tust, und deine beschämende Gemeinheiten möchte ich in Zukunft hier nicht mehr hören, haben wir unverstanden?!"  
„Aber...", begann Malfoy.  
„ Kein aber. Severus damit sie Bescheid wissen... ihrem Haus werden 120 Punkte abgezogen und Mr. Malfoy wird eine Strafarbeit leisten.",sagte der sonst so freundliche Schulleiter in einem strengen Ton. Snape nickte kaum merklich.  
„ Sie können gehen!" Malfoy verließ wütend das Büro, knallend flog die Tür ins Schloss. Snape der ebenfalls das Büro verlassen wollte wurde vom Dumbledore zurück gerufen.  
„ Nein Severus du nicht!" Snape wandte sich um und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl platz.

_Das ist nicht gut, er duzt mich das hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten,_ dachte er  
„So Leid es mir auch tut, aber ich muss dich verwarnen. So geht das einfach nicht, du kannst nicht eine Junge Frau tyrannisieren die dir nichts getan hat, auch wenn sie eine Muggel ist."  
_Seltsam ich tyrannisiere doch ständig irgendwelche Schüler, und darauf hat er mich noch nie angesprochen,_ dachte mit einen sarkastischem Lächeln.  
„ Ich weiß das du momentan sehr viel um die Ohren hast, besonders da du ständig von Voldemort gerufen wirst. Aber ich bitte dich sehr, sei etwas höflicher zu ihr, sie hat viel erlebt in den letzten Tagen. Suche sie und Entschuldige dich!". Snape brummte nur ein unfreiwilliges Ja und verschwand um dieses  
" hysterische Gör" wie er sie insgeheim nannte, zu suchen.

Mit eilenden Schritten und wehenden Umhang ging Snape in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Auf dem Weg dort hin begegnete er Hagried, der gerade mit seiner Armbrust und mit Fang an seiner Seite gerade vom Wald gekommen war.  
„Hagrid haben sie eine Schokofrosch braune hysterische Muggel Frau gesehen?", fragte Snape.  
Hagrid der geglaubt hatte sich verhört zu haben, fragte noch einmal „ Ne hysterische Muggel Frau?'  
"Ja", raunzte Snape ihn an.  
„ Nö, Professor, aber was machen sie mit ne´ Muggel Frau?"  
„Ich werde sie wohl kaum Heiraten wollen!", sagte Snape spitz.  
„Ich suche sie im Auftrag Dumbledores, ich vermute dass sie sich irgendwo ihr draußen aufhält", erklärte er, Hagrid.  
„Was, bei diesem Sau Wetter und das noch bei Vollmond, das ist viel zu gefährlich für sie. Soll ich suchen helfen?", fragte Hagried.  
„ Das ist nicht nötig ich komme schon zurecht!",sagte er mit einem zynischem Lächeln.  
Mit erhobenen Zauberstab ging er in den Wald und lies einen verdutzten Hagrid zurück.

_Warte nur wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, einfach weg zu laufen, und das noch in den Verbotenen Wald._

Aber woher wusste er das sie sich im Wald aufhielt, natürlich wusste er es nicht, aber eine innere Stimme schien ihm den Weg zu weisen, als wäre es so zu sagen Instinkt.

_Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts Passiert, die Reaktion von Dumbledore wäre kaum aus zu mahlen, und ich könnte mir wohl für immer Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste abschminken. _Plötzlich hörte Snape das ängstliche Schreien von Jasmin, es musste also nicht mehr weit sein. Zwischen den Bäumen konnte er einen hellen weißen Schimmer erkennen, auch das knurren eines blutrünstigen Werwolfes konnte er hören. Langsam schlich er sich an das Geschehen heran den Zauberstab fest umklammert, und jederzeit bereit ihn auch ein zu setzen. Nun spähte er hinter einem dicken toten Baumstamm hervor. Da stand sie, starr vor Angst und ihre Hände faltend. Um sie herum ein helles weises Licht, das sie regelrecht umhüllte. Der Werwolf, dessen Speichel aus seinen Lefzen floss griff sie nicht an, sonder drehte sich um und verschwand. Snape kam mit gesenktem Stab auf die am Boden sitzende Jasmin zu. Snape konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das Untier hatte sie verschont aber wie war das nur möglich gewesen? Hatte es mit dem hellen Licht zu tun von dem sie umgeben gewesen war, oder war der Werwolf einfach nur zu dumm um diese Göre zu töten, er wusste es nicht. Als er vor ihr stand blickte sie ganz langsam zu ihm hoch. „Warum hat er mich nicht angegriffen?'",fragte sie Snape mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
Snape ging der frage die Jasmin ihm stellte gekonnt aus dem Wege.  
„Los stehen sie auf oder wollen sie hier die Nacht verbringen?"  
Jasmin schüttelte den Kopf. Bei dem Versuch auf zustehen scheiterte sie jedoch. „Ich kann nicht, ich bin zu schwach..."  
Snape verdrehte die Augen „Na, Schön", murmelte er „ Steigen sie auf meinem Rücken!"  
„Das geht nicht ich bin zu schwer für sie."  
„Bei dem was ich manchmal den ganzen Tag aushalten muss ist das doch ein Kinderspiel!"  
„ Aber..."  
„ Da gibst kein aber!", sagte Snape bestimmt.  
Mit einem Ruck nahm er sie auf den Rücken und lief mit ihr los.

_Ich frage mich was dich nur vor diesem Untier beschützt hat, was war das für ein merkwürdiger Zauber, _zermarterte sich Snape sein Hirn.

_Bein Barte von Merlin, du bist ganz schön schwer, Schade das ich mit dir nicht apparieren kann! Aber gut das dir nichts passiert ist._  
Nicht das sich Snape wirklich sorgen um sie gemacht hätte, aber jetzt hatte er wieder eine reale Chance den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu bekommen.  
Nach einer weile sagte Jasmin zu Snape „Danke"  
„Wofür danken sie sich bei mir?", brummte Snape zurück.  
„ Dafür das sie mich ins Schloss tragen!"  
Dies war der letzte Satz den sie noch sagen konnte bevor sie vor Erschöpfung auf Snapes Rücken einschlief. Severus hatte es endlich geschafft Jasmin aus dem Verbotenen Wald zubringen.

_Na endlich, das wurde auch mal Zeit das wir im Schloss ankommen. Ob ich sie in den Krankenflügel bringen soll? Sie hat ja nichts Großartiges und bevor Poppy mir wieder die Hölle heiß macht. Aber ich weiß ja gar nicht wo sie überhaupt Heute übernachten soll. Vielleicht zu Dumbledore;_ überlegte Snape, aber er verwarf den Gedanken so schnell wie er auch gekommen war.

_Nein das wäre eine schlechte Idee, Dumbledore würde mich fragen was passiert ist, und darauf habe ich momentan keine Lus_t.  
Während der Meister der Zauber tränke mit Jasmin, die auf seinem Rücken immer noch tief und fest schlief, in die Eingangshalle eintrat, hatte er plötzlichen eine Idee. Anstatt sie in den Krankenflügel oder zu Dumbledore zubringen, schlug er den direkten Weg in die Kerker ein, dort wo sich seine Privaten Räume befanden. Er öffnete die Tür seines Büros, und betrat es mit Jasmin. Severus lief mit ihr hinter seinen Schreibtisch an ein Regal, dass voll mit unheimlichen Geschöpfen war, welche in großen bauchigen Gläsern schwammen. Zu eines dieser Gläser murmelte er etwas  
„Selencio". Das Regal schwang auf und gab den weg frei zu den Gemächern von Severus Snape. Severus trug sie bis in sein Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er die noch schlafende Jasmin auf sein Bett.  
_Ich muss wohl völlig verrückt geworden sein. Eine Muggel im meinem Bett_, er fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch die schwarzen Haare.  
_Sie kann nicht in ihren nassen Kleider liegen bleiben, sie wird sich den Tod hohlen,_ mit einem leisen blobb seines Zauberstabes, trug sie wie von Geisterhand, frische und trockene Schlafsachen. Die Kleider die sie vor her angehabt hatte, lagen in einem unförmigen feuchten Bündel vor dem Kamin. Severus atmete tief durch, die Vorstellung dass eine Frau in seinem Schlafzimmer und noch viel schlimmer in seinem Bett schlief, verursachte bei ihm ein gewisses Unbehagen. Er begab sich ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich in einen großen dunkelgrünen Sessel fallen der direkt vor dem Kamin stand. Mit einem schwenken seines Zauberstabes, zauberte er sich eine starke Tasse Tee.  
_Hoffentlich behauptet sie nicht vor Dumbledore das ich sie verführt hätte_

Über das Gesicht des Tränke Meisters huschte ein kleines scheinbares verlegenes Lächeln. Je mehr er über diesen Gedanken nach dachte desto mehr gefiel er ihm.  
_Aber was denke ich mir nur dabei, nicht einmal das "hysterische Göre" hat etwas für mich übrig...ein Monster bin ich also...ein eiskaltes Monster,_dachte er resignierend. So saß er die ganze Nacht bis zum Morgengrauen im Wohnzimmer und grübelte darüber nach wie er Dumbledore davon überzeugen konnte, das er nichts Unsittliches mit Jasmin getan hatte.  
_Ich bin davon überzeugt das sie Dumbledore vom Gegenteil überzeugen wird_

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Die Winkelgasse und die Begenung des Kle...

Weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum ich noch weiter schreibe müsste für Innere lernen!! Als viel Spaß  
  
Kapitel 6 Die Winkelgasse und die Begegnung des kleinen Astros  
  
Jasmin räkelte sich - war das ein verrückter Traum ich hab geträumt das ich auf den Rücken von diesem "Kotzbrocken" gestiegen bin- dachte Jasmin als sie von einer kalten Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. ´ Aaah, das gnädige Fräulein ist doch noch aufgewacht wie erfreulich´ ´ Sie, was machen sie hier´ starrte sie ihn an. ´ Nun.´ begann er und trat einige schritte näher an das Bett in dem Jasmin noch lag. ´ Ich wohne hier, wenn sie es mir gestatten´ ´ Was mache ich hier, warum habe ich diese Sachen an und was haben sie mit mir angestellt´ Jasmin sah an sich herunter und zupfte an dem fremden Pyjama nervös herum. ´ Nach ihrem gestrige "Ausflug" in den verbotenen Wald, denn sie glücklicher weise Überlebt haben, waren sie sehr erschöpft, und dreimal dürfen sie raten wer sie in das Schloss gebracht hat.´ Snape der jetzt noch näher kam stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. ´ Da sie auf meinem Rücken eingeschlafen sind und ich nicht unbedingt Madam Pomfrey beunruhigen wollte habe ich sie hier her gebracht. Und glauben sie mir ich habe keines Wegs eine Hand an sie gelegt.´ ´ Aber wie haben sie mir dieser Sachen angezogen und.meine Unterwäsche.wo ist die?´ Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und hielt ihn ihr direkt unter die Nase ´ Hier mit , und ihre Wäsche liegt beim Kamin´ sagte er zu ihr. Jasmin nickte, er hatte sie tatsächlich nicht berührt, aber konnte sie sich wirklich sicher sein dass er es doch nicht getan hatte. Nein so grausam konnte selbst dieser "Kotzbrocken" nicht sein. ´ Wo bitte kann ich mich anziehen?´ fragte sie höflich. Er wies ihr den weg ins Badezimmer. Als Jasmin das Badezimmer wieder verlassen hatte und zurück in das Wohnzimmer ging, beobachtete sie für einen kurzen Moment den Tränke Meister, der gegen einen nicht vorhandenen Gegenspieler im Zaubererschach zu gewinnen schien. Severus wandte sich jetzt nicht mehr dem Schachspiel zu sondern Jasmin, die an Türrahmen sich angelehnt hatte. ´ Haben sie noch nie einen Mann Schach spielen gesehen´ ´ Doch schon aber noch nie so eine art von Schach´ sagte sie. ´ Können sie Schach spielen?´ ´ Na ja ein wenig´ gab sie zurück ´ Setzen sie sich´. Jasmin nahm gegenüber des Schachbrettes platz. Snape war Jasmin einfach in diesem Spiel überlegen, er schlug sie mehrere male, bis sie endgültig aufgab. ´ Ich habe da eine frage´ begann sie, abwartend ob Snape etwas erwiderte als dieser jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte fuhr sie fort. ´ Warum hat mich dieses Vieh nicht angegriffen, es hätte mich töten können´ ´ Das kann ich ihnen nicht beantworten, ich weis es im Grunde auch gar nicht es wäre besser wenn sie Dumbledore fragen würden.´ Sie nickte ihm zu, stand auf und versuchte die Tür zu finden die aus den Privat Räumen von Snape führten. ´ Was haben sie vor?´ brummte Snape der gerade das Schachspiel in einen Schrank räumte. ´ Na ich will zu Dumbledore´ ´ Da muss ich sie enttäuschen, Dumbledore ist nicht zugegen. Ich selbst wollte mit ihm reden, um von ihrem gestrigen "Ausflug" zu berichten. Er hat mir nur eine Nachricht zukommen lassen das ich sie nicht aus den Augen lassen soll, so lange er nicht da ist.´ ´ Ich brauche keinen Babysitter, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr auf das man aufpassen muss! ´ Nun, kleine Kinder haben den hang dazu weg zulaufen oder zuheulen wenn ihnen irgend etwas nicht in den Kram passt.´ Snape lies einen Seufzer erklingen ´ ich sehe schon das sie mich meinen letzten nerv rauben werden´ Jasmin überhörte den letzten Kommentar von Snape denn, sie wollte nicht schon wieder einen Streit herauf beschwören. ´ Ich werde sie wohl oder übel mit in die Winkelgasse nehmen müssen, ich hab einiges zu erledigen´. ´ Irre ich mich da oder haben wir nicht Sonntag´ ´ Nein sie irren sich nicht aber hier in der Zaubererwelt ticken die Uhren etwas anders als bei ihnen zu hause´ er zog sich seinen schwarzen Umhang an und ging währenddessen an Jasmin vorbei, am Kamin hielt er inne. Auf dem Sims des Kamins stand ein kleines braunes Gefäß das er jetzt in seine Hand nahm. ´ Ich kann nicht mit ihnen apparieren also werde ich mit ihnen per Floh- Pulver reisen´ ´ Floh-Pulver? ´ wiederholte sie. ´ Ein magisches Pulver, das einem das Reisen fast ohne Zeitverlust erlaubt. Man wirft ein wenig ins Kaminfeuer, tritt in das grün werdende Feuer und nennt den Zielort´ mit einem gelangweilten Blick sah er zu ihr und hielt ihr das Gefäß entgegen, ´ Wenn alles klappt landet man im Kamin des Hauses, wo man hin möchte´ Jasmin sah ihn skeptisch an - Was soll das heißen wenn alles klappt- dachte sie wütend. Er nahm sich eine Prise dessen Pulvers warf es ins Feuer, das Feuer wurde tatschädlich grün, er trat hinein uns sprach ´ Winkelgasse´ das grüne Feuer schien ihn regelrecht zu verschlingen und plötzlich war er nicht mehr da. Sie tat es ihm gleich, es war ein komisches Gefühl auf so eine art zureisen. Mit einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit brauste sie an fremde Kamine vorbei, für wenige Sekunden konnte Jasmin in die Wohnzimmer anderer Zaubere sehen. So plötzlich wie die Reise begann so endete sie auch. Unsanft plumpste Jasmin in einen stark verrußten Kamin ´ Autsch´ ´ Ich hatte mir schon ernsthaft sorgen gemacht wo sie geblieben sind´ Snape der vor ihr stand schenkte Jasmin ein sarkastisches Lächeln. Er genoss es sie auf dem Boden des Kamins sitzen zu sehen, zudem da sie noch mit pechschwarzen Ruß bedeckt war. ´ Sie haben wohl nicht geklaubt das ich es schaffen würde ihnen zufolgen!´ Sagte sie triumphierend zu ihm. ´ Meine Güte ich bin ja voller Ruß´ während Jasmin sich den Ruß von den Kleider klopfte, kräuselten sich die Lippen von Snape umso mehr, er fand diese ganze Szenerie sehr belustigend, da er selbst kein einziges Stäubchen abbekommen hatte. ´ Nun ich denke das der Ruß kaum bei ihnen auffallen wird´ stichelte er. ´ Oh mein Gott sind wir heute wieder Höflich und wie sagt man gleich. zuvorkommend. Ich glaube das sie nur zufrieden schlafen können wenn sie genug von ihrem Gift verspritzt haben, Stimmts oder habe ich recht´, fauchte sie ihn an. - Beim Barte des Merlins sie hat ja einen richtigen zynischen Humor hät ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut- dachte er ´ Wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, sind wir jetzt in der Winkelgasse´ sagte sie etwas ruhiger. ´ Fast, wir sind im Tropfenden Kessel, einem Gasthaus in London. Es dient als Schnittpunkt zwischen der Welt der Zaubere und der Muggel. Vom Hinterhof aus geht es in die Winkelgasse.´ erklärte er ihr. ´ Danke für die Information´ sagte sie spitz. Sie blickte sich in dem dunklen schmuddelig wirkenden kleinen Pup um, und sie schienen wohl die einzigen Personen zu sein die sich hier aufhielten. Die Ausnahme stellte ein alter, zahnloser, vollkommen kahlköpfiger Mann da, der an der Theke des Pups eine Zeitung las, die die Aufschrift trug " Der Sonntags Prophet". Als der alte bemerkte dass jemand vor ihm stand faltete er seine Zeitung zusammen. ´ Aaah, was sehen meine alten Augen Mr. Snape sie habe ich aber schon lange nicht mehr gesehen ´ Snape nickte ihm zustimmend zu. ´ Normaler weise appariere ich in die Winkelgasse´ ´ Und diese junge Dame die in ihrer Begleitung ist, ist sicherlich Mrs. Snape´ Jasmin die unmittelbar hinter Snape stand, tat so als würde sie sich den Finger in den Hals stecken. Snape der scheinbar auch im Hinterkopf Augen hatte drehte sich zu ihr um legte seinen Arm um Jasmins schultern, dabei zwinkerte er dem alten zu ´ Ja Tom, wir haben heute geheiratet´ Der alte Wirt hatte den Scherz der Snape mit Jasmin trieb sofort durchschaute und spielte mit. ´ Nun ich habe noch ein Honeymoon Zimmer frei, schließlich muss das frisch vermählte Paar noch seine Hochzeitsnacht ausgiebig feiern.´ ´ Ich würde nicht einmal eine einzige nacht mit diesem "Kotzbrocken" verbringen, und wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre, niemals!´ Sie versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zulösen, doch Snape hielt sie immer noch fest. ´ Ich glaube sie ist nur nervös wegen heute Abend´ sagte er zu Tom. ´ Was habe ich ihnen nur getan, warum sind sie so gemein!´ weinte sie und riss sich los. Tom der alte Wirt, der jetzt bedrückt zu Jasmin sah, die auf einer Stufe sich niedergelassen hatte, schlurfte langsam auf sie zu. ´ Ich wollte sie keines Wegs zum Weinen bringen Miss´ er kramte in seinen Taschen herum und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, er reichte es ihr. ´ Tom sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, sie heult, schreit und läuft weg wie ein kleines Kind, nur weil sie das nicht bekommt was sie will´ sagte Snape der sich gerade der an der Theke niedergelassen hatte. - Bin ich so wie er sagt ein kleines Kind das heult, schreit und wegläuft wenn es ihm nicht in den Kram passt. Bin ich wirklich so? - fragte sie sich selbst. ´ Na los steh schon auf ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um auf dich zuwarten´ zischte Snape ´ Ach auf einmal duzen sie mich´ ´ da ich es offensichtlich nicht mit einer Erwachsene Frau zutun habe sonder mit einem Kleinkind, sehe ich nicht ein das ich dich eine Miss nennen soll´ erwiderte er mit eisiger Stimme. Jasmin sagte nichts mehr sie schämte sich so sehr das ihr die Worte fehlten, hätte sie eine helle Hautfarbe gehabt, wäre sie sicherlich so rot angelaufen wie ein Radieschen. Sie folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Snape tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einige Steine der Mauer. Keine zwei Sekunden später öffnete sich die Mauer und gab den Weg frei für die Winkelgasse. Die fremdartigen Gerüche und Geräusche die um Jasmin herum Wirbelten, ließen sie unweigerlich den Kopf heben. Sie sah allerhand merkwürdiger Geschäfte die ihre Waren feilboten. Zum besiel Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus dieser Laden verkaufte wunderschöne Eulen jeglicher art: Schleiereulen, Uhus, Schneeeulen und ganz winzige Käuzchen die nicht größer waren als eine geschlossene Faust. ´ Das ist ja der Wahnsinn´ stöhnte sie leise. Snape der sich Raubkatzenartig durch die Menschenmassen bewegte blieb abrupt stehen. Er hatte ein, für ihn sehr selten vorkommendes Gefühl, das er irgendetwas verloren hatte, nun ja, jemanden. Jasmin drückte sich gerade die Nase platt an einem Schaufenster, welches in seiner Auslage einen herrlichen Rennbesen der Marke Hotshoot ausstellte.  
  
Dieser Besen der neusten Generation ist aero-dynamisch und kann eine Geschwindigkeit von unfassbaren 300 km/h erreichen. Sein hoch polierter Stiel besteht aus harten aber leichten Mahagoni, das in Bruch sicher und schneller macht  
  
Stand auf einem Schild das neben dem Besen lag. Jasmin bemerkte zuerst nicht das ein zorniger Snape hinter hier Stand und seine Arme auf der, vor Zorn erhoben Brust verschränkte. Erst als Jasmin sein Spiegelbild im Schaufenster sah, verkrampfte sich ihr Magen. Tief in ihrem inneren bereitete sie sich auf eine gehörige Standpauke vor. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um, dabei vermied sie ihm in die kalten Augen zusehen. Aber nichts der gleichen geschah, Snape sagte nichts. Er wusste ganz genau wenn er sie zu Schnecke machen würde, dann würde sie mit einer 100 % Wahrscheinlichkeit wieder anfangen zu heulen, und dass hasste er mehr als Potter, Longbottom, Lockhart, und Voldemort zusammen, und das musste schon etwas heißen. ´ Hättest du vielleicht die Freundlichkeit mir zufolgen, ich bin nicht her gekommen um einen Stadtbummel mit dir zu unternehmen´ sagte er mit eisiger aber ruhigen stimme. So folgte sie ihm still, er führte sie in eine kleine dunkle und dreckige Seitenstraße, deren Geschäfte genauso finster und schmutzig waren wie die Straße selbst. ´ Wo sind wir?´ Fragte sie leise. ´ In der Nokturngasse, du tust gut daran wenn du dieses Mal nicht irgendwo stehen bleibst. Diese Straße ist nicht gerade ein idealer ort für eine Muggel, hier halten sich nur Zauberer auf die der schwarzen Magie frönen. Und Muggel die sie in die Finger bekommen, leidenschaftlich gerne aus dem Weg räumen.´ ´ Aber was machen sie hier´ fragte sie jetzt mit fast erstickter Stimme ´ Ich brauche spezielle Zaubertrankzutaten die ich in der Winkelgasse nicht bekommen kann´ ´ Und Warum sind wir nicht gleich hier her gekommen?´ ´ Lass das meine Sorge sein, das ist etwas was du nicht verstehst´  
  
Mittler weile waren sie an einem Laden angekommen, dessen Fenster pechschwarz waren und die Tür mit vermoderten Holz das zubröckeln begann, ausgekleidet war. ´ Wenn dich jemand fragt wer du bist.,´ er überlegte kurz ´ sag du bist eine Nachtdienerin verstanden´ ´ Was ist eine.´ ´ Tu es einfach!´ fauchte er. Beide traten in den Laden ein, an dessen Wände ekelhafte ausgestopfte Tiere hangen. Jasmin hielt sich den Saum ihres Umhangs auf Nase und Mund. Der Gestank den der Laden verbreitete war für sie unerträglich, es schien eine Mischung aus Faulen Eiern und Kuhdung zu sein. Hinter der Theke stand ein großer Mann mit dunkelblonden kurzen Harren und einer Nase die einem Nasenaffen alle ehren gemacht hätte. Sein trüber Blick schwang von Snape zu Jasmin und Wieder zurück. ´ Severus ich wusste gar nicht das so einen exzentrischen Geschmack hast, wie heißt die kleine?´ er trat vor die Theke und begutachtete die junge Frau. Er streckte seine Hand aus um Jasmins Wange zustreicheln, doch Snape stellte sich schützend vor ihr. ´ Das kann dir egal sein, soweit ich weis bist du verheiratet und ich glaube deine Frau hätte etwas dagegen wenn du dich mit einer Nachtdienerin abgeben würdest. Außerdem wollte ich Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen und nicht mein.´ fast hätte er gesagt Liebesleben wie konnte er nur so etwas törichtest denken ahnte er sich selbst. ´ Schon gut, das übliche´ Snape nickte. Der Mann verschwand für einen kurzen Augenblick und kehrte wenige Minuten später mit einer braunen Papier Tüte die scheinbar mit Zaubertrank zutaten gefüllt war zurück. Er gab sie Snape. Der Tränke meister bezahlte ihn nahm die Tüte an sich und verlies mit Jasmin an seiner Seite das Geschäft. Mit eilenden Schritten bogen sie um eine Ecke in die Winkelgasse ein. ´ Wenn du Lust hast kannst du dich noch etwas ihr umsehen´ sagte Snape ´ Wie alleine?´ fragte Jasmin mit einem breiten grinsen. Snape hob eine seiner Augenbrauen bis an die Haarwurzelen. ´ Froh mich los zusein´ fragte Snape zynisch. Jasmin schüttelte hastig ihren Kopf, ´ Nein!!!´ log sie schnell. ´ Um sechs Uhr kommst du zurück in den Tropfenden Kessel´ ´ hmm. sechs Uhr.Tropfender Kessel.in Ordnung.´ So mit trennten sich die beiden. Jasmin schlenderte nun gemütlich und ohne hast in der Winkelgasse umher. Als erstes musste Jasmin sich in die Magische Menagerie umsehen. Dort gab es allerhand zusehen, Jasmin hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben solch merkwürdige Tiere gesehen. In einem Terrarium, an dem sie stehen geblieben war. Dösente auf einem Stein, eine zweiköpfige Schlange welche sich genüsslich zusammen geringelt hatte und so wie es aussah, ihre letzte Mahlzeit verdaute. Natürlich war das nicht das einzigste Geschöpf das sie interessant fand. Ganz witzig fand sie auch das Kaninchen das sich ständig unter lauten knallen in einen Hut verwandelte. Eine alte bucklige Hexe die die Tiere pflegte trat auf Jasmin zu. ´ Hast du dir schon etwas ausgesucht´ Bevor sie antworten konnte sprang irgendetwas auf ihren Schultern und klettere auf ihren Kopf. ´ Aha was ist das ´ das etwas nachte eine leichtfüßigen Satz auf einen nahe gelegenen Stuhl. ´ Eine Katze, ist die auch verkaufen oder gehört die ihnen ´ Sie deutete auf eine kleine Schwarze Katze die auf der Stirn einen Kleinen goldenen Stern hatte. ´ Nein, er ist nicht zu verkaufen´ ´ Er?´ ´ Ja Astro ist ein Kater, er gehört niemanden. Er ist schon seit mehr als Drei Jahren immer Stammkunde bei mir. ´ Stammkunde?´ wiederholte sie ´ Äh, ja er weis ganz genau das er hier immer etwas zufressen bekommt´ Der kleine Kater sprang von dem alten Stuhl herunter und streifte unter leisem Schnurren an Jasmins Beinen entlang, sie bückte sich und kraulte den kleinen Astro zwischen den Ohren. ´Er mag dich´ sagte die alte Hexe die gerade ein paar Fische fütterte, welche aussahen wie feinstes Bergkristall. ´ Glaub ich auch´ erwiderte Jasmin. Jasmin sah auf ihre Uhr, sie bückte sich noch einmal nach Astro, um ihn zustreicheln. ´ So mein kleiner Freund, ich muss weiter, ich hab nur noch eine Stunde um mich in der Winkelgasse etwas umzusehen´. Als ob der kleine Kater verstanden hatte das Jasmin nun gehen würde, leckte er mit seiner rauen Zunge, ihr zum Abschied, sanft über ihre Hand. Jasmin trat vor die durchsichtige Tür der Magischen Menagerie wandte sich kurz um und lächelte ein letztes mal zu Astro. Danach ging sie geradewegs wieder in den Laden an dem sie heute schon einmal stehen geblieben war.  
  
Die alte Hexe ging auf Astro zu der immer noch vor der Tür wartend stand: ´ Du solltest sie begleiten mein alter Freund, vielleicht ist sie einer dieser Wächterinnen von denen du mir erzählt hast´ Der Kater drehte sich zu der alten Hexe um. ´ Wie stellst du dir das vor, soll ich einfach zu ihr gehen und ihr erklären das ich auf der suche nach den Wächterinnen von Raum und Zeit bin. Und das ich kein normaler Kater sondern ein Zeremonien Meister bin, der in früheren Tagen am Hofe eines uralten Königreichens gedient hat, welches schlagend durch Voldemort vernichtet wurde. Nun nichts einfacheres als das findest du nicht?´ sagte der Kater der nun auf der Theke platz genommen hatte, um der Hexe besser in die Augen zublicken. ´Nun ganz so ein Fach ist das nicht das stimmt schon, aber du hast doch etwas bei ihr gespürt oder. Ich meine so eine art von Macht, so wie bei uns Hexen und Zauberer´. Astro nickte ´ Ja das habe ich aber das muss nichts heißen´ er seufzte leise ´ auch Menschen mit einem reinem Herzen können manchmal so eine art von Macht entwickeln.´ ´Ist Das der Grund warum Albus Dumbledore so mächtig ist ?´ ´ Das kann schon sein, aber du vergisst das dieses Mädchen keine Hexe war´, sagte er ´ Woher weist du das?´ Fragte die alte erstaunt. ´ Nun sie hatte keinen Zauberstab bei sich, daraus schließe ich das sie keine Hexe war.´ ´ Eine Muggel. sehr interessant´ murmelte sie ´Ich sollte jetzt gehen es wird Zeit, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr der jüngste´ ´ Also bis Morgen, und sag mir bescheid wenn du dich entschieden hast ob du mit ihr gehen willst´ Astro zwinkerte ihr zu. Er stieß mit seinem Kopf kraftvoll die Tür auf und verschwand in den Menschenmassen der Winkelgasse. 


	7. Gefühle und ein wehrloses Kind

Kapitel 7

„So ein Mist ich hab noch 4 Minuten um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu kommen, ich muss mich beeilen bevor Snape wieder sauer wird!", murmelte Jasmin zu sich selbst.  
Allmählich leerte sich die Straße. Jasmin konnte ohne mit jemanden zusammen zustoßen die Winkelgasse entlang rennen. Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie die Mauer, hinter der sich der Hinterhof des Pups befand.  
_Ich muss auf ganz bestimmte Steine tippen aber welche?,_ dachte sie etwas verärgert.  
„Ach Mensch geht ihr denn nichts ohne Zauberei von satten?", schnaubte sie als sie es zum dritten mal versucht hatte die Mauer zu öffnen.  
„Du hast doch keine Probleme oder?", sagte eine ihr bekannte eisige und dunkle Stimme.  
„Aaah Sie sind es ..und nein ich habe keine Probleme!"  
„ Nun wenigsten bist du pünktlich."  
Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Steine und die Mauer öffnete sich.

_Hätte ich mir gleich denken können ohne Zauberstab geht das nicht, mein Gott muss ich blöd ausgesehen haben als ich versucht hab die Mauer zu öffnen, _dachte Jasmin resignierend.

„Kommst du ? Oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
„Ja ja ich komm schon!"  
Das Pup hatte sich in der zwischen Zeit, in denen die Beiden unterwegs gewesen waren, mit einigen Menschen gefüllt, doch Snape kümmerte es nicht. Er stieg die Treppen empor und öffnete die Tür zu dem Zimmer, das er für Jasmin und sich selbst gemietet hatte. Er entledigte sich seines Umhang und lies sich müde in einem Sessel fallen und entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab den Kamin. Jasmin die nun auch zur Tür herein kam blieb einen kurzen Moment stehen. Sie besah sich Snape etwas genauer, er schien blasser zu sein als es sonst der Fall war.  
_Ist er krank? Er sieht so erschöpft aus, _dachte sie besorgt.  
„Starr mich nicht so an, setze dich liebe!",' fauchte Snape.  
Jasmin nahm unmittelbar in einen Sessel neben ihm platz und starrte ihn weiterhin an.  
Snape stierte mit leeren Augen in den Kamin.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"  
Jasmin streckte langsam ihre Hand aus um Snapes Arm zu berühren. Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Hand mit der seinen, und drückte sie leicht.  
„ Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, geht es ihnen gut??", fragte sie erneut. Snape nickte, aber er lies ihre Hand dennoch nicht los.  
„Wo genau kommst du her?"  
„ Na aus Deutschland!" sagte sie verdutzt.  
„Das weiß ich!"  
„Ach so hmm...aus dem schönen Pfälzer Land. Aus der Kaiser Stadt persönlich!" versuchte sie leicht beschwingt zu sagen.

„ Hmm, es wäre besser wenn du wieder nach Hause gehen würdest!", sagte ruhig.

„Fangen Sie schon wieder damit an?", fauchte sie.

Snape drückte ihre Hand etwas fester, und sah ihr jetzt direkt in ihre dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Was ist für dich das schlimmste verbrechen das ein Mensch einem anderen Menschen antun kann, ohne dafür jegliche Reue zu zeigen?",fragte er

„Wenn man Menschen aus Spaß Leid zufügt.", sagte sie frei heraus. Er lies ihre Hand los und wandte sich wieder dem Spiel des Kaminfeuers zu.

-Es gibt Zaubere denen es Spaß macht Muggel wie dich zu quälen. Deshalb solltest du so schnell du nur kannst wieder nach Hause. Gut das du nicht weist für was ich diese Zaubertrank Zutaten benötige.

Es war doch besser gewesen das du unterwegs warst, So hast du wenigstens nicht mitbekommen das ich vom dunklen Lord gerufen wurde, dass hätte dich nur noch mehr verwirrt.-

Lange Zeit herrschte zwischen den Beiden stille bis Jasmins Magen anfing laut zu Knurren.  
„Oh Entschuldigung, ich hab ein klein wenig Hunger!"  
Der Tränke Meister schnallte mit seinem Zauberstab und auf den Knien von Jasmin, erschien ein silbernes Tablett das mit köstlich belegt Broten gefüllt war. Jasmin biss herzhaft in eines der Brot hinein.  
„ Möchten Sie nichts essen?", er schüttelte seinen Kopf .  
„Sie sollten aber, die letzte Mahlzeit die sie hatten war gestern Abend, denken Sie an ihren Blutzuckerspiegel wenn er sinkt dann wird ihnen schlecht werden!", gab sie besserwisserisch zurück.  
Snape sah sie etwas verdutzt an, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er von einem anderen Menschen außer Dumbledore natürlich, einen Radschlag für seine Gesundheit erhalten. Und wenn er da an einige Schüler dachte die ihm ständig den Tod wünschten ( Potter) war der erste an den er dachte, war dies eine sehr merkwürdige Erfahrung für dies spiegelte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen wieder.  
„Was ist, schließlich müssen sie bei Kräften bleiben, wenn sie auf mich noch länger aufpassen wollen!"

Versuchte sie ihn auf zumuntern. Snape seufzte. „Wollen ist gut, eher müssen!"

Er nahm sich eines der Brote die Jasmin ihm angeboten hatte und begutachtete es.  
„Sag mal wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er wie aus heiterem Himmel  
„ Ich...ähm... bin 20 im Mai geworden!"  
„Und wartet jemand auf dich zu Hause?  
„Was meinen sie Familie, Freunde?"  
„Nein ich meine einen Freund, einen Liebhaber..."  
Jasmin blieb vor entsetzen der Mund weit offen stehen. Er hatte sie tatsächlich indirekt gefragt ob sie einen Liebhaber hatte. Jasmin befürchtet das Snape doch ernster krank sein müsste als sie gedacht hatte.  
„Nun?",hagte er nach.  
„ Ähm... nein."  
Nun so hatte sich Jasmin dieses Gespräch nicht vorgestellt, sie konnte ja nicht ahnen das er sich ausgerechnet so ein Gesprächs Thema aus suchen würde. Sie hätte mit ihm über alles mögliche Reden können, aber nein, er musste über so etwas peinliches Reden. Jasmin legte das Tablett mit den Broten beiseite und vergrub sich tiefer in ihren Sessel.  
„ So ich einen empfindliche Stelle getroffen oder warum vergräbst du dich wie ein Niffler in der Erde.  
„Es ist mir einfach Peinlich mit ihnen über mein Liebesleben zureden!", nuschelte sie  
„ch glaube das meine Vermutung richtig ist, wenn ich behaupte das du noch nie in deinem Leben, von einem Mann geliebt wurdest!"  
Das War für sie zufiel. Sie sprang auf und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
„ Wie können sie nur so etwas Ungehobeltes sagen! Schämen sie sich eigentlich nicht!", schimpfte sie. Snape der sich ebenfalls nun erhoben hatte warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und atmete tief durch.  
„ Glaube mir es war nicht meine Absicht...", er sah ihr tief in die Augen ,nicht so wie er es sonst immer tat.

„...so etwas zu fragen. Ich wollte einfach nur ..."

Jasmin erfuhr nicht mehr was er genau sagen wollte, denn er hatte sie ganz nahe an sich heran gezogen und begonnen sie zu sanft zu küssen. Jasmin wusste zuerst nicht ob sie ihn weg stoßen oder seine Küsse erwidern sollte. Seine Küsse wurden immer inniger, er griff ihr mit seiner Hand unter ihre Bluse und streichelte ihr zärtlich den Busen.  
KLATSCH!!  
Jasmin hatte Snape eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst und stand zitternd vor ihm. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er versucht hatte sie zu verführen.  
„Was...sollte...das?", fragte sie mit zitternde Stimme.  
Snape sah sie einen kurzen Augenblick erschrocken an, eigentlich war er auf so eine Situation  
nicht gefasst gewesen. Er rieb sich seine Wange und vermied den Blick Kontakt.  
_Bist du total irre geworden, wie kannst du sie nur Küssen, und dann noch ihr unter die Bluse fassen, ist doch klar das ich eine Ohrfeige einfang_e.  
Jasmin tat es in der Zwischenzeit Leid Severus geschlagen zu haben.  
_Er hat es sicherlich nicht böse gemeint, _dachte sie als sie sich mit ihren Fingern über ihren Lippen strich. Der Tränkebrauer machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er halb an der Tür angelangt war, rief Jasmin ihn zurück.  
„ Warten Sie, es tut mir Leid!" Severus wandte sich halb um.

„ Ich bin daran gewöhnt zurück gewiesen zu werden! Du bist nicht die erste!", zischte er mit gestrafften Schultern.  
„Es ging mir einfach zu schnell, verstehen Sie! Bitte gehen sie nicht."  
„ Mach dir nichts vor! Du selbst hast mich ein Eiskaltes Monster genannt!"  
„Sie machen es einem auch nicht leicht, wissen sie das."  
„ Warum hast du zuerst meine Küssen erwidert?", wollte er wissen.  
"Weil.."  
„Na!!"  
"Weil Sie wirklich gut küssen, aber das sie mir an den Busen gefasst haben, war mir einfach zu viel!"

Jasmin hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Warum musste sie ihm auch gestehen das er gut küssen konnte. Hätte sie sich denn nicht etwas anderes einfallen lassen können? Zum Beispiel das sie ihn Interessant fand, aber nein,

Wenigstens schien sich seine Laune zu bessern.

„ Jetzt sei aber mal ehrlich, das war dein aller erster Kuss nicht wahr?", wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.  
„Ja das war er!", brummte sie. Sie hatte sich wieder in den Sessel gekuschelt und beobachte das Feuer im Kamin. Durch ihre etwas füllige Gestalt hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Freund gehabt. Manchmal war sie neidisch auf die schlanken Mädchen gewesen, die jede Woche einen anderen zum Freund hatten.

Snapes Gedanken verliefen in ganz andere Bahnen, als die von Jasmin.

_  
Nach mehr als Zwanzig Jahren habe ich eine Frau geküsst, komisches Gefühl. Zwar war dieser Kuss nicht ganz so Schmerz frei, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte aber was soll´s, _dachteer für seine Verhältnisse vergnügt.

Doch dann schoss ihm ein schrecklicher Gedanke durch den Kop_f _

_Was ist, wenn der Dunkle Lord das heraus findet, das ich eine Muggel geküsst habe. Nein... das kann er nicht, ich bin ein Meister der Okklumentik. _

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung begann das Dunkle Mal auf der Haut von Severus zu brennen  
Er griff sich mit seiner rechten Hand an den linken Unterarm und begann leise zu fluchen.  
Jasmin starrte Severus entsetzt an.

„Was ist mit ihnen, tut ihnen der Arm weh?", fragte sie besorgt. Doch anstatt ihr eine Antwort zugeben, zog er seinen Umhang an, welchen er am frühen Abend achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hatte.  
„Verdammt noch mal was ist mit ihnen los?", sagte sie. Snape wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Wenn ich in ca. fünf Stunden nicht wieder zurück bin, reist du mit Flohpulver unverzüglich nach Hogwarts zurück, hast du mich verstanden!", sagte er mit fester Stimme  
„Aber.."  
„ Bitte tue es, du bist in Hogwarts sicherer als hier!", und mit einem lauten Knall der einem Pistolenschuss glich verschwand er.

Severus der dem Ruf des dunklen Lords gefolgt war, apparierte in die Eingangshalle eines alten und dunklen herrschaftlichen Hauses. Selbst Severus wusste nicht genau in welchen teil Englands sich dieses Anwesen befand, da er immer direkt hier her apparierte. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum er sich wieder hier einfinden musste da er am heutigen Tage schon einmal hier gewesen war, um sein neues Gift, das er erfunden hatte dem Lord vorzustellen.  
Eine schwere dunkle Eichen Tür, die am ende der Halle lag, ging mit einem schwer fälligen knarren auf und gab den dahinter liegenden Raum frei. Der Tränke Meister ging mit wehenden Umfang und leisen Schritten direkt auf die schwere Tür zu. Als Severus das dunkle Zimmer erreichte, konnte er einen Schlanken und hageren Mann im Schatten, das der Kamin warf, erkennen. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt an einem Fenster und beobachtete die Nacht.  
'"Aaah... ich hoffe du warst nicht allzu beschäftigt!", zischelte er.  
Severus der sich zum Zeichen seiner Loyalität auf dem Boden gekniet hatte erwiderte.  
„ Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als ihnen zu dienen!"

_Kalt machen sollte ich dich, dann wäre alles vorbei!_

„ Steh auf, ich weiß das du mir treu ergeben bist. Natürlich willst du wissen warum ich nach dir gerufen habe. Es handelt sich um das Gift, du sagtest du müsstest seine Wirkung testen bevor wir es an gewisse Ministeriums Leuten verabreichen!", sagte er Zucker süß. Severus nickte.

„Nun ich hätte da eine Testperson!"

Voldemort schnippte mit seinen dürren Fingern, und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte vor Severus ein kleines Mädchen auf. Das Mädchen wimmerte vor Angst, überall an ihrem Körper blühten Faust große dunkelblaue Flecke auf und über ihrer Stirn hatte sie eine böse Platzwunde. Wie ein Häuflein Elend lag sie vor seinen Füßen. Er hatte den Auftrag bekommen ein Kind zu vergiften das vielleicht noch nicht einmal sein achtes Lebensjahr abgeschlossen hatte, in ihm stieg der Zorn, Verachtung und vor allem der Hass den er gegen Voldemort hegte.  
„ Wessen Tochter ist das mein Lord?", fragte er ohne es sich anmerken zulassen, wie sehr er ihn verabscheute. Voldemort wandte sein Schlangen ähnliches Gesicht vom Fester ab und starte mit hinterhältigen Grinsen auf das kleine Mädchen, dass sich bei dem Anblick von Voldemort noch mehr einkringelte und noch lauter anfing zu wimmern.  
„Ha, ha, niemand den du kennen würdest... sie ist eine Muggel. Wurmschwanz hat sie gefangen als sie sich auf unserem Anwesen herum trieb!"  
„Wer hat sich mit ihr diesen Spaß erlaubt?" er deutet auf das Mädchen und dessen Wunden.  
„Wurmschwanz natürlich, schließlich konnte ich es ihm nicht verwehren, er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mann!",sagte er als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt, das ein ausgewachsener Mann sich an einem Kind verging.  
„ Was ist nun kannst du sie gebrauchen?"  
„Ja mein Lord,... aber Ich habe den Trank verworfen da ich ihn für ungeeignet hielt."  
„So, so, du hast ihn also für ungeeignet gehalten. Wie lange dauert es, bis du einen neuen besseren gebraut hast?"  
„Zirka zwei Mondzyklen bis er vollkommen ist."  
Langsam schritt der dunkle Lord bedrohlich auf Severus zu.  
„ Wie lange glaubst du eigentlich ;soll ich noch auf dieses Gift warten? Und komm mir nicht mit faulen Ausreden, das er vollkommen sein muss. Den, den du heute Nachmittag dabei hattest was wie du es nennst vollkommen! Versuche mich nicht hinters Licht zu führen Giftmischer!", er hob seinen Stab und zischte: „Crucio!"

Severus brach neben dem verängstigten Kind, vor Schmerzen die seinen ganzen Körper durchzogen zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man ihm kochendes Wasser über seine Haut schütten. Oder ihm alle Knochen im Leibe brechen. Doch er schrie nicht, still ertrug er die Strafe die er über sich ergehen lassen musste._  
Mich kriegst du nicht so leicht klein, das garantiere ich dir! Und wenn ich mit meinem Leben dafür bezahlen muss um dieses Kind vor dir retten. So sei es denn!, _ dachte er als er sich allmählich von den qualvollen Schmerzen erholte, die der Cruciatus Fluch bei ihm verursacht hatte. Severus richtete sich wieder auf und blickte Voldemort direkt in die kalten Schlangen ähnlichen Augen.  
„Ich hoffe, das du meinen Standpunkt verstehen kannst. Es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt denen ich nicht sehr angetan bin, wie zum Beispiel Verräter und Lügner. Also da du nun das Gift nicht mehr testen kannst ,brauchst du auch unser kleines Versuchskaninchen nicht mehr!"  
Töte das Mädchen!"  
Klopf, klopf.  
Wurmschwanz der an der Tür geklopft und in das dunkle Zimmer eintrat,zuckte merklich zusammen als er vom dunklen Lord mit einem hocherfreutem zischen Begrüßt wurde.  
„Aaah, Wurmschwanz ich hoffe du bringst mir gute Neuigkeiten!"  
„Ähm... ja, nein... eigentlich... ähm nicht... der versuch den Zaubereiminister zu entführen ist ... nun ja fehlgeschlagen. Die Auroen wussten von irgendjemand, das wir heute Nacht zuschlagen würden, sie waren im Haus verschanzt und haben auf uns gewartet. Ähm Thomson hat es erwischt und Malfoy ist schwer verletzt!"  
„Wenn ich den Verräter der unter uns weilt, in die Finger bekomme, dann wird er sich aus tiefstem Herzen den Tod wünschen.", fauchte Voldemort. '

„ Wo ist Malfoy?"  
„ Auf seinem Anwesen denke ich.", erwiderte Wurmschwanz verängstigt. Lord Voldemort wandte sich abermals an Severus.  
„ Du tötest das Kind, und braust mir das Gift erneut und wehe ich sehe kein Ergebnis innerhalb der nächsten Zweimondzyklen. Sonst wirst du den Zorn Lord Voldemort spüren."

Severus nickte. Mit einem lauten knall verschwand Voldemort und lies Severus und Wurmschwanz alleine mit dem verängstigtem Kind. Severus zerrte die kleine auf ihre Füße um den Befehl den er von Voldemort bekommen hatte aus zu führen ( Natürlich würde er es nicht tun).  
„ Bevor du sie tötest könnt ich vielleicht...", begann Wurmschwanz.  
„Was ?! Sich an ihr vergehen. Hast du eigentlich gar keine Angst dass dir dein Wurmschwänzchen abfällt. Du weist was ich meine. Sie ist ein Muggelkind!? So viel Würde müsstest sogar du im Leibe tragen!" sagte Snape kalt.  
„ Das Sagst du nicht noch mal!"  
„Was soll ich nicht mehr sagen? Wurmschwänzchen, Muggelkind oder deine nicht vorhandene Würde?? Warum rennst du nicht zu unserem Herrn, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten?"  
„Halt die klappe Sniefelus!"

Wurmschwanz zog den Zauberstab um einen Fluch los zu lassen, doch Severus war einfach schneller als er. Sein Fluch traf Wurmschwanz hart auf die Brust. Dieser sackte unter leisem Stöhnen zusammen und blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Severus der seinen Zauberstab in der rechten und das Handgelenk des Mädchens mit seiner linken fest umklammert hielt; starrte mit tiefster Befriedigung auf den Bewusstlosen herab und verpasste ihm während er an ihm vorbei ging, einen heftigen Tritt. Er führte das wimmernde Mädchen aus dem alten Anwesen und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg in ein Dorf, das man von Anwesen aus; gut erkennen konnte. Das Mädchen blickte ihn mit ihren großen und verweinten Augen an.  
„Wirst du mir auch weh tun?" Severus blieb stehen und kniete sich zu ihr hinunter.  
„Nein, werde ich nicht, ich bring dich nach Hause!" sagte er sanft.  
„WÄÄÄHHH... das stimmt nicht....du tust mir auch weh!!", die kleine begann fürchterlich zu Weinen. Da er nicht wusste was er mit ihr machen sollte, erschien es für ihn am sinnvollsten, wenn er sie den restlichen Weg auf seinem Rücken trug, dabei versuchte er sie, so gut es eben nur ging, zu beruhigen.  
_Bevor ich dich an irgend einer Tür absetze, werde ich dein Gedächtnis an die letzte paar Tagen_

_auslöschen. Das wird das Beste sein..._

Severus lies sie von seinem Rücken steigen und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.  
„ Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts, vertraue mir.., das Mädchen nickte.  
„Ich bin Marlen und wie ist dein Name?", fragte die kleine Severus.  
„Severus .Mein Name ist Severus..."  
Er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste ihr die Erinnerung Erinnerung an Voldemort, die Erinnerung an die Qualen die sie erdulden musste.

„Anamnesia", murmelte der Tränkebrauer und das Geschehen der letzten paar Tagen wurden aus dem Gedächtnis der kleinen Marlen verbannt. Zu dem versetzte er sie durch einen weiteren Zauberspruch in tiefen Schlaf. Er trug sie auf seinen Armen an ein kleines Haus das sich am Rande des Dorfes befand. Auf einer großen Leuchttafel die über der Tür des Hauses hing, stand "Polizei". Severus wusste das die Muggelpolizei, so etwas ähnliches war wie die Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. Hier war sie in Sicherheit. Er legte die kleine auf Schwelle des Polizeipräsidiums, und huschte flink wie eine Katze hinter ein parkendes Auto. Gezielt warf er mit Steinen, die vor seinen Füßen gelegen hatten, die Scheiben des Präsidiums ein. Es dauerte noch keine Fünf Sekunden bis einer der Polizisten fluchend vor die Tür trat um nachzusehen, welches Crashkid wie der Polizist es nannte, es gewagt hatte Steine zu werfen.  
„Wenn ich den Bengel erwische!! Das ist das zweite mal in dieser Woche... oh!", er hielt kurz inne.

„Verdammt noch eins! Ein Mädchen... mein Gott das ist die kleine Marlen... wie siehst du nur aus!" er hob sie hoch, und trug sie ins Haus hinein.  
Severus der das ganze Geschehen beobachtet hatte, entschloss sich nun wieder in den Tropfenden Kessel zu apparieren.

Besorgt lief Jasmin das kleine Zimmer auf und ab, langsam begann sie sich sorgen zu machen es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Gerade als sich Jasmin in einer der Sessel fallen lassen wollte schrak sie auf. Sie vernahm einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von Snape der völlig erschöpft auf sie zu ging.  
„Du bist ja noch wach!", stellte er müde fest.  
„Ja aber natürlich. Ich habe auf sie gewartet... ich hab mir... große Sorgen gemacht!"

Er sah sie nicht hatte sich wegen ihm Sorgen gemacht, das tat sonst keiner na ja Dumbledore vielleicht.  
„Wo waren sie so lange?"  
„Eine lange Geschichte. Geh schlafen. Wir müssen Morgen früh aufbrechen!"  
Jasmin stand nun ganz nah bei ihm. Sie reckte ihren Kopf und gab Severus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
„ Ich dachte... ach nichts...Gute Nacht!" Jasmin ging nach neben an ins Schlafzimmer.  
Snape berührte die geküsste Stelle mit seinen schlanken Fingern.  
Jetzt würde er sich diese Stelle nie mehr waschen, dass hatte er sich ganz fest vorgenommen.


	8. Ein turmbulentes Quidditsch Spiel

Kapitel 8 Der Traum und ein turbulentes Quidditchspiel

Jasmin konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Ihr gingen einfach zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Eines bereitete ihr besonders Kopfschmerzen: warum musste er so überstürzt weg, hatte das mit seinem schmerzenden Arm zu tun, oder war er es einfach Leid gewesen mit ihr zusammen zu sein? Schließlich hatte sie ihn geohrfeigt.

„Ach, Quatsch!", murmelte Jasmin mehr zu sich selbst.

Sie hoffte es zumindest, das dies nicht der Grund war. Ganz allmählich wurden ihre Lider schwerer und sie sank tiefer und tiefer in die Schatten ihrer Träume. Etwas strahlend helles glitzerte in der ferne, langsam lief sie nein sie schwebte direkt auf das helle Objekt zu. Es war ein Kristall, der schönste den sie je gesehen hatte. Er strahlte ein unbeschreibliche Wärme aus. Die Wärme die Jasmin einst bei ihrer Familie vernahm, als alle noch für sie da waren, noch Lebten, als ihre Welt noch in Ordnung war. Sie wollte den Kristall berühren um diese Wärme noch einmal zu spüren. Doch kaum da sie ihn mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührte, zerbrach er in sieben Splitter. Jasmin versuchte die Splitter hastig einzusammeln doch gelang es ihr nicht. Bei jeder Berührung zerfielen sie zu Staub.

„Finde die sieben Splitter des Silberkristalls, finde vier wahre Freunde und einen der dich aus ganzem Herzen liebt. Sie tragen die Splitter in sich!" ,sagte eine sanfte Frauenstimme.

„Was ist der Silberkristall und warum Sechs und nicht Sieben? Es sind sieben Splitter. Was soll ich mit dem Kristall machen.?!", rief Jasmin der Frauenstimme hinterher.

„Einen Splitter besitzt du bereits. Er ist direkt in deinem Herzen."

„In meinem Herzen? Das verstehe ich nicht!", doch bevor sie eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, erwachte Jasmin aus ihrem Traum. Jasmin die aus dem Bett aufgestanden und sich angezogen hatte, stand am Fenster und beobachtete nachdenklich die Morgendämmerung.

_vier wahre Freunde und einen der mich liebt? Die die Splitter des Kristalls besitzen, was für ein Käse, _dachte sie. Sie bemerkte nicht das Severus hinter ihr stand und ihren roten Umhang über seinen Arm trug.

„Können wir aufbrechen?", fragte er leise. Erschrocken wandte sich Jasmin zu ihm um.

„ Ach, Sie sind es ,ich hab Sie gar nicht herein kommen hören. Ja wir können gehen."

Severus der seine Stirn in Falten legte und seinen schwarzen Tunnelaugen einen durchdringenden Blick verlieh, fixierte Jasmin so sehr, das es ihr unangenehm wurde.

„Was machen sie da? Versuchen sie meine Gedanken zu lesen oder was ist los!?", sagte sie etwas forsch.

„Ich wollte nur...ach nichts los gehen wir!"

Jasmin die sich schon richtig zu Hause in Hogwarts fühlte, hatte schon beinahe vergessen wo sie in Wirklichkeit eigentlich hin gehörte. Sie gehörte in die Muggelwelt das wusste sie, doch tief in ihrem Herzen war sie in der Welt der Zauberer zu Hause. Das machte sich vor allem bemerkbar wenn ein Quidditch Spiel lief. Mit voller Begeisterung besuchte sie jedes Spiel der Gryffindors, ihrer absoluter Lieblingsmannschaft. Und das Beste war, das zwei ihrer neu gewonnen Freunde in der Mannschaft spielten, und das waren Ron und Harry. Jasmin die sich mit Hermine am Qudditshstadion verabredet hatte um mit ihr sich das Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin an zu sehen, hastete in voller Gryffindor Fan Ausstattung an Snape vorbei. Dieser war gerade damit beschäftigt, ein sich küssendes Huffelpuff Pärchen, in die Schranken zu weisen. Schnell drehte sich Jasmin im Lauf herum und rief ihm schmunzelnd zu, er solle mit den Beiden nicht zu streng sein. Dabei zwinkerte sie ihm kokett zu und nahm den direkten Weg gen Station.

Severus der verdutzt hinter ihr her sah, bemerkte erst viel zu spät, das sich die beiden Übeltäter längst aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Wütend fing er an zu fluchen:

„ Verdammt noch mal sie schafft es doch immer wieder. Das ist Absicht... das ist das fünfte Mal in dieser Woche!!!! Ich werde sie noch übers Knie legen..."

„ Ist irgend etwas Severus?", fragte McGonagall die neben ihm plötzlich aufgetaucht war.

„Nein, nicht wirklich!", brummte er verärgert.

„ Sieht so aus als wäre Jasmin ein wahrer Gryffindor Fan geworden, nicht wahr?", sagte sie spitz. Die Alte Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors wusste ganz genau, das dies ihren jüngeren Kollegen fuchste.

„Nun ja, ist ja auch kein Wunder, dreimal in Folge haben wir den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen!", hob sie ihre Stimme an.

„ Dieses Mal wird Slytherin den Pokal gewinnen und dann werden wir sehen ob Jasmin ein wahrer Gryffindor Fan ist!", zischte Snape McGonagall entgegen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht das sie das Mädchen beim Namen nennen!"sagte sie. „Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an ihnen. Jetzt weiß ich, das auch sie nicht unnahbar sind!"

„Was soll das heißen?!", fauchte er.

„ Stellen Sie sich doch nicht dümmer als sie sind! Sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine. Sie mögen Jasmin! Jeder der ein klein wenig Hirn und Augen im Kopf hat bemerkt es...."

„Minerva machen Sie sich bitte nicht lächerlich, sie ist eine Muggel!"

„Ach ja, und warum starren Sie ihr immer wenn sie an ihnen vorbei geht hinter her?. Sicherlich nicht weil sie nur eine Muggel ist. Severus halten sie mich nicht für Naiv!"

„Wann kommt Dumbledore wieder zurück?", versuchte er die Diskussion in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Wie bitte?. Dumbledore? Soweit ich weiß ist er immer noch bei seinem alten Freund, welcher den Transportschlüssel von Jasmin untersuchen soll. Warum?", fragte sie.

„ Weil ich bald das Gift für den dunklen Lord testen muss. Er wartet schon auf das Ergebnis. Und seine Laune wird nicht die beste sein, wenn ich es ihm nicht bald überreiche. Dumbledore muss das wissen. Denn es könnte sein das wir Fuge wieder beschützen müssen."

McGonagall nickte Verständnis voll. „ Ich werde ihm eine Eule schicken!"

Sie drehte auf dem Absatz und humpelte davon. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie wieder an ihren Gehstock ging. Und er erinnerte sich an die Nacht an der seine Kollegin von mehreren Ministeriumsleuten angegriffen worden war, als sie versuchte Hagried vor diesen zu beschützen. „ Das hat doch noch ein klein wenig Zeit, oder wollen sie nicht das Spiel zwischen unseren Häusern sehn, bzw. wie Slytherin Gryffindor besiegt?", sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

„ Wenn Sie meinen, aber es könnte sein das wir den Anfang verpassen, denn zur Zeit bin ich nicht gut Fuß!", gab sie ihm zu verstehen.

„ Seid wann benutzen Sie den wieder?", er deutete auf den Gehstock auf dem sie sich stütze.

„Ich brauche ihn nur wenn das Wetter um schlägt, da sind die Schmerzen am größten.!"

Snape sah sie mit skeptischen Blicken an, worauf sie erwiderte;

„Nein Severus. Sehen sie mich nicht so an. Ich werde keine Tränke nehmen, das soll von ganz alleine Heilen!"

McGonagall hackte sich bei Snape ein, und beide gingen langsam in Richtung Stadion.

Jasmin die völlig aus der Puste war; lehnte sich an das Eingangsportal des Quidditch Stadions. Hermine schien noch nicht da zu sein. So hatte sie noch etwas Zeit sich ihrem Magazin zu zu wenden, das sich ausschließlich mit dem Thema Quidditch befasste.

„ Hi,... wartest ...du ...schon... lange ...auf... mich?", keuchte Hermine, die einen knallroten Kopf vom rennen bekommen hatte, und aus dem letzten Loch pfiff.

„ Ich hab... noch Hausaufgaben...gemacht. Fünf Rollen...Pergament für Professor Flitwick. Tut mir echt Leid!"

„ Das macht nichts, bin auch erst gerade gekommen!"

Hermine beäugte voller Neugier das Magazin in Jasmins Hand.

„ Ähm, was ist das für ein Heft das du da hast?"

„ Ach das!"

Jasmin sah auf das Heft in ihrer Hand. „Das hat mir Harry ausgeliehen. "Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit" heißt es. Da steht eine menge drin, das ist echt gut. Komm Hermine lass uns einen guten Platz suchen!", sagte Jasmin aufgeregt. Darauf hin liefen die beiden eilends auf die Obersten Ränge der Gryffindorkurve und nahmen auf deren Sitze platz. Noch waren genug von den guten Plätzen vorhanden, denn viele der Schüler Frühstückten noch in der großen Halle.

„Hey das ist das erste mal, dass ich einen so guten Platz ab bekommen habe!", grinste Hermine.

„ Ja wir sollten immer etwas früher gehen!", stimmte Jasmin ihr zu.

Ganz allmählich füllten sich die Ränge des Quidditch Stadions mit lärmende und aufgeregten Schüler, die es kaum abwarten konnten die Begegnung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu sehen. Seamus der den Platz von Dean Thomas als Stadions Sprecher übernommen hatte, stellte sich gerade das magische Mikrofon ein. „Test, Test.. Also Herzlich willkommen zu dem Heutigen Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Wie ihr alle wisst ist es einer der Großereignisse der diesjährigen Saison. Möge der Bessere gewinnen, oder besser gesagt möge Gryffindor gewinnen!"

Die gesamten Schüler der Slytherinkurve schmetterten aus vollem Hals ihren Unmut über Seamus letzten Kommentar. Sogar Severus der neben McGonagall saß warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„ Und hier kommen die Mannschaften. Alle fliegen auf ihre Positionen. Aaah und da kommt Madam Hooch. Jetzt lässt sie die Klatscher los, mal sehen wen es am ersten trifft von den Slytherins, ich hoffe ja das es Malfoy ist!"

Wieder buhten die Slytherins doch Seamus lies sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort.

„ Da! Jetzt hat Madam Hooch den Schnatz los gelassen, gefolgt vom Quaffel. Der Quaffel ist im Besitz von Collin er stürmt vor und gibt in einen gewagten Manöver den Quaffel an seinen Bruder Dennis ab. Au, au, au das hat weh getan!"

Dennis der versucht hatte den Quaffel an Ginny weiter zu geben wurde von einem Klatscher hart ins Gesicht getroffen. Seine Nase blutete stark. Harry flog zu Dennis um sich seine Verletzung an zusehen.

„ Alles klar mit dir Dennis?"

Dennis wischte an seinem Ärmel die Nase ab und streckte Harry den nach oben gerichteten Daumen entgegen zum Zeichen das alles in Ordnung war.

„ Das nenne ich ein wahrer Gryffindor, klasse Dennis. Pettigton in Ball Besitz gibt in ab an Goyle. Da ein Klatscher hoffentlich trifft er. Schade er hat ihn verpasst. Oh nein er fliegt direkt auf die Ringe zu. Ron halte den Quaffel bloß!, SCHEISE ER HAT GETROFFEN!!"

Schrie er entrüstet.

„ Mr. Finnegan ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke!!", sagte Professor McGonagall streng.

„ Schon gut Professor. Zehn zu Null für Slytherin!"

Ron schoss den Quaffel Ginny zu die davon brauste. Geschickt schlängelte sie sich an den Klatscher vorbei die die Slytherins auf sie schossen. ´

„Ja Ginny zeige es denen. Ginny weicht wieder geschickt einem Klatscher aus. Jetzt hat Collin den Ball. Das war ein wunderbarer Pass zu Dennis. Der hat sich ja prächtig erholt! Pass zu Ginny. Dennis. Collin ja mach ihn rein. Verflucht Bounce hält den Ball. Er wirft Ihn zu Grabby dieser passt zu Pettigton. Halt ihn doch jemand auf. Ja Ginny gut gemacht jetzt ist sie wieder in Ball Besitz, sie ist nicht mehr auf zu halten, ja gut wunderbarer Doppelpass von Ginny zu Collin. Mach ihn rein. JA zehn zu zehn!"

Die Gryffindors jubelten laut und Jasmin schwenkte ihre Fahne mit dem Gryffindor Löwe energisch hin und her.

„ Ja macht weiter so!" feuerte Jasmin ihre Mannschaft an.

„ Harry setzt zum Sturzflug an, ich kann ihn sehen, der Schnatz ,da ist der Schatz! Nein Malfoy hat ihn auch gesehen. Du elender Schweinehund lass den Schnatz in ruhe!"

Seamus hing schon vor lauter Aufregung halb über der Brüstung und verbiss sich in sein magisches Mikrofon. Nicht einmal McGonagall die ihren Schüler normalerweise für solche Aussprüche rügte, konnte sich jetzt auf Seamus konzentrieren und ihn zur Schnecke machen.

„ Harry mach schon na los!", feuerte ihn Seamus an. Harry der hartnäckig von Malfoy verflogt wurde sah nur eine Chance, er stellte sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und hechtet mit einem kräftigen Satz nach vor. Im Flug schloss er seine Faust über den kleinen Goldenen widerspenstigen Schnatz. Harry fiel zirka zwei Meter in die tiefe , doch Harry war an solche Stürze längst gewöhnt, keine drei Sekunden später stand er mit hoch erhobener Hand, in der der Schnatz gefangen war, da und jauchzte vor Glück. Alle Gryffindors jubelten laut und verhöhnten dabei die Slytherins. Hermine die vor lauter Freude Jasmin umarmen wollte bemerkte erst jetzt das Jasmin ganz ruhig auf ihren Platz saß, ihr Kopf lag auf ihrer Brust und ihre Arme baumelten an ihr schlaff herunter. Die Fahne die sie vor ein paar Augenblicke noch fröhlich geschwenkt hatte lag vor ihren Füßen. Hermine schüttelte Jasmin an ihrem Arm, doch sie wachte nicht auf.

„ Jasmin los wach auf. Was ist los mit dir?" schrie Hermine panisch.

Da war es schon wieder das helle glitzern des Silberkristalls, doch als sie ihn abermals berührte zerbrach er wieder in Sieben Splitter. Und wieder erklang die vertraute Stimme

„ Finde die fünf wahre Freunde und einen der dich liebt, sie tragen die Kristalle in sich, finde sie!" War dies ein Traum, Realität oder war sie einfach nur auf der Tribüne des Quidditch Stadions gestorben. Jasmin wusste es nicht, im Grunde wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie wollte nur die Geborgenheit des Kristalls spüren, alles andere war ihr im Moment egal.


	9. Die Schicksalsnacht

„Sag mal... Hermine, wo war den Jasmin eigentlich. Wollte sie nicht mit dir das Spiel ansehen?", fragte Harry der einen großen bissen seiner Nierenpaste nahm. Hermine die nachdenklich mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Abendessen stocherte antwortete: „ Sie ist im Krankenflüge!"

„Was aber warum?"  
Kam es von Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund. Hermine die ihre Gabel beiseite legte und jetzt nervös angefangen hatte an ihren Haarspitzen zu spielen erwiderte: „ Sie ist ohnmächtig geworden, ich hab es nicht geschafft sie wach zu kriegen. Und da wir in der Nähe von Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape gesessen haben, bin ich so schnell ich konnte zu den Zwei hin (das ist gar nicht so einfach wenn überall die Leute jubelnd um einen herum hüpfen). Na ja auf jeden Fall hatte ich den beiden Bescheid gesagt das es Jasmin nicht gut geht!"

„ Ja und weiter!", wollte Ron wissen.

„Professor McGonagall konnte ja nicht so schnell durch die Ränge gehen, ihr wisst doch wegen ihrem Gehstock. Professor Snape ist dann mit mir mit gekommen!"

„Was dieser Kotzbrocken?" unterbrach Harry Hermine wirsch.

„Ja. Er hat sie auf seinen Armen in den Krankenflügel getragen. Und als ich ihm meine Hilfe angeboten habe sagte er: Ich brauche ihre Hilfe nicht Miss Granger, ich habe darin schon eine gewisse Übung!" Harry und Ron sahen Hermine völlig entgeistert an.

„Was soll das heißen er hat eine gewisse Übung?", fragte Harry Hermine. Ron der sein Abendessen total vergessen hatte, beugte sich fast über den gesamte Tisch um Hermine regelrecht an zu glotzen.  
„ Na los, rück's raus du weist doch was!"  
Hermine sah etwas beschämt drein, schon seit längerer Zeit hegte sie eine gewisse Vermutung.

„Nun ich denke..." begann sie.

„Was?!"

„Also ich denke Professor Snape ist... wie soll ich es nur sagen,...oh mein Gott...ist das schwierig..."

Ron schien beinahe die Geduld mit Hermine zu verlieren, denn er starrte sie an wie ein hungriger Wolf seine Beute. „Herm!", knurrte er.

„ Ist ja schon gut...ich glaube er ist verliebt.." Hermine bekam ein knallroten Kopf, der einer Tomate glatt in den Schatten stellte,

„WAS ABER DOCH NICHT IN JASMIN ODER?",sagte Harry voller Entrüstung. Hermine die panische Blicke zum Lehrertisch warf , vergewisserte sich ,ob Snape sich immer noch seinem Abendessen zu wandte, und sie nicht heimlich beobachtete, wie er es sonst immer zu pflegen tat. „Harry nicht so laut, wenn er das mit bekommt. Denk nur an den Zwischenfall mit seinem Denkkarium!"  
Harry konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern. Wie er während einer Okklumentik Stunde in Snapes Denkkarium gestiegen war. Und er heraus fand warum Snape seinen Vater so sehr hasste. Harry wurde damals allerdings von Snape erwischt und unsanft aus seinem Büro befördert.

„ Ist ja schon gut Hermine. Aber stell dir das doch mal vor, das ist doch abartig Er und Jasmin. Kannst du ihn dir als Liebhaber vorstellen??Ich glaub ich muss Kotzen! Mein Gott ich kann es nicht glauben. Aber woher willst du das überhaupt wissen. Hat sie es dir erzählt?", fragte Harry nun etwas leiser, darauf bedacht keine aufmerksamen Blicke von Snape auf sich zu ziehen.

„ Nein, aber er ist in letzter Zeit ruhiger geworden, besonders wenn er in der Nähe von ihr ist. Habt ihr das noch nicht bemerkt, trotz der hohen Belastung als Spion."

„ Na ja wenn du 50 Punkte Abzug und zwei Wochen Froschinnereien aus popeln, wegen einer Lappalien für ruhiger hältst, was passiert erst wenn er wütend ist ?!",brummte Ron mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. Ron verabscheute Snape wie die Pest und das spiegelte sich auch in seiner ganzen Mimik.

„Daran bist du selber schuld, warum musstest du auch Goyle den Stinktiersaft ins Gesicht schütten ?!", sagte Hermine nun etwas strenger. Rons Augen verzogen sich zu engen Schlitzen.

„ Weil wir alle wissen das Goyle ein riesen Stinktier ist und es bei dem sowie so, keinen so großen Unterschied macht ob er jetzt mit Stinktiersaft übergossen wurde oder nicht. Und außerdem riecht er immer wie eines!", erwiderte Ron stur.  
Für einen Kurzen Augenblick sprach keiner von den Dreien ein Wort.  
„Oh wie einfallsreich du doch bist Ron..Deine Argumente werden von Jahr zu Jahr besser, weist du das eigentlich?!";warf sie Ron, mit einem leichten Hauch von Ärger an den Kopf. Bevor er jedoch kontern konnte, schaltete sich Harry schnell ein um einen größeren Streit zu verhindern. Harry kannte die beiden einfach zu gut und er wusste, wenn er die beiden nicht mit einem anderen Thema ablenken würde, dass sie sich bis zur Eskalation Zanken würden und darauf hatte er überhaupt keine Lust.

„Sagt mal...", begann Harry „.. wie wär's wenn wir Jasmin Morgen im Krankenflügel besuchen gehen?", schlug Harry ihnen vor. Beide schienen den Köder geschluckt zu haben den er ihnen ausgelegt hatte.

„Ja das ist eine Gute Idee!' sagte Hermine begeisternd. Rom der sich im stillen immer noch über Hermine ärgerte, stimmte ihm nickend zu.

Jasmin die langsam ihre Augen aufschlug und durch den Raum blinzelte, erkannte dass sie sich wieder im Krankenflügel befand. Dem Ort an dem sie zum zweiten Mal, aber unter freundlicheren Bedingungen die Bekanntschaft von Zauberern und Madam Pomfrey gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich fing irgendetwas an die Hand von Jasmin ab zu lecken. Sie setzte sich auf und traute ihren Augen nicht. Vor ihr auf dem Bett saß ein kleiner schwarzer Kater mit einem Goldenen Stern auf der Stirn.  
„Aber du bist doch Astro. Meine Güte wie kommst du nur hier her?"  
Jasmin streckte ihre Hand aus um ihren kleinen Freund zu kraulen. Astro erwiderte die Zärtlichkeiten in dem er herzlich schnurrte.

„ Was ist mit deinem Ohr passiert?", das rechte Ohr von Astro war halber abgerissen und der klägliche Rest davon sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.'

„Eine lange Geschichte..", sagte der Kater seufzend. Erschrocken von dem was sie gerade gehört hatte riss sie ihre Augen ganz weit auf.

„Du sprichst!", sagte sie leise. Astro erwiderte indem er nickte.

„ Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„ Befindest du dich nicht in der Zaubererwelt, hier ist fast alles möglich!"

„Warum bist du hier und was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte Jasmin neugierig.

„Ich bin nur wegen dir hier..."

„ Wegen mir aber warum?" unterbrach sie Astro.

„ Ja... Eigentlich suche ich eine Wächterin von Raum und Zeit. Und ich glaube das du eine dieser Wächterinnen bist; nun keine Einfache Wächterin... natürlich nicht!", er lächelte. ' Ich glaube ich habe die Herrscherin und die letzte Vertreterin ihres Volkes gefunden.."  
Das alles klang in ihren Ohren sehr merkwürdig.  
„ Ich habe es ganz deutlich gefühlt als du in die Magischen Menagerie gekommen bist."  
Astro hielt kurz inne „ Diese Aura die dich umgeben hat, diese vollkommene Güte in dir. Und ich habe auch ein starkes Zeichen des Kristalls in dir wahr genommen."

„ Was soll ich sein, eine Herrscherin von Raum und Zeit. Die Letzte... das kann nicht sein! Ich bin eine ganz normales Frauenzimmer...eine Muggel, wie mich Snape so schön nennt..."

„ Sag mir hattest du einen Traum über einen Kristall der in sieben Splitter zerbrochen wurde?"

Jasmin nickte. Astro der jetzt auf dem Bett angefangen hatte hin und her zu Tigern fuhr fort.

„ Dachte ich mir schon. Ich kann mir vorstellen das du die Aufgabe bekommen hast die Splitter zu sammeln um den kompletten Silberkristall erscheinen zulassen" Wiederrum nickte Jasmin.

„ Für was soll der Kristall gut sein, warum soll ich ihn komplettieren?"

„ Er dient der Schutzwall zwischen der Welt der Feen, und der der normal sterblichen. So ähnlich wie es die Zauberbanne in Hogwarts tun. Außerdem hilft er allen Feen und Elfenartigen Geschöpfe das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Was sehr wichtig ist. Denn ohne diese Naturgeister, gäbe es keinen

Wechsel der Jahreszeiten und die Natur so wie wir sie kennen, gäbe es nicht. Wie auch immer...", er atmete tief durch und fuhr fort.

„Vor vielen Jahren,auf der Höhe seiner Macht, gelang es Lord Voldemort, unser Reich anzugreifen, doch Königin Serenity konnte in letzter Sekunde verhindern, das der dunkle Lord den Kristall in die Finger bekam. Sie zerbrach ihn in sieben Splitter. Die Splitter wiederum suchten sich die geeignetsten Wirte aus, die sie beherbergen sollten."

„Geeignete Wirte? Warum?"

„ In den falschen Händen könnten sie sehr schnell großen Schaden anrichten. Die sieben Splitter haben ihre Eigenarten. Diese wären Güte/Barmherzigkeit, Weisheit, Freundschaft, Mut, Vertrauen, Loyalität und natürlich die Liebe. Wie schon gesagt können sie ins Gegenteil verkehrt werden, Unbarmherzigkeit, Vergessen, Feindschaft, Angst, Lügen, Verrat, Hass."

„Was geschah mit der Königin?", wollte Jasmin wissen. Astro der ihr jetzt den Rücken kehrte sagte mit erstickter Stimme: „ Hier Körper starb den der Kristall war ihr Herz, ihre Seele verstehst du, Ohne den Kristall konnte ihr Körper nicht weiter existieren. Aber sie wurde wieder geboren, wie alle guten Geschöpfe, kam sie zurück auf diese Erde."

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

Astor lächelte snaft. „Du bist es! In dir wurde sie wiedergeboren!"

„In mir???"

Jasmin konnte es nicht fassen, sie dachte immer sie wäre eine ganz normaler Mensch. War den die Welt nun völlig durchgedreht? Sie besann sich wieder was ihr sichtlich schwer fiel.

" Warum wollte der Dunkle Lord den Silberkristall?'

„Weil er sterblich ist Jasmin. Der Lord fürchtet den Tod, er wollte den Kristall weil er einem die ewige Jugend schenkt. Aber nicht nur das, mit ihm ist man sogar in der Lage die Zeit zu verändern, und das hätte fatale Folgen für uns alle. Der Silberkristall wurde eingesetzt um Menschen zu rette und nicht um sie zu vernichten. Und du sollst ihn nur einsetzen wenn der Junge der Voldemort vor Jahren schon einmal Paroli geboten hat versagt. Soweit ich weiß gibt es da eine Prophezeiung über diesen Jungen.

„Du meinst Harry? Harry ist einer meiner Freunde ich sehe doch nicht zu wenn er umgebracht wird. Bloß wegen dieser besteuerten Pro...", sagte sie zornig.

„Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen entweder zu guten oder zum bösen Jasmin. Und wenn sie zu bösen hinaus läuft, dann wirst du den Dunklen Lord vernichten müssen. Damit alle in Frieden leben können."  
Jasmin krallte sich in ihre Bettdecke das konnte doch alles gar nicht wahr sein. Sie die Wiedergeburt einer Königin sein die den Dunklen Lord vernichten sollte, falls es Harry nicht schaffte.

_das ist ein blöder Scherz, oder Nebenwirkungen von den Zaubertränken die ich bekomme; daran ist Snape schuld,_ dachte Jasmin.

Astro sprang von dem Bett wandte sich noch einmal um: „ Das Beste ist wenn du ein paar Mal über alles schläfst. Ich wünsche eine Gute Nacht, Königliche Hoheit!"

Sie sollte darüber schlafen, nein das konnte sie nicht. Sie stand auf nahm sich ihren dicken Umhang der auf Stuhl gelegen hatte zog ihn an und schlich auf Zehenspitzen vorsichtig aus dem Krankenflügel. Jasmin hatte beschlossen einen Abendlichen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu unternehmen, es war noch nicht all zu spät und auf den Gängen des Schlosses liefen noch vereinzelt ein paar Schüler umher.

_Eigentlich könnte ich mich auch draußen etwas aufhalten. Am See vielleicht,_schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Darauf hin schlug sie den direkten Weg in Richtung des Sees ein.

Es war klar und man konnte gut die Sterne am Himmel erkennen. Der Wind regierte mit eisiger Hand über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, doch Jasmin störte das nicht. Sie mochte die kalte Jahreszeit sehr. Der See lag trotz des Windes ruhig da, und ähnelte mehr einem Spiegel als einem Gewässer. In der Mitte des Sees schwamm der Krake, der verspielt mit einem seiner Arme einen Stein vor die Füße Jasmins warf, er signalisierte ihr dass sie mit ihm spielen sollte. Jasmin hob den Stein auf und warf ihn über die Oberfläche. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal schlug der Stein auf der Oberfläche des Sees auf, bevor der Krake ihn flink mit einem seiner Arme wieder fing. So ging es eine weile ihn und her, bis auf einmal hinter ihr ein hämisches Lachen erklang .Sie drehte sich langsam um. Draco Malfoy der in Begleitung seiner zwei bulligen Freunde war, stand triumphierend mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen da, und begutachtete Jasmin.

„ Sie einer mal an das Muggelweib traut sich wirklich ohne Begleitung so spät noch raus!", sagte Malfoy voller Hohn, Grabbe und Goyle lachten dümmlich wie immer, wenn ihr Anführer einen mutmaßlichen Witz riss.

„ Ja, das Muggelweib traut sich das zu. Aber du anscheinend nicht!", provozierte sie ihn.

„Halt bloß dein dreckiges Maul, sonst!", drohte er ihr

„Sonst was?";keifte Jasmin zurück .

„Sonst werde ich es dir stopfen!"  
Grabbe und Goyle ließen ihre Kastanien große Knöchel knacken.

„ Pass bloß auf; dass dir dein Hauslehrer nicht das Maul stopft Malfoy. Was machst du überhaupt ihr, solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen?", gab sie kühl zurück. Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn direkt auf ihr Herz.

„ Was meint ihr Jungs sollen wir den Cruciatus Fluch oder lieber Avada Kedavra nehmen, ich würde sagen der Cruciatus tut es auch, und wir haben etwas länger Spaß, bis sie die Kurve kratzt."  
Die beiden nickten ihm zu. Jasmin der jetzt bewusst wurde das sie sich in großen Schwierigkeiten befand, wich einige Schritte zurück. Doch es ging nicht mehr weiter, hinter ihr lag der See und in ihn hinein zu springen war keine gute Idee, denn sie konnte nicht schwimmen und der Gedanke elendig zu ersaufen gefiel ihr erst recht nicht.

_Das sind ja keine schöne Zukunftsaussichten! Entweder zu Tode gequält werden oder ertrinken, ich gönne euch beides nicht,_ dachte sie entschlossen.

„PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE HIER BIN ICH !!", schrie zum Schein, Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle wandten sich hastig um, um nach zusehen ob Dumbledore wirklich in der Nähe war. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte sie aus um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

„ Da sie haut ab!", schrie Goyle. Malfoy der jetzt hinter ihr her rannte, richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Jasmin. „Crucio!", schrie er.

Der Fluch traf sie genau in ihren Rücken. Schreiend brach sie zusammen, dieser Schmerz war das schlimmste was sie je erlebt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihre Knochen würden zersplittern, und aus der Haut austreten.

„Jetzt hältst du deine fette Muggelfresse!", sagte Malfoy mit einem irren Gesichtsausdruck.  
„ Darauf hab ich seit fast zwei Monaten gewartet. Wegen dir hat mein Haus 120 Punkte verloren und ich musste die Pokale unter Filchs Aufsicht schrubben und zwar auf MUGGELART !!", schrie er die am Boden liegende Jasmin an. Er hielt weiterhin den Fluch aufrecht, er wollte sich für diese Demütigung die er erfahren hatte rächen. Ein feines Rinnsal aus Blut floss aus ihrem blass gewordene Mundwinkel. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Der Wunsch zu Sterben wurde mit jeder Sekunde, den sie den Fluch ertragen musste immer größer.

_Lass mich sterben, ich kann nicht mehr_

Und plötzlich um gab sie wieder das helle weise Licht, das sie schon einmal im Verbotenen Wald umgeben hatte. Jetzt spürte sie auch keine Schmerzen mehr sie hatten einfach nach gelassen. Da sah sie das Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle auf einmal mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt waren. In Malfoys Gesicht hatte sich etwas pelziges verkrallt.

„ Du elendes Mistvieh, hau ab!", schrie er vor Wut und Schmerz. Er packte das Tier im Genick und zerrte es unter Schmerzen, die seine Krallen verursachten, aus dem Gesicht. Hart schleuderte er das kleine Geschöpf auf die kalte Erde. Das Tier das Jasmin geholfen hatte unternahm keinen Versuch aufzustehen, es blieb reglos am Boden liegen. In ihren Augen sammelten sich die Tränen. Jasmin wusste wer auf der Erde lag und sich nicht mehr regte.

Sie kniete sich neben dem Geschöpf hin, nahm den Leblosen Körper in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Was haben sie dir nur angetan, mein kleiner Freund!"

„ Mensch Draco siehst du vielleicht aus...", meinte Crabbe. Malfoy der sich sein Blut verschmiertes Gesicht an seinem Umhang abwischte, fluchte vor Zorn .

„Los bringen wir's hinter uns!"  
Alle drei richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie. „Was haben sie dir nur angetan?"

Sie sah nun zu den drei auf. In hier stieg nicht wirklich Hass auf aber ihr Beschützer Instinkt wurde größer. Das helle Licht verstärkte sich von mal zu mal mehr. Jasmins äußere Gestalt veränderte merklich. Ihre braune Haut wich einer, die der Farbe des Mondes sehr ähnlich war. Ihr Haar das sie immer in einem zu kurz geratenen Pferdezopf trug, ragte nun bis zur Erde, es war glatt und sehr geschmeidig. Ihr Körper zog sich ein wenig in die Länge so das ihre Mollige Gestalt kaum mehr auszumachen war.

„Was ist mit der los, was passiert da verdammt noch mal ?'",fragte Goyle panisch.

„ Das ist mir egal, ich mach sie endgültig kalt!", keifte Malfoy ihn an.

„Avada Ked...aaaaahhhhhhhh"

Mit einer Eleganten Handbewegung lies Jasmin einen gewaltiger Lichtblitz, der einen Höllenlärm verursachte, erscheinen. Malfoy Grabbe und Goyle stolperten mit Schmerz verzerrten Gesichtern und geblendeten Augen umher. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung riss sie die Übeltäter von ihren Füßen und schleuderte sie in den See wo sie bereits vom Riesenkrake erwartet wurden. Der sich herzlich dafür zu bedanken schien, dass er von diesen Idioten beim Spielen mit Jasmin gestört wurde.

„ Es tut mit Leid... dass ich... dir Ärger mache!"; sagte nun der kleine Kater mit sehr, sehr schwacher Stimme.

„Oh, Astro du machst mir ...doch keine ...Probleme. Du hast mir... das Leben gerettet.", schluchzte sie verzweifelt.

„Es wird ...Zeit für...mich zugehen. Ich...hab dich...gefunden...endlich...zeigst du deine...wahre Gestalt Jasmin... nein ...Königin Serenity..."

Mit letzter Kraft hob er seinen Kopf, der merkwürdig verformt war an, um ihr ein aller letztes mal in die Augen sehen.  
„ Der zweite Splitter...ist mein...Abschiedsgeschenk...an dich."  
Aus der Brust von Astro trat ein glitzerndes Stück Kristalls heraus, es schwebte einen kurzen Moment über ihm. Genau dasselbe geschah auch mit Jasmin, auch ihr Kristall schwebte einen Moment über ihr. Beide Splitter vereinten sich nun und kehrten zusammen in den Körper von Jasmin zurück.

„Jetzt ...bin...ein...Teil...von dir... für immer", er schloss seine Augen und wachte nicht mehr auf. Kleine Diamant ähnliche Lichtflecke umhüllten seinen Toten Körper und lösten ihn allmählich auf. „ASTRO NEIN!"

Jasmin versuchte ihn fest zuhalten doch es brachte nichts. Astro war nun fort, und sie saß ganz allein auf der kalten Erde und konnte sich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr bewegen. Und die Schmerzen die zuvor auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden waren, kehrten mit ihrem alten Körper wieder zurück.

Jasmin vernahm schritte von zwei Personen. Die eine schwer fällig hinkend und die andere Person fast lautlos schleichend.

„Meine Güte was machen Sie ihr draußen und was war das für ein fürchterlicher Knall",sagte McGonagall die nun auf ihrem Gehstock näher gekommen war, gefolgt von Snape.

Jasmin antwortete nicht, sie konnte auch gar nicht den sie zitterte so stark das sie einfach nicht dafür die Kraft aufbringen konnte. Teilweise stand sie auch noch unter Schock. Denn gerade hatte sie einen wahren Freund verloren.

Snape der sich jetzt zu ihr hinunter gebeugt hatte um ihr in die Augen zusehen, erkannte sofort das sie unter Nebenwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches litt.

„Du solltest in den Krankenflügel.", sagte er ruhig.

„Nein!", sagte sie leise aber deutlich.

„Ich denke Severus hat Recht, sie sollten sich wirklich in den Krankenflügel begeben!"

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein!", schrie sie jetzt hysterisch die besorgt aussehende Professorin an. Nun zerrte Snape sie auf ihre wackeligen Beine und packte sie fest an ihrem Arm.

„ Los wir gehen!", zischte er ihr entgegen.

„Nein Lassen... Sie mich los, ich ...will..nicht fort von hier!""  
Jasmin begann ihn zu treten und zu schlagen. Snape der der sich zu McGonagall wandte musste Höllenkräfte mobilisieren um sie fest zu halten, den sie wehrte sich aus Leibes Kräften.  
„ Minerva ich werde mich um sie kümmern: Wer weiß, was sie wieder anstellt wenn sie alleine ist!"

Die alte McGonagall nickte Snape zu und sah mit besorgten Blicken den beiden hinterher.

„ Kannst du mir vielleicht mal erklären, was da wieder passiert ist?", fauchte Snape ihr entgegen.

Er hatte sie in seine Privat Räumen gebracht, wo sie nun auf einem Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand, wie ein Häuflein Elend saß.

„ Na, wird's bald!", fuhr er sie wider an. Er wollte sie nicht anschreien, aber es ging einfach mit ihm durch. Wie ein Tiger der im Käfig saß lief er auf und ab, darauf wartend von ihr eine anständige Erklärung zu bekommen.

„Wer ist für diesen Fluch verantwortlich? Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Da sie ihm nicht antwortete, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm ihr Kinn in seine schmale Hand.

„Sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", knurrte er.

Jasmin hörte tatsächlich nicht mehr zu, sie schien wie in Trance. Seit sie den zweiten Kristall Splitter von Astro besaß, schossen ihr Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, die ihr ganz neu waren. Bruchstücke einer Vergangenheit, Ihrer Vergangenheit.

„Trink das!",Severus hielt in seiner Linken, einen silbernen Kelch der mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„ Das ist ein Schlafmittel trink das..."

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung glitt sie vom Sessel hinunter und umklammerte ihn. Der Kelch mit dem Schlaftrank fiel zu Boden, er hatte ihn vor Schreck fallen lassen. Seine Arme waren steif und ragten weit von ihrem Körper weg.

_Umarme sie ...na los,_dachte er

Langsam schloss er seine Arme um sie. Severus strich mit seiner Hand ihrem Rücken entlang. Er spürte die wärme ihres Körpers, konnte ihren betörenden Dufte riechen, süß und Zart war er.

Langsam hob Jasmin ihre Hände, legte sie sanft auf sein Gesicht und strich zärtlich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare, noch bevor er eine Chance gehabt hätte, sich gegen das Verlangen, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete zu wehren, berührten ihr Lippen die seinen.

Ein Gefühl des Begehrens machte sich in Severus breit. Ohne weiter nach zu denken fing er an, ihren Kuss leidenschaftlich zu erwidern. . Er wollte sie hier und jetzt!

Wie von selbst erkundete seinen Hände ihren Körper, er zog ihr vorsichtig den Umhang aus. Das Nachthemd das sie da runter trug streifte er über ihre Schultern, langsam glitt es zu Boden.

Momente später zog er sie zurück in seine Arme um sie immer fordernder zu küssen.

Auch sie begann ihn nun zu erkunden. Leise hauchte sie in sein Ohr „ Lass mich nicht mehr alleine!"

„Versprochen."

Wild spielten ihre Zungen miteinander und Severus spürte, wie sehr seine Kleidung hinderte.  
Ihre Handflächen streichelten seine Brust, hinunter zum Bauch, sie hielt einen Moment inne dann glitt sie tiefer.

Berauscht durch die Gefühle, die ihre Hände verursachten, stöhnte Severus leise auf.

Wenig Später hatte sie seinen Umhang geöffnet und warf ihn stürmisch in eine Ecke. Severus öffnete währenddessen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, Fast zögernd berührte sie ihn an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle über seiner Hose. Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie sanft auf das Bett sie ließ es ohne sich zu wehren zu.

Dann befreite sie ihn von seiner restlichen Kleidung und streichelte mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust und seinen Bauch.

Mit seinen Händen umfasste er ihre Taille und zog sie ruckartig unter sich. Ihre Arme hatte sie um

seinen Hals festgelegt und sah ihn fordernd an, während Severus sich zärtlich zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Die Hände hatte er auf ihre Hüften gelegt und zog sie nun bestimmt an sich heran....

Erschöpft ließ sich Severus in die Arme von Jasmin sinken und küsste zärtlich ihren Mund. Zaghaft erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Das Glück das er gerade erfahren hatte war unbeschreiblich.

Mit nichts auf der Welt war dies vergleichbar.

Severus beobachtete seine Geliebte im Schlaf und

erstaunt stellte er fest,das sie einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf besaß.

Träumst_ du von deinem Angreifer?Ich könnte deine Gedanken öffnen...ja das könnte ich tun_.

Severus stand auf zog sich an und kehrte mit seinem Zauberstab, welchen er auf seinem Schreibtisch niedergelegt hatte zurück an das Bett.

Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Jasmin „ Okklument..."

Ein drei Jahre altes Mädchen stand weinend vor einem Haus, als ein Leichenwagen die Einfahrt hoch fuhr.

Eine ältere Dame hatte einen Kleinen Hund auf dem Arm der ihr das Gesicht ab schleckte und eine 13 Jährige Jasmin lachte herzlich...das musste ihre Großmutter sein...

Auf dem Sterbebett überreichte die alte Dame Jasmin den Schlüsselanhänger...sie musste 17 gewesen sein.

Den Überfall im Wald....Die Ankunft in Hogwarts... Den Werwolf...Einen Kater namens Astro der sie über einen Kristall aufklärte....Malfoy der den Cruciatus Fluch auf sie hetzte...Ihre Verwandlung...Astros Tod...ihre gemeinsame Nacht.

All dies sah er in schnell Durchlauf, durch seinen Kopf wirbeln. Er lies nun von ihr ab und verstaute seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang. Der Morgen graute und Severus saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und massierte sich seine Nasenwurzeln. Nun wusste er wie Jasmin nach Hogwarts gekommen war, eine normale Muggel hätte trotz des Schlüssels nie hierher kommen können. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob sie wirklich eine Menschenfrau war, ihm schoss durch den Kopf das sie eine Fee, Elfe oder eine Nymphe sein könnte.  
_  
Nein Severus, als solche wird man geboren._

Korrigierte er sich selbst. Seit langer Zeit wünschte er sich wieder ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Es war nun gut zwei Monate her seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, und den Auftrag erhielt auf Jasmin auf zu passen. Gerade als Severus die Hausarbeiten korrigieren wollte, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch schon zu einem beachtlichen Stapel angehäuft hatten, klopfe es an der Tür seines Büros. Severus starrte auf eine Standuhr die neben der Tür stand.

h_mm... es ist sechs Uhr, wer um Himmels willen ist das?_

Es klopfte erneut.

„ Herein!",sagte er mit seiner gekünstelten öligen Stimme. Die Tür ging auf und in der Tür stand:

„ Professor Dumbledore!" Severus stand auf ging an die Tür und reichte Dumbledore seine bleiche Hand zum Gruß.

„Severus schön Sie zu sehen!", sagte Dumbledore. Der Tränkemeister bot dem Schuleiter einen Sitzplatz an.

„Vielen Dank, bin ich froh mich mal hinsetzen zu können, tja man wird eben alt.", scherzte der alte Mann. Dumbledore besah sich Severus nun etwas genauer.

„Du fragst dich sicherlich warum ich in Herr Gottes früh bei dir auftauche..Nun ich habe von dem Zwischenfall von heute Nacht erfahren. Minerva hat mir davon erzählt. Sie hatte die Vermutung dass unser Gast

unter Nebenwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches leidet.

Außerdem erwischte sie Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Grabbe und Mr. Goyle die klatschnass am Ufer mit geblendeten Augen saßen."

„Das kann ich mit gut vorstellen!", murmelte Severus.

„Wie ?"

„Jasmin wollte mir nichts sagen also hab ich bei ihr Okklumentik angewandt. Deshalb weiß ich es"

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Dumbledore ,

„Ich glaube es geht ihr etwas Besser, sie schläft!", gab er zurück.

„Ach ja wo ist sie eigentlich, im Krankenflügel war sie nicht und ihre Privaträume waren auch verlassen."

„ Sie ist ...", Severus fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, konnte er ihm sagen was er für sie empfand und wo sie sich jetzt gerade aufhielt?

„Bei dir ist sie gut aufgehoben!",der alte Mann lächelte verschmitzt

„Das ist das natürlichste der Welt Severus. Wenn sie wach ist soll sie in mein Büro kommen."

„Ja Professor!"

Dumbledore erhob sich und verließ Severus Büro.


	10. Angina Influenza

Aus rechtlichen gründen muss ich darauf hinweisen, das Ähnlichkeiten welche sich auf Personen bezeihen rein zufällig sind. Nein jetzt mal im ernst. Sollte sich jemand angesprochen fühlen ist es mir eigentlich ziemlich "Peng" !!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Ps: Mir ist kein Titel eingefallen. Also bitte ich meine Assistentin, Testleserein,( die mich dazu getrieben hat dieses Kapitel im Eilflug bis Montag zuschreiben) sich einen Titel einfallen zu lassen!

Aus rechtlichen gründen muss ich darauf hinweisen, das Ähnlichkeiten welche sich auf Personen beziehen rein zufällig sind. Nein jetzt mal im ernst. Sollte sich jemand angesprochen fühlen ist es mir eigentlich ziemlich "Peng" !!!

Nach dem Jasmin aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte, und sich angezogen hatte, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer um sich vor den Kamin zu setzen um auf Severus zu warten, der immer noch am Korrigieren der Tests zu Gange war. Der Gestrige Abend ging ihr partout nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und darüber musste sie unbedingt mit ihm Reden.

Wütend stürmte Severus ins Wohnzimmer herein , um ungestüm in einer pechschwarzen Kommode herum zu kramen. Er war auf der Suche nach seiner heiß geliebten, durchaus sehr nützlichen Drachenbluttinte. Dabei zerwühlte er seine penibel zusammen gelegten Aufzeichnungen der unterschiedlichsten Zaubertränken.

„Ich hab sie doch hier hingelegt!", knurrte er vor sich hin.

Jasmin die ihm eine gewisse Zeit lang beobachtet hatte, konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten und bedachte ihn mit einem bissigen Kommentar: „ Tja, der Kleingeist hält Ordnung aber das Genie überblickt das Chaos, nicht wahr!?"

„ Wenn du es sagst!", sagte er ruhig aber mit einem gewissen Unterton in seiner Stimme. ´

Was suchen Sie den?´ fragte sie. Severus der immer noch an der Kommode herum hantierte drehte sich halb zu ihr um, und hob dermaßen einer seiner Augenbrauen an, das diese beinahe unter seinem schwarzen Haarschopf verschwand.

„ Kannst du mir mal verraten warum du mich nicht bei meinem Namen nennst? Bei dem was gestern Nacht gesehen ist, hast du allen Grund dafür!", sagte er nun unter einem Spitzbübischen Grinsen.

„Ja, Severus!". sagte sie beschämt lächelnd. „Also was suchst du?", fragte sie erneut. „Drachenbluttinte!", gab er knapp zurück. „Aaah, gut da ist sie ja!", triumphierend hob er das kleine Tintenfässchen in die Höhe. ´

„Für was brauchst du denn die Tinte?"

„Um Betrügereien auf zu decken meine Liebe. Ich habe den Gryffindors eine Reihe von schwierigen Fragen aufgegeben, die sie zu den verschiedenen Zaubertrankformeln, welche ich in den letzten Monaten versucht habe ,sie in ihre dicken Schädel hinein zu dreschen, lösen sollten!",

sagte er unter seufzen .

„ Bis auf Granger, hätte keiner die volle Punktzahl erreichen können! Aber ausnahmslos alle konnten die Fragen beantworten, sogar dieser Longbottom hat es geschafft und dieser Bursche ist nun mal ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Das schreit doch gerade nach Betrug?"

„Und wenn schon, was passiert ist ist passiert, du hast den Betrug nicht während des Tests entlarvt also was soll´s?"

Missbilligend sah Snape zu Jasmin und schnaubte wie ein aufgebrachter Drache.

„ Du unterstützt das noch?"

„Hey ich hab auch bei meinen Lehrern beschissen! Sag mir nicht du wärst eine Ausnahme gewesen!?"

Severus sagte dazu nichts. Diese Frage erübrigte sich von selbst.

„Was hast du eigentlich gegen die Gryffindors?", wollte sie wissen.

„ Das kann ich dir sagen. Es sind elende Unruhestifter deren Kopf so geschwollen vor Stolz und Arroganz ist, das er bald zu platzen droht!", sagte er kalt.

„Aber Severus ,du bist ihr Lehrer und du solltest nicht so über sie reden. Und was ist mit deinen Slytherin Schülern, sie waren es ,dir mir diesen schrecklichen Fluch aufgehalst haben und Astro..."

Jasmin konnte den Namen von Astro nicht aussprechen ohne das ein Mark erschütternder Schluchzer gefolgt wäre.

„Es sind nicht alle Slytherins so, Malfoy, Grabbe, und Goyle werden zu Rechenschaft gezogen werden, das verspreche ich dir. Und wenn ich ihnen höchst persönlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen muss!", brummte er verärgert.

„ Außer dem geht es dich nichts an, wie ich mit meinen Schüler umgehen."

Severus der nun sehr wütend war , schritt mit gestrafften Schulter an Jasmin vorbei, um in sein Büro zu gehen, drehte sich jedoch noch mal zu ihr um:

„ Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, Dumbledore ist wieder zurück , und du sollst in sein Büro kommen, er muss mit dir reden!" zischte er.

„Severus, es tut mir Leid dich kritisiert zu haben!", versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen.

Doch er sprach kein einziges Wort mehr zu ihr und verschwand in sein aller heiliges Kabuff, das er Büro nannte.

„Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern, du alter Kotzbrocken!", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Bei dem Gedanken daran , das sie sich gleich mit dem alten Schuleiter von Hogwarts treffen würde, drehte es ihr beinahe den Magen um. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, das er ihr den Schlüsselanhänger überreichen und sie wieder nach Hause schicken würde. War Deutschland den noch ihr Zuhause? Konnte man das denn ein Zuhause nennen, in dem niemand auf einen wartet. Keine Familie, keine Freunde und die Arbeit in der Bibliothek hasste sie zwar nicht, aber sie konnte ihre Arbeitskollegen nicht ausstehen. Ihre Leidenschaft der sie nach ging, wurde von ihren ach so lieben Kollegen als Unfug bezeichnet, und oftmals belächelt. Sie sammelte alles über Fabelwesen. Besonderes Augenmerk schenkte sie ihrer Einhorn Sammlung. Das Einzige was sie wirklich vermissen würde.

Jasmin stand vor dem Wasserspeier, der die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro verbarg.

_Wie war das Passwort noch mal...Wissbiss... Zuckerlolli..nein auch nicht._

„Mist ich hab's vergessen, ich hätte ihn noch mal fragen müssen!"

„Was hast du vergessen und wen hättest du fragen müssen?!"

Jasmin schnellte herum. Sie sah ein merkwürdig aussehendes Mädchen. Das Mädchen hatte lange zottelige strohige Harre die sie in einem Wirrwarr seitlich zusammen gebunden hatte. Ihre Haut erinnerten Jasmin an ranzig gewordene Butter die Blasen schlug. Dem Anschein nach musste die Butter noch einer ganzen Weile in einer Mikrowelle vor sich hin gebrutzelte haben, bevor sie endgültig verkohlte. Sie trat näher und ihre wässrigen Eis blauen und blutunterlaufenen Augen bohrten sich in die von Jasmin. Jasmin hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben als Hübsch bezeichnet, aber gegen die da, war sie eine regelrechte Schönheit.

„Sag mal hast du mich nicht verstanden oder bist du einfach bloß Dumm?!". sagte sie mit einer penetrant klingende krächzende Stimme, die eher einer Nebelkrähe glich als die von einem Teenager. Ihr langer Zinken stieß fast an die Brust von Jasmin(nicht das sie sich gebückt hätte oder so etwas der gleichen. Sie war einfach nur näher an der Erde beheimatet als alle andere normale Menschen, na ja sogar Flitwick der Lehrer für Zauberkunst hätte ihr auf den Kopf spucken können und das musste etwas heißen)

„ Tut mir sehr Leid von dort unten kann ich dich nicht hören!" ,sagte sie hämisch."

„ Du bist doch die, die meinen Freund um genietet hat!"

„Ach ja und wer soll das bitte schön sein?"

„Gregory Goyle ist es. Und Malfoy hast du ja auch ganz schön lädiert. Meine Freundin Pansy Parkinson hat sich deshalb die Augen aus geheult."

„Weist du was, du gehst mir ziemlich auf den Keks und es wäre besser wenn du verschwinden würdest, du Kröte!", keifte Jasmin zurück.

„Du wagst es so mit mir, der fantastischen Angina Influenza zureden, das wirst du mir büßen!" Jasmin musste sich wohl verhört haben, wie hieß diese hässliche Kröte? Der Name war richtig passend für einen Freak.

„Also ich sehe ja; das du aussiehst wie ein mutierter Virus, aber weist du was ?Du kannst einem richtig Leid tun. Wie ein Virus aus zusehen ist eine Sache, aber wie einer zu heißen schießt echt den Vogel ab!", brüllte sie vor Lachen.

Angina versuchte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang zu ziehen, doch sie stellte sich so ungeschickt an ,das sie sich im Saum ihres Mantels dermaßen verhedderte, das sie ihn erst gar nicht zufassen bekam. Mit einem leisen plumps, viel der für ihre Körpermaße riesige Zauberstab auf den Boden. Dort kam er so unglücklich auf, das er einen hellblauen Blitz, direkt auf Anginas Füße abschoss. Es dauerte noch keine Zwei Sekunden, da jaulte sie vor Schmerzen auf. Ihre Füße hatten gigantischen Ausmaßen angenommen, die jetzt stark an Hagrieds Kürbissen erinnerten. Professor Sprout die zufällig vorbei gekommen war blieb verdutzt stehen.

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert Miss Influenza?"

„Sie hat sich selbst verflucht!Ihre Füße sehen aus wie Kürbisse!!",kicherte Jasmin hinter vorgehaltenem Mund.

„Ach sie dummes Mädchen, sie müssen in den Krankenflügel, warum haben sie das nur gemacht?" Die Professorin packte sie an der Schulter und führte sie in den Krankenflügel. Dabei musste sie aller Dings äußerste Vorsicht walten lassen, da sie immer Gefahr lief, schwer von Anginas Füßen getreten zu werden.

Plötzlich fiel es Jasmin wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Das Passwort für den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro lautete : „Kürbiskuchen!"

Der Wasserspeier schraubte sich spiralförmig nach oben und gab die Wendeltreppe die zu Dumbledores Büro führte frei. Sie stieg zögerlich die Treppe empor. An der Tür angekommen rang sie einige Sekunden damit, überhaupt anzuklopfen.

Klopf, klopf.

„Herein wenn es kein Hypogreif ist!", erklang Dumbledores Stimme fröhlich. Jasmin öffnete eine Spalt breit die Tür, und lugte verstohlen hinter ihr hervor. Dumbledore der ,an seinem Schreibtisch in einem großen gemütlichen Lehnstuhl saß, winkte sie freundlich herein. Fawkes der es sich auf einer goldenen Vogelstange gemütlich gemacht hatte blinzelte ihr neugierig zu.

„Schön das du gekommen bist. Nimm doch platz, und trink mit mir eine heiße Tasse Tee!"

Jasmin nahm platz und der alte Schuleiter reichte ihr eine Tasse herrlich duftenden Tees.

„Du musst unbedingt davon trinken, er ist sehr köstlich. Mein Freund hat ihn von seiner letzten Expedition aus dem fernen Osten mitgebracht!"

Um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen, nahm sie die Tasse entgegen und nippte ein paar Mal daran. Er hatte wirklich Recht, der Tee schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Auf irgend einer Art und Weise fühlte sie sich ruhiger, Jasmin vermutete das der Tee auf ihre Nerven beruhigend wirkte.

„Sicherlich willst du wissen ,warum du zu mir kommen solltest!", er deutete auf ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„Nimm es, und mache es auf!"

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, und zum Vorschein kam die Kette mit dem goldenen Schlüsselanhänger.

„ Mein Freund hat herausgefunden dass der Schlüssel nur in der Lage ist, Raum und Zeitreise zu bestreiten, wenn eine ihn eine bestimmte Person trägt!"

„Sie meinen eine Wächterin von Raum und Zeit?"

Lächelnd nickte Dumbeldore. So wie es aussah wusste sein Gast bereits mehr als er zugab. Er lies sich jedoch nicht davon beirren und fuhr fort:

„Aber nicht nur das, dieser Schlüssel ist etwas ganz besonderes, mit ihm ist die Feenkönigin in der Lage Welten zwischen Himmel und Erde zu öffnen!"

„ Zwischen Himmel und Erde, das verstehe ich nicht!"

„Die Welt der Elementargeister, Elfen, Kobolde und so weiter!"

„Ja... aber diese Geschöpfe sind doch bei uns Heimisch, das hat Hermine mir erzählt!"

„ Damit hat sie auch Recht, aber diese Welten sind so zusagen Rückzugs Gebiete für diese Wesen, verstehst du. Ein normaler Mensch wird sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen, außer er hat die Erlaubnis der Königin, diese zu betreten. Außerdem ist dort die Geburtsstätte aller Elfen und Feen und ihresgleichen!"

Lange Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen, bis Jasmin sich entschloss etwas zusagen.

„Professor ich hab Angst!"

Dumbledore der seine Hände faltete und jetzt ernst über seine Brillengläser sah sprach:

„In wie fern?"

„ Ich verändere mich, seit ich hier hergekommen bin. Und dieser Schlüssel..."

Dumbledore lächelte. „ Aber du hast keinen Grund Angst zu haben. Der Schlüssel wusste genau was er tat, als er dich zu uns ist an der Zeit, das du dein jetziges Ich, allmählich ablegst."

„ Was soll das heißen, ich lege mein jetziges ich ab? Verliere ich meine Erinnerungen, meine Seele vielleicht? Ich wusste das da etwas faul ist...", sagte sie mit panischen Blick.

„Oh es tut mir Leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Ich muss es anders ausdrücken." Dumbeldore rückte sich seine Brille zurecht, bevor er weiter fuhr.

„Nein du verlierst nicht deine Seele oder die Erinnerungen an dein jetziges Leben. Du verlierst nur deinen jetzigen Körper, deinen Menschlichen Körper. Du wirst ihn gegen den von Königin Serenity tauschen, deinem früheren Ich. Aber dazu benötigst du alle sieben Splitter des Silberkristalls um deine Verwandlung zu vollenden und diese findest du nur hier!"

„Woher wissen sie das alles?"

„Für wie alt hältst du mich Jasmin?"

Jasmin die ihn völlig entgeistert ansah, weil er ihre Frage nicht beantwortet, und sie stattdessen mit einer Gegenfrage löcherte, zuckte sie nur halbherzig mit ihren Schultern. Natürlich war Dumbeldore schon ein alter Mann, aber sie wollte ihm aber auch nicht auf den Schlips treten, in dem sie etwas falsches sagte.

„Ich bin 150 Jahre alt. Das heißt das ich dein früheres „Ich" sehr gut kenne. Serenity war eine meiner besten Freunde die ich je hatte. Ich kenne zudem auch die Legende von den Splittern diese lautet: Haucht die Könige der Welten ihr Leben aus so teilt sich ihr Herz in sieben trägt sie bei ihrer Geburt in sich. Fünf wahre Freunde verwahren die Splitter in ihrem Herzen bis es an der Zeit ist , sie ihr zu übergeben und der letzte wird zum Geschenk der Liebe."

Bei diesem letzten Teil der Legende musste sie an Severus denken. Noch immer wusste sie nicht was sie von ihm halten sollte. Er war kein großzügiger Mann und herzlich sah anders aus. Ein wenig niedergeschlagen schob sie das Geschenk das sie von ihm erhalten sollte beiseite. In ihren Augen konnte er ihr so ein großes Geschenk niemals machen. Dazu war er zu egoistisch und kühl.

Dumbeldore schien zu ahnen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Sie erwiderte das lächeln.

„Wir waren Freunde?!", sagte Jasmin leise zu alten Mann, er nickte.

„Bitte, seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit für das alles. Ich dachte Sie würden mir nur einfach den Schlüssel geben, damit ich wieder nach Hause gehen kann!"

„Ja willst du das denn? Ich glaube du würdest jemand damit sehr unglücklich machen!"

„ Was spielt es den für eine Rolle, ich hab noch nie von einer Fee gehört die einen Menschen geliebt hat, so was kann doch gar nicht gut gehen! Und ob derjenige das überhaupt möchte ist eine andere Sache... ",sagte sie traurig. Jasmin stellte ihre Teetasse auf den Schreibtisch ab nahm die Kette an sich und ging ohne sich von Dumbledore zu verabschieden die Tür hinaus. Fawkes der seinen wunderschönen Kopf jetzt Dumbledore zu wandte und angefangen hatte mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen, wurde durch die Blicke des alten Mannes besänftigt.

„Trage es ihr nicht nach, sie wird sich daran gewöhnen. Sie muss sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das sie keine gewöhnliche Muggel mehr ist. Und Severus...tja der wird sich auch daran gewöhnen müssen...´

Dumbledore der sich jetzt endgültig seinem Tee zu wandte nahm einen beherzten Schluck.

_Na ja mit einem kräftigen Schuss Holunderschnaps würde er besser schmecken,_ dachte er.

Im Nachhinein tat es ihr sehr Leid ,das sie so unhöflich gegenüber Dumbledore gewesen war. Aber die Ereignisse der letzten Tage waren ziemlich heftig gewesen. Und noch immer hatte sie nicht mit Severus darüber gesprochen, wie es nun mit ihnen weiter gehen sollte.

Gedankenverloren schlenderte sie auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts umher und bemerkte nicht, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien.

„Hey sag mal frierst du nicht?", fragte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

„Oh du bist es Harry !"

„Was machst du hier?",fragte Harry der seinen Feuerblitz trug.

„Ähm ich geh nur spazieren und du hattest wohl Quidditch Training, nicht wahr?"

„Jep. Ron, Hermine und ich wollten dich eigentlich im Krankenflügel besuchen aber du warst gar nicht da!"

„ Ja mir ging's wieder besser!"

„Jasmin stimmt es, das du dich mit Malfoy Grabbe und Goyle angelegt hast?"

„Ja Harry."

Jasmin und Harry gingen zusammen in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Weist du..", begann Harry unter Kopf schütteln „ Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Ich schwöre dir, das wird noch Folgen für dich haben!"

„ Und ich dachte; du würdet dich darüber freuen; dass ich ihn in den See befördert habe!"

„Stimmt schon, Ron hat gesagt wenn er dich das nächste Mal sieht; will er dich unbedingt Küssen!" grinste er nun doch.

„Wenn das jemand zu lässt!", nuschelte sie vor sich hin. Angewidert sah Harry stur gerade aus.

„Du meinst wohl Snape!"

Jasmin zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt das sie Severus mochte, woher konnte er das nur wissen.

„Woher weist du das Harry?", brummte sie ihn an.

„ Beobachtungsgabe!", log er schnell. Hermine hatte es ihm und Ron erzählt.

„Ich weiß das du ihn nicht magst Harry aber.."

Harry der jetzt stehen geblieben war und Jasmin sehr ernst ansah meinte.

„Ich hätte dir einen besseren gewünscht!Dieser muffige Köter hat dich gar nicht verdient!", spie er Ävoller Verachtung aus. Bedrückt sah Jasmin zu Boden. Harry schluckte seinen Ärger hinunter und sagte:

„Ähm... aber so lange du mit ihm glücklich bist, und er dich nicht in Gefahr bringt, solls mir egal sein. Aber wenn ich ein einziges Mal höre, dass er dir auf irgendeine Art und Weise weh tut, werde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen, egal ob er mein Lehrer ist oder nicht. Denn ich zähle dich zu meinen Freunden und ich pflege Freunde zu verteidigen." Jasmin nickte.

„ Gut zu wissen. Aber was hast du damit gemeint, das er mich in Gefahr bringen könnte?"

„Nur so!"

Harry versuchte Jasmins Frage aus zu weichen, er konnte ihr ja nicht sagen, dass ihr Liebster nebenberuflich als Todesser für Voldemort arbeitete (Aber eigentlich als Spion für Dumbledore tätig war.)

„Du Jasmin nächste Woche spielen wir gegen Huffelpuff kommst du?", fragte er. Jasmin nickte. Gerade als sie sich in der Eingangshalle verabschieden wollten, tauchte hinter ihnen Snape auf

„Oh wie ich sehe; hat es der große Harry Potter nicht nötig, für die anstehende Klassenarbeit zu lernen. Anstatt vertreibt er sich die Zeit ..." , er deutete auf Harrys Feuerblitz.

„Damit bewundert zu werden, und seiner Freundin zu sagen, das sie sich den falschen Kerl ausgesucht hat. Besonders wenn derjenige mit dem dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt wurde! Und Muggel bis aufs Blut verabscheut!", fügte Harry kühl hin zu. Bevor Snape ihm den Hals herum drehen konnte, schaltete sich Jasmin blitzschnell ein.

„Oh Professor ich bräuchte etwas für meine Kopfschmerzen, Sie haben sicherlich etwas dafür!"

mit sanfter Gewalt schob sie ihn in Richtung der Kerker davon und Harry konnte sich glücklich schätzen noch am Leben zu sein.

„Severus was sollte das?", faucht sie ihn an.

„ Warum warst du bei ihm!?" fragte er mit einem gekünstelten gleichgültigem Tonfall der seine Eifersucht kaum überdecken konnte.

„Ich glaubs nicht... du bist eifersüchtig auf Harry? Er ist ein Guter Freund und außerdem er ist 16!" In den Privat Räumen angekommen machte sich Jasmin es erst einmal vor dem Kamin gemütlich. Severus der seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte nahm neben ihr auf seinem Dunkelgrünen Sessel platz. Mit einem schwenker seines Zauberstabes, zauberte er eine Tasse Tee und reichte sie ihr.

„ Trinkst du nicht?", Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. ´

„Severus ich muss mit dir reden. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles mit uns weiter gehen soll."

„ Weil ich so Eifersüchtig bin?", lachte er.

„Nein Severus, nein das ist es nicht...", sagte sie mit erster Stimme.

„ Du meinst weil du dich veränderst, und ja ich weiß alles. Ich hab deine Gedanken gesehen als du geschlafen hast!", sagte auch er nun ernst.

„Und was sagst du dazu?", sie sah ihn an, doch er blickte nur ins Kaminfeuer.

„Was willst du von mir hören, das ich mich für dich freue, dass du dich zu einem der mächtigsten magischen Geschöpfe entwickelst, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!"

„ Das dachte ich mir schon!" gab sie verbittert zurück.

„ Du wirst mich vergessen!", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

„ Du hast nach deiner Verwandlung andere Verpflichtungen und ich werde keine tragende Rolle mehr spielen!"

„ Ich könnte dich nie ver...", doch Jasmin wurde von Severus unterbrochen, indem er mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht fluchend an den linken Unterarm griff. Severus spürte den Ruf des Dunklen Lords auf seinem Arm brennen, er sprang auf zog seinen Umhang an und stürzte hinaus ohne auf Jasmin zu achten. Jasmin schwor sich eins, sie würde so bald er wieder käme, ihn zurede stellen. Denn es ging ihr allmählich auf den Wecker das er immer verschwand, wenn sie mit ihm ernsthaft reden wollte.

Fortsetzung Folgt.


	11. Weihung, Bestrafung, Belohnung und Mord

Kapitel 11

Weihung, Bestrafung, Belohnung und Mord

Mit Verwunderung nahm Severus es zur Kenntnis dass er dieses Mal nicht in der Eingangshalle des dunklen herrschaftlichen Hauses eintraf, sondern direkt in einem runden Raum apparierte, in dessen Mitte ein hoher und mit weißen Tüchern bedeckter Altar stand. Auf dessen Oberfläche ein Dolch aus feinstem Silber lag. Sein Griff bestand aus drei ineinander geflochtenen Schlagen, deren Augen mit kleinen funkelnden Smaragden besetzt waren. Neben dem Dolch befand sich ein Kelch, der weniger pompös wirkte, er vermittelte einem den Eindruck dass er seit Jahren schon nicht mehr gereinigt und poliert wurde. Severus der sich keines Wegs alleine in diesem Raum aufhielt (denn es waren auch noch andere Todesser hier versammelt), schlich unentwegt um den Altar herum. Was hatte der Dunkle Lord nur vor, eine Hinrichtung vielleicht oder wollte er das Gift testen das er unbedingt benötigte, um Fuge den Zaubereiminister Qualvoll zu töten. Aber dazu musste er ihn erst einmal in die Finger bekommen. Fuge wurde seid dem letzten Überfall, der auf ihn ausgeübt wurde, strenger den je vom Autoren des Phönix Ordens bewacht. Und eines musste man dem Orden lassen, er besaß einige der besten Auroren der Zaubererwelt, die ihn schützten.

„Snape ich hoffe das du den Lord dieses Mal nicht enttäuschen wirst!", ertönte eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme.

„ Malfoy falls du das Gift meinst, glaube mir, er wird hoch zufrieden mit mir sein. Mir ist wieder ein Meisterwerk gelungen!". antwortete er selbstsicher.

„ Aber...", er wandte sich um. Und mit kalten und eisernen Blicken musterte er Malfoy von Kopf bis Fuß.

„ Du warst, soweit ich weiß auch nicht so besonders erfolgreich!", fuhr er mit einem gekräuselten Lächeln fort.

„Was meinst du damit?". zischte Malfoy wütend ihm entgegen.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Du weist ganz genau was ich meine Malfoy. Als du Fuge, den Dunklen Lord hättest müssen aushändigen. Aber stattdessen wurdest du fast in Fetzen gerissen!" Malfoy der vor Zorn kochte, ballte seine Fäuste so sehr das die Knöchel begannen weis zu werden. „Snape, eines garantiere ich dir, sollte ich dich irgendwann einmal in einer dunklen Ecke erwischen, dann werden wir sehen wer hier in Fetzen gerissen wird!"

Severus strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blitzte ihn gefährlich an.

„ Das will ich sehen, du hast es ja nicht einmal geschafft Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wie willst du da erst mich beseitigen?"

„Las Snape in Ruhe und halt endlich deine Schnauze, du bist schuld daran das Thomson das Zeitliche gesegnet hat und das mit Potter stimmt auch. Hättest du ihn getötet dann wäre die Prophezeiung jetzt in unseren Händen!", sagte eine lange dürre Frau die sich im halbdunklen verbarg.

„Was soll das Bellatrix du warst schließlich auch dabei!", raunzte Malfoy ihr empört entgegen.

„ Ja das Stimmt. Aber ich habe meine Strafe schon längst dafür bekommen!"

Mit langsamen Schritten trat sie in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie trug einen schwarzen Schleier der ihr gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte. Mit zitternder Hand riss sie sich ihn vom Gesicht. Das was jetzt alle anwesenden Todesser sahen, ließen sogar die hart gesottenste unter ihnen das Blut in den Ader gefrieren. Sogar Severus erschrak. Ihr fehlte die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes. Ihre Haut hing in zerfleddernden Fetzen herunter und ihr linkes Auge war völlig weiß. Sie stand nun direkt vor Malfoy, der sich mit aller Gewalt dazu zwang nicht vor ihre Füße zu erbrechen. Nicht weil er Mitleid mir ihr empfand oh nein, er befürchtete das er die gleiche Strafe, für sein Versagen erleiden würde, wenn er nicht sogar mit dem Tod rechnen musste.

„ Ha, ha , was ist Malfoy hab ich dich erschreckt oder hast du einfach nur Angst vor der Strafe, die unser großer Meister dir auferlegen wird. Ich habe sie mit Würde erduldet, und ihm meine Loyalität durch eine große Tat erwiesen!",lachte sie mit krächzender Stimme. Malfoy der einige Schritte nach hinten tat, beäugte sie unglaubwürdig. „Pah was soll das bitte schön sein!?"

„ Das wirst du schon sehen Malfoy! Wenn er dich am Leben lässt!", giftete sie ihn an.

Hinter ihnen öffnete sich knarrend eine Tür. Alle Todesser wandten ihre Köpfe der Tür zu. Wurmschwanz der im Schlepptau eine fremdartige Gestalt mit sich führte, postierte diese entnervt vor den Altar.

„ Wurmschwanz, warum sind wir alle hier?"

„ Snape, ich dachte immer du wärst ein Meister der Logik. Es sind nicht alle Todesser hier oder? Sieh dich genau um!!", gab er gereizt zurück.

Ganz allmählich dämmerte es Severus. Es waren nur Todesser hier, die eine besondere Funktion erfüllten mussten. Malfoy sollte seine Strafe entgegen nehmen das stand fest. Bellatrix Lestrage hatte ihre Loyalität bewiesen, in wie fern das würde sich zeigen. McNair der in Begleitung seiner Frau war , war Angestellter des Ministeriums und ein ausgezeichneter Killer. Und zu guter Letzt war da noch die gesamte Familie Influenza zugegen. Ganz zu schweigen von der Person die völlig vermummt vor dem Altar stand. - Eine Weihung- Natürlich musste auch Severus eine Funktion erfüllen und zwar die des Giftmischers. Das alles bedeutete dass er einen Ziemlich anstrengenden Tag vor sich hatte.

Mit einem Lauten Knall erschien Lord Voldemort. Alle Todesser, bis auf die Person die am Altar stand, verneigten sich vor ihren Herrn.

„Gut es sind alle hier, seht auf !"

Er schritt durch die Reihe seiner Gefolgsleute. „Aaah die gesamte Familie Infulenza. Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für eure Familie nicht wahr! Eure Tochter wird eine der unseren werden. Eine wahre Todesserin!", zischte er vergnügt. Er wandte sich in Richtung des Altars um und blickte mit seinen roten schlagen ähnlichen Augen auf die vermummte Gestalt.

„Zieh deine Kapuze ab ich will dein Gesicht sehen!"

Severus erkannte das Mädchen das da vorne stand. Es war Angina. Er wusste das sie eine der neugierigsten und penetrantesten Schülerinnen war die er je gehabt hatte, aber dass sie freiwillig eine Todesserin werden wollte verwunderte ihn doch. Zudem da sie sehr tollpatschig war. Und wenn es brenzlig wurde verschwand sie immer auf mysteriöse Art und Weise.

_Dummes Ding ich gebe dir höchsten ein Jahr,dann bist du tot,_ dachte Severus.

„ Leg dich auf den Altar, mein Kind!" zischte der Dunklen Lord in ihr Ohr. Angina legte sich auf die freie Oberfläche des Altars. Wurmschwanz hatte zuvor den Dolch und den Kelch von diesem weggenommen und hielt die Gegenstände fest in seinen Händen.

„ Wurmschwanz reiche mir den Dolch !"

Wurmschwanz überreichte ihm zitternd den Dolch. Mit seinen langen dürren Fingern, umschloss er den Griff des Dolches, er schnitt sich damit in die Handinnenfläche und das Blut quoll daraus hervor.

„ Jetzt der Kelch!", zischte er erregt.

Wurmschwanz fing das Blut seines Herrn in dem schäbig aussehenden Kelch auf. „ Das sollte reichen Wurmschwanz. Nun bist du an der Reihe mein Kind. Strecke den Arm aus."

Voldemort schnitt ihr tief in den Linken Unterarm. Anginas Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Wurmschwanz begann wieder damit Blut, welches am Arm von Angina hinunter floss im Kelch aufzufangen. Voldemort lachte, es klang wie das zischen einer Giftnatter. Er Warf den Dolch vor Wurmschwanz Füße und entriss ihm den Kelch mit dem gemischten Blut.

„ Jetzt trink das Blut, es symbolisiert die Symbiose zwischen dem Herrn und seines Dieners!" Angina setzte den Kelch an ihre spröden Lippen und trank. Jetzt verzog sie nicht mehr ihr hässliches Gesicht sondern grinste blöde durch die Gegend, sie schien es zu genießen im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

„ Das ist aber noch nicht alles mein Kind, jetzt bekommst du das ,was einen richtigen Todesser ausmacht. Und das ist das Dunkle Mal!" Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf die Wunde die er ihr zugefügt hatte.

Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch stieg in die Nase von Severus

_Jetzt hast du dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet,_ dachte Severus verbittert.

„ Au, Herr dieser Schmerz!", heulte sie. Damit hatte Angina nicht gerechnet, in Wirklichkeit wusste sie gar nicht auf was für Schmerzen sie sich eingelassen hatte.

„Ein Todesser hat nicht zu heulen, er hat zu erdulden und zu gehorchen, verstanden. Jetzt knie nieder vor deinem Herrn!" Angina glitt halb vernebelt vor Schmerzen, vom Altar herunter und viel vor die Füße des Dunklen Lords.

„ Es gibt Regeln die jeder Todesser befolgen muss: 1. Einen Befehl folge zu leisten. 2. Loyalität bis zum Tod. 3. Die Vernichtung der Schlammblüter, und den Erhalt der reinen Rasse. Schwörst du diese Regeln zu beachten."

„ Ja,.Herr!", sagte sie halblaut.

„ Gut, aber hältst du dich nicht daran, wirst du die Strafe Lord Voldemorts kennen lernen!", zischte er ihr zu. „ Du kannst dich mit deiner Familie entfernen!" Die Influenzas eilten herbei und nahmen die am Boden sitzende Angina mit einem lauten Knall mit sich.

„ So, jetzt können wir uns den ernsthaften Dingen zuwenden. Malfoy wie ich sehe hast du dich ja prächtig erholt´ Malfoy der nicht in das Gesicht seines Herrn sah, murmelte etwas das so klang als würde es ihm besser gehen. „ Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen das du die Schuld am Tod von Thomson trägst, stimmt das Malfoy?", fragte er ihn leise, aber mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

„Nun, mein Lord ihr seht es falsch, die...",versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„ HA, ha, ha, ich sehe es also falsch. Natürlich ich vergas!". lachte er „Die Auroren tragen die Schuld an Thomsons Tod!"

„Ja, die Auroren tragen die Schuld!". sagte Malfoy unter heftigen nicken.

„Verzeih wenn ich deine Illusionen, zu Nichte mache, aber wer hatte den Auftrag erhalten Fuge hierher zu bringen. Lass mich überlegen, das warst du. Wer war der Anführer und Leiter der Operation? Das warst du. Und wer hätte Sorge dafür tragen müssen das seine Truppe nicht in die Arme von Ministeriums Auroren geraten warst du Malfoy!"

Die Augen von Malfoy huschten unruhig hin und her, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„ Aber."

„ Kein aber, du hast versagt und dafür wirst du bezahlen Malfoy!", zischte Voldemort gefährlich.

´Herr es wird nie wieder geschehen!"

„ Das wird es auch nicht, Crucio!"

Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen auf. „ HERR NEIN!!´", schrie er.

„Hast du vergessen ein Todesser heult nicht, er erduldet! Ach bevor ich es vergesse, das hier ist noch für die Prophezeiung die du mir hättest bringen sollen!"

Voldemort peitschte seinen Zauberstab und zischte „Amputat!" der orangefarbene Blitz durchtrennte das rechte Bein von Malfoy. Malfoy der blutend zusammen brach, Blickte unter Schock auf sein Bein das neben ihm lag.

„Wurmschwanz schaff ihn hier weg!"

Wurmschwanz der die ganze Zeit über recht nervös wirkte, hatte nun jetzt vollkommen die Fassung verloren. „ Meister wo s...soll i...ich ihn hin br ..bringen?" stotterte er.

„Bring ihn nach Hause du Idiot!". fauchte er. Wurmsschwanz beugte sich zu Malfoy hinunter, packte dessen Arm und legte sich ihn um den Hals.

„Mein Bein.. .nein Bein!", nuschelte er völlig verwirrt!"

„ Halt die Klappe, sonst machst du es nur noch schlimmer!", flüsterte Wurmschwanz in Malfoys Ohr. Er disapperirte. Severus, Bellatrix Lestrage und McNair der Henker und dessen Frau waren nun alleine mit Lord Voldemort. Dieser tigerte vor den vieren hin und her.

„Bellatrix nun zu dir, du hast mir ein wunderbares Geschenk gemacht und dafür sollst du Belohnt werden."

Sie verneigte sich tief vor ihm. „ Ich war es ihnen schuldig und es soll als Beweis meiner Loyalität dienen!"; sagte sie unterwürfig.

„ Du hast mir Fuge hergebracht das ist Beweis genug", zischelte er vergnügt und seine Augen funkelten. Du wirst dein Gesicht wieder bekommen und den Platz von Malfoy übernehmen."

„Mein Lord, das ist mehr als ich verdiene!", sie nahm seine Knochige Hand und küsste sie. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und langsam rekonstruierte ihr Gesicht. Jetzt sah sie fast so aus, wie vor der Zeit, als sie noch nicht in Askaban eingesessen hatte.

„Jetzt bist du so schön wie vor Zwanzig Jahren!". zischte er.

_Verdammt noch mal Fuge ist hier das darf doch gar nicht wahr sein,_dachte Snape zornig. Voldemort schnippte mit seinen Fingern und vor dem Altar erschien Fuge, der völlig Blutverschmiert und ihn zerrissener Kleidung gefesselt am Boden lag. Fuges der geglaubt hatte einen Banshee gesehen zu haben, starrte Severus ins Gesicht. Mit einem weiteren schnippen seiner Finger löste Voldemort den Knebel in Fuges Mund.

„Snape warum, was ist mit Dumbledore er hat ihnen Vertraut, er war es der ihnen eine Zweite Chance gegeben hat. Haben Sie das etwa vergessen ?", bellte Fuge ihm mit letzter Kraft entgegen.

„Fuge, Dumbledore ist ein alter Narr, er ist einfach zu gutgläubig was seine Feinde betrifft!"; sagte Snape kalt. „ Aber sie sind ein Mit.."

„ Halt deine Verfluchte Schnauze!" Snape rauschte auf ihn zu, zog ihn auf seine Füße und rammte seine Faust in den Magen. Er tat dies nur um Fuge zum schweigen zu bringen, denn dieser hätte sich sicherlich verplappert und ihn als Mitglied des Phönix Ordens identifiziert. Fuges Kopf sank langsam auf die Schultern von Severus. „Wollen sie das er raus bekommt das ich für Dumbledore arbeite und ihm Informationen zustecke, wollen Sie das. Wenn ja, ist das das Ende des Ordens und wir können keinen mehr beschützen!", zischte Severus in Fuges Ohr.

„Sie sind ein Spion das wusste ich nicht!" Severus stieß ihn auf den Boden und schrie ihn zum Schein an: „ Du elende Ratte wie kannst du es wagen meinen Umhang zu beschmutzen , du unwürdige Kreatur."

„ Aber Severus geht man so mit seine Gästen um?", feigste der Dunkle Lord.

„Wir sollten ihm etwas zum Trinken anbieten meint ihr nicht."

„Ja das sollten wir!", stimmte ihm Bellatrix zu.

„Severus hast du den besonderen Tropfen dabei?"

„ Ja Herr!" Severus zog aus seinem Umhang ein kleines Fälschen auf dem Drachenbluttinte stand. Er erinnerte sich daran, das er Jasmin angelogen hatte was dieses Fläschchen betraf, es war keine Drachenbluttinte um Betrügereien aufzudecken,nein es war Gift. Gift um jemanden zu töten. Er ging auf Voldemort zu und reichte ihm das Fälschen. Doch er nahm es nicht an.

„Nein Giftmischer du wirst es ihm einflößen!"

Voldemort verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„ Oder bist du doch ein …", seine Lippen kräuselten sich „ Ein Lügner und Verräter?"

Severus ließ sich seinen Schreck, der Voldemort ihm eingejagt hatte, nicht anmerken . Kühl und mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stand er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber.

_Weis er etwas, nein das kann nicht sein, er kann gar nichts wissen._

Severus Verstand begann zu ticken. Hatte er irgendetwas übersehen. Hatte er sich wohl möglich verraten?

„ Ich bin kein Verräter und auch kein Lügner, das was ihr befiehlt soll auch mein Wille sein!", sagte er. Severus schritt mit der kleinen Flasche zu Fuge, der ihn mit großen Augen ängstlich ansah.

„ Was haben sie vor Severus. Wollen sie mir Helfen?", flüsterte Fuge hoffnungsvoll. Severus der sich über ihn beugte, sprach sehr leise durch einen Vorhang schwarzen Haares: „ Es wird Zeit Cornelius das, sie ein Opfer bringen müssen!"

„ Sie meinen doch nicht mich oder?", Severus nickte. Er griff in die schütteren Haare des Zaubereiministers und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten.

„Severus, bitte, wer kümmert sich um meine Frau und m

einen Sohn. bitte ich will nicht sterben!" flehte er ihn an. Doch dieses Mal konnte er niemand laufen lassen, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Fuge der sich aus Liebeskräften wehrte schaffte es nicht, sich zu befreien. Severus flößte ihm das Gift ein, und hielt ihm Mund und Nase zu, damit er das Gift schluckte.

„ Sollte deine Frau und dein Sohn noch am Leben sein, kümmere ich mich um sie!". flüsterte er ihm ein letztes mal zu. Fuges Gesichtszüge wurden von Minute zu Minute immer schlaffer und fahler. Die Adern an Hals und Schläfen waren prall gefüllt und drohten jeden Moment zu platzen. Mit letzter Kraft griff er nach dem Bein von Severus. „S..sie versprochen!". röchelte er kaum merklich. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und die Hand von Fuge glitt zu Boden. Blut floss aus den Mundwinkeln und Fuge hatte auf gehört zu Atmen.

„Herr, er ist Tod !", sagte Severus.

„Du hast deine Sache gut gemacht Severus. Das Gift ist wirklich ein Meisterwerk. Du und Bellatrix habt mir gute Dienste erwiesen. Auch du sollst belohnt werden, aber erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunk. Im Moment werde ich deine Hilfe nicht mehr benötigen. Hat dein neues Gift schon einen Namen?"

„Nein Herr!", sagte Severus dessen Blicke sich immer noch auf den Toten Körper von Fuge konzentrierten. „Herr wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, meine Frau hat einen Namen dafür!", meldete sich McNair zu Wort. „Ja ich höre!", zischte Voldemort.

„Das Gift sollte " Der eiserne Tod" heißen!", fiepte die kleine zierliche Frau von McNair.

„ Wahrlich ein guter Name "Der eiserne Tod". Bellatrix , McNair ihr bleibt noch hier. Severus du kannst gehen!"

„Was wird aus der Leiche?"

Voldemort verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einem fürchterlichen Lachen. „ Weis du, ich wollte schon immer einmal den Zaubereiminister an meine Liebe Nagini verfüttern!"

Severus verbeugte sich noch ein letztes Mal vor seinem Herrn,bevor er auf das Anwesen der Fuge apparierte. Die Tür stand weit offen und vor dem Eingang lagen Kingsley und Tonks bewusstlos am Boden. Severus beugte sich über Tonks und schüttelte sie.

„Nymphadora wachen sie auf!" Er gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„ Was ist passiert?" fragte Severus besorgt.

„Au, mein Kopf", stöhnte sie.

„Nymphadora sagen Sie mir bitte was passiert ist. Lebt Mrs Fuge noch?"

Tonks die jetzt erkannt hatte mit wem sie das vergnügen hatte, erzählte ihm das Kingsley ohne Grund auf sie los gegangen sei. Und das sie sich mit ihm Duelliert habe. Sie berichtete auch das sich plötzlich eine Frau, die einen Schwarzen Schleier vor ihrem Gesicht trug, sich in den Kampf eingemischt habe. Dann wurde sie Bewusstlos: das einzige woran sie sich noch erinnern konnte waren Schreie von Mr. Fuge. Ob seine Frau und sein Sohn noch am leben waren wusste Tonks nicht.

Darauf hin stürzte Severus in das Haus, aber es war zu spät, Mrs. Fuge und ihr Kleiner Sohn lagen Tod am Boden. Keine Zeichen von Äußerer Gewalt, es musste also schnell gegangen sein. Tonks die sich ins Haus geschleppt hatte, setzte sich auf eine Treppe, die hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern führte. „Ich werde den Orden verständigen damit Sie Hilfe bekommen Tonks!"

„Nein Professor Snape, das geht schon in Ordnung ich rufe sie selbst, berichten Sie Dumbledore von der Sache, vielleicht können wir Fuge noch retten!", sagte sie während sie sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Das wird nicht mehr nötig sein!", brummte Severus während er ihr den Rücken kehrte.

„ Was soll das heißen?",Tonks sah ihn verwundert an.

„ Drehen Sie sich gefälligst um wenn ich mit ihnen Rede!",fauchte sie. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah sie sehr ernst an. Tonks kannte diesen Blick von ihm sehr gut. Früher als sie selbst noch zur Schule gegangen war, hatte er sie einmal mit dem gleichen mitleidigen aber kalten Blick angesehen.( Damals wurde sie von einem Slytherin fürchterlich drangsaliert.) „ Das bedeutet das Fuge tot ist, Nymphadora!",antwortete Severus.

„Nein. Damm war alles umsonst. Das darf nicht wahr sein, das darf es einfach nicht..", begann Tonks zu weinen. Severus hatte sich entschlossen so lange bei Tonks und Kingsley zubleiben bis jemand vom Orden ihn ablöste. Er hatte eine Eil- Eule geschickt.

Lupin der in Begleitung von Mrs. Weasly war, eilte mit ihr auf das Anwesen der Fuges. Severus der sie am Fenster gesehen hatte, erwartete sie bereits. „Severus, stimmt das wirklich das Fuge Tod ist. Woher weist du das?", fragte Lupin außer Atem als er mit Mrs Weasly die Tür herein gestürmt war. „Ich war dabei", sagte er knapp.

„Kümmerst du dich mit Molly um Tonks und Kingsley und um das hier!", dabei deutete er auf die beiden Leichen ohne sie jedoch anzusehen.

„Ja kann das können wir machen. So wie es aussieht hast du eine ganze menge mitgemacht!"

„ Und wenn schon Lupin, das würde dich doch eh nicht interessieren!", fauchte Severus. Mit einem lauten Knall disapparierte er.

„ Warum ist Snape nur so stur?",brummte Mrs. Weasly die sich neben Tonks auf die Stufe niedergelassen hatte, und Tonks beruhigte. Lupin der Kingsley in den Eingang legte antwortete ´ Kannst du das nicht verstehen Molly, er hat Fuge sterben sehen und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und wahrscheinlich wollte er Fuges Frau und dessen Sohn retten, aber es war zu spät." seufzte Lupin. „Los Molly las uns anfangen hier auf zu räumen. Wir müssen auch noch das Ministerium verständigen."

„ Ja du hast recht Remus!"

Vor den Toren von Hogwarts tauchte Severus wieder auf.

_Wie bringe ich das bloß Dumbledore bei. Das auf dem Gewissen habe, wie werden erst die anderen im Orden darüber denken. Vor allem Lupin. Lupin wird es Potter erzählen und Potter wird es Jasmin erzählen, sie wird mich verachten... _

Mit diesen Gedanken stapfte Severus durch den Schnee zum Schloss hinauf.

A_ber eines frage ich mich trotz dem. Warum sollten McNair und Lestrage noch dort bleiben, Wahrscheinlich Hecken sie gerade einen Teuflischen Plane aus,_dachte er.

Er war müde und er fühlte sich Alt und verbraucht.

Fortsetzung folgt ...


	12. Nicht gut Kirschen essen

Kapitel 12 Nicht Gut Kirschen essen  
  
Severus Klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür von Dumbledores Büro. ´ Einen Moment bitte eine alter Mann ist kein Hogwarts-Express´ sagte der Schuleiter hinter der Tür. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und sah mit seinen wachen und Hellblauen in das erschöpfte Gesicht von Severus. ´ Was ist passiert Severus´ Dem Tränkemeister wunderte es jedes Mal, wie Dumbledore darauf kam das irgendetwas nicht stimmte. ´ Oh verzeih komm rein, du siehst müde aus. Las uns in meine Privaträumen gehen´ sagte der Alte Mann mit einer freundlichen Geste. Beide nahmen an einem großen runden Tisch platz, der völlig mit Pergamentrollen, Bücher und Federkiele überladen war. ´ Möchtest du einen Tee oder etwas anderes´ fragte Dumbledore, der mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Tisch frei räumte. ´ Ein Rotwein wäre nicht schlecht´ gab Severus unruhig zurück. ´ Du trinkst selten Alkohol, dann ist es ernst ´ seufzte der Schuleiter. Er reichte Severus ein Weinglas und mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes, ergoss sich in dieses Blutroter Wein. Severus umschloss es fest mit seinen fahlen Händen und starrte es an. ´ Was ist passiert´ wiederholte Dumbledore. ´ Fuge ist.´. Nein er musste es anders sagen, schließlich wollte er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihm sagen:´ Hör mal Albus ich hab Fuge gekillt und die Familie von dem ist auch hinüber´. Severus musste die Umstände erklären die zum Tod der Familie Fuge geführt hatten. Also begann er alles von vorne zu erzählen.  
  
´Der Lord hat mich zu sich gerufen. Aber ich war nicht allein´ fügte er hastig hinzu, da Dumbledore ihn unterbrechen wollte- um zu fragen ob er alleine dort gewesen war. ´ McNair, Malfoy, Lesrage, Die Influenzas und ihre Tochter Angina waren auch da´ ´ Was hatte Angina dort zusuchen?´ unterbrach Dumbledore ihn nun doch. ´ Sie wurde zur Todesserin geweiht´. Dumbledore runzelte seine Stirn. ´ Das könnte uns noch Schwierigkeiten machen´ murmelte der alte Mann. Severus der im zustimmend zunickte fuhr unbeirrt fort. ´ Lucius Malfoy wurde für sein Versagen betraft´ ´ Wofür? Wollte der Schuleiter wissen. ´ Weil er Fuge damals nicht entführen konnte. Als Strafe dafür hat der dunkle Lord ihm das Bein abgerissen´. Severus lies ein freudloses und kaltes Lachen erklingen.´ Dafür ist es heute Lestrage gelungen Fuge zu entführen.´ ´ Mr. Fuge wurde entführt, aber er und seine Familie wurden doch von Tonks und Kingsley bewacht´ sagte Dumbledore voller Entsetzen. ´ Kingsley ging auf Tonks los. Ich vermute dass er unter dem Einfluss des Imperius Fluchs stand. Lestrage hat dann die beiden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes überrumpelt. Sie muss Fuge aus dem Hinterhalt geschockt haben, denn er wusste nicht dass seine Familie bereits tot war. ´ Mrs. Fuge ist tot und ihr Sohn auch!?´ Jetzt begann auch Dumbledore ein Glas Wein zu trinken. ´Severus was meinst du damit, er wusste nicht das seine Familie bereits tot war? ´ Severus der den Schuleiter nur aus seinen Augenwinkel an sah und leise seufzte sprach: ´ Ich musste Fuge versprechen das ich mich um seine Familie kümmere. Deshalb bin ich auch in ihr Haus, ich wollte mich vergewissern das wenigstens seiner Frau und seinem Sohn nichts passiert war. Aber es war zu spät.´ Er nahm einen beherzten schluck vom Wein und fuhr nur zögerlich fort ´ Ich. ich hab Fuge getötet´ gestand er und seine Hand begann zu zittern. Und beinahe hätte er das Glas mit dem Wein fallen lassen. ´ Ich verstehe nicht? ´ ´ Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen Albus, ich habe ihn vergiftet, ich hab ihn auf den Gewissen´ fauchte er, während er das Weinglas auf den Tisch donnerte, das dann in Tausend Stücke zerbrach. ´ Das Gift das du entwickeln solltest?´ murmelte Dumbledore nachdenklich. ´ Ja,´ brummte Severus, der die Glasscherben mit einem leichten schwingen seines Zauberstabes wieder zu einem Glas zusammenfügte und es abermals mit Wein füllte. ´ Er hatte verdacht geschöpft, jemand würde ihn Verraten. Der dunkle Lord wollte ihn nicht selbst Töten, er wollte wissen ob ich Loyal genug bin um den Zaubereiminister zu töten. ´ Nochmals nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck. Dumbledore der sich zurück gelehnt hatte rieb sich nachdenklich seine Nasenwurzeln. ´ Wissen sie Albus, was er gesagt hat: Ob ich vergessen habe wer mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. Aber schlimmer war sein blick, Fuge hat geglaubt ich würde ihm helfen. ´ Wieder stierte Severus in sein Glas, das einfach nicht leer werden wollte. ´ Was hat Voldemort zu alle dem gesagt?´ wollte Dumbledore wissen. ´ Nichts, nur das er mich im Moment nicht braucht und das meine Belohnung noch warten muss ´ Für einige Minuten herrschte zwischen den beiden Männern Stille. ´ Das verändert die ganze Situation erheblich,´ begann der alte Schuleiter ´Gerade jetzt da Fuge begonnen hatte mit uns zu arbeiten´. Dumbledore der seine alten Hände gefaltet, und an gefangen hatte Däumchen zudrehen sah Severus besorgt an.´ Also wenn du Urlaub brauchst.´ ´ Nein ich werde weiter unterrichten´ sagte er bestimmt. ´Werden sie eine Versammlung einberufen?´ ´ Ja, aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht kann uns bis dahin Jasmin Helfen.´ ´ Wie bitte? Es tut mir Leid das zu sagen aber sind sie des Wahnsinns!´ bellte der Tränkemeister. ´ Nein, aber je länger sie hier ist, desto mächtiger wird sie. Sie könnte uns bei der Schlacht helfen und Harry ist..´ ´ Was mit Potter passiert ist mir völlig egal Dumbledore. aber Jasmin wird sich hier nicht einmischen, haben wir uns verstanden!!´ schrie er den alten Schuleiter an. Noch nie hatte er Dumbledore angeschrieen, aber die Vorstellung das Jasmin sich in den Krieg einmischen sollte brachte ihn zur Weisglut. ´ Severus beruhige dich, früher oder später wird sie erfahren was hier los ist. Sie wird Hogwarts und die Welt der Zauberer mit ihrem Leben schützen´ ´Warum sollte sie so etwas tun´ ´ Weil sie mittlerweile hier zu Hause ist und weil sie dich Liebt ´ versuchte Dumbledore ihm behutsam zu erklären. ´ Dann werde ich dafür Sorgen das sie sich nicht mehr hier wohlfühlt!´ fauchte er vor Zorn. ´ Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, das du das wirklich willst oder?´ ´ Albus das alles hier ist kein Spiel. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod und ich werde nicht zusehen wie sie sich opfert.´ Er stand auf warf Dumbledore einen vernichteten Blick zu, ging zur Tür riss sie auf und verschwand.  
  
Seid dieser Stunde an, war der Meister der Zaubertränke ungenießbar und er flippte wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aus(zwar war er schon immer ungenießbar gewesen aber wenigstens rastete er nicht gleich aus). Nicht einmal vor seinen eigenen Schüler machte er halt.  
  
Jeder Schüler der nur in die nähe von ihm kam, musste damit  
rechnen saftige Punktabzüge  
zukassieren. Ganz schlimm hatte es Ernie McMillan (einen  
Huffelpuff) getroffen. Er hatte  
einen kurzen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst, (da er die neuste  
Ausgabe des Klitterer studierte)  
das er unbeabsichtigt mit dem Tränkebraumeister zusammen stieß.  
Die Standpauke die er  
dann zu hören bekam, lies in fast im Erdboden versinken- zu dem,  
da er umringt von  
Slytherins war.  
´ Mr. McMillan können sie mir mal verraten wo sich in ihrem  
stumpfsinnigen Schädel ihre  
Augen befinden!.´  
´ Dort wo sie jeder normale Mensch hat´ sagte er kleinlaut.  
´ So, so aber wie mir scheint sind sie kein normaler Mensch.  
Jeder normale Mensch würde es  
sich zweimal überlegen so eine miese Zeitschrift wie diese da  
zulesen´ dabei deutete er  
wirsch auf den Klitterer den Ernie in seiner Hand hielt. ´ Kein  
Wunder das ihre Noten so  
miserabel sind, wenn sie ständig dieses Zeug lesen´  
Ernies Ohren wurden vor Scham so rot, das man fast glauben  
konnte ihm würden Radieschen  
wachsen .´100 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff wegen Lesens einer  
Zeitschrift die zur totaler  
Verblödung führt.´  
´ Aber Sir.´  
´ Und 1 Woche Nachsitzen wegen des "Aber Sir"´  
Die Slytherins johlten vor Lachen und der arme Ernie war den  
Tränen nahe.  
´ Mensch ist der wieder in fahrt, so muss ein Mann sein Feurig  
und Temperament voll.´  
schwärmte Angina, die mit Pansy Parkinson das geschehen  
beobachtete. Seid dem Goyle von  
der widerlichen "Muggelschlampe" wie sie Jasmin so gerne  
bezeichnete, in den See befördert  
wurde. Übte er keinen sonderlichen Reiz mehr aus.  
´ Miss Influenza wie feurig und temperamentvoll ich sein kann  
lässt sich schnell beweisen.  
hm, sagen wir 40 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen falsch  
Einschätzung.´  
Das Lachen der Slytherins erstarb so schnell wie es gekommen  
war. Keiner von ihnen wagte  
es nur einen einzigen Piep zu machen, denn die Angst noch mehr  
Punkte zu verlieren war  
einfach größer als der Drang sich auf Kosten anderer zu  
belustigen.  
  
Severus vermied es auch sich mit Jasmin zu treffen. Er wollte seinen Plan mit aller Gewalt durchsetzen. Sie sollte nach Hause, sie sollte sich nicht in diesen Krieg einmischen. Das stand für ihn auf jeden Fall fest.  
  
´ Warum will er mich nicht mehr sehen´ seufzte Jasmin die mit Hermine in den drei Besen zusammen saß und mit ihr ein Butterbier trank. ´ Hast du ihn vielleicht mit irgendetwas gekränkt ´ ´ Nein, oder weil ich gesagt habe er sei Eifersüchtig´ kam es Jasmin. ´ Das glaube ich kaum, wegen so etwas regt sich Professor Snape bestimmt nicht auf. Es muss etwas anderes sein´ ´ Hermine ich muss dir etwas erzählen, aber du darfst nicht Lachen!´ ´ Bestimmt´ sagte Hermine etwas verwundert. Jasmin erzählte ihr die ganze Gesichte die sich um ihre Verwandlung drehte. ´ Jetzt verstehe ich erst warum du Malfoy Grabbe und Goyle überwältigen konntest´ ´ Glaubst du er hat mich deswegen verlassen, weil ich mich verändere´ sagte Jasmin, die nun sehr Traurig aussah. Hermine die sie mitleidig an sah zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. ´ Wie lange habt ihr euch nicht mehr gesehen´ ´ Heute werden es drei Wochen, ich dachte ich könnte Weihnachten mit ihm verbringen´ seufze sie. Hermine schlug mit ihrer flachen Hand kräftig auf den Tisch, und die hälfte der Gäste wandten sich neugierig zu den beiden um. ´ Hermine las das bitte, die gucken doch schon ganz komisch!´ zischte Jasmin ihr entgegen. ´ Ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen wie du dich quälst. Geh zu ihm und frag ihn was los ist´ entfuhr es Hermine. ´ Ich kann doch nicht so einfach.´ ´ Doch das kannst du; und zwar jetzt´ Hermine stand auf und nahm Jasmin am Handgelenk. Hermine hatte vor sie aus dem Pup schleifen und zu Snape zu bringen. Doch rechnete sie nicht damit dass sich Jasmin so heftig dagegen wehrte. ´ Was ist?´ ´ Hermine, er ist doch gar nicht da. Du hast doch Dumbledore heute Morgen beim Frühstück gehört, er wird bis Mittwoch nicht da sein weil er Zaubertrankzutaten kaufen muss.´ sagte sie entnervt. ´ Ach her je, das hab ich ja völlig vergessen tut mir Leid!´ ´ ist schon gut, setz dich wieder sonst hören die nicht mehr auf zu glotzen´ Hermine setzte sich so schnell sie konnte wieder auf ihren Platz. ´ Sag mal findest du es nicht merkwürdig?´ fragte Hermine, die sich gerade einen ihrer neu entworfenen B.elfe.r. Anstecker an ihren Umhang heftete. ´ Was denn!? Deinen neuen Anstecker?´ ´ Nein! Das er volle drei Tage Weg ist´ ´ Was soll daran merkwürdig sein?´ ´ Ich kenne Professor Snape, er bracht doch keine drei Tage um Zaubertrankzutaten zu kaufen´ ´ Hermine hör auf zu Spekulieren!´ sagte sie mit strengen Ton. Jasmin stand vom Tisch auf und ging zur Theke um ihr Butterbier zu bezahlen. Danach verabschiedete sie sich von Hermine. Hermine die verduzt hinter ihr her sah, verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
- Sie hat recht warum verschwindet er drei volle Tage lang. Dann verschwindet er ständig wenn sein Arm weh tutt. Und zu guter letzt geht er mir schon seit Wochen aus dem Weg. Ich vermisse ihn- dachte sie während sie sich in der nähe der Heulenden Hütte aufhielt. ´ Da ist sie Pansy ´ diese penetrant klingende Stimme konnte nur einer gehören. Jasmin wandte sich entnervt um und blickte direkt in die Pickelfresse von Angina. ´ Oh wie ich sehe bist du deine Kürbissfüße losgeworden. Und wen hast du da mit gebracht, Miss Mopsgesicht persönlich.´ ´ Halt bloß deine Klappe, du Muggelschlampe´ keifte Angina ´ Muggelschlampe das ist wirklich gut´ quiekte Pansy Parkinson, deren Augen fast aus den Augenhöhlen kullerten. ´ Was machst du hier oben, wolltest du dich mit deiner Freundin in der Heulenden Hütte verstecken, damit die Umwelt vor euch beide Mal ruhe hat. Oder seit ihr so blöd den Weg nach Hause zu finden.´ gab Jasmin gereizt zurück. ´ Sag mal Angina würde es den dunklen Lord freuen wenn du sie. ´ Pansy strich sich mit ihrem Daumen an ihren Hals vorbei ´ umbringst!´ ´ Weist du was, ich glaube ich würde sogar von ihm einen Orden bekommen´ krächzte Angina. ´Soll ich dir dabei helfen ´ fragte Pansy die ihren Zauberstab bereits gezogen hatte. Angina lachte dümmlich ´ Ja da würde ich mich echt freuen. Du Pansy ich glaube dann können wir Snape endlich mal wieder aufheitern findest du nicht. ´Stimmt er wird froh sein wenn sie weg vom Fenster ist ´ stimmte Pansy ihrer Freundin zu. ´ Ich zähle auf drei´ sagte Pansy ´ eins. zwei.dr´ doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn beide wurden wie von Geisterhand in die Luft gehoben. Jasmin hatte wieder die Gestalt von Königin Serenity angenommen. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung entriss sie den beiden ihre Zauberstäbe. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung ihrer Mondhellen Hand zerbrach sie diese in zwei. Sie sah nun die beiden wehrlosen Mädchen an, die in der Luft schwebten und heftig mit ihren Beinen strampelten. ´ Habt ihr genug?´ fragte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. ´ Lass uns sofort runter du Missgeburt!!´ schrieen die beiden Mädchen wie aus einem Mund. ´ Ihr habt es immer noch nicht begriffen, nun den dann werdet ihr es lernen müssen´ Sie schnippte mit ihren Fingern und beide hingen plötzlich splitterfasernackt in der Luft ´ Gib.. uns.. unsere. Kleidung wieder ´ heulte Pansy, die nicht recht wusste wie sie ihre Blöße bedecken sollte. ´ Wenn ihr bitte sagt, werde ich euch gehen lassen, natürlich mit Kleidung´ ´ Das wird ja immer Besser ich soll bitte sagen nie und nimmer´ keifte Angina hinunter. Nicht weit von ihnen war das Lachen von Männern zuhören und Pansy die sich hastig umsah von wo dieses Lachen kam, wurde mit jeder Sekunde in der sie nackt in der Luft hing unruhiger. ´Lass mich gehen.bitte´ flehte sie. Kaum hatte Pansy das Wörtchen Bitte ausgesprochen plumpste sie bekleidet zu Boden. Pansy sah in das Gesicht der ungewöhnlichste Muggel die sie je gesehen hatte. Und dabei schwor sie sich ihr nie mehr nachzustellen. Pansy stand auf und hastete so schnell sie konnte davon. ´ Pansy was machst du da´ rief Angina ihrer Freundin hinterher. ´ Sie hat das richtige getan. Und was ist mit dir, du willst doch nicht etwa hier so hängen bleiben oder´ lächelte Serenity sanft. ´ Bevor ich Bitte sage, wachsen mir vorher Schweinsohren´ krächzte sie. ´ So sei es denn´ abermals schnippte sie mit ihren Fingern. Und es wuchsen (an der Stelle wo sie normaler weise ihre Ohren hatte die man aber leicht mit Wirsingblättern verwechseln konnte) Tellergroße Schweinsohren. Serenity schwebte nun zu Angina hinauf. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger zeichnete sie einen ovalen Kreis in die Luft. Es machte kling und sie hielt in ihren Händen einen ovalen Spiegel, den sie kurz zuvor in die Luft gezeichnet hatte. Serenity hielt ihn ihr direkt vor ihr Gesicht abwartend auf eine Reaktion. ´ Wirst du jetzt nachgeben?´ ´ Nein das werde ich nicht!´ sagte Angina trotzig. ´ Du hast die Dummheit wohl mit Gold gekauft´ stöhnte sie. Sie schwebte müde zum Boden hinunter. Diese ganze Verwandlung hatte sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet, daher konnte sie auch nicht länger diesen Körper beibehalten. Sie verwandelte sich in Jasmin zurück, die Kopfschüttheld nach oben sah. -Wie dumm muss man eigentlich sein. Sich wegen eines so kleinem Wortes wie Bitte sich so einer Schande auszusetzen- dachte Jasmin die sich nun entschloss zu gehen. ´ Hohl mich sofort hier runter´ Jasmin drehte sich um und lachte. ´Es tut mit Leid ich habe meine Kräfte verbraucht, du musst Wohl oder Übel so hängen bleiben. Außerdem hätte ich dich eh nicht runter gelassen, schließlich kann man ein Monster nicht frei herum laufen lassen´ Jasmin winkte ihr zu und schlenderte davon. - Wenn ich im Körper von Königin Serenity bin habe ich nie böse Gedanken gegen über Menschen die ich nicht mag. Ich will ihnen auch nie ernsthaft Schaden zufügen, Ich will ihnen einfach nur eine Lektion erteilen. Aber wenn ich mich wieder in mein jetziges ich verwandle, könnte ich ihnen allesamt den Hals umdrehen- dachte sie während sie durch den Schnee nach Hogwarts stapfte und ein Weihnachtslied summte.  
  
Severus kehrte Früher zurück als alle erwartet hatten. Zum Leidwesen der Gryffindors, den diese hatten am Dienstag zweimal zwei Doppelstunden Zaubertränke.  
  
Jasmin saß mit Harry Ron und Hermine am Gryffindor-Tisch und alle bis auf Ron frühstückten. ´ Ron was ist los warum isst du nicht´ fragte Harry kauend. Ron deutete nur verächtlich auf seinen Stundenplan. ´ Tja da müsst ihr eben durch´ sagte Hermine die sich eine große Portion Rührei auftat. Ron sah sie Zornfunkelnd an. ´ Ach ne, soweit ich weis hast du bei ihm auch Stunden oder nicht!´ ´Ron beruhige dich. Was habt ihr denn Heute alles?´ fragte Jasmin neugierig die sich ein Scheibe Brot mit Leberwurst und eine Scheibe Brot mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich. ´ Zaubertränke, und das vier Stunden hintereinander, so ein Mist ich dachte er würde länger fortbleiben´ knurrte Harry verbittert. ´Ähm, du Jasmin schmeckt das´ fragte Ron der sich jetzt wieder beruhigt hatte. Jasmin hatte nämlich die beiden völlig verschiedenen bestrichenen Brotscheiben zusammengelegt und herzhaft hinein gebissen. ´ Ja Ron das schmeckt echt Klasse. Reich mir bitte mal die Milch Hermine´ ´ Also ich weis nicht, ich glaub wenn du so weiter futterst bekommst du sicherlich Bauchschmerzen´ meinte Harry als er Jasmin beim essen zusah. ´ Sag mal ist dir morgens als etwas übel´ wollte Hermine wissen.'  
  
´ Nun ja manchmal, aber´ Jasmin sah Hermine mit entsetzter Miene und weitaufgerissenen Augen an. ´ Oh, nein Hermine. Ich weis was du gerade denkst´ ´ Ach ja und was denn?´ Knall. Die Tür zur Großen Halle flog auf und Snape schritt mit wehendem Umhang am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei, bevor er jedoch am Lehrertisch ankam, hielt er kurz inne da er die Blicke von Jasmin in seinem Nacken spürte. Beinahe wäre er der Versuchung erlegen sie anzusehen, aber nur beinahe. Jasmin lies ihr Brot auf den Teller sinken und ihr rann eine vereinzelte Träne über ihre Wange herunter. ´ Dieses miese Stinktier!´ fluchte Ron der maßen laut das es Snape gehört haben musste. ´ Ron das kannst du später in Zaubertränke ausbaden´ ermahnte ihn Harry.  
  
Harry hatte Recht behalten. Ron erlebte die vier schlimmsten Zaubertrankstunden seines Lebens. ´Mister Weasly zählen sie mir die Zutaten auf die man benötigt um einen Wachstumstrank her zu stellen´ zischte Snape leise aber immer noch laut genug das ihn jeder verstehen konnte. Ron der Hilfe suchend nach Hermine aus schau hielt, wurde von Snape belächelt. Langsam ging er zwischen die Bänke der hintersten Reihe entlang und wartete auf die antwort von diesem "Taugenichts" wie er ihn nannte. ´ Was ist Weasly kommst wohl nicht drauf was´ Snape der sich nun vor Ron aufbaute, verschränkte schnaubend seine Arme. ´ Weigerst du dich, mir eine antwort zu geben´ ´ N.nein.Sir´ stotterte Ron. Ihm standen Platzteller große Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. ´ Was ist, oder soll ich Gryffindor 100 Punkte abziehen ´ drohte er ihm. Seine Slytherins glucksten und kicherten. ´ Seid Still!! ´ brüllte er seine Slytherins an. Diese staunten nicht schlecht, denn noch nie wurden sie von ihrem Hauslehrer zu Recht gewiesen. Er wandte sich wieder Ron zu und seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich erbarmungslos in die von Ron. ´ Nun..´ ´ Ich weis es nicht Sir.ich weis es nicht´ Rons blick wurde mit jeder Sekunde glasiger und er senkte seinen Kopf. Hermines Hand schnellte in die Luft. ´ Bitte Sir, man benötigt Stinktiersaft, Oh´. Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Ron hatte Snape beim Frühstück als Stinktier bezeichnet. ´ Sehr gut Miss Granger, wirklich ausgezeichnet´ sagte Snape kühl während er Ron am packte Kragen. ´ Hast du sie verstanden." Stinktiersaft"´ ´ Es tut mir Leid Sir´ stammelte Ron. ´ Das wird der längste Abend deines Lebens werden, das Garantiere ich dir!´ zischte Snape voller Zorn´ Harry dem der Geduldsfaden entgültig riss begann Snape an zu schreien. ´ Haben Sie einen Sprung in der Schüssel oder was!´ ´ Potter wenn du nicht sofort aus meinem Unterricht verschwindest,´ er stieß Ron, in seinen Stuhl zurück und umklammerte jetzt fest seinen Zauberstab ´ dann wirst du erfahren wer zur Ende dieser Stunde einen Sprung in der Schüssel haben wird.´ Harry wusste, sich jetzt mit Snape anzulegen wäre, und man konnte es nicht anders sagen, schlichtweg Dumm. Also packte er hastig, alles in seine Schultasche. Bevor Harry jedoch den Kerker verlassen hatte knurrte Snape ihm noch hinterher: ´ Du meldest dich sofort bei Professor McGonagall! Und 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers! murrend verschwand Harry aus dem Kerker. Die Restlichen Stunden verbrachte Snape damit weiterhin auf Ron rum zuhacken. Und ihm vielen immer wieder Gemeinheiten ein. Zum Beispiel: der Zaubertrank den sie als Hausaufgabe herstellen sollten (es war ein leichter Beruhigungs-Trank) benotete er ohne jeglichen Grund mit "Mangelhaft". Ron hätte es verstanden wenn die Farbe nicht so gewesen wäre wie sie sein sollte oder er müffelte. Oder schlimmstenfalls der Trank wirkungslos gewesen wäre, aber nichts von alle dem traf zu. Eines hatte Ron jedenfalls gelernt: Nenne niemals deinen Zaubertranklehrer ein Stinktier.  
  
Der Abend kam und Ron stand verängstigt vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Er klopfte zaghaft an´ ´ Herein´ Ron trat ein. Snape der über einem Stapel Pergamentrollen saß, blitzte ihn gefährlich an. ´ Setzt dich, sofort!´ raunzte er Ron an. Ron rutschte auf dem Stuhl unruhig hin und her und starrte beinahe Geistesabwesend Snape an. ´ Du wirst mir ein Referat schreiben über drei Rollen Pergament.´ ´Und über was Professor?´ fragte Ron leise. ´ Den Wachstumstrank´ sagte er ruhig. Wie Ron meinte, zu ruhig. Er nickte ´ Ich brache Pergament und.. ´ ´ Du wirst es nicht hier schreiben´ ´Aber Sir, ich sollte doch nachsitzen´ Ron sah Snape verwundert an. ´ Weasly ich hab für dich heute Abend keine Zeit. Mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen. Du kannst gehen. Aber bevor du gehst nimm das hier mit´ Er drückte Ron einen Braunen Brief in die Hand. Was steht da drin?´ ´ Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, Weasly. Überbringe ihn. ´ ´ Aber .´ ´ Verschwinde!! ´ raunzte er ihn an. Und Ron stürmte wie von der Tarantel gestochen, mit dem Brief davon.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	13. Der Brief der alles verändert

Ein Brief, der alles verändert  
  
´ Wie, warum bist du schon da Ron?. Ich dachte du müsstest bei Snape nachsitzen´ sagte Harry verdutzt, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen Feuerblitz zu polieren. ´ Buh, das dachte ich auch.´ sagte Ron erleichtert ´ Du glaubst ja gar nicht was der mir in die Hand gedrückt hat!´Er lies sich in einem der kuscheligen Sessel fallen und wedelte sich mit dem Brief in seiner Hand, frische Luft zu. Hermine die in einer anderen Ecke des Gryffindor Turms saß, und sich in einem Buch, mit dem Titel "Geschichte der Zauberei leicht gemacht" vergraben hatte, warf nun doch einen kurzen, neugierigen Blick auf Ron. ´ Was ist das?´ fragte Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund. Hermine die ihr Buch beiseite gelegt, und sich nun zu Harry und Ron an den Kamin gesetzt hatte, entriss Ron den Brief. ´ Hey; was soll das!!´ zischte Ron wütend. Hermine wendete den Brief mehrmals hin und her. ´ Aber da steht ja kein Name drauf. Für wen ist der Ron!´ Ron zuckte ahnungslos mit seinen Schultern. ´ Hat Snape dir nicht gesagt für wen der ist?´ wollte Harry wissen.  
  
´ Nein, hat er nicht. Ich wollte von ihm wissen was drin steht und da hat er gemeint das es mich nicht zu interessieren hat. Und als ich noch fragen wollte, wem ich den Brief geben soll, hat er mich angeschnauzt.´ Harry sah zu Hermine, und so wie es aus sah, hatten beide den gleichen Gedanken. ´ Ron, ich glaube Hermine und ich haben den dieselbe Idee, für wen der Brief sein könnte´ ´ Ach wirklich, dann schießt mal los´ Rons Augen blitzten nur so vor Neugier. ´ Ron, denk mal scharf nach. Wem würde Snape wohl einen Brief schreiben ohne ihn mit einem Namen zu versehen?´ sagte Hermine zu Ron. Ron sah Hermine und Harry mit einem Blick an, dem einer Kuh die im Gewitter stand so ähnlich war, das Harry angefangen hatte in seinen Pullover zukichern. ´ Jasmin natürlich!´ klärte sie ihn auf. Ron hob eine Augenbraue an und verzog seinen Mund zu einer grotesken Schnute. ´ Aber warum sollte Snape den Brief nicht mit ihren Namen versehen wollen, und warum drückt er mir den Brief in die Hand und nicht ihr? ´ ´ Ach, Ron stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist.´ Hermine schüttelte verständnislos ihren buschigen Kopf. ´ Snape kann doch nicht einfach ihren Namen auf den Umschlag schreiben. Stell dir vor er würde abgefangen werden´ sagte sie seufzend. ´ Das ist doch Schwachsinn, wenn der jenige den Brief öffnet, dann weis er ja sowieso was drin seht´ erwiderte Ron sturköpfig. ´ Glaubst du Snape wäre so bescheuert, auf so etwas nicht zu achten. Der hat sicherlich einen Zauber benutzt, damit nur Jasmin ihn lesen kann und kein anderer.´ warf Harry ein. ´ Außerdem kann er ihr den Brief nicht selbst geben, es würde Aufsehen erregen, wenn er das tun würde. Denk doch mal an seine Slytherins und an das Getuschel von denen.´ fügte er weise er. ´ Das Beste wäre,´ begann Hermine und sah abwechselnd die beiden Jungen an, ´ wenn wir Jasmin den Brief gleich geben´ Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Es war schon halb zehn, und ab neun Uhr sollten normalerweise alle Schüler schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein. ´ Hermine, soll ich den Tarnumhang holen?´ fragte Harry. ´ Nein das brauchst du nicht´ ´ Warum?´ kam es von Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.  
  
´ Weil ich eine Vertrauensschülerin bin, und die dürfen sich bis 1 Uhr nachts auf den Gängen aufhalten´ erklärte sie den Beiden. ´ Ja, das stimmt. Gut ich komme mit, Hermine. Schließlich bin ich auch ein Vertrauensschüler Ron der aufgestanden war, um mit ihr mit zugehen, wurde von Hermine mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in den Sessel befördert. ´ Nein Ron! Du und Harry bleibt ihr. Das sind Frauen Angelegenheiten!´ sagte sie mit einem entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war sich sicher, dass einer der beiden, nur wieder seinen Pfeffer dazu geben würden. Nun ja, von Harry wusste sie, das er vernünftig sein konnte, wenn es um solche Sachen ging, aber bei Ron war sie nicht so sicher. Hermine lies die beiden völlig verdatterten Jungen alleine, und eilte mit dem Brief in ihrer Hand durch die völlig verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts.  
  
Im ersten Stock befand sich ein sehr großer Raum, der früher nie benutzt wurde. Dumbledore hatte veranlasst dass dieser Raum, auf die Bedürfnisse von Jasmin umgestaltet wurde. Hermine wusste zwar wo sich dieser Raum befand, war aber vorher noch nie in diesem gewesen. Sie klopfte fünfmal an die Tür, doch es tat sich nichts, sie klopfte ein sechstes mal und wieder tat sich nichts. Hermine wandte sich schon zum gehen um –als doch die Tür auf ging. ´ Hermine was machst du hier noch so spät´ Jasmin hatte nur einen Spaltbreit die Tür geöffnet, um hinaus zuspähen, wer vor dieser stand. ´ Oh, verzeih komm doch rein´ sagte sie freundlich als sie erkannt hatte wer vor ihrer Tür stand. Hermine trat ein und sah sich in Jasmins Wohnung um. ´ Schön hast du es hier´ sagte sie. Hermine verspürte, als sie im Wohnzimmer von Jasmin stand, ein gewisses Unbehagen, doch sie konnte sich es nicht erklären woran es lag. –Hoffentlich sind es gute Nachrichten- kam es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. ´Setz dich bitte, möchtest du etwas trinken´ Hermine winkte ab. ´ Was ist, hattest du mit Ron wieder Streit?´ lächelte sie sanft, und deutete mit einer höflichen Geste, das Hermine sich setzen sollte. ´ Bitte setzt dich´ wiederholte sie abermals. ´ Nein. Ich soll dir nur diesen Brief abgeben.´ sagte Hermine mit Ausgestreckter Hand, in der sie den Brief fest hielt. ´ Von wem ist der?´ Jasmin sah nun verblüfft auf Hermines Hand. ´ Von Professor Snape,´ Hermine übereichte Jasmin den Brief ´ hier bitte´ sagte Hermine, und jetzt wurde ihr Unbehagen immer größer. – Lass es ein Liebesbrief sein!! – dachte sie angespannt. Sollte sie warten bis Jasmin den Brief gelesen hatte und eine Reaktion darauf zeigte, oder sollte sie wieder in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und vor Neugier platzen. ´ Ähm, Du ich geh dann mal, tschüss bis Morgen´ sagte Hermine die sich entschlossen hatte vor Neugier lieber zuplatzen, anstatt hier zubleiben. ´ Wart mal Hermine vielleicht kannst du meine Antwort mitnehmen´ stoppte Jasmin Hermine Jasmin beäugte den Brief einig Sekunden lang, bevor sie ihn öffnete und ihn leise vor sich hin las:  
  
Jasmin,  
  
es wäre besser für dich wenn du dich nicht mehr in meiner Nähe aufhalten würdest! Ich habe erkannt das einfach falsch war, sich mit dir abzugeben. Egal ob du dich veränderst, du bist und bleibst eine Muggel, und es tut meinem Ruf einfach nicht gut, wenn ich, mit einer wie dir verkehre. Die gemeinsame Nacht habe sehr genossen, aber das liegt nur daran, das ich nur selten zum Zuge komme, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine! Und in Zukunft bin ich für dich nur noch Mr. oder Professor Snape.  
  
S. Snape  
  
Jasmin las die Zeilen immer und immer wieder durch. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Hermine der aufgefallen war das irgend etwas nicht stimmte, rang sich dazu etwas zu sagen: ´ Was ist los, ist es was schlimmes?´ Jasmin reichte hier den Brief, und Hermine begann damit den Brief zulesen. Hermines Mund klappte vor entsetzen weit auf. Genau jetzt, wusste sie, warum sie die ganze Zeit sich so unwohl gefühlt hatte. - das er so kalt werden kann, hätte ich nie von ihm gedacht, - dachte Hermine während sie mitleidvoll in die glasig gewordenen Augen ihrer Freundin blickte. ´Es tut mit ja so Leid´ mit erstickter Stimme erwiderte Jasmin ´ Ich...komm damit klar. Du es ist schon spät´ Hermine hatte verstanden. Sie legte den geöffneten Brief auf eine Kommode und ging leise zu Tür hinaus. Langsam sank Jasmin auf den Boden. Dicke Träne flossen aus ihren Augenwinkel. Sie fühlte sich wie ein paar alte Turnschuhe, die man benutzt hatte und weil sie abgetragen waren, letztendlich in eine Mülltonne warf.  
  
Geknickt, trat Hermine durch das Potrainloch der Fetten Dame, in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein, Harry und Ron sahen sie mit Verwunderung an. ´ Was ist los Hermine?´ wollte Ron wissen. Hermine erzählte ihnen Haarklein was in dem Brief gestanden hatte. ´Diese miese Sau´ entfuhr es Ron vor Zorn. ´ Sie hat ihn dir doch nicht vorgelesen oder?´ fragte Harry der sich seine Schläfen massierte. Das tat er immer wenn er sich auf etwas konzentrieren musste. ´ Ich hab ihn gelesen, warum?´ ´ Na weil du ihn lesen konntest Hermine! Warum hat Snape ihn nicht mit einem Zauber belegt hä?´ ´ Ich weis nicht´ Hermine konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was Harry von ihr wollte. ´ Vielleicht wollte er, das ihn jemand liest,´ kam es Ron in den Sinn. ´ sogar wir´ ´ Genau Ron. So wie ich Snape kenne weis er ganz genau mit wem Jasmin befreundet ist, und er weis auch, das sie uns den Brief zeigen würde.´ ´ Aber Harry, was hätte das für einen Sinn!´ Hermine blickte völlig entnervt Harry an, er hatte nun aufgehört sich die Schläfen zu massieren und sah sie ernst an. ´ Ich denke´ begann er ´ er will sie vor irgendetwas beschützen´ Damit hatten die beiden anderen überhaupt nicht gerechnet. ´ Er will sie beschützen? Und dafür schreibt der dann so was. Nee das glaub ich nicht!´ sagte Ron eisern. ´ Aber vor was will er sie beschützen, und warum sollten wir den Brief lesen?´ fragte Hermine Harry. Harry atmete tief durch und sah Hermine einen kurzen Augenblick an dann sprach er: ´ Hermine ich weis es nicht, aber früher oder später werden wir es erfahren´  
  
Es brach der letzte Schultag in diesem Jahr an, Hogwarts war wie immer festlich geschmückt und die Schüler freuten sich auf ihre Weihnachtsferien. Harry Ron und Hermine hatten sich entschlossen über die Weihnachtsferien hier zubleiben. Na ja Harry blieb wie immer hier in Hogwarts, was sollte er auch bei den Dursleys Weihnachten feiern. Er würde sowieso in die Röhre gucken wenn es um das auspacken von Geschenken ging. Und auf das Essen von seiner feinen Verwandtschaft hatte er erst recht keine Lust, er malte sich aus, wie sie alle samt um eine Schüssel voll mit Blattsalat saßen. Und Onkel Vernon dessen buschiger Schnurbart vor Zorn bebte, weil es keinen Braten zu Weihnachten gab, würde diese feierliche Köstlichkeit als " Kaninchenfutter " bezeichnen.  
  
Alle drei saßen, die Köpfe eng zusammengesteckt beim Frühstück und unterhielten sich angeregt, über dies und jenes. Bis Harry seine Löffel, mit dem er gerade noch Milchreis gegessen hatte beiseite legte und an einer Kerbe die im Holz des Tisches war, mit seinen Fingern herum kratzte. ´ Wie geht's Jasmin?´ fragte Harry besorgt ´ Hab sie schon lang nicht mehr gesehen´ ´ Nicht so Gut ´ erwiderte Hermine traurig. ´Sie geht die letzten Tage kaum noch vor die Tür´ ´ Immer noch, wegen diesem Kotzbrocken von Snape?´ sagte Ron leise. Hermine nickte. ´ Ich weis nicht. Sie verhält sich so komisch´ als sie die fragenden Gesichter der beiden Jungs sah fuhr sie fort. ´Als ich bei ihr war, da hat sie fast eine dreiviertel Stunde im Bad verbracht. Und danach ging es ihr etwas besser, vermute ich mal.´ ´ Und was soll daran komisch sein?. Meine Mom verbringt manchmal Stunden im Badezimmer! Sie sagt: Beim Baden kann man die Seele baumeln lassen´ feigste Ron. Hermine überhörte Ron einfach und fuhr mit ihrer Geschichte weiter fort. ´Ich hab sie wegen Snape angesprochen´ sie nahm einen Schluck Kürbisssaft. ´Und ?´ sagten die beiden Jungs begierig. ´ Sie sagte er solle ihr den Buckel runter Rutschen, und sie hat ihn als erregten Bettler beschimpft.´ ´ Du meinst wohl geilen Penner, Hermine´ verbesserte Harry sie. Hermine warf eilends hastige Blicke über ihren Rücken gen Lehrertisch und vergewisserte sich das sie niemand gehört hatte. ´ Psst, wenn er dich hört´ ihre Augen huschten nervös hin und her. ´ Pah, soll er doch!´ entgegnete Harry ihr stur und ziemlich laut, so laut das einige Slytherins ihre Köpfe reckten und ihn anstarrten. ´ Ach Harry siehst du, jetzt glotzen die so Blöd´ brummte Hermine Harry an.  
  
´Ähm, vielleicht´ begann Ron, um Harry und Hermine auf ein anderes Thema zubringen. ´können wir sie mit etwas aufheitern´ hellte sich das Gesicht von ihm auf, und ein breites Grinsen trat in das Sommersprossige Gesicht auf . Wahrscheinlich freute er sich, dass er eine Idee hatte wie man Jasmin aufmuntern konnte. ´ Ach ja und mit was Bitteschön, mit einer Schachtel Pralinen und einer Karte auf der draufsteht: Alles wird Gut!´ sagte Hermine ironisch. Und Rons Grinsen erstarb. ´ Ron hat recht, vielleicht können wir sie mit irgendetwas Aufheitern´ murmelte Harry ´ Aber mit was´ ´ Tja ich wüsste da was´ verkündete Ron. Hermine die gerade Luft holen wollte um ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, bekam einen leichten Tritt ans Schienbein, der Verursacher war – Harry gewesen. Daraufhin verstummte sie. ´ Jasmin hat doch einmal erwähnt das sie früher Potellan Einhörner gesammelt hat.´ ´Du meinst Porzellan, Ron´ ´ Ähm ja danke Harry. Was wollt ich, ähm ja. Wir könnten ihr eventuell, doch mal ein richtiges Einhorn zeigen ´ Jetzt begann auch Harry über beide Ohren zu strahlen, und sogar Hermine schien die Idee zugefallen. ´ Hagrid hat doch noch welche, oder?´ fragte Hermine. Die beiden Jungs nickten. ´ nach der Schule gehen wir zu Hagrid und fragen ihn ob er uns hilft alles vorzubereiten´ sagte Ron entschlossen.  
  
Jasmin stand am Fenster und sah über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Hügel und der Wald waren mit einer dicken Schneesicht bedeckt und der See war zu gefroren. Die Schüler die über die Weihnachtsferien da geblieben waren tobten ausgelassen in der weißen Pracht. -Ich könnte jetzt auch da draußen sein., Severus und ich, nein...- sie brach den Gedanken ab. ´ Es gibt kein wir´ Wieder richtete sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster. - Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, langsam öffnete sich diese und hinter ihr lugte ein alter Zauberer mit Adlernase hervor. Doch Jasmin schien das klopfen noch den Alten Zauberer bemerkt zu haben. Er räusperte sich: ´ Herm, es tut mir leid das ich so rein platze, aber du hast deine Tür nicht abgesperrt ... ja ich wollte auch nicht störn, tut mir leid´ sagte er. Sie wandte sich halb zu ihm um. ´ Es braucht ihnen nicht Leid zutun, ich bin selbst daran schuld wenn ich die Tür nicht abschließe´ sagte sie schwerfällig. ´ Jasmin, was ist mit dir. Du bist seid Tagen so trübsinnig´ Jasmin griff nach ihrer Kette mit dem goldenen Schlüssel. Stockend holte sie Luft: ´ Professor Dumbledore, ich will nach Hause, aber ich weis nicht wie. Der blöde Schlüssel tut nicht das was ich will.´ Sie lehnte mit ihrer Stirn an die Fensterscheibe und jeder einzelne Atemstoß zeichnete sich an dieser ab. Dumbledore trat zu ihr hin, und legte seine Hand behutsam auf ihre rechte Schulter. ´ Es hat doch nichts mit Severus zutun, oder?´ Sie drehte sich um und klammerte sich fest an ihn. ´ER..HAT...´ Doch Dumbledore wusste bereits, warum Jasmin so außersiech gewesen war. Während er sie im Arm hielt, sah er ihre Gedanken. ´ Du brauchst nichts zusagen ich sehe deine Gedanken, ich hab die Zeilen in deinem Kopf gelesen, die er geschrieben.´ sagte er sanft ´ Ich bin mir sicher er meint es nicht so´ ´ WAARUUMM MMACHT ER DAAS´ weinte sie in den langen silbernen Brat von Dumbledore hinein. ´ Mir ist so...´ schluchzte sie. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Sie viel in ein loch das nicht aufzuhören schien.  
  
´Poppy wie geht es ihr?´ fragte Dumbledore der im Büro von Madam Pomfrey ihn und her lief. Er hatte Jasmin sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht, damit Madam Pomfrey sie ausgiebig untersuchen sollte. ´ Wissen sie Professor für ihre Umstände geht es ihr gut ´ erwiderte sie ausgesprochen fröhlich. ´ Ähm, verzeihen sie, wenn ich fragen darf, welche Umstände?´ Madam Pomfrey schüttelte ihren Kopf und lies ein leises seufzen erklingen ´ Was ich mit Umständen meine ist, das sie Nachwuchs erwartet´ erklärte sie ihm. Anders als Madam Pomfrey erwartet hatte, hatte sie Dumbledore einen tüchtigen Schreck verpasst. - Oh das ist nicht gut die ganze Sache wird mal zu mal immer komplizierter-  
  
´ Im welchen Monat!´ mit ernste Blick schielte er zu dem Bett, indem Jasmin lag. ´ Ich denke sie dürfte im zweiten Monat sein´ flötete Madam Pomfrey. ´ Ich würde nur zu gerne Wissen wer der glückliche Papa ist. Ganz bestimmt ist es einer vom siebten Jahrgang´ Dumbledore sah über seine Brillengläser hinweg und legte seine Stirn in falten. ´ Finden Sie nicht dass unsere Schüler etwas jung sind!´ ´ Wieso, einige von denen sind schon über 18´ ´ Wenn es nur so wäre´ murmelte er. Dumbledore nahm auf einem Stuhl platz. Madam Pomfrey nahm ebenfalls platz. ´ Was meinen Sie Professor.´ ´ Das der Vater kein Schüler ist sondern ein Lehrer´ erklärte er ihr. ´ Ein Lehrer, aber wie, nein ich meine wer?´ Madam Pomfrey starrte Dumbledore verwundert an. Sie zählte alle Männlichen Lehrkräfte auf. Dumbledore nein, der wäre für so etwas viel so alt Hagrid hatte nur Augen für Madam Maxime die Leiterin von Borbarton. Binns war Tod und schwebte längst als Geist in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts umher. Firenze war ein Zentaur, und hatte seinen Kopf nur in den Wolken. Flitwick der kam erst recht nicht in frage. Sie zermarterte sich ihr Hirn und plötzlich sah sie Dumbledore voller entsetzten an. ´ Professor sie meinen doch nicht etwa Severus?´ ´ Doch Poppy!´ und seine Augen blitzten ´ Aber er verabscheut die Welt der Muggel. Und er hasst Muggel wie die Pest!´ entfuhr es ihr. ´ Es mag zwar stimmen das er die Muggelwelt nicht besonders mag, aber er hasst keinen Falls Muggel´ versuchte er den Tränkemeister zu verteidigen. ´ Professor, aber er ist als Spion tätig. Was passiert wenn Du- weist- schon- wer davon erfährt! Jasmin, ihr ungeborenes Kind und Severus schweben dann in Lebensgefahr. Er hat eines der höchsten Gesetzte gebrochen. ´ Poppy das ist mir alles bewusst. Ich werde mit Severus darüber reden. Kann ich mit Jasmin sprechen?´ ´ Ja. wollen Sie ihr...´ begann Madam Pomfrey. ´ Nein ich werde ihr die "freudige Botschaft" nicht überbringen, das werden Sie tun. Ich muss mit ihr über etwas anderes reden.´ Sie nickte. Dumbledore stand auf und ging an das Krankenbett in dem Jasmin lag. Sie lag eingekringelt auf der Seite, aber sie schlief nicht, sie hatte Ihre Augen geöffnet. ´ Bin ich krank´ fragte Jasmin erschöpft. ´ Madam Pomfrey kommt gleich zu dir und wird dir deine Fragen beantworten´ ´ Es tut mir Lied das ich ihnen solche arbeit gemacht habe´ sagte sie. ´ Jasmin, es wird Zeit dir den dritten Splitter zu überreichen´ ´ Wie bitte, den dritten Splitter´ wiederholte sie. Sie machte Anstalten sich aufzurichten doch Dumbledore drückte sie sanft in die Kissen zurück. ´ Du besitzt jetzt zwei davon. Den der Güte und Barmherzigkeit und den der Loyalität. Nun wirst du von mir den der Weisheit bekommen. Du wirst dich danach besser fühlen er wird dir kraft geben, glaube mir. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn dir viel später geben, aber es ist besser so,´ Dumbledore streckte seine Hand aus, als ob er um etwas bitten wollte, Ein glitzerndes Stückchen des Kristalls trat aus der Handinnenfläche von Dumbledore aus. Es schwebte über ihre Brust und im selben Moment stieg ein größerer Kristallsplitter aus ihrem inneren empor. Beide Stücke verschmolzen mit einander und kehrten anschließend in den Körper von Jasmin zurück. Sie atmete schneller und in ihrem Kopf begann es wild zu wirbelen. Jetzt konnte sie sich an den Angriff von Voldemort erinnern. An die vielen Toten die ihr Feenreich zu beklagen hatten und wie sie zum Schluss den Kristall zerstörte um zu verhindern das er in die Hände von Voldemort fiel. ´ Ich kann mich an ein paar Dinge erinnern, an den Dunklen Lord´ Dumbledore lies sich neben ihr auf das Bett nieder. ´ Ich hoffe das du jetzt versehen wirst, warum die Magische Gemeinschaft gegen ihn so erbittert kämpft. Wir wollen verhindern das so etwas, wie es Dir und deinem Volk ergangen ist; sich nicht noch einmal wiederholt´ Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine und fügte hinzu: ´Es steht dir frei jeder zu gehen´ Dumbledore stand auf um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. ´ Professor, warten Sie!´ rief sie ihm hinter her, der alte Schuleiter drehte sich um. ´ Ich werde ihnen helfen,´ sagte sie und Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue an: ´ Voldemort zu vernichten ´ fügte sie hinzu. ´ Wahrlich, du bist zurückgekehrt´ murmelte er leise. Bevor er jedoch zur Tür hinausging, verbeugte er sich lächelnd vor ihr. Es imponierte ihm, das sie den Namen Voldemorts ausgesprochen hatte. Er kannte nur zwei andere die es ebenfalls wagten ihn so zunennen, das waren Harry und er selbst. Er lies Jasmin und Madam Pomfrey alleine im Krankenflügel zurück.  
  
Madam Pomfrey die hektisch in ihrem Büro herumwuselte, und irgendetwas zu suchen schien, erschrak als sie Jasmin, die in der Tür stand, sah. ´ Was ist mit dir passiert!?´ sie lief mehre male um Jasmin herum- bis sie stehen blieb und mit ihren Fingerspitzen zitternd das Gesicht von Jasmin berührte. ´ Was ist mit deiner Haut warum ist sie so anders?´ ´ Schhhh, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin keine normale Muggel, zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt werden Sie alles erfahren´ versuchte sie die ältere Dame zuberruhigen. Madam Pomfrey sah sie verwundert an. ´ Dumbledore hat mir gesagt das sie zu mir kommen wollten, um meine Fragen zu beantworten die ich bezüglich auf mich selbst habe´ sagte sie sanft. Madam Pomfrey schien ihren Schreck überwunden zu haben und bot Jasmin höflich einen Sitzplatz an. ´ Mir ist morgens immer Übel, und ich habe abnormale Essenswünsche´ erklärte sie Madam Pomfrey. ´ Nun ich weis nicht wie ich es dir anders sagen soll. Als dich Professor Dumbledore hierher gebracht hatte, habe ich dich von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht. Ich dachte du wärst erkrankt, weil du nicht gleich aus deiner Ohnmacht erwacht bist. Und da habe ich festgestellt das du ..´ sie zögerte einen Moment ´ ein Kind erwartest ´ ´ Ich erwate ein Kind?´ wiederholte sie. Jasmin nickte. - Das erklärt dann alles, meine Güte darauf hätte ich auch kommen können- dachte Jasmin ´ Du solltest dich jetzt noch ein wenig schonen und wenn es dir später besser geht kannst du in deine Räume gehen´ sagte Madam Pomfrey freundlich. ´ Ja, sie haben recht´ langsammarschierte sie in ihr Bett zurück. -Was wird er nur dazu sagen das ich ein Kind erwarte- dachte sie während, sie sich unter die Decke kuschelte.  
  
Fortsetzung Folgt 


	14. Überraschungen die nicht enden wollen

Überraschungen die nicht enden wollen

Harry, Ron und Hermine eilten nach der Schule so schnell sie konnten zu Hagried um ihn zufragen ob er dazu breit wäre Jasmin die Einhörner zuzeigen, die er pflegte.

´Das kann ich machen, vielleicht lern ich sie besser kennen sagte er, während er den dreien Tee in ihre Tassen schenkte.

, Hab sie noch nicht so häufig gesehen. Warum hab ihr mir sie nie vorgestellt?´ fragte Hagrid.

´Ähm, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Hagrid, haben wir gar nicht daran gedacht ´ erwiderte Harry verlegen.

´Ihr seid ein paar Flubberwürmer. Vergesst einfach euern besten Kumpel´

´Hagrid es tut uns Leid, ehrlich, bitte sei nicht böse!´ entschuldigte sich Hermine. Hagrids kleine Runde Käferaugen leuchteten die drei an, und hinter seinem struppigen Bart verbarg er ein breites Lächeln. ´´Ha, ha wie könnt ich euch nur böse sein .´ gluckste er. ´Wann wollt ihr sie denn Überraschen.´ Harry und Hermine sahen zu Ron hinüber, der gerade damit beschäftigt war das Sirupbonbon, welches er von Hagrid bekommen hatte, herunter zuschlucken. Dies gelang aber nicht, da es seine Zähne verlebte.

´ Ron sag was, das war schließlich deine Idee!´ Hermine wusste das er im Moment kein einziges Wort sagen konnte und es machte ihr Spaß, ihre Stimme vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen. Ron warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

´ Esch wär am Weinnachten gans guht ´ zischte er zwischen seine verklebten Zähne hindurch.

´ Ron nach mal ´n bisschen Sprachtraining, dich verseht man so Schlecht´ gluckste Hagrid. ´ Dasch isch allesch deine Schuld Ägrid.´ fauchte Ron.´ Plöde Ponponsch ´

Harry der sich schon fast auf dem Boden vor Lachen geworfen hatte, hielt sich mit seinen Händen den schmerzenden Bauch fest. ´ Ha ,ha , ha. Ron wenn du so weiter machst bist du bald ein Parcelmund ´

´Ach klabbe Erry !!´

´Ich glaube, Was Ron uns damit sagen wollte,´ und sie warf ihn ein zuckersüße Lächeln entgegen. ´ist das wir sie an Weihnachten überraschen sollten.´ Hagrid nickte.

´Na, Prima. Ist ´n tolles Geschenk für ne junge Frau die noch nie ´n Einhorn gesehen hat! 

So blieben die drei noch eine ganze weile bei Hagrid und machten sich mit ihm einen vergnüglichenglichen Nachmittag.

Severus der vor dem Kamin mit einem Buch saß, dessen Titel lautete:" Die Giftigsten Gifte für die besten Giftmischer", konzentrierte sich nicht wirklich auf dieses prickelnde Meisterwerk der Zaubereiliteratur. Im Gegenteil ihm gingen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf: Der Tod von Fuge und seiner Familie. Die Belohnung Voldemorts die er noch bekommen würde. Und natürlich Jasmin, die er noch liebte aber die er auf brutale Art und Weise dazu Zwingen wollte nach Hause zugehen. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, so einen Brief zuschreiben. Er wusste es nicht.

- Die Gemeinsame Nacht habe ich sehr genossen, weil ich nicht oft zum Zuge komme. Ich bin doch ein richtiges Monster. Ich hätte es mal mit reden versuchen sollen, ihr die Wahrheit über mich erzählen sollen, das ich ein. Na was ist- sagte eine tief verborgene Stimme in seinem Kopf

- das du ein MÖ-R-D-E-R bist- und die Stimme wurde immer lauter, sie dröhnte in seinem Schädel. - willst du ihr wirklich sagen wie viele unschuldige Menschen du schon gefoltert, ermordet oder Frauen geschändete hast, im treuergebenen Dienst des Dunklen Lords- 

´ Ich habe noch nie eine Frau geschändet, das ist meiner nicht würdig!´ sagte Severus laut um sein Gewissen zu übertönen. 

- Geschändet nein, das war deiner nicht würdig, das stimmt. Aber, würdig genug warst du um wegzusehen, wenn sie eine Muggel Frau ja sogar Kinder missbrauchten. Hab ich Recht?-

Severus nahm das Buch, das vorher auf seinem Schoß gelegen hatte und schleuderte es voller Zorn in Richtung des Bücherregals. Das Ergebnis war: das, das Buch während seines Fluges einige gefüllte Zaubertrankgläser mit sich riss, die zum größtenteils auf einem Tisch gestanden hatten. Wenn man nicht wusste ,das ein Zaubere die Fähigkeit besaß Dinge mit einer leichten Bewegung des seines Zuberstabes zureparieren, dann wäre man davon ausgegangen das, das Buch und die Gläser vom Tisch, völlig im Arsch waren.

Severus betrachtete sich den Schaden den er angerichtet hatte . Kopfschüttelnd und voller Zorn zückte er seien Zauberstab. - Da ein dumpfes klopfen. Er sah zu der Stelle von dem das Klopfen gekommen war.

´Wenn es ein Schüler ist, reiß ich ihm den Kopf ab.´ Knurrte er und wieder klopfte es.

´ Herein!´ Schnarrte er. Die Mauer öffnete sich, und durch sie trat Dumbledore herein. Dumbledore der direkt neben dem Bücherregal stand bückte sich, und hob das völlig zerstörte Buch der "Giftigsten Gifte" auf und besah es sich genauer. Nun viel dem alten Schuleiter nicht nur auf das, das Buch, sondern auch einige Gläser die mit irgend einer Flüssigkeit gefüllt und auf dem Tisch gestanden haben mussten, ebenfalls zu Bruch gegangen waren.

´ Oh Professor Sie sind es.´

´ Was ist hier passiert Severus, wurde bei ihnen eingebrochen?´ Fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

´ Nein,´ Severus strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem fahlen Gesicht ´ nein keines Wegs, es war eine Unachtsamkeit meiner Wenigkeit ´ log er. Ja Severus musste zugeben das er gut Lügen konnte. Aber er machte sich nichts vor ,Dumbledore würde ihn durchschauen .Dumbledore kannte ihn genau so gut wie er sich selbst. Severus wollte vor Dumbledore nicht zugeben das er gerade einen Wutanfall gehabt hatte. In seinen Augen war das ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Und Schwächen konnte er sich als Spion nicht leisten.

´So, so, eine Unachtsamkeit !´ murmelte Dumbledore und auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Furche: ´Nu, ich muss mit ihnen Reden.´

´ Und über was?´ fragte Severus ruhig darauf bedacht nicht zornig zuklingen. Während er die Unordnung mit einem schwingen seines Zauberstabes beseitigte, trat der alte Schuleiter näher und reichte ihm das kaputte Buch. Severus nahm es entgegen, tippte dem Stab dagegen und sprach: ´Reparo.´

Das Buch sah wieder aus wie neu. 

´Warum wollten sie mit mir Reden´ hackte Severus misstrauisch nach. Dumbledore setzte sich an den nun sauberen Tisch und faltete seine alten Hände. Er sah ihn sehr erst an.

´Hat der Dunkle Lord wieder zugeschlagen?´

´Nein Severus.´ Begann er ruhiger Stimme. ´du würdest es mir viel leichter machen wenn du dich auch setzen würdest, Bitte!´ langsam nahm Severus platz. Irgendetwas war an der ganzen Sache Faul dachte er.

´ Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa entlassen?´ fragte er leise aber gelassen. Dumbledore fixierte ihn mit seinen durchdingenden Augen. ´Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen, dann kämen mir ja zwei Lehrer abhanden. Der eine für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und der andere für Zaubertrankkunde.´ Lächelte er verhalten. 

´Ah.... da her weht der Wind wegen der Sache mit Ginny Weasley und dem Jungen aus Ravenclaw. Hätte ich sie gewähren lassen sollen. Sie hatten beide die Strafe von 100 Punkten Abzug und Nachsitzen verdient. Sonst ist Minerva nicht so Mund karg. Früher hat sie ihre Schüler selbst verteidig.´ schnaubte er empört.

Nein, nein Severus es geht nicht um die beiden die versucht haben hinter den Gewächshäusern, sagen wir mal, zarte Bande zuknüpfen.´ sagte er abermals ruhig. Zarte Bande, tja Dumbledore schien es zwar so zu bezeichnen ,aber Severus konnte ihm in diesem Punkt allerdings nicht zustimmen. Er hatte was ganz anderes gesehen, das man viel eher als Intimen Kontakt bezeichnen musste.

´ Es geht um Jasmin, Severus! ´Als Severus den Namen von ihr wahrnahm versteinerte sich sein Gesicht.

´ Was soll mit ihr sein!´ Brummte er.

´ Kannst du dich noch an unser Gespräch erinnern, in dem ich sagte sie wird Hogwarts mit ihren Leben verteidigen?´ wiederwillig nickte der Tränkemeister und es fuchste ihn das er von Dumbledore wieder geduzt wurde. Dumbledore wahrte bewusst vor anderen die Haltung gegenüber Severus. Er wusste genau wie stolz sein Tränkemeister war, aber wenn er mit ihm alleine war lies sich Dumbledore immer wieder dazu hinreisen ihn zu duzten. Severus hatte eine wage Vermutung das der Schuleiter nicht nur mit ihm so umging sonder auch mit McGonagall und den anderen Kollegen, ja sogar bei den Schüler. ´und daran das du sagtest ,du würdest mit aller Gewalt erreichen wollen; das sie zurück nach Hause geht, weil sie sich nicht in diesen Krieg einmischen soll!´ Fuhr er unbeirrt fort , abermals nickte Severus. Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorn und berührte mit seiner krummen Adlernase fast die des Tränkemeisters.

´ Jetzt hör mir gut zu mein Junge!´ Severus sah ihn ungläubig an. Wie hatte er ihn genannt mein Junge?

´ Jasmin braucht dich mehr den je. Mit diesem Brief hast du ihr sehr weggetan!´ ermahnte Dumbledore ihn.

´ Das sollte er auch, er sollte sie verletzen!´ Raunzte er ´ Ich hatte ihn noch Weasley mit gegeben. Ich habe darauf spekuliert das Granger herausfindet warum er nicht mit einem Zauberspruch belegt war. Ich dachte ihnen würde klar werden; was ich damit bezwecken wollte. Aber diese Dummköpfe haben meine Absicht nicht durchschaut, dass ich Jasmin aus der Gefahren Zone bringen wollte. Ich dachte sie würden verstehen, und mir indirekt helfen sie.´ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten-

´ Sie zu vergraulen.´ Half Dumbledore weiter .

´ Sie sagen es!! ´ Erwiderte Severus gereizt.

´ Severus das würden die drei nie tun, dafür mögen sie, sie viel zu sehr´

´ Das hab ich mittlerweile auch bemerkt!´ brummte Severus ´ Was haben sie damit gemeint das sie mich mehr den je braucht. Für was, für ihre Verwandlung?!´ sagte er barsch. Er wusste das es sich Blöd angehört haben musste aber das war ihm egal.

´Nein, als Vater ihres Kindes!´ Entfuhr es Dumbledore, für seine Weise ziemlich streng. Der Tränkemeister herhob sich so ruckartig das es den Stuhl von den Beinen riss. Er marschierte mit den Händen auf seinem Rücken ihm Wohnzimmer auf und ab und schüttelte energisch mit seinem Kopf.

´Das kann nicht möglich sein. Bevor wir. Nein, ich hatte einen Verhütungszauber gesprochen.´ Polterte er wild gestikulierend. 

´ Du willst doch nicht sagen das ein andere dafür in frage kommt?´ Diese Erklärung hielt Severus für plausibel. Ja so musste es sein, er konnte unmöglich der Vater sein. 

´ Außerdem sind diese Verhütungszauber nicht immer Hundert % ´ fügte Dumbledore hinzu nun wieder etwas ruhiger hinzu.

´Wollen sie etwa behaupten ich wäre nicht in der Lage so einen Zauber durchzuführen.´

´Nein, Severus. Aber du vergisst das sie, keine normale Frau mehr ist´ Severus blieb mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore gewand stehen . 10 Minuten lang stand er still und nachdenkend da bis er sich mit deutlich ruhiger Stimme wieder Dumbledore zu wandte.

´ Aber das heißt das sie trotzdem hier weg muss. Was ist wenn der Dunkle Lord davon etwas mit bekommt. Er wird sie und das Kind töten. Und wenn er dann noch heraus findet das sie die Wiedergeburt von Königin Serenity ist, wird er ihr die Kristallsplitter entreisen und einen großen Schritt auf die Unsterblichkeit tun. Die Folgen wären unvorstellbar.´

´Und was ist wenn der Dunkle Lord niemals von ihr erfahren würde!´sagte der Schuleiter.

´Sie meinen den Fedeliuszauber. Jasmin müsste an einem Geheimen Ort bleiben.´

´Nicht unbedingt, wenn wir ein Haus auf unserem Gelände erbauen funktioniert der Zauber trotzdem´ erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln. Severus ging zu dem umgefallenen Stuhl hob ihn auf und nahm wieder darauf platz. 

´Aber bevor ich mich als Geheimniswahrer opfere, musst du mir versprechen, das du dich mit ihr aussprechen wirst. Du wirst ihr die ganze Wahrheit über dich sagen und akzeptierst ihre Entscheidungen. Sie soll wählen ob sie hier bleiben, oder nach Hause gehen möchte´ sagte Dumbledore zu Severus. 

´ Sie wollen Geheimniswahrer werden warum?´ Frage Severus skeptisch. Zwar konnte er sich die Frage selbst beantworten doch er wollte die Antwort persönlich von Dumbledore hören.

´Weil du, trotz all deiner Launen, ein guter Freund bist. Und ich nicht zum zweiten Mal eine gute Freundin verlieren möchte.´ Lächelte er. Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu der versteckte Tür hinüber drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, um etwas zusagen:´ Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, wie soll das Kind denn eigentlich heißen, wenn es Junge oder ein Mädchen wird?´ Freilich war Dumbledore einer der mächtigsten seiner Zeit aber seine Neugierde übertraf fast seine gesamte Macht als Zauberer. 

´ Ich dachte an Harry oder Hermine.´ antwortete Severus und seine Lippen kräuselten sich nur vor Sarkasmus.

´ Harry oder Hermine warum nicht, zwar für dich eine ungewöhnlicher Wahl aber die Namen haben was.´ Lachte der Schuleiter. ´ Also bis Morgen!´ 

Eines schwor sich Severus das diese zwei Namen niemals für sein Kind in frage kommen würden. 

Dumbledore war gegangen, und Severus saß mit dem Gesicht tief in seine Hände verunken am Tisch. ´ Oh je, ausgerechnet jetzt muss ich Vater werden. ´seufzte er auf. ´ Die Überraschungen nehmen wohl kein Ende!´

Jasmin war mittlerweile wieder in ihrer Wohnung zurückgekehrt und beugte eine große bauchige braune Flasche, die sie von Madam Pomfrey bekommen hatte. Diese sollte sie trinken um sich zustärken. Jasmin wusste das die ältere Dame ihr nur damit helfen wollte, aber sie kannte schon die hälfte der Zaubertränke,( die sie von ihr bekommen hatte) zugenüge. Und jeder dieser Tränke schmeckte einfach abscheulich. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und schüttete ihn in die Toilette. - Eigentlich schade drum- dachte Jasmin.

- Dumbledore hat recht ich fühl mich schon wirklich besser. Aber Ich sehe ja schon etwas merkwürdig aus, so blass. Muss mich erst noch daran gewöhnen- sie betrachtete sich ihre Hände, die so weiß und fein waren wie edelstes Porzellan. - Ob mein Kind auch so eine helle Farbe bekommt, na ja besser als so einen Zinken wie dieses Scheusaal- dachte sie verdrießlich. An der Tür klopfte es. 

´Einen Moment bitte.´ Sie eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie.

´Oh mein Gott wie siehst du denn aus!?´ Harry Hermine und Ron starrten sie mit weit auseinanderklaffenden Mündern an. Bei solch herrlichen Gesichtern, veraß sie kurz ihre Sorgen und ein vereinzeltes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

´ Was ist mit dir´ fragte Hermine besorgt. 

´Es ist nichts, es hat mit meiner Verwandlung zutun. Das habe ich dir doch mal erzählt, weist du noch?´ Hermine nickte. Sie trat den anderen beiden ans Bein damit sie aufhörten Jasmin weiterhin anzustarren wie eine Ölgötze. 

´ Ach dann veränderst du dich immer wenn du einen weiteren Splitter bekommst?´ fragte Ron der sich sein Bein rieb. Und bleibst du dann immer so weiß?´

´ ah. Ihr anderen beide wisst auch davon. Ja Ron ich habe einen Weiteren Splitter bekommen. Die Form die ich als Serenity annehme, kann ich nie lange auf rechterhalten. Es kostet mich immer sehr viel Kraft. Aber mit jedem Kristallsplitter komme ich meinem früheren Ich immer näher. Außerdem steigern sich meine Kräfte. ï erklärte sie den dreien. ´Was deine Frage meiner Hautfarbe betrifft weis ich es nicht, Könnte möglich sein das ich wieder Dunkler werde. Wenn nicht dann bin ich bei Nacht eine wandelnde Taschenlampe. Schaut nicht so. Meine Haut schimmert im dunkeln,, ich habe es vorhin ausprobiert. Na kommt schon setzt euch´ Alle vier nahmen am Kamin platz. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Hermine Ron schmerzhaft in die Seite stieß

´ Arrytmantik hat dir wohl den Hirn verbrannt, warum.´ bellte er sie an. Hermine sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. Jetzt wusste er warum sie das getan hatte.

´Hm, Jasmin sag mal würdest du mit uns am 1 Weihnachtstag einen Spaziergang unternehmen?´

´ Ja, gerne und wohin?´ erkundigte sich Jasmin.

´ Einhö... autsch Ron.´ Harry rieb sich seinen Arm und blickte beleidigt zu Ron. Er hatte ihn in den Oberarm gekniffen. Ron hatte damit verhindert das sich Harry verplapperte.

´Also ich weis nicht was ihr zum Tee hattet, aber irgendwie verhaltet ihr euch sehr merkwürdig.´ Hermine die abwinkte und sagte: ´Ach das ist nur weil wir Morgen Ferien haben. Ein bisschen aufgedreht verstehst du. Wir wollten dich eigentlich Einladen , mit uns ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen zutrinken.´ Hermine sah sie flehend an.

´Na gut,´ begann Jasmin unter seufzen ´aber ich werde kein Butterbier trinken. Einen Tee wird es auch tun.´ Sie stand auf und holte eine Kanne Tee und vier Teetassen. 

´ Wollt ihr welchen?´ Hermine und Ron nickten. Harry aber nicht.

´Seid wann trinkst du kein Butterbier mehr?´ fragte Harry erstaunt.

´ Seid heute!´ Antwortete sie knapp. Sie reichte jedem eine Tasse und schenkte Tee ein

´Hä? Warum? ´ Harry Ron und Hermine wechselten erstaunte blicke aus. Jasmin atmete tief durch _-früher oder später werden sie es sowieso erfahren-_

´Ich habe heute erfahren dass ich ein Kind erwarte´ gab sie zu verstehen.

´ Du bist Schwanger! Aber das ist ja großartig!´ Freute sich Hermine, Ron dagegen verschluckte sich so der maßen an seinem Tee, das er fast daran erstickt wäre. Und Harry sah sie nur skeptisch an ´ Ich weis es geht mich wirklich nichts an, aber ich muss dich danach fragen. Ist es von Snape?´ Harry wartete erwartungsvoll auf die Antwort von ihr, doch sie sagte nichts, sie sah nur betreten aus dem Fenster.

´Also doch, was wirst du tun?´ Schnaubte Harry. Jasmin massierte sich die Schläfen und gab mit gebrochener Stimme zurück: ´ Harry ich. ich weis es nicht´

Klopf.

´ Jasmin es hat geklopft, erwartest du jemand?´ fragte Hermine an Jasmin gewand.

´ Nein nicht das ich wüsste. Harry würdest du mal hin gehen.´ Harry stand auf und schlurfte zu Tür, drehte den Türknauf herum und wer stand da, der Tränkemeister höchstpersönlich.

´Potter !´ sagte Severus mit kühlen blick. Harry hätte fast gesagt: na was denn! Aber er beschloss es lieber bleiben zu lassen.

´ Verschwindet sofort !´Er trat mit verschränkten Armen auf der Brust herein.

´ Es sind meine Gäste. Sie haben keineswegs das recht sie aus meinen Privaträumen zu werfen.´ Schimpfte Jasmin. Hermine legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf Jasmins Arm.

´ Wenn ich mich nicht irre ist es fast neun Uhr Abends. Und ich kann Potter hemmungslos Punkte abziehen, da er ja kein Vertrauensschüler ist´ dabei fixierte er Harry mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

´Los geht ich kümmere mich um den hier.´ sagte Jasmin steif. Alle drei suchten so schnell sie konnten das weite.

´Was wollen Sie von mir Mr. Snape.´ Sagte sie mit voller Verachtung. Er ging auf sie zu und, hob seine Hand und nahm ihr Kinn, in diese und drehte ihr Gesicht zu Seite.

´ deine Haut?´

´Sind Sie gekommen um mich anzustarren.?´ sie schlug ihm die Hand weg.

´ Nein, ich bin gekommen weil ich erfahren habe, dass du Schwanger bist.´ Sagte er ruhig.

´ Na und, Sie haben keinerlei Verpflichtungen ich entbinde Sie davon.´ Schrie sie. ´ Sie können sich ne andere suchen bei der sie zum Zuge kommen´. Severus sah sie finster an. Er packte sie an beide Armen, und er verspürte den drang sie mal richtig übers Knie zulegen. Doch er lies es bei sich beruhen, indem er sie an sich zog.

´Weist du warum ich das geschrieben habe, weist du das?´ Sagte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. 

´ Au, lassen Sie mich los sie tun mir weh?´

´Ich habe es getan um dich zu beschützen. Ich wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Der Krieg zwischen Gut und Böse hat längst begonnen.´ Jasmin hatte nun aufgehört sich zuwehren, gespannt lauschte sie ihm. Als dies Severus bemerkte lockerte er seinen Griff.

´ Voldemort´. flüsterte sie. Er nickte. Sie wagte es tatsächlich ihn beim Namen zunennen. Daran war nur Potter schuld schoss es Severus durch den Kopf.

´Weist du was ein Todesser ist ?´ Jasmin schüttelte ihren Kopf.

´ Nicht so richtig. Harry; Hermine und Ron haben mir ein weinig über Voldemort erzählt aber ich hab nicht näher nachgefragt. Meine Erinnerungen an damals lasen auch zuwünschen üblich.´

´Bevor ich dir alles erzähle solltet du dich setzen.´ Das tat sie auch, dann begann er zu erzählen.

´Todesser sind Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Sie führen die grausamsten Befehle aus, Mord, Folter und das bevorzugt an Muggel. Der Dunkle Lord kann sie jeder Zeit rufen wenn er sie benötigt.´

´Wie tut er das?´ Fragte Jasmin verunsichert. Severus krempelte seinen linken Ärmel hoch und zeigte ihr den Tortenschädel aus dessen Schlund eine Schlange hervorquoll.

´Hiermit ruft er seine Anhänger´ Jasmin starrte auf die Merkwürdige Tätowierung die hellrot leuchtete und sie wich erschrocken von ihm zurück.

´Du bist ein ...´

´Ich weis was du denkst. Du denkst ich wäre ein eiskalter Killer. Das bin ich aber nicht. Ich stehe im Diensten Dumbledores, meine Funktion ist es den Dunklen Lord auszuspionieren, und seine Organisation von innen heraus zu zerstören. Ich leugne nicht das ich früher einmal mich zu seinen Anhängern zählte.´

´ Wie ist es dazu gekommen?´ Fragte Jasmin. Er lies ein kaltes ´Ha´ erklingen

´ Sagen wir es einmal so, ich hatte den falsche Erzeuger´ Jasmin sah ihn fragend an. Sie verstand nicht was er damit meinte doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihr das sie die Frage fallen lassen sollte. 

´Jetzt verstehe ich warum du, entschuldige ich hab Sie geduzt ´

Sprich ruhig weiter, du ist in Ordnung ich denke es ist alles zwischen uns geklärt.´

´Gut. Jetzt versehe ich warum du immer so überstürzt gegangen bist.´ Wiederum nickte Severus.

´Musstest du. schon Töten ?´ fragte Jasmin mit erstickter Stimme .

´Ja, ich glaube ich töte Menschen immer am Qualvollsten. Wenn ich töten muss sterben sie meistens den Gifttod, es dauert sehr lange bis einer dahinscheidet.´

Einige Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen, Beide saßen einfach nur da und beobachteten das Feuerspiel im Kamin. 

´Es tut mir Leid!´ sagte Severus zu Jasmin uns sie sah ihn fragend an.

´Was tut dir Leid?´

´Einfach alles.´ Plötzlich stand er auf, ging zur Tür und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um.

´ Gute Nacht.´ wünschte er ihr; dann verschwand er. 

__

- Er hat endlich sein Geheimnis gelüftete und er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, das muss ihn eine ziemliche Überwindung gekostet haben. Ein Todesser, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir fast so etwas bei ihm vorgestellt,- dachte sie.

__

- Na ja vielleicht verbringt er Weinachten doch mit mir-

Am nächsten Morgen.

´Harry komm steh auf. Jasmin ist da´ rief Ron der in der Tür des Jungen Schlafsaals auf einem Bein hüpfend, versuchte sich seine Socken anzuziehen.

´Hä. was ist .wer ist da?´ nuschelte Harry noch halb im Schlaf. Ron ging zu seinem Bett, nahm ein Kissen und warf es mit voller Kraft auf den im Halbschlaf versunkenen Harry.

´Ron, wir haben Ferien!´ maulte er.

´Na gut dann geh ich mit Jasmin und Hermine alleine nach Hogsmeade!´ Jetzt schnellte Harry aus dem Bett. ´ Was sagst du da? Ihr geht mit ihr nach Hogsmeade. Aber es ist noch nicht Weihnachten. Wir wollten ihr die Einhörner erst an Weihnachten zeigen!´

´Harry das weis ich. Aber es ist Heilig Abend und Hermine hatte die Idee mit uns nach Hogsmeade zugehen. Um ein paar letzte Besorgungen zumachen

´ Ach so, sag das doch gleich´

´Kommst du mit?´ fragte Ron.

´Ja warum nicht.´ Gähnte er.

´ Na dann, mach mal, die warten schon ?´

Alle vier schlenderten gemütlich in Hogsmeade umher und begutachteten die Waren die in den Schaufenstern feilgeboten wurden. Ron der mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken in Richtung des Honigtopf sah, stöhnte geräuschvoll auf:

´ Ich würde ja gerne in den Honigtopfgehen, aber,´ 

begann Ron langsam, während er vergeblich in seinem Lederbeutel nach Geld suchte.´ ohne Moos nix los.´

´ Aber du hattest doch vorhin noch Geld´ brummte Hermine zu Ron in einem, du- hättest -dein- Geld- nicht- für- ollen- Kram -ausgeben- sollen- Ton.

´ Ich musste vielleicht noch Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen!´ Fauchte Ron. Harry kramte in seine Hosentaschen herum, auf der suche nach ein paar Sickeln. ´Du ich hab nichts mehr dabei, der Rest liegt im Schloss.´ Sagte Harry und sah enttäuscht zu Ron.

´ Wie viel brauchst du denn?´ Fragte Jasmin. Geschwind holte sie ihren Lederbeutel heraus.

´ Nein du brauchst mir kein Geld zugeben.´ Rons Ohren nahmen einen Hauch von Magenta an und nicht weil der frostige Wind um diese herum spielte. 

´Du kannst es mir Ja irgend wann zurück gegen.´ Sagte sie sanft lächelnd . ´ Tu mir den gefallen Ron. Bring mir ein paar Schokofrösche und Eismäuse mit, ich brauche was süßes´ sie drückte ihm 2 Galeonen und ein paar Silbersickeln in die Hand. Ron grinste zurück und rannte zum Honigtopf hinüber.

´Warte Ron ich komm mit!´ und Harry stürmte Ron hinterher. Hermine schüttelte ihren buschigen kopf ´Jungs! Er hat sich nicht einmal bedankt´

´Las sie doch. Sag mal was würdest du einem Spezialisten für Zaubertränke zu Weihnachten schenke?´ fragte Jasmin. Hermine die aus allen Wolken gefallen zu sein schien sagte knapp

´ Ein Buch.´

´ Ein Buch über Zaubertränke?´ Hermine nickte. Jasmin seufzte leise´

´Ihr habt euch wieder Versöhnt?´

´ Ja, und er hat mich darüber auf geklärt was er neben bei noch so tut´

´ Was er hat er dir erzählt?´ fragte Hermine überrascht. 

´ Das er als Spion für Voldemort tätig ist.´ 

´Wirklich! das muss ihn eine ziemliche Überwindung gekostet haben.´ Jasmin Stimmte ihr nickend zu. ´ Sag mal,´ begann sie während die beiden in den Mckinnings Zauberbuchladen eintraten. 

´ Ähm was?´

´ ach nichts.´ Hermine traute sich nicht mehr zufragen, ob Snape davon wusste das sie Schwanger von ihm war. Und im Grunde ging sie es auch nichts an. Jasmin stöberte in einer Ecke des kleinen Ladens in einem staubigen Regal nach einem passenden Geschenk für Severus. 

´ich glaube nicht das du hier ein geeignetes Buch für ihn findest, du solltest es mal hier probieren.´ Jasmin stellte das Buch, welches sie sich angesehen hatte in das Regal zurück und ging zu Hermine hinüber, die ein pechschwarzes und in edelstes Leder gebundene Buch in ihren Händen hielt.

´Was hast du da?´ Fragte Jasmin neugierig.

´ Das ist die neuste Ausgabe von " Die Dunklen Künste und die geheimsten Anwendungen". Wahnsinn das hat er bestimmt noch nicht. Dieser van Helsing ist einfach spitzen klasse. Was der für Abenteuer erlebt hat!´ Jasmin sah Hermine skeptisch an und zog eine Augenbraue steil in die Höhe.

´ Ron hat mir mal erzählt das du mal auf einen gewissen Lockhard abgefahren bist, der auch solche Bücher geschrieben hat. Er soll ein ziemlicher Versager gewesen sein!´

´ So hat Ron dir das erzählt!´ Schnaubte sie: ´Willst du jetzt ein Geschenk oder nicht?´ sagte Hermine mit beleidigten Ton.

´Ach komm schon sei nicht böse. Was kostet es denn?´

´Es ist nicht billig, es kostet 40 Galeonen´ Jasmin holte ihren Lederbeutel hervor und zählte ihr Geld.

´Na prima, das langt dicke. Ich nehme es´

Jasmin ging stolz mit dem Buch unter ihren Arm zur Theke und bezahlte es. Sie war froh gewesen das Hermine ihr geholfen hatte ein passendes Geschenk für Severus zu suchen. Mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit hätte sie Stunden dafür gebraucht, aber so hatte es nicht einmal eine Viertel Stunde gedauert.

Hermine und Jasmin die völlig überladen mit Paketen waren standen mit frostigen Händen und Füße vor dem Honig Topf.

´Oh Mann, wie viel Geld hast du Ron nur mitgegeben?´ Fragte Hermine bibbernd. 

´Zwei Galleonen und ein paar zerquetschte warum?´

´Hast du vielleicht eine Vorstellung davon was man alles dafür ihr bekommt. Das kann bei den zweien Stunden dauern! Und ich werde hier nicht übernachten! Komm wir gehen in die drei Besen.´

´Du hast recht.´

Kaum hatten sie das Gasthaus erreicht, hallte hinter ihnen eine sehr bekannte Stimme die, die beiden lieber nicht gehört hätten. Jasmin und Hermine drehten sich langsam um. Ein blonder Junge mit spitzen Gesicht, auf dessen Lippen ein breites Grinsen erschien, stand direkt vor ihnen. Doch er war nicht allein, in seiner Begleitung waren ein Mann der ihm unweigerlich ähnlich sah, und eine Frau die ihr langes Blondes Haar zu einer elegante Hochsteckfrisur trug. 

´Jasmin los lass uns gehen´ flüsterte Hermine Jasmin zu. Nervös packte Hermine Jasmin am Umhang und versuchte sie von den Malfoys wegzuschleifen.

´Du elendes Schlammblut hast wohl Schiss was?´ feigste Malfoy ganz mit sich zufrieden. Der Mann der Malfoy sehr ähnlich war trat näher an Jasmin und Hermine heran.

´Was wird nur aus uns reinblütigen Zauberern werden Narzissa. Erst Schlammblüter,´ dabei sah er Hermine mit einem mörderischen Blick an ´ und jetzt noch Muggel´ als er dies sagte huschten seine Augen zu Jasmin hinüber und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Jetzt trat auch die Frau näher ´ Aber Lucius mein Lieber, hast du vergessen was Draco uns erzählt hat und sieh sie dir genau an, das da ist doch keine normale Muggel mehr. Sie könnte noch nützlich für dich sein.´ flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr. Wieder tat er einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und jetzt fiel Hermine auf ,das Lucius Malfoy nicht wie sonst elegant herum stolzierte, sondern sich schwerfällig auf einen teuerverarbeiteten Stock stützte, dessen Griff aus einem silbernen Schlangenkopf bestand. Hermines Augen wanderten langsam an Malfoy hinunter und blieben an seinem künstlichen Bein hängen. 

´ HERMINE, JASMIN . LASS SIE IN RUHE ODER ICH BRING DICH UM!!! schrie Harry der zusammen mit Ron mit hocherhobenen Zauberstäben hinter den Malfoys stand. Viele der Hexen und Zaubere die friedlich ihre Tätigkeit nach gingen wandten sich jetzt mit neugierigen Blicken dem Gesehen zu. ´LASS SIE IN RUHE!´ schrie Harry erneut. 

´Potter was tust du da?´ raunzte eine Dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Flink wie ein Schatten huschte an Harry eine große schlanke und dunkle Gestalt vorbei und platzierte sich direkt zwischen Hermine ,Jasmin und den Malfoys. ´Miss Granger ihr Zaubertrank den ich nachprüfen wollte, hat mein gesamtes Büro in die Luft gejagt. Und ich werde nicht länger ruhen bis sie den ganzen Schaden behoben haben, ist das Klar! Ich suche sie schon seit fast zwei Stunden´

Ron der völlig verdattert zu Harry sah und Snape den Vogel wies sagte: ´ Harry der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Wie kommt er auf so etwas bescheuertes ?´

´ So ungern wie ich es sage, aber er ist nicht bescheuert. Er lenkt die Malfoys ab.´ Sagte Harry der jetzt seinen Zauberstab senkte.

´Miss Granger Sie werden unverzüglich mit mir nach Hogwarts zurück kehren´ Hermine wusste ganz genau was Snape vor hatte, er wolle alle Beteiligten heil aus der Sache bringen.

´Und du Potter kannst dich über eine Woche nachsitzen freuen! Und 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindore wegen Angriffs eines hochangesehenen Schulrates.´

´ Aber..´

´Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, dann werden aus einer Woche sechs, kapiert!´ erwiderte der Tränkemeister gefährlich. 

´Komm schon Ron lass uns gehen!´ Drängte Harry. Ron zögerte einen Moment und sah besorgt zu Hermine hinüber.

´Was ist mit Hermine und Jasmin?´ Flüsterte er Harry zu.

´Denen passiert nichts, los gehen wir.´ Harry und Ron gingen mit eilenden Schritten zu Schloss hinauf und Liesen Jasmin Hermine, Snape und die Malfoys vor den drei Besen alleine stehen.

´ Severus, Ich müsste dringend mit ihnen reden!´ Sagte Lucius Malfoy.

´ Ein ander mal. Wir können reden ,wenn sich mein Büro wieder in einem ansehnlichen Zustand befindet!´ Dabei sah er mit kühlen Blick auf Hermine, die sich immer noch an Jasmins Umhang klammerte.

Und mit geringen Kraftaufwand schob er die beiden an den Malfoys vorbei und führte sie geradewegs nach Hogwarts. 


	15. Die Falle fertige Version bitte lesen

Hi, an alle treue Leser meiner Fanfiction dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich lang geworden und ich hoffe das mir das , ihn und her switchen zwischen den Ereignisse gelungen ist. Normalerweise mag ich das überhaupt nicht aber es lies sich nicht verhindern. Kapitel 14 Die Falle Der Weg bis nach Hogwarts schien für Jasmin endlos zusein. Hermine die betreten zubogen sah und die in anwesenweit von Severus keinen Mucks tat, schlich leise hinter Jasmin und dem Tränkemeister her. Severus schien förmlich vor Wut zu kochen. Das konnte man vor allem daran erkennen, das sein Gesicht Kreidebleich und seine schwarzen Augen zu schlitzen verengt waren. Um die mörderische Stille zu durchbrechen beschloss Jasmin eine gezwungene Konversation zuführen. Das Ergebnis war allerdings, das Severus kurz vor den Toren Hogwarts plötzlich stehen blieb und mit einem furchterregenden Zischen Hermine, die völlig geschockt zu ihm aufsah, in die Flucht schlug. Hermine eilte so schnell sie konnte davon. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben drehte er sich zu Jasmin um und sah sie einige Sekunden wütend an. ' KANNST DU MIR VIELLEICHT VERRATEN WAS DAS SOLLTE !' schrie er Jasmin wutentbrannt an. Jasmin sah ihn völlig ahnungslos an. Sie wusste nicht auf was er hinaus wollte. ' Severus, ich weis nicht was du damit meinst!' sagte sie mit zitternde Stimme. ' Die ganze Szenerie vor den Drei Besen, meine ich!' zischte er wütend. ' Aber Severus, Hermine und ich haben nichts getan. Wir wollten uns nur in den Drei Besen aufwärmen. Wir haben dann plötzlich Malfoys Stimme gehört und uns umgedreht. Hermine hat mich noch versucht wegzuschleifen.' versuchte sie hastig ihm zu erklären. ' Sie hatte auch allen Grund dazu! Die Malfoys sind eine der gefährlichsten und treu ergebensten Gefolgsleute des dunklen Lords. Und sie nutzen jede Gelegenheit um sich bei ihm einzuschmeicheln!' erregt stich er sich durch sein durch Schneeflocken durchnässtes Haar. ' Es tut mir Leid das wusste ich nicht!' sagte Jasmin traurig und beinahe hätte sie angefangen zu Weinen. ' Ist schon gut. Lass und ins Schloss gehen' sagte er nun mit gezwungener ruhiger Stimme. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu erwidern folgte sie Severus. Jasmin setzte sich wie üblich an den Kamin und zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit vermisste sie ein stinknormales Fernsehgerät, an dem man für kurze Zeit seine Gedanke ausschalten konnte. Severus nahm neben ihr platz und auf seinen Knien breitete er mehrer Pergament Rollen aus. ' Sind das Hausaufgaben die du noch korrigieren musst?' fragte Jasmin. ' Gott sei dank nicht ! Wenn ich mir vorstelle jetzt noch die Aufgaben von Potter Waesly Granger und Co zu korrigieren, würde ich mich wahrscheinlich im St Mungos Hospital, in der Abteilung für unheilbare Magische Geisteskrankheiten wieder finden!' seufzte er und schielte mit einem Auge zu Jasmin hinüber, die seinen Kommentar die ihre Freunde betraf nicht zubilligen schien. ' Verzeih ich vergesse immer wieder das du mit diesen Schwachköpfe befreundet bist' ' Severus es reicht !' fauchte sie und der Tränkemeister lächelte. ' Es sind Anweisungen von Phönix Orden' ' Anweisungen ' wiederholte sie neugierig. ' aber glaube ja nicht dass ich dich darin einweihen werden'! ermahnte er sie. Severus war gut und gerne eine Stunde damit beschäftigt die Pergament Rollen sorgfältig zu Studieren, bis er diese in seine schwarze Kommode verstaute. Jasmin die gelangweilt ins Feuer starrte wünschte sich insgeheim das Severus sie in sein Schlafzimmer führen würde, um mit ihr Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. Sie fühlte sich von ihm vernachlässigt. ' Was ist ?' 'Ach ich hab nur daran gedacht , wie du mich...' - oh meine Güte ich kann doch nicht sagen, das ich mir Wünsche mit ihm zuschlafen, was würde er nur von mir denken- dachte sie. ' Wie ich was?' Ah... daher weht der Wind' langsam begann es bei Severus zu dämmern. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und er sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an. ' Hör bitte auf mich so an zusehen das ist mir unangenehm' sagte sie während sich ihre weise Porzellan Haut leicht Rosa färbte. ' Ich hoffe, das dir das nicht unangenehm ist'. Mit seinen schlanken Fingern streichelte er langsam an ihrem Hals entlang. Jasmin lief ein leichten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Nach all den Schwierigkeiten die sie mit einander hatten, berührte er sie wieder zärtlich. Er erhob sich und baute sich vor ihr auf . Severus packte sie vorsichtig am Oberarm und zog sie ganz nahe an sich heran. Ihre Hände wanderten unaufhaltsam gen Po. Unter innigen Küssen die Severus ihr schenkte zog er ihr behutsam den Pullover aus. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie auf den weichen Teppich der vor dem Kamin lag. Jasmin wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Er streichelte sie. Überall. Zwischen den Beinen. Dem Bauch und ihren Brüsten. Jasmin schnippte mit ihren Fingern und die Kleidung von Severus und ihr verschwand. Severus stöhnte leise auf als Jasmin ihn an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle zärtlich berührte......... Als Jasmin ihre Augen aufschlug und sich umblickte fand sie sich im Bett von Severus wieder. Sie stand auf und zog sich den schwarzen Morgenmantel von Severus über. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah Severus am Kamin stehen, den Rücken zu ihr gewand. Leise schlich sie hinter ihn und umarmte ihn. ' Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten ' er drehte sich um und küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen ' Das wünsche ich dir auch mein Schatz' Severus holte aus seiner Hosentausche ein kleines Schächtelchen das mit rotem Geschenkpapier umwickelt war hervor. ' ist das für mich? ' ' Ja. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir' Severus der schon sehr auf das Gesicht von Jasmin gespannt war übereichte ihr das Schächtelchen mit funkelden Augen. Vorsichitg winkelte Jasmin das Papier ab und öffnete langsam den Deckel des Schächtelchens. Die Augen wurden von mal zu mal immer größer. Es war der schönste Anhänger den Jasmin je gesehen hatte. Er funkelte heller als der Polarstern. ' Oh Sev, ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll' Jasmin freute sich so sehr das ihr fast die Tränen kamen. Severus lächelte ,seine Befürchtung die er gehabt hatte, hatte sich nicht bestätigt. Das Geschenk gefiel ihr ' Ich wüsste was du sagen könntest, das eine wäre: das du mich liebst und das andere wäre das so mich nicht mehr ärgerst!'' ' Ich tu alles. Warte mal ich hab auch was für dich' für einen kurzen Moment verschwand sie, und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem grünen Päckchen zurück. Freudestrahlend gab sie ihm das Päckchen. Severus begutachtete misstrauisch sein Geschenk. ' Stimmt etwas nicht' wollte Jasmin wissen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. ' nein es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewöhnt von anderen als von meinen Kollegen Geschenke zu bekommen. Wenn überhaupt' er winkelte das Geschenkpapier ab und hielt in seinen Händen das schwarze in Leder gebundene Buch welches Jasmin zusammen mit Hermine ausgesucht hatte. '² Die Dunklen Küste und die geheimste Anwendungen² ' murmelte Severus während er fasziniert den Buchtitel las . ' Das muss dich viel Geld gekostet haben' ' Sev es ist Weihnachten, und es ist mir egal was es gekostet hat. Hauptsache es gefällt dir' ' Woher hast du das Geld dafür?' ' Ich helfe Professor Sprout in den Gewächshäusern:' ' Das wusste ich gar nicht' sagte er. ' Nur ab und zu, wenn sie Hilfe braucht.' lächelte sie. Severus schlug das Buch auf und blätterte verdanken verloren die Seiten um. ' Jetzt müsste Dumbledore nur noch zustimmen das ich die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekomme' sagte er leise. 'Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben' 'versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern Jasmin. Plötzlich erklang ein leises Klopfen hinter dem verborgenen Eingang der zu seinem 'Privaträumen führte. 'Herein!' sagte Severus immer noch auf die Seiten des Buches starrend. Ein kleines Geschöpf mit Fledermaus Ohren und Augen die sie groß wie Tennisbälle waren, trat in die Privat Räumen von Severus ein. ' Professor Snape Sir, sie sollen sofort zum Grimunaldplatz! Professor Dumbledore sagt es sei sehr wichtig auch er ist dort. Er hat Dobby geschickt um ihnen bescheid zusagen' piepste der Hauself. Severus wandte sich zu Jasmin und sah sie ernst an. ' Es tut mir Leid, ich komme so schnell ich kann' ' Pass auf dich auf !' kaum hatte sie ihren Satz zuende gesprochen war er auch schon verschwunden. Mit einem Lauten Knall apparierte er in die Eingangshalle von Grimunaldplatz 12. Dumbledore, Arthur und Molly Wesley , Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley und Mad Eye Moody standen schon in der Halle und schienen nur auf Severus gewartet zu haben. ' Was ist passiert Dumbledore ?' fragte Severus mit ruhiger Stimme. ' Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat es geschafft die Riesen auf seine Seite zuziehen!' platzte es aus Mrs. Weasley heraus. Moody der mit einem dumpfen Klong sich Severus näherte knurrte: 'Warum haben wir keine Informationen darüber. Schließlich sind sie, soweit ich weis ein Spion¼oder täusche ich mich da' das Magische Auge, das sich sonst immer rastlos in Mad Eys Augenhöhe bewegte, fixierte nun Severus auf eine Art und Weise, die Ihm überhaupt nicht behagte. ' Sie irren sich keines falls. Ich habe schon seit einige Zeit keinen kotnackt mehr. Der dunkle Lord hat mich seid dem Tod von Fuge nicht mehr gerufen, Moody.' zischte Severus bedrohlich. ' Snape sie wissen doch das angetrocknete Flecken so leicht nicht mehr rausgehen!' erwiderte Moody gefährlich. Dabei näherte er sich Severus mit einem weitern Klong seines Klauenfußes. 'Alaster, du weist das ich Severus mein Leben anvertrauen würde, er würde uns niemals verraten.' sagte Dumbledore während er warnend über seine Halbmondglaser sah. ' Woher weist du, das er doch nicht für du weist schon wer arbeitet' Knurrte Mad eye misstrauisch. 'Hä Moody¼Dumbledore hat recht. komm lass mal gut sein.' sagte Tonks. Sie legte ihm ihre rechte Hand auf die Schultern und tätschelte ihn sanft. ' So da wir das jetzt geklärt haben,' dabei warf er Tonks ein Väterliches Augenzwinkern zu. ' sollten wir uns in den Versammlungsraum begeben und dort auf anderen warten. Ich denke das noch einige kommen werden.' Fuhr Dumbledore, sichtlich erleichtert, über Tonks Bemühungen Moody zuberruhigen, fort. In Hogwarts: Gerade da Jasmin die Treppe, die zu den Kerker führte, hinaufgestiegen und die Einganshalle betreten hatte, wurde sie durch lautes Gelächter aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. ' Frohe Weihnachten!' Riefen Harry Hermine und Ron ihr fröhlich zu. ' Wünsche ich euch auch. Warum habt hier so gelacht?' Ron bekam auf einmal einen äußerst verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und Harry standen fingerdick die Tränen in den Augen, aber nicht weil im etwas wehtat oder weil er traurig war. Oh nein es waren Freudentränen. Sogar Hermine schmunzelte ein wenig. ' Malfoy ist voll drauf rein gefallen, Mensch war das komisch und der Gesichtsausdruck erst.' gackerte Ron. Nun verstand Jasmin gar nichts mehr. ' Was habt ihr getan ?' Hermine die die einzig zu sein schien die ihre Lachanfälle einiger maßen unter Kontrolle hatte, erzählte ihr wie sie es geschafft hatten Malfoy und Konsorten auf äußerst peinlicher Art und Weiße Reinzulegen. ' Ja und plötzlich haben die in Unterhosen da gestanden.' Prustete Harry völlig außer Atem. 'Also die Kleiderverschwindelollis sind echt der Wahnsinn! Ich wusste ja das Fred und Gorge klasse sind. Aber das war wirklich einmalig!' fuhr Harry mit Knallrotem Kopf fort. ' Kleiderverschwindelollis? Die bewirken also das einer völlig nackt dasteht.' sagte Jasmin verdutzt. ' Ja¼Nein bis auf die Unterhose Natürlich. Schließlich kann man sich so einen Anblick ersparen.' gluckste Ron vergnügt. ' Jasmin wir haben noch eine ein Geschenk für dich!' Meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort 'Aber dafür müssten wir einen kleinen Spatziergang unternehmen. Bevor wir jedoch dort hingehen müsstest du,' geschwind zog sie ein schwarzes Tuch aus ihrem Umhang. ' diese Augenbinde tragen .' Verwundert sah Jasmin die drei an. 'Na schön, tut was ihr wollt!' - Oh Gott ich werde wie ein Volltrottel aussehen mit der Binde über meinen Augen. Hoffentlich sieht mich keiner- dachte sie insgeheim. Als Hermine hier die Augen verbunden hatte schnitt Harry , ummittelbar vor Jasmins Gesicht die Unmöglisten Grimassen, nur um festzustellen, ob sie nichts sehen konnte. Hermine nahm Jasmin bei der Hand und führte sie vorsichtig auf das Schlossgelände hinaus. Nach einigen Minuten hielten sie an. Jasmin sieg der Geruch von frischen Heu in die Nase. ' Hier richt es wie auf einer Pferdekoppel!' sagte Jasmin. 'Pssst du musst jetzt leise sein!' ermahnte Hermine sie leise. 'Du kannst jetzt die Binde abnehmen.' Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Zuerst sah sie gar nichts, denn es dauerte einige Sekunden bis sich Jasmins Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Sie blinzelte einpaar mal umher und was sie dann zugesiecht bekam, verschlug ihr fast den Atem. ' Ein Einhorn!' Seufzte sie leise auf. In ihren Augen war es das schönste Geschöpf das es je gewagt hatte auf Gottes Erde zuwandeln. Ganz still stand es dar . Nur seine lange Mähne bewegte sich Rhythmisch im frostigen Wind. Sein Fell war weißer als der Schnee der es umgab und seine Augen waren blauer als es der Ocean hätte je sein können. 'Hermine es ist so wunder, wunderschön!' flüsterte Jasmin leise zu Hermine. Erst jetzt bemerkte Jasmin das Harry und Ron fehlten. ' Wo sind Harry und Ron?' ' Du musst wissen, das Einhörner die Gesellschaft von Männer nicht besonders mögen. Sie ziehen die Hand einer Frau vor. Deswegen sind sie zu Hagried gegangen. Wenn du es dir näher angeschaut hast dann gehen wir zu Hagried, der hat uns nämlich alle eingeladen. Er ist schon sehr gespannt auf dich, er will dich unbedingt kennen lernen.' erklärte Hermine. Behutsam streckte Jasmin ihre Hand aus. Nur einmal in ihrem Leben wollte sie eines dieser faszinierenden Geschöpfe berühren. Von Kindesbeinen an liebte sie diese Fabeltiere und sie sammelte jeder Kleinigkeiten von ihnen. Egal ob es Figuren aus Porzellan oder Bilder waren die diese Tiere darstellten. Und jetzt in diesem Moment stand sie einem Lebendigen Einhorn gegenüber. Langsam näherte sich das Tier. Nun war es so dicht an den Holzzaun getreten, das Jasmin es ohne Probleme streicheln konnte. Es neigte seinen schönen Kopf, offenbar genoss es die Streicheleinheiten. ' Du musst auf das Horn aufpassen, nicht das du dich daran verletzt.' sagte Hermine die jetzt auch angefangen hatte das Einhorn zu streicheln. ' Danke für das Tolle Geschenk. Ich hab davon immer schon geträumt eines zusehen. Ihr bekommt von mir natürlich auch etwas zu Weinachten.' ' Ähm und was?' Fragte Hermine mit neugierigen Blicken und breitem grinsen. 'Erst wenn wir im Schloss sind!' lachte Jasmin. ' Schade!¼oh sag ist das ein Abendstern?' sagte Hermine mit großen Augen. Jasmin Hatte sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt um das Horn des Tieres zu berühren als ihre zwei Anhänger zum Vorschein kamen. 'Meinst du den hier?' Sie deutete auf den Anhänger den sie von Severus wenige Stunden zuvor geschenkt bekommen hatte. Hermine nickte. 'Den hat mir Severus heute Geschenkt. Bedeutet das etwas?' Fragte Jasmin Hermine. 'Oh ja. Ein Abendstern steht¼' Wumm! Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm drang aus der Richtung des verbotenen Waldes. 'WAS WAR DAS?' Schrie Hermine panisch und sie zückte sofort ihren Zauberstab. Ihr schoss als erstes Grwap, Hagirds "kleiner" in den Sinn. Grwap war ein mehr als fünf Meter großer Riese der gerne zum Zeitvertreib acht Meter hohe Bäume ausriss um sie anschließend herumzuschleudern. Aber nein das konnte er nicht sein oder vielleicht doch? Das Einhorn hatte sich aufgebäumt und war vor angst davon galoppiert. 'Verflucht es ist weggelaufen. Einhörner haben normalerweise keine Angst ,was ist das gewesen.' Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie sah nun das Jasmin ganz starr dastand. ' Jasmin was ist los mit dir?' Wumm! Tat es erneut und Hermine zuckte, Jasmin jedoch nicht. ' Hermine ich kann Harry und Ron hören, sie sind im Wald.' ' Was, das kann nicht sein ohne Grund würden Harry und Ron nie da rein gehen!!' Vor allem wenn sie an das letzte mal dachte, als sie mit Dolores Umbrighe den Zentauren begegnet und ihnen Harrschaf entkommen waren. ' Hörst du sie nicht?' Plötzlich konnte Hermine ein Wimmern hören, sie kannte die Stimme. Sie gehörte dem jenige mit dem sie gerne um Kleinigkeiten Stritt, dem jenige der eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krumm war. ' Ron, das ist Ron!' rief sie mit halb erstickter Stimme in den Wald. Und der Wald antwortete: 'Jasmin, Hermine helft uns.' jetzt konnte sie auch Harrys schmerzverzehrte Stimme hören. ' Wir müssen jemand hohlen der uns hilft' Hermines Lippen waren weiß geworden und sie Zitterte wie Espenlaub ' Dafür haben wir keine Zeit Hermine!' raunzte Jasmin Hermine an und sie starrte gen Verbotenem Wald. ' HELFT UNS, BITTE.' Dang es aus erneut aus dem Wald, doch war es kein Wimmern mehr es waren laute Angstschreie. ' Ich geh da jetzt Rein, du kannst von mit aus hier bleiben.' ' Nein ich komme mit.' Hermine wusste das es sehr dumm war in den Verbotenen Wald zugehen, doch die Ungewissheit das Ron und Harry etwas zugestoßen sein könnte lies sie einfach nicht mehr los. So rannte sie in den Verbotenen Wald, nicht wissend was sie erwarten würden. Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens: ' Nun, da wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind,' dabei blickte Dumbledore in die Runde.' sollten wir uns mit der Frage beschäftigen, wie wir mit dem Riesen Problem umgehen sollen.' ' Das kann ich dir sagen Albus. Wir Rotten die Riesen einfach aus, bevor sie anfangen auf du- weist- schon- wers befehl hin , unschuldige Menschen zutöten.' Knurrte Moody der zu rechten Dumbledores saß. ' Alasto, du kennst meine Meinung dazu. Ich werde mich nicht auf das Niveau von Voldemort begeben nur um im Vorteil zusein. In der Tat ist es so das jeder einzelne Zaubere an dieser Misere schuld ist. Ich predige schon seit Jahrzehnten das wir uns Verantwortungsbewusst gegen über den Halbmenschen verhalten sollen aber hat je einer auf mich gehört, nein.' Alle Mitglieder schwiegen. ' Weis das Ministerium schon bescheid ?' Meldete sich Lupin zu Wort. ' Ja!' entgegnete Mr. Weasley. 'Ich hab sie gleich verständigt.' ' Pah Ministerium, die haben ja nicht einmal den Tod von Fuge Preis gegeben diese Feiglinge. Und da wollen die mit Riesen Fertig werden das ich nicht lache.' Brummte Mrs. Weasley verächtlich. Für eine kurzen Moment verengten sich die Augen von Severus zu schlitzten, als er den Namen Fuge hörte. Jeder im Orden wusste wer Fuge auf dem Gewissen hatte. Severus spürte das ihn das magische Auge von Moody beobachtete ihn regelrecht durchbohrte. ' Molly so einfach ist das nicht. Stell dir Mal vor die würden verkünden Fuge wär Tod. Es käm zu einer Massenhysterie.' sagte Tonks ernst und fuhr weiter fort ' Erst die Rückkehr von V- du- weist- schon- wer dann der Ausbruch der zehn Todesser aus Askaban. Ganz zuschweigen von Wild gewordenen Dementoren und jetzt noch die Riesen.' Zählte sie auf 'das wird für die Leute allmählich zuviel. Das Ministerium hat jedem Mitarbeiter um stillschweigen gebeten was den Tod von Fuge betrifft. Sogar der Zaubergamot hat darüber abgestimmt ob, wir den Leuten die Wahrheit sagen sollen.' ' Leider war die Mehrheit dagegen' seufzte Dumbledore 'ich wollte das jede Hexe und Jeder Zauberer in Großbritannien weis das Cornelius Fuge nicht mehr unter uns weilt.' Jäh wurde Dumbledore von etwas ablenkt. Severus der zu seiner linken saß griff sich mit schmerzverzerrte Gesicht an seinen linken Unterarm. ' Severus Sie werden gerufen!' ' Ja Professor. Wahrscheinlich.' Und seine Gesichtszüge wurden eisiger 'kann ich meine Belohnung nein besser, mein Weihnachtsgeschenk abholen' Verbotener Wald: Jasmin und Hermine rannten immer dichter in den Wald hinein, sie verfolgten die Stimmen von Harry und Ron. Überraschend wurde es Totenstill nur das Knarren von zerbrechenden Zweige unter ihren Füßen war zuhören. Hermine die ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt murmelte etwas, das stark nach Ron hab keine Angst klang. ' Warte Hermine da stimmt was nicht. Ich kann die beiden nicht mehr hören.' Ob wohl es erst Nachmittag war, war es hier stock dunkel. Zwar standen sie auf einer Lichtung und die Bäume waren hier nicht so dicht aber trotzdem konnte man Kaum seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Das einzige Licht ging von Jasmins Körper aus. Ihre Haut schimmert wie das Licht des Mondes und spendete ihnen so etwas Licht. Angsterfüllt sah sich Hermine um. 'Harry Ron seid ihr da?' rief sie leise. ' Hermine da vorne liegt was.' Jasmin deutete auf eine Schemenhafte Gestalt die zusammengekauert am boden neben einer uralten Eiche lag. ' Oh Gott lasse es nicht Harry oder Ron sein .' flehte Hermine. Auf Zehenspitzen schlichen sich Hermine und Jasmin näher an die Gestalt heran. ' Hermine es tut so weh!' wimmerte sie. ' Oh Nein das ist Harry!' Hermine lies jetzt keine Vorsicht mehr walten und stürzte sich auf die Person die dort am Boden kauerte. Kaum hatte Hermine sich neben den vermeidlich Harry gekniet drehte sich die Gestalt herum und zielte mit ihren Zauberstab direkt auf Hermines Herz. 'Stupor' Hermine viel rücklings zu Boden und bewegte sich kein Stück mehr. ' STEH AUF !' schrie Jasmin Hermine an. Ein krächzendes Lachen erklang und die Gestalt die zuvor auf dem Boden gelegen hatte richtete sich auf, sie trug einen langen Umhang und ihr Gesicht war durch eine Kapuze verdeckt. 'Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?' Fuhr Jasmin sie mit bebender Stimme an. 'Ich habe ihr einen Schockzauber verpasst, aber viel lieber hätte ich dieses miese Schlammblut getötet.!' ' Ich weiß wer du bist. Ich erkenne deine Stimme, du bist Angina Influenza.' Jasmin sah besorgt auf die am boden liegende Hermine. ' Ja' zischte Angina und sie zielte mit ihren Zauberstab auf Jasmin.' Und ich werde dich für all die Schmach bezahlen lassen, die ich wegen dir erdulden musste.' ' Las Hermine gehen und du kannst mit mir machen was du willst.' 'Nenne mir nur einen vernünftigen Grund warum ich das tun sollte' Krächzte sie während sie sich langsam näherte. 'Das hast du sehr gut gemacht Angina, deine Familie wird stolz auf dich sein!' Jasmin wirbelte herum und ihr rutschte beim Anblick von Lucius Malfoy das Herz in die Hose. Doch er war nicht alleine er war in Begleitung von zwei Bulligen Männer, die Jasmin unweigerlich an Grabbe und Goyle erinnerten. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen um sich zu verwandeln. ' Mr. Malfoy sehen Sie, das Miststück verwandelt sich.' schnarrte Angina. 'Schockt sie wir müssen das Bist aufhalten, bevor sie uns angreift!' 'Stupor!' Drei flammenrote Lichtblitz schossen Jasmin entgegen und trafen sie hart in die Brust. Unter einem leisen Stöhnen brach sie zusammen. Malfoy trat näher und er stupste mit seinen normalen Fuß Jasmin leicht in die Seite. ' Tja sieht so aus das, als wäre sie außer Gefecht' äußerte Malfoy mit einem süffisantem Lächeln. 'Was hast du mit ihr vor?' fragte nun Goyle. Malfoy wendete seinen Blick von Jasmin ab und wandte sich Goyle und Grabbe zu. ' Als ich noch ein Kind war hat mir mein Grosvater von einer Feenkönigin erzählt. Sie hatte die Macht zwischen Raum und Zeit zureißen. Auch ihr Volk hatte diese Fähigkeit, doch war diese Fertigkeit in gewissen Maßen beschränkt. Nun das besondere an dieser Königin war das sie einen Kristall besaß der einem die ewige Jugend schenkte.' ' Wie der Stein der Weißen?' unterbrach in Grabbe der ihm gespannt ansah. Malfoy nickte: ' Unser Herr hat vor vielen Jahren versucht diesen Kristall zubekommen aber die Königin zerstörte diesen. Als sie dies tat starb sie. Laut einer Legende war in dem Kristall ihre Seele eingeschlossen. Angeblich soll die Königin wiedergeboren werden. Ich hege den verdacht das diese Frau hier die Wiedergeburt der Königin ist.' ' Und was bringt uns das ein.' fragte Goyle mit einem Ungläubigen Schnauben. ' Goly hat dich ein Auror am Kopf getroffen.' zischte Malfoy ' Sie wird uns die Macht an der Seite Des Dunklen Lords sichern, die uns gebührt. Sie birgt das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit und der von Reisen durch Raum und Zeit. Er wird uns Lobpreise.' Auf Malfoys Gesicht trat ein furchterregendes Grinsen, das einem Wahnsinnigem glich. Angina die eine ganze zeitlang sich Stumm an die alte Eiche gelehnt hatte Räusperte sich zaghaft. Malfoys Augen huschten zu Angina. ' Mr. Malfoy was ist mit dem Schlammblut hier.' sie deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die geschockte Hermine die zu ihren Füße lag. 'Die nehmen wir mit.!' 'Was ?! Aber ...' jammerte Angina vorwurfsvoll. Sie hatte gedacht sie dürfte Hermine Töten. 'Da gibst kein aber. Sie wird uns noch nützlich sein!' keifte er sie an. 'Lucius gehen wir gleich zu unserem Herrn und übergeben die beiden?' wollte Grabbe wissen. 'Nein wir werden die beiden zuerst auf meinem Anwesen verstecken. Uns sobald der Dunkle Lord uns ruft werden wir die beiden übergeben. Es wäre dumm bei ihm plötzlich aufzutauchen.' Grabbe packte sich Jasmin und Goyle Hermine und mit einem Lauten Knall verschwanden alle aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Fortsetzung folgt...


	16. Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt und eine ne...

Kapitel 16

Die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt und eine neue Erinnerung

Wie lange waren sie schon hier, in diesem dunklen und feuchten Kerker ? Zwei Tage vier oder sieben Tage. Jasmin wusste es nicht. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Der einzige Trost den sie hatte war Hermine. Jasmin hatte es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht Hermine, darüber aufzuklären warum sie überhaupt festgehalten wurden. Sie wollte Hermine nicht noch mehr Angst ein jagen, als sie ohne hin schon hatte. Sie hörten schritte und kurz darauf ging knarrend die Eisentür auf. In der Tür standen Lucius Malfoy Grabbe und Goyle. Malfoy schwang seinen Zauberstab und der dunkle Kerker erhellte sich. Wie sehr beide diese Aktion hassten, spiegelte sich ihn Hermines und Jasmins Gesicht wieder. Jasmin hatte noch nie ans töten gedacht aber wenn sie Malfoy und seine verblödeten Gefährten sah, wie sie sich auf ihre Kosten amüsierten, verspürte sie einen tiefsitzenden Hass.

" Sieht so aus Königliche Hoheit das Sie sich und ihre Hofdame von uns verabschieden müssten.", sagte er in einem Tonfall als wäre sein Geburtstag, Ostern und Weinachten zusammenlegt worden.

"Was!"Hermine sah Jasmin mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

" Hermine sie werden uns zu Voldemort bringen!' Hermine stockte der Atem. "Schade jetzt fällt wohl die Überraschung ins Wasser!" sagte Malfoy mit einer gekünstelten Leidensmiene. "Packt sie !"

Malfoy, Grabbe, Goyle, Hermine und Jasmin standen in einer pachtvollen und düsteren Eingangshalle. Das einzige Licht ging von Fackeln aus die an der Wand befestigt waren. Doch diese Fackeln spendeten keinerlei Wärme im Gegenteil sie verbreiteten spürbare Kälte. Jasmin lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Die schwere Tür die vor ihnen lag, schwang mit einem leisen ächzen zur Seite. Jasmin verspürte in ihrem Rücken ein stechen. Malfoy hatte ihr den Zauberstab ins Kreuz gebohrt. Er lehnte sich ein stück nach vorne um Jasmin ins Ohr zuflüstern. " Mein Lord wird sich über dich sehr freuen. Los geh durch die Tür!"befahl er mit gebieterischer Stimme. Mit langsamen Schritten gingen Jasmin und Hermine auf die weit geöffnete Tür zu. Sie traten in den dunklen Raum ein. Jasmins blick viel auf einen großen Stuhl in dessen Rückenlehne eine sich windende Schlage befand. Der Stuhl der direkt vor einem edel verziertem Kamin stand, warf unheimliche Schatten an die Wand. Jasmin konnte jemand Atmen hören. Ein, aus, ein, aus. Schwerfällig, zischend. Und sie wusste wer es war. Auch Hermine schien es zu wissen, denn sie klammerte sich fest an Jasmins Arm (der merklich dünner geworden war.)

" Frauen? Du hast mir Frauen mit gebracht?"

Die Stimme war so eisig das sich die feinen Härchen auf Jasmins Haut augenblicklich aufrichteten. Malfoy tat näher und er hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Da er seit einiger Zeit ein Künstliches Bein besaß, konnte er sich nicht verneigen.

"Ja, mein Lord! Ich dachte mir Ihr könnten sie gebrauchen!"

Voldemort erhob sich und Jasmin sah den kahlen Hinterkopf des dunklen Lords. Er legte seine knochige Hand auf die obere Kante der Rückenlehen. Gemächlich ging er um den Stuhl herum. Als Hermine in das hässliche Schlangen ähnliche Gesicht sah entfuhr ihr ein stummer entsetztens Schrei. Seine roten Augen wanderten von Hermine, die der Ohnmacht nahe war, zu Jasmin und blieb bei ihr hängen. Ein grauenhaftes lächeln durch zuckte sein Gesicht. Er trat näher und mit seinen dürren Fingern strich er Jasmin über die Wange. Sofort wendete Jasmin ihr Gesicht ab. Nicht aus Angst sondern aus Ekel. Diese Berührung die sie gerade erfahren hatte, verriet ihr jede einzelne Gräueltat, die dieses Monster je verübt hatte.

" Ich vergesse nie ein Gesicht, besonders nicht wenn ich gegen sie gekämpft habe!" zischte er hoch erfreut." du bist längst nicht so mächtig wie du es vor deinem Tod warst. Aber wie ich es schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren musste, sollte man seine Feinde, auch wenn sie noch so unscheinbar zu sein scheinen, nicht unterschätzen!"

Er wandte sich Malfoy Grabbe und Goyle zu.

"Ihr könnt euch entfernen. Ich werde euch in den nächsten Tagen rufen!' "Aber Herr !"

" Malfoy strapaziere meine Nerven nicht. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen! Nun hin fort!"

Als seine Gefolgsleute verschwunden waren lief er freudig um die beiden jungen. Frauen herum.

"Warum kannst du nicht einfach verrecken, wie es sich gehört?!" fauchte Jasmin im entgegen. Voldemort hielt inne und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich.

"Und warum kannst du es nicht? fragte er mit leiser bedrohlicher Stimme.

"So weit ich weiß wurdest du wieder geboren, nicht wahr? Dank des Kristalls warst du unsterblich, schon vergessen? Fügte er hinzu.

"Jetzt bin ich sterblich !"

"Und hast du Angst vor dem Tod, ich meine vor dem endgültigen Tod?" erkundigte er sich mit perversen Vergnügen.

"Ohne den Kristall kannst du nicht wiedergeboren werden."

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, warum sollte ich!"

" Belüge Lord Voldemort nicht!"

" Warum sollte ich Lügen. Für einen gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste große Abenteuer!", zitierte sie. Bedrohlich ging er auf die beiden zu.

" Du hast diesen Schwachsinn von Dumbledore?"

"Das ist kein Schwachsinn !",knurrte Hermine.

Hermine hatte allen Mut zusammengekratzt um ihm diese Worte an den Kopf werfen zukönnen. Doch sie wusste das es ihn nur amüsierte.

" Hermine, Hermine du solltest deinen Mund halten wenn sich Erwachsenen unterhalten!' zischte er.

Woher kannte er nur ihren Namen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den Dunklen Lord an.

"Oh ja ich weis wer du bist, du bist H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r-s k-l-e-i-n-e S-c-h-l-a-m-m-b-l-u-t F-r-e-u-n-d-i-n !", und er zog diese Worte mit Genuss zischelnd in die Länge.

Schlagartig wurde Hermine Leichenblass und sie sackte Ohnmächtig zu Boden. "Wurmschwanz!" rief er laut. Wenige Sekunden später trat durch die Tür ein kleiner Mann mit schütterem Haar und wässrigen kleinen Augen.

"Ja Herr!" nuschelte er.

"Ich denke, das du diese junge Dame, die dir zu Füßen liegt gut kennst.", zischelte Voldemort, der mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung, auf die am Boden liegenden Hermine deutete. Wurmschwanz sah zu Hermine und nickte. "Nimm sie mit und bringe sie irgendwie unter."

Wurmschwanz tat ihm wie ihm geheißen und zerrte mit viel Mühe die Ohnmächtige Hermine fort.

" Ich würde nicht versuchen ihn aufzuhalten!"; zischte Voldemort der es mit vergnügen sah wie sich Jasmin an Hermine klammerte.

"DU ELENDES SCHEUSAAL! WAS HAST DU MIT IHR VOR?"

" Sie wird mir behilflich sein ,Harry Potter zukriegen ,um ihn endgültig zu erledigen."

Jasmin konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Irgend jemand musste diesen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten. Er trat dicht an Jasmin heran. So dicht das Sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut vernahm.

"Du würdest eine wunderbare Partie abgeben!" flüsterte er sanft in ihr Ohr. Angewidert trat Jasmin ein Stück zurück, erschrocken von dem was sie gerade gehört hatte.

" Partie? Sie meinen doch nicht etwa...NEIN!"

"Du wirst schon noch merken was für Qualitäten ich besitze!"

Grob packte er ihr Handgelenk. Jasmin wusste das es ihr nichts bringen würde wenn sie sich in Königin Serenity verwandelte. Er war für sie viel zu Mächtig und wenn sie jetzt einen Angriff wagte, gefährdete sie Hermine und vor allem ihr ungeborenes Kind. ' Bitte nicht!' flehte sie. Allmählich wurden ihre Kräften weniger. Er schien ihr förmlich die Energie auszusaugen. Voldemort dachte nicht im Traum daran seinen griff zu lockern. Langsam glitt Jasmin auf ihre Knie. Sie fühlte sich schwach und zermürbt. Was würde er jetzt mit ihr anstellen?

" Du solltest wissen das ich mir das nehme, was mir zusteht!", und mit seiner freien Hand streichelte er fast zärtlich ihre Brust.

" NEIN´, AHHHHHHHHHHH.'

" Jasmin, komm zu dir.", flüsterte Hermine.

Jasmin öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Doch anstatt in Hermines Gesicht zusehen starrte sie Geistesabwesend an die dunkle Decke. Der Raum in dem sie eingesperrt waren, war ein kleinwenig größer als der Kerker der Malfoys, zudem war er trocken und gut beheizt. Hermine stand auf und ging an einem Tisch, welcher im Mittelpunkt des Raumes stand. Auf dessen Oberfläche stand ein großer Krug mit Wasser und zwei stark verrosteten Zinn Becher. Hermine die einen der Becher mit Wasser gefüllt und sich wieder neben Jasmin niedergelassen hatte, setzte behutsam den Becher an die Blutig aufgerissenen Lippen von Jasmin. Doch der Mund von ihr gewährte dem Wasser keinen Einlass und so floss das Wasser unaufhaltsam an Jasmins Mundwinkeln vorbei und bahnte sich seinen Weg gen Hals hinunter.

"Jasmin was hat er mit dir gemacht ?!", flüsterte Hermine mit besorgter Mine. Zwar verstand Jasmin jedes Wort , aber sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht in Worte fassen. Zu tief saß der Schock. Voldemort hatte, mit Hilfe eines uralten Zauberspruches die drei Kristall Splitter aus ihrem Herzen entrissen. Nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sich zu wehren, erduldete sie die Erniedrigungen, die er ihr zufügte. Stunden lang hatte er sie geschlagen und mit dem Zauberstab malträtiert, ja sogar geschändet, aber war dies das schlimmste? Oh nein, es war die Schande die sie quälte. Die Schande darüber das sie sich nicht zu Wehr gesetzt und ihn bekämpft hatte. Sie sollte einst eine Königin gewesen sein, die diesem Monster mutig entgegen getreten war, die sich freiwillig in den Tod stürzte, nur um zu verhindern das nicht noch mehr Menschen ihr kostbarstes Gut verloren, ihr Leben. Zum ersten mal zweifelte sie an ihrer Herkunft. Nein solch eine Ehre konnte ihr nicht zuteil geworden sein. So quälte sie sich mit der Frage : Was wäre wenn. Was wenn sie ihn angegriffen hätte? Was wenn sie es tatsächlich geschafft hätte ihn zutöten? Und so weiter und so weiter. Leise schluchzte sie auf und eine vereinzelnde Träne rann ihr über die Wange. Hermine hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, Jasmin etwas Flüssigkeit ein flößen zu wollen. Erschöpft kauerte sie mit ihrem Kopf auf den Knien ruhend in der Ecke und summte ein Lied. Als wäre ein Stromschlag in Jasmins Kopf eingedrungen, wendete sie ihren Blick zum erstem mal seit Stunden Hermine zu. Sie kannte die Melody, welche Hermine leise vor sich hin summte und ohne länger darüber nach zudenken begann sie die erste Strophe mit gebrochener Stimme mitzusingen.

_Wenn die Kälte des Winters kommt. _

_Die starre Nacht den Tag bedeckt ._

_Die Sonne ihren Glanz verliert ._

_Und wir im Regen gehen._

_Aber im Traum... _

_Und im Traum... _

_Wir uns wieder treffen._

__

Hermine verstummte, als sie aufblickte sah sie, das sich Jasmin mühsam aufrichtete: "Oh Jasmin!";brach es aus ihr erleichtert hervor.

Sie kroch so schnell sie konnte zu Jasmin hinüber. Überglücklich schloss Hermin sie in die Arme und drückte Jasmin so sehr das diese unweigerlich stöhnen musste. 'Uff' Erschrocken von Jasmins stöhnen lies Hermine sie los.

" Das tut mir Leid.... aber ich bin... nur so glücklich, das... du!", doch weiter kam sie nicht, ihr kullerten Krokodils ähnliche Tränen hinunter.

" Dir muss nichts Leid tun. Ich muss dir danken!", sagte Jasmin leise. Verdattert von dem was Hermine gerade gehört hatte, erstarb ihr weinen. "Was... mir warum denn?"

"Weil du dieses Lied gesummt hast, es hat mir wieder Hoffnung gegeben... das ich alle wiedersehen werde, vor allem Severus!"

Für kurze Zeit sprach keiner der Beiden bis Hermine leise mehr zu sich selbst sagte: "Ob ich Ron fehle?"

Beherzt nahm Jasmin Hermine in den Arm. Sanft wiegte sie Hermine hin und her, wie eine Mutter ihr Kind.

"Lass uns das Lied gemeinsam singen!"

Hermine die sich an Jasmin gekuschelt hatte nickte.

__

_Wenn die Kälte des Winters kommt._

_Die starre Nacht den Tag bedeckt ._

_Die Sonne ihren Glanz verliert ._

_Und wir im Regen gehen._

_Aber im Traum... _

_Und im Traum... _

_Wir uns wieder treffen ._

Auf einmal verspürte Jasmin eine unbeschreiblich Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Über Hermines Kopf schwebte ein glitzernder Kristallsplitter.

"Hermine schau!", flüsterte Jasmin voller Aufregung in Hermines Ohr. Diese löste sich von Jasmin und betrachtete den über ihren Kopf schwebenden Kristall.

"Was...?",begann sie.

"Das ist ein Kristallsplitter", erklärte Jasmin hastig.

"Wie kommt der hierher?"

"Durch dich Hermine ! Er kann mir nur durch einen wahren Freund geschenkt werden!"

"Das ist ja fabelhaft! Dann hast du vier!"

" Nein.. .einen" begann Jasmin bedrückt. " Die anderen hat... Mir Voldemort weggenommen!' fuhr sie traurig fort.

"Oh das würde auch erklären warum du..."

" Das ich wieder so aussehe wie früher !" Hermine nickte zaghaft.

"Aber das könnte unser Vorteil sein, mit nur einem Kristall setzt noch nicht die physische Metamorphose ein, nur meine Magie nimmt zu. Und so lange Voldemort die Splitter nicht beisammen hat, wird er uns nicht töten!' verdeutlichte Jasmin.

"Welches Interesse hat schon Voldemort an mir, doch gar keines! Er kann mich jederzeit Töten!", meinte Hermine traurig.

"Nein eben nicht, er braucht dich um mit Harry ab zurechnen!"

Langsam senkte sich der Splitter und mit einem leisen zischen verschmolz er mit Jasmin Körper. Und wie es Jasmin schon kannte schossen ihr Erinnerungen durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen an ihr altes Leben, an ihr erstes Leben. Doch diese Erinnerung war anders:

_Jasmin oder besser gesagt ihr früheres ich Königin Serenity, stand an einem hellen und wunderschöne Ort. Die Luft war rein und die Vögel sangen ihre Lieder. Sie war umringt von denen die sie mochte. Ein kleines Mädchen mit schulterlangem schwarzen Haar und pechschwarzen Augen winkte ihr fröhlich zu. Das Mädchen war in Begleitung einer Frau die Jasmin gut kannte. Es war ihre Großmutter die gütig dem Mädchen beim Spielen zusah. _

_"Mirella komm wir gehen nach Hause!", rief die Königin. Das Mädchen eilte auf die Königin zu. Serenity Kniete sich leicht hin um ihre Tochter besser in die Arme schließen zukönnen. Doch im lauf fiel das Mädchen hin und blieb reglos liegen. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und die Feen die zuvor die Königin begleitet hatten lagen ebenfalls reglos am Boden. _

_"MIRELLA!!", sie stürzte auf ihre Tochter zu. Weinend nahm sie ihr Lebloses Kind in den Arm. _

_"OHH NEIN, MIRELLA", schrie sie verzwiefelt._

_"Schmerz, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt ob du schmerz empfindest!"_

_ Eine kalte und zischende Stimme erhob sich über die Dunkelheit. _

_"Gib mir den Kristall und ich werde dein Kind ins Leben zurück hohlen!" Serenity hob ihren Kopf und sah in das Totenkopf ähnliche Gesicht Lord Voldemorts. _

_"Keiner vermag Tote zurückkehren zu lassen"_

_"Mit Hilfe des Kristalls schon. Ich kenne Zauber die du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst! Mit ihm werde ich Mächtiger als es Merlin je war. Du magst nie altern aber trotzdem kann ich dich Töten vergiss das nicht!"_

_"Wenn ich mein Leben aushauche, so wird der Kristall zerstört das solltest du nicht vergessen!"_

_Sie hob ihr Kind auf und wandte ihm dem Rücken zu. _

_"Königin was haben sie vor!' rief ein schwarzer Kater der auf sie zugerannt kam: "Astro mein Freund es wird Zeit für mich!"_

_Vor ihr erschien der Heilige Silberkristall. _

_"Silberkristall setzte deine gesamte Energie frei und verbanne dieses Scheusaal aus meinem Reich!´"_

_" Nein Sie dürfen den Kristall nicht einsetzten, das wird sie umbringen!" schrie der Kater voller entsetzen. Ein sanftes Lächeln und ein Kopfnicken von Serenity bestätigte Astros Befürchtung. _

_"Astro fürchte dich nicht, wir werden uns alle" und Serenity blickte auf den Leblosen Körper ihrer Tochter den sie in ihren Armen hielt." wiedersehen! Ich kann nicht zulassen das Voldemort mit Hilfe des Kristalls noch stärker wird, das verstehst du doch!", sprach tröstend zu ihm. _

_Stumm und mit Tränen in den Augen nickte der kleine Kater. Der Kristall schwoll auf eine enorme Größe an und sein Schein wurde mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, heller. Das Licht brannte so sehr in den Schlangenähnlichen Augen des Dunklen Lords, das er verzweifelt seine knochigen Hände zum Schutz erhoben hatte. _

_"NEIN WAS TUST DU DA", schrie Voldemort mit wutverzerrten Gesicht. "Ich verbanne dich aus meinem Reich!"_

_Wie ein Stern der zu sterben drohte, dehnte sich der Silberkristall aus und als er sein Pensum erreicht hatte, explodierte er zerbrach in sieben gleich große Stücke. Die Druckwelle die von ihm ausgegangen war, war so mächtig gewesen das er einen Spalt zwischen den Welten erschuf und Voldemort samt seinen Anhänger aus dem Reich der Feen katapultierte. Serenity sank jedoch sterbend auf die feuchte Erde nieder. Sanft fuhr sie Mirella ein letztes mal durch das pechschwarze Haar _

_'Jetzt...gehen...wir...nach...Hause!"_

Verwirrt von dem was sie gerade in ihren Gedanken gesehen hatte, kniff sich Jasmin in ihr von Blutergüssen gesäumtes Gesicht.

"Autsch!"

"Was ist los ?", erkundigte sich Hermine die mit gebannten Blick Jasmin beobachtet hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht Hermine!" sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu. So saß sie Stunde um Stunde nachdenklich in der Ecke und grübelte über diese merkwürdige Erinnerung nach. Und Sie kam zum Schluss, das dieses Mädchen welches die Königin oder besser gesagt sie im Arm gehalten hatte eine gewissen ähnlichweit mit Severus aufwies. War dies ein dummer Zufall oder war da mehr dran als sie ahnen konnte?

Fortsetzung folgt....

Anmerkung: räusper Also ich war ja schon ewig nicht mehr hier bei Fanfiction.net, da hat sich ja einiges getan seit ich Kapitel 15 hochgeladen hab. Tja eigendlich hab ich schon Kapitel 22 fertig...aber ich lade hier nicht mehr gerne so hoch...na ja...ich bin eben lieber bei Animexx...

Nun aber ich denke ich werde in den nächsten Tagen die restlichen Kapitel auch hochladen, bin jetzt zu faul dazu und es ist jetzt gerade 5 Uhr Morgens.


	17. Hermines Rettung klappe die zweite

Danke N.Snape das du mich darauf aufnerksam gemacht hast, das etwas mit dem Kapitel nicht stimmt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Kapitel 17

Hermines Rettung

Leichenblass und völlig erschöpft saß Severus an seinem Schreibtisch.

An schlaf hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht gedacht. Schlaf war nur unnötiger Unfug für ihn gewesen. Wie konnte er auch schlafen wenn Jasmin da draußen in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Doch musste er zugeben, das auch er nur ein Mensch war und seine Kräfte langsam aber sicher immer weniger wurden.

An der Tür Klopfte es, und mit letzter mühe richtete er sich auf .

´´Herein!

Professor McGonagall die sich wieder mühsam auf ihren Gehstock stütze trat mit langsamen Schritten durch die Tür. Mit Falkenähnlichen Augen und mit einem missbilligenden Blick sah sie ihn an.

´Tztz...´ unter Kopfschütteln nahm sie Platz. Severus der genau wusste was er jetzt zu hören bekommen würde, sah die Professorein genau so missbilligend an, wie sie ihn.

´Severus können sie mir vielleicht sagen wie lange sie nicht mehr geschlafen haben?´ erkundigte sie sich, mit einem Gewissen das- bringt- doch -nichts- Ton.

´Seit einer geschlagenen Woche !´brummte er.

´sehen sie sich doch mal an. Sie sehen überhaupt nicht gut aus !´

Gelangweilt von ihrem Kommentar, den sie gemacht hatte , rollte er genervt mit den Augen und sagte:

´Danke für die Blumen, Minerva! Fügte er mit jeder Faser Zynismus die er im Leib hatte hinzu

´Oh...´ und ihr Kopf schwoll so schlagartig an, das er beinahe vor Wut zu platzen drohte.

´Sie Suchen seit sieben Tagen nach den Beiden und das fast ohne Pause...

Sie essen nicht und sie schlafen nicht. Wenn sie wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen würden könnten sie mit mehr Energie nach den Beiden suchen .´

Er wollte davon nichts wissen, er war alt genug um zu entscheiden was gut für ihn war, da brauchte er keine ach so gut gemeinten Ratschläge von seiner Kollegin.

´ Jasmin würde das nicht gut heißen wenn...´

´ Wenn ich was ? Sie ist aber nicht hier !´ keifte er zurück.

´Gut.... dann eben nicht, ich wollte ihnen nur helfen´ behäbig rappelte Sie sich auf .

An der Tür angelangt drehte sie sich ein letztes mal um.

´Severus, sie sollten nicht die Hand beißen, die ihnen die Freundschaft bietet, vergessen sie das nicht!

Dann schlug sie die Tür mit einem lauten Donnern hinter sich zu.

´Schön...´ brummte er. Er dachte eine zeitlang über die Worte von Professor McGonagall nach, bis er sich resignierend dazu entschloss, doch ihren Rat anzunehmen und sich ein paar Stunden hinzulegen.

Er legte sich ohne sich großartig ausziehen auf sein Bett und wenige Augenblicke später versank er in tiefsten Schlaf.

Ein plötzlich auftretender Schmerz der seinen gesamten Linken Unterarm durchzog, riss ihn aus einem traumlosen aber erholsamen Schlaf.

- _was willst du Bastard wieder von mir_ - dachte er zornig

Vor den Toren von Hogwarts angelangt apparierte er direkt in das Hauptquartier des dunklen Lords.

Severus der keinerlei Lust hatte sich ewig hier aufzuhalten marschierte gerade Weg in das dunkle Zimmer hinein in dem er sonst immer Empfangen wurde.

´ Ich rieche Zorn...´ sagte ein Mann der in einem hohen Lehnstuhl am Kamin saß.

´Ich verstehe nicht Herr?´ entgegnete Severus nun ruhiger.

´Hahaha... ich meine dich. Du bist Zornig. Zornig darüber das du Herkommen musstest!´

´ Nein Herr das ist es nicht!´

´So was ist es dann?´

Was sollte er nur darauf antworten...

´ Es ist wegen Potter... ich kann den Burschen nicht mehr sehen !´ log er.

Ein kaltes lachen das mehr einem zischen ähnelte erklang in dem mit Kaminfeuer erhellten Raum.

´ Ach so ist das ! Ja das können wir bald ändern!´

Severus dachte er hätte sich verhört und sah Voldemort skeptisch an.

´Sagtest du nicht du kannst ihn nicht mehr sehen?´ Severus nickte. ´nun ich habe da etwas... was unserem kleinen Freund sicher gefallen wird. Wurmschwanz !´ rief er.

Wenig später lugte vor der Tür, Wurmschwanz in das Zimmer hinein.

Bei seinem Anblick rümpfte Severus die Nase .

´ Komm rein Wurmschwanz...´

´ Ja Herr sie wünschen´ quiekte Wurmschwanz während er in den Raum eintrat und s Gürtel schnallte.

´ Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht bei etwas sehr amüsanten gestört´ zischte Voldemort vergnügt.

´Nein Herr ich war so eben fertig!´

Severus der das Gefühl hatte er würde nur noch Abfahrt und Bahnhof verstehen. Durchbrach das offenbare Verständnis der beiden´

´Herr wie gedenkt ihr den Bengel los zu werden?´

´Wurmschwanz geh unseren Gast hohlen...´ wandte sich Voldemort an Wurmschwanz und dieser eilte davon: ´Severus nur geduld du wirst gleich verstehen!

So sehr er gegen das Unbehagen ,das ihn durchzog kämpfte, mit Sicherheit stand eines fest, es würde etwas passieren... etwas sehr unangenehmes. Die Zeit die er nur so herum gestanden hatte , schien nicht enden zuwollen.

´Herr!´ Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und wandten sich mit großen Interesse Wurmschwanz und einer zweiten Person, die am Boden kniete zu.

´Hier ist sie Herr!´

´ Gut... lass uns jetzt allein! Zischte Voldemort. Als Wurmschwanz gegangen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, ging Severus einige schritte auf die Person zu. Da der Raum nur durch das Kaminfeuer erhellt war, war es für ihn, trotz seiner guten Augen, war es sehr schwer auszumachen wer dort auf dem Boden saß.

´Na los geh schon... sehe sie dir an!´

Er ging weiter auf die Frau zu, nein noch wahr sie keine Frau sie wahr noch ein Halbes Kind und ihr langes braunes Buschiges Haar hing ihr wie ein Schleier vor dem Gesicht. Ihre spärlich Bekleidung die sie noch am Körper trug waren schmutzig und zerrissen. Langsam kniete er sich ein stück zu ihr nieder. Als er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht wischen wollte, um sie genauer anzusehen, schlug sie nach seiner Hand und verkroch sich in die hinterste Ecke.

´ Na, na Miss Granger ! Haben sie keinen Respekt vor ihrem Lehrer?´ lachte Voldemort kalt.

´Miss Granger?´ flüsterte er. Verängstig enthüllte Hermine mit einer Handbewegung ihr Gesicht. Ihr Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schlägen und Severus wusste ganz genau, wem Hermine dies zu verdanken hatte.

- _Wurmschwanz du elender Bastard. Was hast du ihr angetan-_

Als Hermine erkannte wer vor ihr stand füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

´ P-Professor!´

Mit seinen schwarzen Augen deutete er ihr, das sie sich ruhig verhalten solle.

´Und was sagst du?´ erkundigte sich Voldemort

Als Severus sich erhoben hatte, stand der Dunkle .Lord bereits hinter ihm.

´Sie wollen Potter mit Hilfe von ihr anlocken... genau so wie sie es mit seinem Paten Sirius Black getan haben!´

´ Ja, genau! Das alles wäre aber nicht nötig wenn Malfoy seine Arbeit damals richtig getan hätte, aber was soll's, dieses mal habe ich deine Hilfe!´

´Was passiert mit ihr in der zwischen Zeit?´

´Wurmschwanz kümmert sich um sie!´

-_ ja das hab ich gesehen... wie er sich um sie kümmert-_ dachte er bitter.

´Warum interessiert dich das?´ erkundigte sich Voldemort mit neugierig gefährlich verengten Augen.

´Ich weis nicht ob Pettigrew , wie soll ich es sagen´ er tat so als ob er anstrengt darüber nachdachte wie er es exakt formulieren konnte ´ dazu in der Lage ist auf sie aufzupassen! Ich meine, sie ist nicht dumm, so bald er schläft, könnte sie ihm den Zauberstab entwenden und...

Mit einer Handbewegung gebot er ihm Einhalt.

´ Ich verstehe was du meinst! Dann sollte eben jemand auf sie aufpassen´ auch er hielt einen Kurzen Moment inne; ´ der sie genau kennt... und zwar du!´ und dabei bohrte er seinen Skelettartigen Zeigefinger hart in die Brust von Severus.

-Hmm merkwürdig warum ich ... Er misstraut mir doch-

´Gut Herr... aber was ist mit Dumbledore ? Er könnte verdacht schöpfen!´

´Giftmischer wie du es anstellst ist mir im Grunde völlig egal... aber du wirst hier bleiben.´ Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu und nahm wieder in seinem Hohen Lehnstuhl, welcher am Kamin stand wieder Platz .

´ Ich denke; da du dich hier gut aus kennst , brauche ich dir nicht zu zeigen wo du dich aufhalten kannst. Nun geh und nimm sie mit!! Ach bevor ich es vergesse ´ und er hielt abermals kurz inne ´du weist ja das ich den Verräter immer noch suche... also begehe keinen Fehler!´

- ich bin kein Idiot.... nur Idioten lassen sich erwischen- dachte er während er sich zum Zeichen seiner Loyalität verneigte.

Severus wandte sich Hermine zu und zog sie auf die Beine.

´Komm schon beweg dich´ entfuhr es ihm Kalt.

Er schupste Hermine durch die dunkle Eingangshalle zu einer steilen Treppe die in ein uraltes Kellergewölbe führte.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt er mit ihr vor einer Eisentür an und mit einem eleganten peitschen seines Zauberstabes entriegelte er diese.

Als beide eingetreten waren verriegelte er abermals die Tür und belegte den gesamten Komplex mit einem Schallzauber.

´Warum tun sie das?´ fragte Hermine ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen,

´Damit uns niemand hört´ sagte er ruhig.

´Er... hat... das auch und dann...´ still kullerten ihr Tränen hinab. Er trat vorsichtig auf sie zu und mit ruhiger und warmer Stimme sagte er: ´

´Ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen; das ich so grob war, aber es wäre aufgefallen wenn ich sie anders behandelt hätte!´ still nickte Hermine.

´ Da hinten können sie sich frisch machen... dort finden sie etwas zum anziehen. Wenn sie fertig sind, müsste ich mit ihnen reden!´

Nach einiger Zeit trat Hermine vor Severus und mit verwirrten fast panischen Blicken sah sie sich um.

-_Sie ist völlig durch den Wind-_

´Kommen sie, wir sollten uns setzen!´ mit seinem üblichen Gang, mit dem er sonnst immer die die Schülerscharen teilte, wie einst Mooses das Meer, ging er auf Hermine zu. Von seiner Körperhaltung abgeschreckt, huschte Hermine unter einen, aus dunklen Mahagoni beschichteten Schreibtisch.

´GEHEN SIE WEG´ schrie sie.

Severus bückte sich und sah vorsichtig unter den Tisch. Hermine hatte ihre Beine angezogen und wippte vor und zurück, vor und zurück.

´Wenn sie nicht gehen werde ich sie schlagen!´

´Miss Granger ich werde ihnen kein Haar krümmen! Ich will nur mit ihnen reden!´

Er entfernte sich und nahm in einem pechschwarzen Ohrensessel platz.

´Icendio´ flüsterte er und augenblicklich entflammte im Kamin ein prasselndes Feuer und tauchte das kalte Verlies in wohlige wärme.

Zögernd kroch Hermine unter dem Schreibtisch hervor. Mit leisen Schritten ging sie auf ihren Lehrer zu.

´Setzen sie sich... bitte!´ er deutete auf den Sessel der unmittelbar gegenüber stand. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen bevor sie auf diesem platz nahm.

´Professor es tut mir leid´ flüsterte Hermine kaum merklich.´

´Schon gut! Ich versteh das! Ich muss sie etwas fragen...´

´Jasmin lebt noch! Das wollten sie doch wissen oder?´ sagte Hermine sehr leise. Severus nickte.

´ Ist sie hier?´ fragte er behutsam, Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. ´Sie haben uns vor ein paar Stunden getrennt. Mich haben sie hier behalten´ sie holte tief Luft und fuhr fort ´Jasmin wurde von Lestrage verschleppt!´

´ Was?´ für einen kurzen Moment schloss er seine Augen. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Lestrage sein?

´ Du weist nicht wo man sie hin bringen wollte´ erkundigte er sich ohne darauf geachtet zu haben das er Hermine gerade geduzt hatte. Wiederrum schüttelte sie ihren buschigen Kopf.

´ V-Voldemort hat ihr die Kristallsplitter weggenommen und er hat... sie... er hat...´ sie stockte und sie begann zuweinen ´ Voldemort hat... ihr das selbe angetan... wie... Wurmschwanz... mir!´ sie wischte sich ihre Augen am Saum des Umhangs trocken.

´Das hat er nicht getan!´ sagte schwer atmend und ungläubig.

-_ ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen ...wie kann er es wagen ...-_

Ruckartig stand er auf und lief wie ein Tiger der in einem Käfig eingesperrt war, hin und her. Hermine die kurz zusammen geschrocken war beobachtete ihren Lehrer.

- Als erstens muss die kleine hier weg... aber wie stell ich das an? Wurmschwanz natürlich... dem könnte ich die Schuld zuschieben-

Wieder lief er auf und ab. Plötzlich und völlig unerwartet Klopfte jemand an der Eisentür.

´ Miss Granger gehen sie in das neben Zimmer... schnell!´

Mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und Wurmschwanz trat ein.

´ Ich habe so eben erfahren das du auf die Kleine aufpassen sollst!´ zischte dieser gefährlich.

´ Ja, na und ?´ gab Severus kalt zurück.

´Du willst mich, ausbooten hab ich recht?´

´ Und wenn schon... du würdest es sowieso nicht merken.... und bist du es merkst ist es zu spät. Du warst schon immer eine Tranfunsel und das so lang ich schon denken kann!´ Wurmschwanz ballte vor Zorn seine Fäuste. Ja genau das war es, er wollte ihn verärgern ...eine Streit auslösen.

´Warum bist du gekommen... vielleicht um mir nachzuspionieren? Ich kann es nicht verstehen das dir der Dunkle Lord vertraut... dir, der seine eigene Freunde verraten hat! Tztzt... und ich der ihm immer gedieht hat ,werde von so einem Kauz wie du einer bist überwacht´

´Du denkst du wärst was besseres nicht wahr... das hast du schon immer gedacht!´ keifte Wurmschwanz ihn an.

´Ach Gottchen... natürlich bin ich was besseres als du! Ich habe mich schließlich unter Kontrolle was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann. Ich habe es nicht nötig mich mit einer Schlammblüterin oder mit Muggelkinder zu vergnügen!´

´Das was ich tue, geht dich einen SCHEIßDRECK an Giftmischer!´ Mit vergnügen sah Severus, das er ihn gleich an der Stelle hatte wo er ihn haben wollte.

´Weist du was? Du solltest Heiraten... dann wäre dein kleines Problem beseitigt ...sagte ich klein... verzeih ich meinte natürlich winzig!´

Normalerweise hasste er es, sich auf so ein Niveau herab zulassen, aber das dumme Gesicht von Wurmschwanz entschädigte ihn.

´Du... du... Mistkerl´ mit einer schlagartigen Bewegung griff Wurmschwanz in seinen Umhang, doch zu spät Severus hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einen Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert.

´Hmm... war das alles!´ feigste Severus während er auf ihn zuging.

´Hättest du wohl gern , Expelliarums!´ Damit hatte Severus nicht gerechnet, im hohen Bogen flog ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Nicht wissend wo dieser gelandete war preschte er nach vorne und riss Wurmschwanz von den Füßen.

Wurmschwanz der den Zauberstab nun direkt auf Severus Hals richtete sagte:

´Geb mir einen Grund... und bist Schlangenfutter!´

Hermine die Dem ganzen Spektakel zugesehen hatte, sah vor sich den Zauberstab ihres Lehrers liegen.

Severus der dies sah, verpasste Wurmschwanz eine heftige Kopfnuss, so das er für einen kurzen Moment Bewusstlos da lag.

´Heb den Zauberstab auf !´ Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen .´ Und was jetzt?´ sagte sie während sie auf die beiden Männer hinab sah.

Severus entriss dem Bewusstlosen Wurmschwanz den Zauberstab und warf diesen ins Kaminfeuer.

´ Komme her ...du bedrohst uns jetzt, danach nimmst du das Flohpulver und verschwindest, hast du verstanden!´ Hermine sah ihren Lehrer mit einem Blick an ,den Severus nicht deuten konnte.

´ Er wird gleich zu sich kommen... hast du verstanden?´ Hermine nickte.

Wurmschwanz, der ganz allmählich zu sich kam und seinen schmerzenden Kopf rieb, sah zu Severus der genau neben ihm saß!

´ Du Idiot, da hast du es, sie hat einen Zauberstab!´ keifte Severus zu Wurmschwanz.

Verdutzt sah dieser in seine rechte Hand, doch sein Zauberstab war ebenfalls verschunden.

Hermine hielt den Zauberstab auf die beiden gerichtet, genau so wie es ihr der Professor gesagt hatte.

´ Professor sie werden für ihren Verrat bezahlen... Dumbledore hatte ihnen vertraut!´

-_Gutes Mädchen, na los hau schon ab-_

Langsam bewegte sich Hermine in Richtung Kamin, weiterhin den Zauberstab wachsam auf die beiden gerichtet.

´Na los tue doch was!! Sie haut ab !!´quiekte Wurmschwanz panisch.

´Wie denn, du musstest mir ja den Zauberstab aus der Hand ballern !!´ und über sein Gesicht huschte ein verborgenes Grinsen.

Hermine nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf es ins Feuer. Das Feuer verfärbte sich Smaragdgrün und im gleichen Moment rief sie laut "Hogwarts" und verschwand.

Severus richtete sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Schultern

´Dafür werde ich nicht meinen Kopf hinhalten´ sagte Severus kalt.

´Wie????´

´Du hast mich verstanden ! Es ist deine Schuld das sie weg ist! Der Lord hat sie mir anvertraut weil du... so unfähig bist!´ Mit wehenden Umhang ging er an ihm vorbei.

´Wo gehst du hin?´ Severus erhob eine Augenbraue und wandte sich um.

´Ich werde Bericht erstatten!´ erwiderte er kalt und mit einem lautern Knall schloss er die Eisentür, und lies Wurmschwanz alleine zurück.

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	18. Der Sturm beginnt

Nur zur Vorwarnung ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich den Namen von der

Wahrsageprofesorin 'richtig geschriben hab

Kapitel 18

Der Sturm beginnt

Wer je geglaubt hatte, Professor McGonagall würde es niemals die Sprache

verschlagen der irrte sich gewaltig, in diesem Moment da Hermine aus dem Kamin

stieg, stand hier Mund so weit offen das gut und gern ein Duzend Drachen Eier

darin platz gehabt hätten.

'Miss Granger, aber... wie?'

Hermine stolperte auf sie zu. 'Professor Snape... er.. hat ... mir geholfen!'

dann lies sie sich auf die Knie sinken.

Da sie völlig von der Situation überrumpelt wurde, kniete sie sich mühsam zu

Hermine hinunter.

'Kindchen sie müssen in den Krankenflügel!'

'Es.. war... so... fruchtbar!' mit ihrem Kopf sank sie der Professorin auf die

Schulter und schluchzte Markerschütternd. Behutsam tätschelte sie Hermine die

Schulter. Daraufhin brach aus ihr das ganze Leid heraus das sie erlebt hatte.

Mit ihrer rechten Faust trommelte sie so lange auf den Boden bis diese Blutig

aufgeschlagen war.

McGonagall die verzweifelt versuchte Hermine zuberruhigen, war auf die Person

die jetzt in ihr Büro hereinschneit kam, dankbarer als je zuvor diese zusehen,

das sie fast aufgesprungen wäre um diese zu umarmen. In der Tür stand eine dünne

Lehrein, deren Augen durch riesige Brillengläser ,derart vergrößert wurden, das

sie fast wie ein Libelle aussah.

'Sybill, sie kommen zurechten Zeit!'

'Der Saturn hat mich zu ihnen geführt... ich verspüre negative Schwingungen! '

'Ich sage so etwas nicht gerne Sybill... aber dieses mal haben sie vollkommen

recht!'

Erst jetzt sah Professor Trealawny Hermin die ihrer Faust, völlig außer sich

auf den Boden trommelte. Mit verdutzten Blicken sah sie zu McGonagall dann

wieder zu Hermine.

'Sie... ist zurück? Was ist mit ihr?' erklang ihre rauchige Stimme fast

zittrig.

'Sybill helfen sie mir sie in den Krankenflügel zubringen!'

Langsam glitt Trealawny Libellen gleich an Hermine heran und packte sie unter

ihren linken Arm, auch McGonagall griff nach ihr und so zogen die Beide Hermine

auf die Füße.

Hermine überhaupt in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten stellte als größte

Herausforderung heraus die, die Beiden Lehreinen je erlebt hatten.

'Nervenzusammenbruch... befürchte ich!' keuchte McGonagall unter Hermines

gewicht.

' Mädchen helfen sie ein bisschen mit!' bat Trealawny.

'Hermine!!!' riefen Harry und Ron, die gerade den Krankenflügel verlassen

hatte.

Harry war dort gewesen um sich gegen Grippe behandeln zulassen, die zur Zeit

in ganz Hogwarts enorm grassierte. Beide rannten sie, auf die drei Gestalten die

den Gang mehr schlecht als recht durchquerten zu.

'Potter geben sie Madam Pomfrey bescheid!' befahl McGonagall schwer Atmend.

Harry der entsetzt in das Lädierte und völlig aufgelöste Gesicht seiner besten

Freundin sah, lies sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, wie vom Donner gerührt stürmte

er in den Krankenflügel.

'Oh Gott Hermine!' sagte Ron geschockt. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand er vor

Hermine und den beiden Professorinnen.

'Beim Neptun stehen sie nicht nur nutzlos in der Gegend herum!' blaffte

Trealny, deren Brille windschief auf der Nasen saß, Hermine hatte diese, ihr

fast mit ihrer Hand herunter geschlagen. Ron der kurz zu überlegen schien, sagte

zu Hermine mit zittriger Stimme: 'Ich trag dich!'

Kaum Merklich verdrehte McGonagall ihre Augen.

- na dann viel Spaß Weasley - dachte sie genervt. Und ohne einen einzigen Laut

von sich zugegeben , lies sich Hermine von Ron tragen. Erstaunt von den, was

McGonagall gerade sah, schupste sie Trealawny in die Seite, die genau so dumm

aus der Wäsche sah, wie sie selbst.

'Sie lässt sich von ihm tragen!' murmelte Trealawny 'Und wir haben uns abgemüht

sie hier herzuschleppen ' fügte sie resignierend hinzu.

'WURMSCHANZ !!!!!!!!' schrie Voldemort voller Zorn. Severus der den Dunklen Lord

alles Haarklein berichtete was gesehen war (natürlich nicht das er an der Flucht

von Hermine beteiligt war). stand grinsend und feixend hinter dem vor Wut

schäumenden Voldemort.

- Ich hoffe er macht dich kalt... Nein ich hoffe ihr bring euch gegenseitig

um.... - dachte Severus hasserfüllt.

DU HAST MEINE CHANCE HARRY POTTER ZU KRIEGEN ZUNICHTE GEMACHT!!!!! Hallte seine

kalte Stimme durch den Raum.

'Herr ich....'

'SCHWEIG!!!!! Du wirst erfahren was es heißt mich zu verärgern !' mit einem

lauten zischen erschienen drei Kristallstücke über ihm. Mit weit auf gerissen

Augen, erkannte Severus das diese Splitter Jasmin gehören mussten. Doch diese

Splitter umgaben kein helles und wärmendes Licht, nein sie waren pechschwarz und

von ihnen ging eine bösartige Aura der Macht aus.

Ängstlich und Zitternd sah Wurmschwanz zu den Splittern hinauf.

'Ja Wurmschwanz du hast allen Grund Angst zu haben.... oh ja ich kann deine

Angst förmlich riechen.'

Voldemort öffnete einige Knöpfe seines Umhangs so, das seine nackte und

totenbleiche knochige Brust zu Vorschein kam.

Unter zischen und ächzen verschmolzen sich die Splitter mit dem Körper des

Dunklen Lords.

Wurmschwanz stieß vor Schreck einen leisen Entsetzensschrei aus. Severus der nur

noch wie angewurzelt da stand, lies aus verwunderrund seinen Mund einige

Zenitmeter weit offen stehen.

Voldemort betrachtete mit einem diabolischen Lächeln seine Hände. Diese waren

nun nicht mehr Knochig, sie waren kräftig wie die eines Mannes der in seinen

besten Jahren

Stand und mit diesen strich er sich in durch das neu entstandene dunkle Haar.

- Gott lass mich aufwachen! - dachte Severus.

Mit langsamen Schritten wandte er sich eine mit Schlangen Umrahmten Spiegel zu.

Das einzige Merkmal das darauf hinwies, das es sich um Voldemort handelte...

waren seine Augen. Seine roten Schlangenähnlichen Augen.

Mit vergnügen betrachtete er sich. 'Wurmschwanz komm her' sagte er mit

zuckersüßer und tödlich klingelnder Stimme.

Zögernd setze sich Wurmschwanz in Bewegung. Als er direkt hinter seinem Herren

stand und sich es nicht wagte in das Spiegelbild des Dunklen Lord zusehen,

begann dieser laut aufzulachen.

' Hahahahah... knie die nieder Wurmschwanz'

'Herr...'

'AUF DIE KNIE !!!' Wurmschwanz dem Faustdick die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn

stand, liese sich r auf die Knie niedersinken, nicht wissend was nun gesehen

würde.

Mit einem überlegenden Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich, den am Boden sitzende

und vor Furcht zitternden Wurmschwanz zu. Mit einer blitzschnellen

Handbewegung seitens Voldemort, packte er nach Wurmschwanz Kopf.

' Nein, Herr ... bitte... Herr !' mit einem irren Grinsen quetschte er dessen

Kopf.

Wurmschwanz wurde mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, schwächer und schwächer, aber

das war nicht das einzige. Severus der nur den Rücken und den Hinterkopf von

Wurmschwanz erkennen konnte, sah mit schrecken, das dieser nicht nur schwächer

wurde, sondern auch älter. Zum Schutz hob Wurmschwanz seine Hand, doch hatte er

in dieser keinerlei Kraft, sie sah Knochig und alt aus. Sein Kopf wahr kahl und

schrumplig, sein schütteres Haar war vollends ausgefallen.

' Nun da du weist wo zu ich in der Lage bin, solltest du mich nie mehr

verärgern., Wurmschwanz'

'Herr... oh Herr' wimmerte Wurmschwarz, der sein altes Gesicht abtastete.

Ohne auf ihn zu achten schritt er auf Severus zu.

' Was denkst du Giftmischer?'

' Sehr beeindruckend!' gab Severus wahrheitsgemäß zurück. 'Wenn ich fragen darf,

mein Lord.' und er wartete auf seine Reaktion ab, als Voldemort ihn interessiert

ansah fuhr er fort: ' Wie haben sie ihren Körper regeneriert?' Voldemort lachte

und während er dies tat legte ,er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Severus hasste

diese Berührung zutiefst. Es gab nur wenige Menschen die ihn berühren durften,

aber der Dunkle Lord gehörte definitiv nicht zu den wenigen auserwählten die es

durften. Mit einen finsteren Blick sah er in die Augen seines Herrn.

' Du musst wissen Severus' dies sagte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme 'das ich eine

Freundin habe... die so liebenswürdig war mir ihre Kristallsplitter zugeben die

gewisse Eigenschaften besitzen. Leider ist dieser Kristall nicht vollständig...

so wäre ich noch Mächtiger als es Merlin und Salazar Slytherin und Grindelwald

je wahren!'

- Jasmin hat dir die Splitter nicht gegeben du elendes Scheusaal.... ich mach

dich kalt egal wie stark du bist-

'Was ist mit Dumbledore ?' erwiderte Severus kalt.

'Was soll mit diesem Muggelliebenden Narr sein??!! Er wird sterben genau so

jeder einzelne der sich mir wiedersetzt.' wie ein Panter schlich er um Severus

umher.

' Wie schon gesagt, wenn Dumbledore und seine Kümmerliche Armee nicht...''und er

begann zu lachen ' nicht mehr unter uns weilen wirst du Schuleiter von Hogwarts!

Und es wird mir eine Freude sein meine Erben unter dem größten Schulleiter den

Hogwarts je gesehen hat, gedeihen zu sehen.

- Seine Erben? Nein das hast du nicht vor...-

'Natürlich weis sie noch nichts von ihrem Glück' lachte er erneut. In Severus

stieg der Hass, Doch das schlimme daran war, das er nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Am liebsten hätte er sich Duelliert... ihm die Eingeweide heraus gerissen.

'Sie mag nun mehr eine Muggel sein als eine Königin , aber durch ihre Adern

fließt uralte Magie. Ja sie ist die richtige für mich'

Severus ballte seine Fäuste.

- Noch ein Wort und du bist dran- dachte Severus voller Zorn

'Hmm... sie sind spät'

Severus der sich sehr anstrengen musste nicht auf ihn einzuschlagen fragte ihn

mit seiner üblichen kalten dunklen Stimme.

'Wer mein Lord, kommt zu spät?'

Bevor der Dunkle Lord jedoch antworten konnte , ertönten mehrer ohrenbetäubende

, Knallgeräusche, gefolgt von den hochrangigsten und gefährlichsten Todessern,

die der Dunkle Lord, zu seinen Anhänger zählte. Nun wusste Severus die antwort

darauf. Und sein einzigster Gedanke war:

- Der Sturm beginnt-

Fortsetzung folgt...


	19. Alles sollte ein Ende haben!

Kapitel 19

Alles sollte ein Ende haben!

Es mussten schon Stunden vergangen sein seit dem er dem abscheuliche Schauspiel beigewohnt hatte,

Und nun Stand der Tränkemeister müde und mit fahler Gesichtsfarbe vor den mächtigen Toren von Hogwarts. Noch waren sie mächtig, aber würden diese Mauers die er ein Zuhause nannten, auch einen Angriff stand halten. Einen Angriff den die Welt noch nie gesehen hat?

-_ Ich muss sofort Dumbledore bericht erstatten-_

So sehr er auch Dumbledore in den letzten Tagen mied, Severus musste ihn unbedingt sehen, das was er zu sagen hatte betraf nicht nur Hogwarts, es betraf alle Menschen, sei es Zauberer oder Muggel. Die heutige Todesserversammlung und vor allen die Veränderung des Dunklen Lord ließen ihn unweigerlich in Gedanke zurückspringen und diese Ereignisse Revue passieren:

Nachdem alle ranghohen Gefolgsleute eingetroffen und die Veränderung ihres Herrn staunend und voller Erfurcht begutachtet hatten, lies Voldemort ein teuflisches Lachen erklingen:

´Wie ihr seht konnte sich mein Körper vollkommen regenerieren aber nicht nur das, ich bin einen großen Schritt nach vorne gekommen, unsterblich zu werden!´ bei diesen unglaublichen Worten raunte und tuschelten alle anwesenden Todesser.

´ Nun... da das sich die Reihen meiner Gefolgsleute erheblich vergrößert hat´ dabei sah er auf eine Scharr Junger Todesser, die er in den letzten Monaten rekrutiert hatte.

´Und wir die Riesen aus dem Exil geholt haben und die Dementoren endgültig auf unsere Seite stehen. Sollten wir uns darüber Gedanken machen Hogwarts und diesen Muggelliebenden Narr Dumbledore schlagend zu vernichten!´

Lestrage die sich lässig gegen eine Säule gelehnt und ihren Augen unaufhaltsam auf ihren Herrn gerichtet hatte, durch brach die lang anhaltende stille, die Voldemort ohne mit den Fingern zu schnippen verursacht hatte: ´Wann sollen wir Hogwarts vernichten Herr?´ Voldemorts Augen schwangen zu Lestrage ´in 7 Tagen´ und mit einem finstern lächeln schritt er auf sie zu Ihr Mann der neben Bellatrix Lestrage stand machte seinem Herrn demütig platz. Mit seiner Hand strich der Dunkle Lord über ihre Wange: ´Bella du wirst zusammen mit Severus´, dabei sah er den Tränkemeister fest in die Augen, ´ die besten Kämpfer im ersten Sturm gegen den Phönix Orden anführen. Ich schätze ´ und er hilt für einen Moment inne um sich zu sammeln, ´das Dumbledore längst weiß, was ich vor habe!´

´Aber von wem?´, fragte Lestrage aufgebracht und wieder tuschelten alle und mit nervösen blicken warteten sie auf die Reaktion den Dunklen Lords.

Ich sage nur... das wir einen Verräter unter uns haben. Aber ich garantiere dir ich werde es herausfinden!´ darauf warfen sich alle anwesenden Todesser misstrauische Blicke zu. Severus schien dies alles kalt zulassen. Er besaß nur einen einzigen Gehdanken: Jasmin und Hogwarts mussten beschützt werden, koste es was es wolle.

´ Ivory, McNair ihr reißt zusammen mit den Riesen und den Dementoren die Mauern von Hogwarts ein!

Malfoy, Crabey , Goyle ihr werdet mit den übrigen die Nachhut bilden, um Ivory und McNair die Auroren des Ministerium vom Hals halten. Ich werde mich um die zwei Personen kümmern die ich am meisten hasse!´ fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

-_ Verdammt noch mal- _dachte Severus.

´Ihr könnt gehen´

Severus der Mittlerweile an der Tür zu Dumbledore Büro stand und mehrmals an dessen Tür klopfte , fuhr schlagartig herum , da er in einer dunklen Ecke ein seltsamen kratziges Geräusch vernahm. Flink wie er war hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Ecke gezielt, aus dem das Geräusch gekommen war.

´Ich bin es nur!´ erklang eine Frauenstimme.

´Sie? Seid wann verstecken sie sich?´, fragte er während er den Zauberstab langsam senkte und ihn wieder in seinen Umhang verstaute.

´ Erstens: ich verstecke mich nicht... Zweitens: ich wollte gerade gehen! Da Professor Dumbledore im Moment nicht zugegen ist... ich schätze er ist zu den Grangers gegangen um ihnen persönlich mitzuteilen das ihre Tochter wieder in Hogwarts ist! Und drittens, ´, dabei zog sie ihre Augenbraue bis zum Anschlag an, ´ Bin ich wirklich froh das sie nicht abgefeuert haben!´ und aus dem Schatten trat; gestützt auf ihren Gehstock Professor McGonagall.

Verächtlich sah er seine Kollegin an: ´Tun sie das nie wieder!´

´Ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen Severus, ich wusste ja nicht wie schreckhaft sie sind´ gab sie unbekümmert zurück. Jetzt da er sie sah, schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: ´Wie geht es Miss Granger?´ erkundigte er sich.

´ihr geht es den umständen entsprechend, Madam Pomfrey hat einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungo Hospital kommen lassen.. da Miss Granger sich weigerte Hogwarts zu verlassen.´ erklärte McGonagall in aller Kürze.

´Wurde sie... sie wissen schon!´

´Ja Severus... sie wurde´ erwiderwerte die Professorin bedrückt.

Stille herschte zwischen den beiden. Ganz allmählich verdunkelten sich sein Blick und er sah grimmiger den je aus. ´Was ist?´ McGonagall die ihn ganz genau kannte, ahnte mit schrecken , das diese Mimik nichts gutes bedeuten konnte.

´Wir müssen eine Versammlung aller Mitglieder einberufen... Der Dunkle Lord wird in einer Woche Hogwarts angreifen aber das ist noch nicht alles´ darauf hin erzählte er ihr von der Todesserversammlung und der Verwandlung Voldemorts.

´Und... er hat Pettigrew einfach... das leben abgepresst?´ schluckte sie. Severus nickte

´Oh Gott.. ich werde Dumbledore sofort verständigen und den anderen natürlich auch!´

´hmm... ich gehe zum Hauptquartier und bereite alles vor!´ brummte er und somit trennten sich beide.

Mit eilenden schritten verlies er das Schloss um vor den Toren von Hogwarts zum Grimunaldplatz 12 zu apparieren.

Lupin der in der Küche saß und genüsslich in einen Apfel beißen wollte, wurde durch eine Dunkle kalte Stimme, welche hinter ihm erklang, aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und lies dabei seinen sauber geschälten Apfel fallen. Unaufhaltsam kullerte der Apfel die gesamte Küche entlang und blieb kurz vor Füßen des Tränkemeisters liegen.

´Professor ? Was machen sie hier und das um diese Uhrzeit ´ dabei sah Lupin zuerst auf die Küchenuhr, auf der jedes Mitglied des Phönix Ordens, eine eigenen Zeiger hatte. Auf dem Zeiger von Snape stand: Hast du nichts besseres zu tun als um 12 Uhr Nachts Leute zu erschrecken!

Als dies Lupin sah entfuhr ihm ein kleines schmunzelndes Lächeln.

´Wir müssen eine Versammlung einberufen und zwar schnell!´

´Wie... aber ?´ und Lupins schmunzeln erstarb.

´Los rufen sie alle zusammen!´ fauchte der Tränkemeister den völlig verduzten Lupin an. ´Der Lord plant einen angriff!´

Kaum hatte err dies gesagt, huschte Lupin an ihm vorbei um alle Mitglieder, per Kamin zusammen zu trommeln.

Severus machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging geradewegs in den Versammlungsraum des Phönixordens um dort alles für die bevorstehende Versammlung vorzubereiten.

Nach wenigen Minuten die vergangen waren , trat Professor McGonagall in den Versammlungsraum ein.

´Das gestammte Kollegium ist eingetroffen bis auf Professor Sprout, ich habe ihr das Kommando überlassen!´ erklärte sie.

´Gut... die anderen müssen auch bald eintreffen. Lupin kümmert sich darum ´ erwiderte Severus während er Karten auf den Tisch legte, auf denen mehrmals Hogwarts eingezeichnet waren.

Nacheinander trafen die Mitglieder, mit verschlafen und mit Gähnenden Gesichter im Hauptquartier ein.

Dumbledore der jetzt ebenfalls eingetroffen war, nahm neben Severus und Professor McGonagall platz und hörte aufmerksam zu.

In aller kürze verdeutlichte Severus die jetzige Situation. Während er dies tat sah er in die entsetzten Gesichter der Mitglieder. Die es nicht fassen konnten das, der Dunkle Lord um einiges stärker geworden war.

McGonagall die sich hörbar räusperte sagte: ´Wir sollten eine Liste erstellen, mit allen Mitglieder die verfügbar sind!´

´Was bringt uns das ?´ wollte er eine kleine rundliche Hexe wissen.

´So können wie die Leute einteilen die Hogwarts vor den Schergen des Dunklen Lords verteidigen müssen!´ warf Severus trocken ein.

´Genau!´ stimmte sie ihm Kopf nickend zu. Kaum da Professor McGonagall die Idee vorgeschlagen hatte, Zauberte sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes, eine Pergamentrolle und eine selbstschreibende Feder herbei.

Wie von Geisterhand setzte die Feder auf dem sandfarbenen Pergament auf und kratzte mit Smaragdgrüner Tinte alle verfügbaren Mitglieder des Ordens auf das Dokument nieder. Als jedoch die Feder den Name von Filch niederschrieb, begann Madam Hooch höhnisch laut auf zulachen:´ Wie soll Filch denn Hogwarts verteidigen, mit einem Wischmopp vielleicht? Soll er die Dementoren mit einem Putzlappen niederstrecken?´

Filch der gegen die Wand lehnte und Mrs. Norris auf seinem Arm hielt, bleckte seine gelben und unregelmäßigen Zähne. ´Nichts für ungut Filch aber ich muss Madam Hooch beipflichten!´ sagte Mrs. Weasley unter Gähnen. ´wir alle wissen das sie... Das nun ja ...das sie kein Zaubere sind!´ fügte sie ihn zu behutsam hin zu. Als hätte Mrs. Norris die Worte verstanden die Mrs. Weasley gesagt hatte, begann sie wild los zufauchen. Filch der jetzt begann Mrs. Norris beruhigend zwischen ihre Ohren zu Kraulen, murmelte zu ihr : ´Schon gut meine süße.. schon gut!´

Während dessen ging die Diskussion hitzig weiter.

´Wir sind nicht gerade viele ...42... gegen wie viele Anhänger Des Dunklen Lords ?´ brummte der kleine Professor Flitwick, der arg damit zu kämpfen hatte über die Tischplatte zu sehen.

´60 Riesen 150 Dementoren 280 Todesser und wenn wir Pech haben kommen noch einige Werwölfe und Vampire hinzu... wenn der Dunkle Lord diese von seinem Feldzug überzeugen kann!´ erwiderte Severus müde.

´Werwölfe?´ wiederholte Lupin erschrocken ´Sie sagten in einer Woche greifen sie an? Das würde heißen das ich ausfalle. In einer Woche ist Vollmond!´

Wie vom Donner gerührt viel Lupin ein, das er sich in einer Woche in eine ausgewachsenen Bestie verwandeln würde.

´Sie werden nicht ausfallen haben wir uns verstanden!! Sie werden Tagsüber als Zaubere und Nachts in ihrer Wolfsgestalt kämpfen... Sie haben doch den Wolfbanntrank... also keine faulen ausreden!!´ fauchte Severus Lupin an. Mit einem warnenden blick seitens Dumbledore gebot er dem Tränkemeister Einhalt.

´So viele ...wir haben keine Chance!´ ergriff nun Tonks das Wort, welche die ganze Zeit ruhig zwischen Lupin und dem alten Mad Eye Moody saß. ´Wir werden überrannt ... Professor Snape und sie, sie kämpfen nicht an unsere Seite, sie sind damit beschäftigt ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten!´ entgegnete Tonks aufgebracht.

´Nymphadora, natürlich kämpft Professor Snape an unsere Seite!´ beruhigte sie Mr. Weasley. Auch ihm sah man deutlich an das er zweifelte... Zwar sagte er nicht was dieses wiederlegen konnte, doch man konnte es in seinen Augen sehen.

´Tonks wenn es genehm ist Artuhr ...einfach nur Tonks!!´ gab sie gereizt zurück.

Moody der nur gewartet hatte das diese Thema angeschnitten wurde knurrte :´Wer sagt uns einigendlich das Snape uns nicht in die Irre führt!´ und sein magisches Auge schwang auf den Tränkemeister.

´Alasto ich verbitte mir das !´ ermahnte ihn Dumbledore.

´Albus alte Flecken gehen nicht raus!´ knurrte Moody zurück. Severus berührte es nicht sollten sie alle denken was sie wollten... Hauptsache es wurde etwas getan und zwar schnell.

Nicht näher darauf eingehend sagte Dumbledore: ´Wenn wir uns nicht Offensiv verhalten können dann eben Defensiv !´

´Was?? Albus willst du dich verstecken?´ knurrte Moody dessen Auge immer noch auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet war. Jetzt riss Severus entgültig der Geduldsfaden.

´Wenn sie einen Hirnlosen Tod sterben wollen dann können sie das tun, aber wir anderen werden nicht unüberlegt handeln. Hogwarts muss verteidigt werden, koste es was es wolle!!!´

Damit hatte nun keiner gerechnet ,selten hatte die anderen Snape aus der Hautfahren gesehen. Er war für seine kühle Gelassenheit bekannt die nie zuenden schien. Aber ihn nun Zornig und außer sich zusehen , verwunderte sogar Moody, dessen magisches Auge wie verrückt in seiner Augenhöhle herum schwang.

Darauf hin verfielen alle in ein langes und lautloses Schweigen:

´Ähm.. Ich hab da mal ne frage!´ brummte Hagried der auf zwei Stühle sich in einer Ecke niedergelassen hatte. Jeder sah nun zu Hagried hinüber, neugierig auf das, was er zu sagen hatte.

´Ihr- wisst -schon- wer, is ja nur so stark geworden weil er die Dinger von Jasmin hat stümmt doch oder?´ Dumbledore und Severus nickten. ´Ja... hmm und was passiert wenn er alle von den Dingern besitzet!?´

Niemand außer Dumbledore wusste die Antwort auf Hagrieds Frage, jedoch zögerte er mit seiner Antwort:

´Dann haben wir ein Problem das wir nicht mehr beseitigen können!´ Auf dem Gesicht des altem Mannes entstand eine Tiefe Sorgenfalte und er sah besorgt in die Runde.

´Er wird unsterblich ?´ murmelte Severus gedankenverloren und dabei dachte er an die Szenerie die er heute erlebt hatte. Darauf hin folgte ein greller Entsetzensschrei von seitens Mrs. Weasley: ´Er wird was?? Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Unsterblich... wie ...können wir das verhindern?´ stammelte sie verwirrt.

´So lange Jasmin diese Splitter nicht bekommt kann Voldemort ihr diese auch nicht wegnehmen und das heißt er kann auch nicht unsterblich werde!´ sagte Dumbledore während er sich wieder zurücklehnte und dich seine Nasenwurzeln massierte.

´Aber wenn diese Jasmin doch die Splitter oder was auch immer das ist... nun doch bekommt... dann sind wie alle am ende´ fuhr sie entrüstet fort. ´Molly beruhige dich!´ sagte Mr. Weasley zu ihr .

´Dann müssen wir dieses Mädchen da raus hohlen!´ knurrte Moody ´für was haben wir einen Todesser unter uns, so können wir verhindert das dieses Monster noch stärker wird!´

´Moody ich weis nicht wo hin man sie gebracht hat... wenn ich es wüsste dann hätten wir dieses Problem nicht´ gab Severus gereizt zurück.

´Zudem kann Professor Snape nicht riskieren entdenkt zu werden!´ verdeutlichte Dumbledore mit nachdrücklichen Worten.

Mit einem schlag wurden die Augen von Severus so kalt wie Stein.

- Ja natürlich der Spion darf nicht in Gefahr geraten er wird schließlich noch gebraucht... und was mit Jasmin passiert ist denen ja völlig egal- dachte Severus verbittert.

So verbrachten sie noch Stunden damit einen Plan für den bevorstehenden Angriff an zu fertigen... Doch im Geister war der Tränkebraumeister mit seinen Gedanken völlig wo anders. Und erstellte sich nur eine einzige Frage: Wo hielt der Dunkle Lord Jasmin nur versteckt.

Noch nie zu vor in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich einsamer als in diesen Stunden. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und das schlimmste was ihr durch den Kopf schoss war die Tatsache das sie keine Ahnung hatte, ob ihre Freundin noch am Leben war und ob es ihr gut ging.

Sie saß wie sie es schon von Malfoy kannte, in einem und man konnte es nicht anders beschreiben in einem Ratteloch fest. Der Geruch von Tod und verderben lag förmlich in der Luft, an der Denke tropfte der Salpeter hinunter und auf dem Boden stand das Wasser einige Millimeter hoch. Von irgendwo her schien das Wasser zukommen

und aus lauter Verzweiflung dachte sie daran wie schön es doch wäre, wenn das Wasser bis unter die Decke reichen würde, so hoch das sie ertrinken würde... aber dann kam ihr ein Gedanke:

- _ich darf nicht aufgeben nein ich darf es nicht... Ich komm hier raus-_

Und mit ihrer Faust schlug sie auf den mit Wasser durch feuteten Bodens.

Ihrer Entschlossenheit war so groß das sie anfing Laut zu singen:

Over the hills and far away....

Natürlich dauerte es auch nicht lange, da Lestrage die Tür die Verliestür aufriss um nach zusehen warum diese unwürdige Kreatur um halb drei Uhr Morgens hier wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum schrie.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln sah sie Jasmin an:

´Du solltest dir deine Kräfte aufsparen, du braucht sie noch damit du dem Dunklen Lord dienen kannst!´ krächzte sie.

- _Träum weiter - _dachte Jasmin zornig.

Jasmin stand auf und trat näher auf sie zu. Und mit hoch erhobenen Haupt und mit Zornfunkelnden Augen sagte sie:

´Ich werde Voldemort niemals dienen , sondern er mir , ich bin eine Königin und er ist ein abscheulicher Zaubere der es nicht einmal geschafft hat ein Baby zu töten!´ und Jasmin begann zu lachen ´ er wurde fast von einem Kind getötet... Was für ein Zauberer... und er soll der mächtigste Zaubere sein den die Welt kennt... er ist ein Witz und nichts weiter! Albus Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt und Voldemort ist nur ein lächerlicher Abklatsch eines Magiers!!!´

Lestrage der die Zornesröte fast buchstäblich in Gesicht geschrieben stand schrie:

´DU ELENDE MUGGELSCHLAMPE WAGE ES JA NICHT MEHR MEINEN HERRN ZUBELEIDIGEN´ Lestrage holte weit aus um Jasmin eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch Jasmin packte blitzschnell ihr Handgelenk und verhindertre so mit das Lestage sie Ohrfeigen konnte. Auf Jasmins Gesicht flackerte ein lächeln.

Lestrage die nicht verstand warum Jasmin angefangen hatte Sieges sicher zu lächeln schrie erneut: LASS MICH LOS DU SCHLAMPE !!´ mit der andern Hand versuchte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen doch bevor sie ihn zu fassen bekam schwebte er aus ihrem Umhang und machte sich aus dem Staub, völlig verdutz sah sie ihm hinter her, als sie jedoch wieder zu Jasmin sah blieb ihr Mund weit offen stehen. Jasmin war umhüllt von einem weißen und wärmenden Licht.

Durch Jasmins Adern floss die Macht die sie schon einige Male beschützt hatte ...aber dieses mal würde sie sich nicht damit verteidigen nein, sie hatte beschlossen einen Angriff zu wagen. Was konnte sie schon verlieren. Sie drückte so fest zu das Lestrage unweigerlich auf die Knie sank: ´Wie ist das möglich?´ keuchte sie vor Schmerz.

´Dein Herr hat einen Kristall Splitter vergessen! Und zwar den der Freundschaft...´

- _ich werde nicht mehr nett sein... die Zeiten sind vorbei. Das was Voldemort kann , kann ich schon lange- _Mit jeder Sekunde da Lestrage gefangen in Jasmins griff war. Wurde die treueste Dienerin des Dunklen Lords immer schwächer. Nach einigen Minuten lies Jasmin Lestrage los, und mit einem leisen klatschen landete Lestage bewusstlos in die am Boden stehende Brühe.

´Hoffe du ersäufst darin!!´ fauchte Jasmin, während sie über Lestrage stieg.

Vorsichtig ging sie eine Treppe hinauf, immer darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zumachen, für einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen um, um die Ecke zu spähen. Es schien keiner mehr hier zu sein. Das einzige was sie vernahm war das Tick und Tag der großen Wanduhr die in der Eingangshalle stand. Darauf hin lief sie so schnell sie konnte an die schwere Eichentür die nach draußen führen musste. Doch kaum hatte sie diese erreicht, lies sie ein fürchterlicher schmerz auf die Knie sinken. Bellatrix Lestage Ehemann stand mit hocherhoben Zauberstab da und lachte :´Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor uns frühzeitig zu verlassen oder ? Reicht ihnen unsere Gastfreundlichkeit nicht?´ schwer atmend und nach Luft ringend stand sie auf allen vieren mit gesenkten Kopf wenige Meter von der Freiheit entfernt.

Sie kannte diesen Menschen nicht aber doch verspürte sie einen abgrundtiefen Hass gegen ihn.

Er schritt näher. ´Beachtlich und das von einer Muggel... Nein falsch von einer ungewöhnlichen Muggel´ korrigierte er sich selbst. ´Ich habe keine Ahnung warum der Lord darauf besteht dich Minderwertiges Geschöpf am leben zulassen... Aber ich gehorche ihm und ich werde deshalb nicht zulassen das du so einfach verschwindest!´ Jasmin zog sich mit Hilfe den Löwenkopf ähnlichen Türgriffs hoch und drehte sich langsam um. ´Das wolle wir erst einmal sehen!´ fauchte sie ihn an.

Jasmin schloss ihre Augen:

-_ ...Hermine ...Ron... Harry ... Severus... Ich brauche eure Hilfe... wenn ihr mich hören könnt ... dann glaubt an mich-_

Hermine die im Krankenflügel tief und fest geschlafen hatte schnellte wie ein Pfeil senkrecht im Bett hoch: ´Jasmin?´ als ob sie mit Jasmin reden würde sagte sie unter Kopfnicken : ´Ja das mache ich!´

Auch Harry und Ron saßen nun Kerzen gerade in ihren Betten und auch sie nickten.

´klar machen wir´ kam es wie aus einem Mund.

Die Versammlung des Phönix Ordens war immer noch im vollen Gange.

´ Ja ich werde mit Lestrage...´ begann Severus, doch anstatt seinen Satz zuende zuführen schloss er seine Augen und nickte.

´ Severus was ist los, geht es ihnen nicht gut ?´ fragte McGonagall besorgt.

Nicht auf McGonagalls Worte achtend fragte er in Gedanken Jasmin wo sie stecke.

Daraufhin erzählte sie ihm Haarklein jede Einzelheit die das Haus von innen auf wies.

Ruckartig stand er auf .

´Severus wo wollen sie hin?´ fragte nun auch Dumbledore, und alle anderen sahen in entgeistert an.

´Jasmin hohlen... ich weis wo sie ist!!´

´Was ??aber wie?? ´ entfuhr es Mr. Weasley.

Severus stürmte davon und lies die anderen mit verdutzten Gesichtern zurück.

Jasmin die mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde wieder an Kraft gewonnen hatte strahlte eine Aura der vollkommene Macht aus. Lestrages Ehemann der plötzlich stehen blieb weil ihm den Anblick dem Jasmin ihm bot überhaupt nicht zu gefallen schien sagte zu ihr verächtlich:

´Was hast du vor willst du mich töten? Kindchen mich aus dem weg zuräumen bedarf es schon mehr als deine erbärmlichen versuche zu Zaubern!´

Jasmin die ganz dicht vor ihm stand schrak plötzlich zusammen, denn hinter ihr zerprang die Tür in tausend Fetzten. Auf der Schwelle stand ein großer schlanker Mann dessen Augen schwärzer als die Nacht waren. Seine sonst so fahle Haut war gerötet vor Zorn und Hass. Wie ein Musketier der seinen Degen seinem Feind entgegen reckte, hielt er seinen Zauberstab entschlossen auf Lestrage gerichtet.

´Um dich aus dem Weg zuräumen bedarf es nur das hier... Avada Kedavra !!´ Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes brach ein gleißend grüner Lichtblitz hervor und im selben Moment da er Lestrages Mann traf , viel dieser Tod zu Boden.

Jasmin hatte es noch nicht gewagt sich herum zudrehen... denn ihre Augen waren immer noch auf den Toten gerichtet. Doch sie wusste das Severus hier war ...

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie.

´Ich habe.. dich vermisst!´ flüsterte er behutsam in Jasmins Ohr.

´ Ich dich auch!´ sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen ´ Severus... ich´ und über ihre Wangen flossen die Freuden Tränen. Severus zog sie näher an sich ´schhhhhh ist ja gut... Es ist alles vorbei. Lass uns nach Hause gehen!´ er hielt sie fest und so standen sie einige Minuten eng umschlugen da. Minuten die sich die beiden niemals zuende wünschten.

Fortsetzung Folg...


	20. Leben Sie wohl Mrs Snape!

Kapitel 20

Leben Sie Wohl Mrs. Snape !

Als Jasmin an diesem Morgen aufwachte, befand sie sich nicht mehr in irgendeinem feuchten und mit Ratten verscheuchten Verlies, sondern ihr Kopf ruhte auf einem weichen und wohlriechenden Kissen. Dieser Duft konnte nur einem gehören, er war herb nach Kräuter riechend, es musste das Kissen von Severus sein.

Jasmin wagte es nicht ihre Augen zuöffnen. Ihre Angst war einfach zu groß. Sie befürchtete wenn sie ihr Augen öffnen würde, wäre ihr Traum den sie von Severus gehabt hatte zu enden. Doch als sie seine dunkle Stimme hörte wusste Jasmin sie war in Hogwarts, sie war wieder Zuhause.

Nach dem Jasmin ausgiebig von Madam Pomfrey untersucht wurde, suchte Jasmin Hermine auf. Hermine lag immer noch im Krankenflügel.

"Na du... wie geht es dir?" Jasmin setzte sich behutsam auf Hermines Bett.

Darauf antwortete Hermine nicht, sie nickte Jasmin nur zu. Erst jetzt viel Jasmin auf das Hermine, wenn man es richtig betrachtete eigentlich noch ein Kind war. Jasmin sagte nichts, aber sie sah Hermine traurig an.

Langsam drehte Hermine ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite sie wollte ihre Ruhe, sie wollte alleine damit klar kommen. Jasmin verstand, sie wollte ihre Freundin in Frieden lassen und hinaus gehen.

Als Jasmin in Severus Büro ankam vernahm sie einen widerlichen säuerlichen Geruch, ´Severus schien irgend ein Gebräu anzusetzen.

"Was braust du da?" sie trat näher um sich das genauer an zusehen.

"Ein Wolfsbanntrank!" da sie ihn fragend an sah, erklärte er ihr was es damit auf sich hatte.

"Für Lupin??" fragte sie neugierig.

"ja... du wirst ihn noch kennen lernen, schon bald" entgegnete er als er einen Phiole abfüllte und verkorkte.

"Severus, du bist so ernst... was ist los?" Jasmin viel auf das er sich so merkwürdig steif ,hier gegenüber verhielt. Severus sah sie seufzend an. "Ich bin immer ernst, Jasmin das weist du doch!" brummte er.

"Nein, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!" Noch hatte Severus ihr nicht gesagt das Voldemort in sechs Tagen Hogwarts anzugreifen würde, das ein Krieg beginnen würde. Das Voldemort stärker durch ihre Kristallsplitter geworden war.

"Severus ich werde sofort gehen wenn du mir nicht sagst was hier los ist!" drohte sie ihm. Severus der sich niemals auf so eine Kindisches Spiel einlassen würde sagte zu ihr, mit ruhiger und fester Stimme: "Das wirst du heute Abend erfahren und nun sei nicht so der Maßen neugierig!"

Was sollte das, sonst war er sich doch auch nicht zuschade, sie an zufahren wenn sie ihn auf die Nerven ging, aber jetzt, das machte ihr Angst.

"Jasmin reg dich nicht auf, hast du mich verstanden... denk an das Kind!" ermahnte er sie. Doch im selben Moment dachte er, das es unnötig war ihr das zu sagen, Sie würde sowieso alles heute erfahren. Er versucht nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken wie sie reagieren würde. Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue "Na schön... Du hast gewonnen" murmelte sie.

"Gut... das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang" sagte er zu ihr.

Der Abend kam und mit ihm kamen die Schüler die in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren waren. Noch ahnten sie nichts von der bevorstehenden Katastrophe die sie in wenigen Tage ereilen würde. Wie konnten sie auch, sie kamen zufrieden aus ihren wohlbehütetem Zuhause. Hatten die Schönste Zeit im Jahr erlebt, und nun waren sie hier um ein köstliches Willkommens Essen zu genießen.

Alle saßen in der Große Halle. Auch Jasmin war da, sie saß neben Severus, der einen ernst blasierte Miene aufgesetzt hatte.

- _ich weis das er immer sehr ernst aussieht aber das ihr ist gruslig-_

Dachte Jasmin während sie ihn für einige Sekunden ansah.

-_Ach was ...ich mach mir nur unnötige Sorgen-_

Sie lies ihre Blicke schweifen und sah Ron und Harry, beinahe hätte sie den beiden laut zugerufen das sie froh war sie wieder zu sehen, aber sie erkannte, das auch sie, äußerst ernst drein schauten. Wegen Hermine schoss es ihr in den Kopf.

-_ganz bestimmt... es ist wegen Hermine- _redete sie sich ein. Jasmin sah wieder zu Severus dann zu Dumbledore und auch er sah ernst aus... alle Lehrer sahen ernst aus.

Sie sah weiter am Lehrertisch entlag und sie wunderte sich ein wenig, denn es saßen einige Personen am Tisch die sie nicht kannte, bis auf zwei von ihnen, die sie einmal auf einem alten zerschlissenen Photo von Ron gesehen hatte.

"Rons Eltern... was machen die hier??" murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Noch mehr wunderte sie sich über einen alten Zauberer dessen Auge sich in den Schädel hinein drehte und sie dann irre angrinste.

Den Schülern, bis auf wenige ausnahmen natürlich, schien das alles gar nicht zukümmern, sie kicherten und schwatzen und teilten sich munter untereinander mit.

McGonagall die vor sich ein leeres Glas stehen hatte , lies es mit Hilfe einen kleinen Löffelchen erklingen und daraufhin verstummte ganz allmählich das Gekicher und Geschwatze der Schüler und Dumbledore erhob sich. Nicht gleich wie die Schüler erwartete hatte begann er mit seiner üblichen Willkommensrede. Nein Dumbledore schien jeden Schüler einzeln an zu sehen.

"ich habe eine Mitteilung zu machen die unser aller Leben völlig verändern wird!" er hielt kurz inne um tief Luft zu hohlen. "in weniger als sechs Tagen wird, Voldemort.." kaum hörten sie Schüler den Namen des Dunklen Lords, vernahm man aus einigen Ecken der Großen Halle leise Entsetzensschreie. Dumbledore wartete ab bis wieder einigermaßen Stille herrschte und fuhr fort. " einen Angriff auf Hogwarts durchführen!"

Nun war es um die Ruhe gesehen, alle Schüler bis auf bis auf die Schüler am Slytherintisch verfielen in gänzlicher Panik.

- Nein... das ist nicht wahr- Jasmin starrte Severus an. Warum hatte er es ihr nicht gesagt, er musste doch davon gewusst haben.

Severus bemerkte sehr wohl das er von ihr angestarrt wurde. Seine Augen die zuvor die Schüler fixierten, wanderten zu Jasmin und sahen diese mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck an.

"Du hättest es mir sagen müssen Severus... ich hatte ein Recht darauf, es von dir zu hören!" sagte sie mit belegter Stimme zu ihm.

Hatte sie das? Sie war keine Hexe, warum also sollte sie ein Recht gehabt haben, es als erste zu erfahren? Severus konnte ja nicht Ahnen welche Gesichte sie mit Voldemort verband. Tief atmete er ein, sprach jedoch kein Wort. Jasmin wendete ihren Blick ab, sie hatte das Gefühl als ob er ihr nicht Vertrauen würde und die Tatsache das Voldemort in weniger als einer Woche Hogwarts angreifen würde machte ihr Unbehagen das sie nun verspürte um einiges für sie Schlimmer.

"Seid Ruhig!!" hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch die Halle.

" Alle Schüler kehren Morgen Früh zurück nach Hause und..." jäh wurde er von Harry, der vom Tisch aufgestanden war unterbrochen.

" Ich kehre nicht zurück in den Ligusterweg, ich bleibe hier und kämpfe! Ich weis nicht was ihr darüber denkt" dabei blickte er sich um "aber ich lasse nicht zu das mein Zuhause zerstört wird, nicht noch einmal!"

"Harry... du verstehst nicht..." begann Dumbledore.

"ich verstehe nicht? Das Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen will, um anschließend die Zaubererwelt zu tyrannisieren? Das soll ich nicht verstehen?!" knurrte er.

Nun Stand auch Ron auf, sein Gesicht so rot wie eine Paprika.

"H- Harry hat recht..." er sah zu Harry dann zum Lehrertisch " ich werde auch nicht gehen!"

Nach einander standen die Schüler auf, die Hogwarts verteidigen wollten. selbst verständlich bildete Slytherin die Mehrheit die dieses nicht tun wollten. Diese blieben sitzen und tuschelten angestrengt.

- _Die sind alle total Wahnsinnig geworden. Kanonenfutter nichts weiter! -_

Dachte Severus mürrisch aber er schien nicht der der Einzige zu sein der sie dachte. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley wahren kreide bleich und Lupin schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und Tonks die lies ihren Kopf hängen, nur Moody schien aus dem Häuschen zu sein.

"Siehst du Albus... wir sind nicht allein!" sagte er. Dumbledore musste sich setzen, auf so einer Reaktion war er nun wirklich nicht gefasst gewesen.

"Dumbledores Armee steht bereit!" fügte Harry hinzu. Durch die Halle hallten die rufe

"Da!, Da!, Da!"

Genervt von allem stand Severus auf und ging auf Harry zu. "Was glaubst du eigentlich mit wem du dich da Anlegen willst, Potter? Deine Überheblichkeit stinkt bis zum Himmel!" blaffte er Harry an. Das Getöse erstarb und in weniger als fünf Sekunden herrschte Totenstille. "Ihr seit nur Kanonenfutter! Ihr habt in einem Kampf gegen Riesen, Werwölfe und was weis ich noch alles, keine Chance!" fuhr er fort.

"Wollen sie feige den Schwanz einziehen!" keifte Harry zurück. Am liebsten hätte Severus ausgeholt und ihn geohrfeigt. Doch er blieb ruhig und flüsterte ihm zu:

"Potter, dich sterben zusehen wird mir ein besonderes Vergnügen sein!"

"Professor!! Hören Sie auf damit!!" als ob Jasmin jedes Wort verstanden hätte, sah sie ihn zornfunkelnd an.

"Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe! Harry hat recht... Wir können uns nicht von Voldemort überrollen lassen..."

Das durfte doch nicht war sein, dachte Severus und er wandte sich zum Lehrertisch um und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

-wenigsten hat sie mich nicht geduzt -

. "Setzt Sie sich hin, sofort!" zischte er Jasmin entgegen. Auch er beherrschte dieses Spiel, vielleicht sogar besser als sie.

"Nein, Sir das werde ich nicht tun... ich werde an der Seite von Dumbledore kämpfen und Hogwarts verteidigen!" Severus war es allmählich Leid, ständig mit diesem Thema konfrontiert zuwerden.

"Ach und wie bitte schön? Mit Lakritzzauberstäbe vielleicht ?? Sie können ja nicht einmal, sich in ihrer jetzigen Situation, in der sie sich Wohl oder Übel befinden, sich vor einen Schüler schützen.! Wie wollen Sie also Hogwarts und ihr Leben erst da verteidigen? Sie wären genauso wie Potter und seine Gefolgschaft eine Belastung für den Orden! Und es würde mehr Tote geben, als uns allen lieb ist!!" entfuhr es ihm derb. Erschrocken sah ihn Jasmin an.

"Gegen einen Schüler kann ich mich noch verteidigen." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Jasmin besaß zwar noch einen einzigen Kristallsplitter, doch Severus hatte recht, in ihrer jetzigen Verfassung wäre sie keine große Hilfe. Das Stimmte und das wusste Jasmin auch. Niedergeschlagen nahm sie platz.

"So und nun zu dir Potter!" Severus wandte sich wieder Harry zu und in seien Augen glitzerte etwas gefährliches "wenn du es noch einmal wagen solltest meine Fr..." doch er konnte gar nicht mehr weiter reden. Harry ging an ihm vorbei und schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu.

"Jasmin... ich hab gehört als du... na ja als du schon einmal gelebt hast... da hast du Voldemort in die Flucht geschlagen... Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Harry.

"Ich habe den kompletten Kristall eingesetzt, Harry... Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren!" sie dachte an ihren letzten Traum zurück.

Dumbledore sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter von Severus, Harry und Jasmin. Auch alle anderes schienen dies zu tun.

"Den Kristall mit seiner vollen Energie einzusetzen, bedeutet für den der ihn beherrscht, den Tod. Doch damals hatte ich nicht die benötigte Erfahrung mit den Kristall umzugehen, um damit Voldemort zu töten, so konnte ich ihn nur vertreiben und ich verlor mein Leben. "

Severus hörte dieses Geschichte zum aller ernsten Mal, er sah zu Dumbledore und dieser nickte ihr zustimmend zu.

"Aber jetzt Harry bin ich nicht in der Lage euch zu helfen.... glaube mir ich würde es tun wenn ich es könnte... "

Harry nickte. Er verstand, Jasmin war nun jetzt mehr eine Muggel als eine Feenkönigin, sie konnte ihnen allen nicht helfen.

Nachdem Dumbledore alles Schüler in ihre Häuser zurückgeschickt hatte, damit diese für den Morgigen Tag packen konnten, ging Jasmin nachdenklich am See spazieren.

- Wenn ich doch nur zwei Splitter mehr hätte, dann könnte ich wenigstens einen Schutzwall um Hogwarts legen-

So vertieft in ihren Gedanken wie sie war, bemerkte sie nicht das Severus hinter ihre leise her ging. Um sich bemerkbar zu machen räusperte er sich ein paar mal.

"Was willst du?" sagte Jasmin traurig als sie ihn bemerkte.

"Ich will mit dir reden!"

"So willst du das ja? Und warum, um mir klar zu machen das ich euch nur im Weg bin, dass ich nichts weiter ale eine dumme Muggel bin, die glaubt hat ,das jemand den sie liebt vielleicht beschützen könnte?"

"Mein Gott Jasmin, sag mal wie Naiv bist du eigentlich? Das du Hogwarts schützen willst ehrt dich... Aber wie um Himmelswillen willst du es anstellen... Sag es mir !!"

Jasmin gab ihm darauf keine Antwort, sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Das alles war für sie zu viel, leise begann sie zu weinen. Als dies Severus jedoch bemerkte ging er zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie sah ihn nicht an, da ihre Stirn auf seiner Brust ruhte.

"Morgen wirst du fort gehen..." er presste sie fester an sich " ich habe Vorkehrungen für dich und unser Kind getroffen," er hielt kurz inne und drückte Jasmin ein klein wenig mehr an sich und fuhr unter einem kaum merklichen seufzen fort: "... im Falle das ich nicht mehr zurück komme werde."

"Hör auf mich zu ärgern... du kommst zurück!" schluchzte sie leise in seine Brust hinein. Doch Severus war sich da nicht so sicher.

"Ich bleibe hier!" sagte sie leise und mit zittriger Stimme. "ich gehe nicht fort von dir!"

Severus sagte nun nichts mehr aber sein Entschluss stand entgültig fest. Sie sollte weg von ihr, denn Hogwarts war kein sicherer Platz mehr. Hogwarts war der Inbegriff einer bevorstehenden Katastrophe wie man es zu vor noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Zwar hatte Severus an alles gedacht was die Versorgung von Jasmin uns dem Kind betraf, aber eines lag ihm doch noch auf dem Herzen. Er wollte nicht das sein Kind als Bastard zur Welt kam, es sollte einen Namen tragen an dem man sich mit Erfurcht erinnerte wenn man ihn hörte. Einen Namen, der stark genug war um andere in die Flucht damit zuschlagen, es sollte den Familienname Snape tragen. Langsam glitt seine rechte Hand in die Innentasche seines Umhanges und mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte er einen kleinen glatten runden Gegenstand.

Es war ein Ring den er seit einigen Wochen bereits mit sich herum trug und nur darauf wartete angesteckt zu werden.

Es war wohl der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt der Welt, um sie etwas so der maßen wichtiges zufragen. Sie zu fragen ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Doch er musste es jetzt tun, den sie hatten keine Zeit mehr. Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und ging vor ihr ihn die Knie.

Er nahm ihre Rechte Hand in seine linke und sah ihr dabei angespannt und mit einem Hauch von Nervosität, die er wirklich sehr gut kaschieren konnte, ins Gesicht.

Jasmin die immer noch ganz verweinte Augen hatte, sah ihn verwundert an.

"Severus?"

"Ich möchte dich fragen ob..." was ist wenn sie nein sagt, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf "ob du..." was ist wenn sie ihn auslachen würde? Er zog den Ring aus der Tasche und hielt ihn ihr hin. Severus holte nochmals tief Luft und fuhr fort:

"Willst du mich Heiraten?!" sagte er dieses mal mit fester Stimme und ohne jegliches zögern. Jasmin stand vor ihm liebevoll sah sie ihn an.

" ja ich will !!" Als ob man ihm eine 100 Pfund schwere Last von Seele genommen hätte stecke er Jasmin den Ring an den Finger. Er stand auf und schloss sie in die Arme. Mit drei so Unscheinbaren Worten hatte Jasmin Severus, in einer Sekunde zum Glücklisten Mann der Welt gemacht.

"Würdest du mich noch heute Heiraten?" fragte er sie.

"Noch heute? Aber es ist 10 Uhr Abends und wir brachen sicherlich jemanden der die Heirat legitimiert !" warf sie ein.

"Komm, das ist kein Problem... Ich kenne jemanden der das kann!" und so mit, zog er Jasmin ins Schloss zurück und führte sie gerade Wegs zu Dumbledores Büro. Warum Severus ausgerechnet zu Dumbledore wollte, lag auf der Hand. Da der Schulleiter Mitglied des Zaubere Gamots und so mit dort auch gleichzeitig als Richter tätig war, hatte er das Recht einen Eheschließung durch zuführen.

"Aber Severus, wir können doch nicht jetzt so einfach reinplatzen!" Anscheinend konnte er es doch. Severus trat ohne anzuklopfen in Dumbledores Büro ein.

Der alte Schulleiter der zusammen mit Professor McGonagall am Tisch saß und sich noch kurz zuvor mit ihr unterhalten hatten, wandte sich Severus und Jasmin mit interessierten Blicken zu.

"Severus ! Ich habe Sie bereits mit Jasmin erwartet!" er zwinkerte Severus unbemerkt zu. Verduzt sah Jasmin Dumbledore an.

"Wieso haben sie uns erwartet, sie können doch gar nicht wissen warum wir hier sind?"

"Oh doch meine Liebe, ein Vögelchen hat es mit gezwitschert, sie wollen heiraten!"

Langsam dämmerte es Jasmin, das war ein abgekartetes Spiel. Dieses Vögelchen war eine hinterhältige Fledermaus gewesen mit dem Namen Severus.

"Du!!" sie knuffte ihn unsanft in die Seite. McGonagall verkniff sich angestrengt ein grinsen.

"Ich hoffe nicht das du das Interesse an ihm verloren hast!" fragte Dumbledore.

Jasmin schüttelte darauf hin ihren Kopf.

Die Zeremonie dauerte nicht länger als eine Viertelstunde, aber doch waren sie die schönsten 15 Minuten die sie je zuvor erlebt hatte und das nur weil Severus da war ihr Severus. Von nun an war sie offiziell Mrs. Jasmin Serenity Snape.

Der Morgen Graute und mit ihm brach ein neuer Tag an. Jasmin schlug ihre Augen auf, sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite um nach zu sehen ob Severus noch schlief, doch dieser war schon längst angezogen und saß an seinem Schreibtisch in dessen Büro.

Jasmin streifte sich ihren Morgenmantel über und ging zu ihm. Sie hatte längst vergessen das er sie heute nach ´Hause schicken wollte. Sie war einfach glücklich darüber seine Frau zu sein, glücklich über ihre gemeinsamen Nacht die sie verbracht hatten.

Als Severus bemerkte das hinter ihm Jasmin stand und ihm einen Kuss auf den Hinter kopf gab, wurde sein Herz schwer. Vielleicht war es das letzte mal das er sie sehen würde, das er sie berühren durfte.

"Jasmin du wirst heute mit mir hier Frühstücken!"

"Ja, Liebling" sie wandte sie um und ging in seine Privaträume zurück.

Nachdem Frühstück sagte Severus zu ihr sie solle sich etwas wärmeres Anziehen, da er vorgab mit ihr etwas raus gehen um frische Luft zu schnappen. Severus wusste das Jasmin bereits seine Drohung am Vorabend vergessen hatte und somit keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Es war noch recht früh, kaum sieben Uhr. Jasmin wunderte sich schon ein bisschen, aber das war nichts neues, Severus ging oft am frühen Morgen spazieren.

Nach dem sie das Eingangs Portal passiert hatten, erkannte Jasmin eine dunkle Kutsche dessen Gespann aus Vier Trestrale bestand. Vor der Kutsche standen Dumbledore, McGonagall sowie einige der Leute vom Phönix Ordens.

"Severus es reisen doch noch keine Schüler ab... das ist viel zu früh?" der Tränkemeister ging weiter ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

"Severus warum antwortest du mir nicht? Du weist das ich...." Jetzt viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen, das war nicht eine Kutsche für die Schüler oder Lehrer oder für irgendein Ordens Mitglied, nein es war ihre Kutsche die sie irgendwo hin bringen sollte und das weit weg von Hogwarts, weg von ihren Freunden und sehr weit weg von Severus.

"Severus nein tu mir das nicht an!" sie blieb stehen, sie wollte nicht fort von hier.

Severus wandte sich zu ihr um und hob sie von ihren Füßen und trug sie bis zur Kutsche.

Zappelnd wie ein Fisch der sich Hacken befand, wehrte sie sich in diese vermaledeite Kutsche einzusteigen.

"Lass mich los Severus... las mich hier!" Doch Severus kannte in diesem Moment kein Mitleid für sie, er zwängte sie dort hinein, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Laut schallend schloss er die Kutschentür und legte über diese einen Zauber damit sie nicht fliehen konnte.

"Nein... Bitte!!" sie klopfte mit ihrer Faust an das Fenster der Tür. Doch alle die draußen vor der Kutsche standen hatten ihren Blicke gesenkt. Nur Severus war der einzige der sie an sah. Der einzige der es konnte.

Ganz allmählich begann sich die Kutsche in Bewegung zu setzten, nach wenigen Minuten war sie außer Sichtweite.

Dumbledore legte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter und stierte in die Richtung in der Jasmin mit der Kutsche davon gefahren war und murmelte leise:

"Leben Sie Wohl Mrs. Snape!"

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	21. Ein Schrecklicher Tag

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Kapitel 21

Ein Schrecklicher Tag

Nun war sie fort und Severus sah immer noch in die Richtung in der die Kutsche verschwunden war. Die übrigen die ebenfalls bei ihm und Dumbledore gestanden hatten, kehrten stumm und mit gesenktem Haupt ins Schloss zurück, um alles für den bevorstehenden Angriff vorzubreiten. Nur Dumbledore verweilte immer noch bei Severus, dem alten Mann entging nicht, dass Severus darunter litt das er Jasmin fort schicken musste. Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut um zu wissen wann der Meister der Zaubertränke litt, zwar sah man es ihm nicht direkt an, doch seine Miene war erstarrt, glich mehr einer Todesser Maske als einem Menschlichem Gesicht .Seine schwarzen Augen strahlten eine tiefe leere aus. So tief das man darin die ganze Welt darin hätte versenken können.

Resignierend sah Severus zu Boden. Hatte er ihr je gesagt wie sehr er es mochte wenn sie ihm auf die nerven ging? Wenn sie ihn Berührte, wenn sie ihn mit den Unmöglisten Fragen löcherte? Nein er hatte dies nie gesagt und er begann sich zu fragen ob er ihr je gesagt hatte das er sie liebte.

Schluchzend sah Jasmin aus dem Fenster und so sehr sie auch an der Kutschentür rüttelte, diese wollte nicht aufgehen. Leise kullerten ihr die Tränen hinab, dies war der wohl schlimmste Tag ihn ihrem bisherigen Leben.

"Ach Severus...." wimmerte sie. Jasmin vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Umhang und weinte in diesen leise hinein. Nach einiger Zeit verstummte sie, da sie erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war.

Die Kutsche fuhr unaufhaltsam und unbemerkt auf Landstraßen, durch Dörfer und Städte. Kein einziger Muggel schien diesen Merkwürdigen Anblick die, die Testrahle boten, zu bemerken. Wie sie mit ihren Skelettartigen Körpern dahin galoppierten und ihre Reptilartigen Kopf wanden.

Ohne das sie jeglicher Führung bedurften, ohne das ihnen gesagt wurde wohin die Reise gehen sollte zogen sie die Kutsche krächzend und knarrend davon.

Es war so weit alle Schüler standen zur abreise bereit selbst Harry der darauf bestanden hatte nicht zurück in den Ligusterweg zurück zu kehren.

"Oh Mann, Ron es sieht üble aus!" murmelte Harry zu Ron der gerade genervt seinen Koffer in die Kutsche hievte.

" Das kannst du laut sagen!" hektisch sah sich Ron nach Hermine um.

"Du brauchst gar nicht nach ihr zusuchen!" sagte Harry während er einstieg "ihre Eltern waren Gestern hier... sie haben sie mit nach Hause genommen!", fuhr er fort.

"Ach wirklich? Hab ich nicht mit bekommen!" gab Ron ehrlich zu.

Ganz allmählich setzte sie die Kutsche mit Harry und Ron in Bewegung. Nach dem Gestrigen Abend an denen sie erfahren hatten das Hogwarts geschlossen wurde und sie alle, vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern flüchten mussten, hatten die Beiden nicht viel mit einander geredet. Zudem da sie beide gehofft hatten, mit Dumbledore an ihrer Seite, Voldemort entgegen zutreten. Doch dies sollte einfach nicht sein. Unbeabsichtigt lauschten sie einem Gespräch von zwei Ravenclaw Mädchen, welche sich angestrengt in ihrer Kutsche unterhielten:

"Hast du das gehört, Snape soll diese Muggel geheiratet haben!" sagte eines der beiden Mädchen aufgeregt.

"Nein! Wirklich? Du veräppelst mich doch jetzt!" kicherte die andere Ravenclaw hinter vor gehaltener Hand.

"aber wenn ich es dir sag! Johny hat sich gestern Abend raus geschlichen um sich mit einer Gryffindore zutreffen und als er Geräusche hörte, hat er sich hinter einen Busch versteckt und da hat er Snape mit dieser Muggel gesehen." ,sie holte kurz Luft um nicht gleich los zuprusten, " und er hat ihr einen Antrag gemacht!"

Darauf hin kicherten die beide so sehr das ihnen beinahe die Luft weg blieb. Harry und Ron dagegen die alles mit an gehört hatten starrten sich fassungslos an. Und nach ihren entsetzten Blicken zuschließen dachten sie das selbe. Wie konnte sich Jasmin, sich so etwas, wie Snape antun? In ihren Augen hatte Jasmin einen Fehler begannen. So was war nicht normal, so etwas war einfach abstoßend und unnatürlich.

"ja aber weist du was?" begann sie und ihre Augen glitzerten, " Er hat sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weg geschickt! Einfach so!" fuhr das Ravenclaw Mädchen unter Finger schnippen fort.

"Tztzt typisch Snape!" entgegnete die andere empört. " Ich beneide dich manchmal Jenny! Du bist immer so gut informiert!" sagte sie das Mädchen neidisch.

Nach einigen Minuten trafen alle Kutschen im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

Geknickt stiegen Harry und Ron aus der Kutsche aus und mit wehmütigen Blicken wandten sie sich dem Hogwarts Express zu.

"Oh Arthur da sind sie!" diese Stimme konnte nur einer Frau gehören und zwar Rons Mum. Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley standen direkt vor dem Zug und reckten ihre Hälse nach den beiden.

"Mum ? Dad ? Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Ron während er sich durch die Schülermassen zwängte.

"Was wir hier machen? Wir wollen sicher gehen das ihr in den Zug steigt und keinen Unfug treibt!" entgegnete Mr. Weasley der bereits angefangen hatte Rons und Harry Koffer zu verstauen.

"Ja... genau! Ach Harry du hattest doch diese Befürchtung das du zurück zu den Dursleys müsstet, so lange Hogwarts ein... " sie erinnerte sich an Harrys gestrigen Worte und sie schien zu überlegen, wie sie ihren angefangenen Satz vollenden konnte:

" ein ...so unruhiger Ort ist; kannst du natürlich zu uns kommen, in den Fuchsbau!" Jeder Zeit hätte sich Harry über dieses Angebot gefreut, doch die Tatsache das er tatenlos zusehen musste wie Voldemort Hogwarts zu vernichten drohte, dämpfte seine Stimmung sehr. Harry stimmte ihr mit einem widerwilligen nicken zu.

"Harry du darfst zu uns!" quiekte Ron aufgeregt und wandte sich nun seinen Eltern zu:

"Und was ist mit euch?" wollte er von ihnen wissen und sah sie besorgt an.

Mr. Weasley warf seiner Frau, die offensichtlich den Tränen nahe war, einige tröstende Blicke zu "Wir Ron, wir bleiben hier und helfen das Hogwarts nicht fällt!"

"WAS???" entfuhr es den Beiden Jungen voller entsetzen.

Und nun war es um Mrs. Weasley gesehen sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, schluchzend und weinend nahm sie ihren Sohn wie auch Harry in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

"Passt gut auf euch auf... versprecht mir das!!" schluckte sie hart.

"Mum?" flüsterte Ron geschockt. Sie drückte die beiden so sehr an sich ,dass Harry und Ron beinahe in den Armen von Mrs. Weasley erstickt wären.

Ein lauter gellender Pfiff unterbrach dieses Traurige Schauspiel.

"Molly lass sie los.. sie müssen zum Zug!" behutsam zog Mr. Weasley seine Frau von den Beiden weg. "Geht schon Jungs... uns passiert nichts... wir kommen nach so bald alles vorüber ist!" versprach Mr. Weasley mit gebrochener Stimme.

Stumm und nicht mehr Fähig etwas zusagen stiegen Harry und Ron in den Zug ein.

Ron schob in einem Abteil das sie sich ausgesucht hatten ein Fenster hoch, um hinaus auf den Bahnsteig zu sehen.

Schwerfällig und laut zischend setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung.

"Mum, Dad ich liebe euch!" rief er ihnen noch nach. Das letzte was er noch sehen konnte war, seine Mutter die weinend am Bahnsteg stand und von seinem Vater getröstet wurde.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so mit Dumbledore an seiner Seite da gestanden hatte.

Aber insgeheim war er dem alten Schulleiter dankbar. Seine Augen die vorher leerer schienen als das Universum selbst, flackerten plötzlich voller Kampfgeist und mit einem gefährlichen Glanz wieder auf. Er würde sich nicht verstecken, er würde dafür Sorge tragen das das der Dunkle Lord die größte Niederlage erleben würde die je über ihn herein brach.

"ich denke..." begann Severus leise aber mit fester und gut hörbarer Stimme " wir sollten nun alles vorbereiten um... Hogwarts zu verteidigen und dem Dunklen Lord die größte Niederlage seines Lebens zu bescheren !" Dumbledore sah über seien Halbmond Gläser hinweg und nickte ihm zustimmend zu. So begaben sich die beiden Männer zurück ins Schloss.

Nachdem sie in die Eingangshalle eingetreten waren, wurden sie von Mr. und Mrs. Empfangen. Die beiden waren, nach dem sie sicher waren das sich Harry und Ron im Zug befanden, und keinerlei Unfug mehr treiben konnten ( denn sie hatten nämlich die Befürchtung dies könnte gesehen, vor allem wegen dem gestrigen Abends) sofort wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt um keinen Zeit zu verschwenden. Den Zeit war in diesen Tagen das kostbarste Gut welches man Aufweisen konnte.

"Arthur ist alles gut gegangen?" wollte Dumbledore von ihm wissen als er die beiden sah. Denn auch er hatte seine bedenken.

"Ja Ron und Harry sind nach Hause unterwegs!" antwortete Mr. Weasley.

"Das ist Gut!" entgegnete der alte Schulleiter.

Schnaubend lief Severus an ihnen vorbei. "Wollen Sie einen Plausch halten oder Kämpfen? Ich persönlich würde mich für das letzter entscheiden! Kommen Sie wir haben keine Zeit!" zischte Severus ihnen kaum merklich zu.

Mrs. Weasley die ihm gerade etwas sehr undamenhaftes an den Kopf werfen wollte wurde mit einem warnenden Blick seitens ihres Mannes, zurück gehalten. Mit hochroten Kopf, den sie sowieso schon besaß, murrte sie leise vor sich hin und sprach heimlich verwüschungen gegen ihn aus.

Nachdem alle Lehrer und natürlich auch alle Ordens Mitglieder in der Großen Halle eingetroffen waren, lies Dumbledore mit einem eleganten wutschen seines Zauberstabes, drei der großen Haustische verschwinden. Nur ein einziger, der Tisch der Gryffindors, blieb in der Mitte der Großen Halle stehen und an diesem nahmen nun alle 42 Mitglieder platz. Severus warf einige finstere Blicke in die Runde und nach dem alle verstummt waren, stand er auf :

"ich habe einen Plan wie wir Dunklen Lord schlagen könnten!" und so wies er jedem eine Rolle in diesem Schachspiel wie er es insgeheim nannte zu. Zwar wusste er das es fast unmöglich war Voldemort zutöten, aber ihm eine saftige Niederlage zu bescheren war kein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

"ICH HABE SIE DIR ANFERTRAUT !!!!" schrie der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix Lestrage an. Mit wutverzerrten Gesicht ging er bedrohlich und mit erhobenen Zauberstab auf seinen treu ergebenste Todesserin zu. Sie sollte für ihr vergehen bezahlen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen, ihm unter die Augen zutreten, nach diesem unentschuldbarem Vergehen? Wie konnte ihr eine Frau entwichen, die jetzt da er ihre Kristallsplitter besaß, nichts weiter war als eine erbärmliche Muggel?

Nach dem Lestrage auf ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war und ihren Mann tot aufgefunden hatte, wusste sie welche Strafe sie erwarten würde, sie wie auch ihr Mann hatten ihren Herrn enttäuscht, die einfachste Aufgabe der Welt hatte sie in den Sand gesetzt. Doch anstatt gleich zu ihm zu eilen um ihn Bericht zu erstatte, wartete Lestrage einen geschlagenen Tag lang, bis sie den Mut fand Voldemort um eine Audienz zu bitten.

"Herr ich flehe euch an!" wimmerte sie vor Angst. Oh ja Lestrage hatte Angst und ein gewaltiger Wirbelsturm schien in ihrem Magen zu toben.

"Sie hat meinen Mann umgebracht Herr!" sie kniete auf dem Boden und sah auf den kalten blanken Steinboden. Ihr Gesicht blasswangig vor Furcht. Er stand nun direkt hinter ihr und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihren dunkel haarigen Hinterkopf.

"Wie hätte sie das anstellen sollen? Belüge Lord Voldemort nicht!" kaum hatte er zuende gesprochen, zischte er leise in ihr Ohr: "Crucio!" Schreiend vor Schmerz lag sie nun vor ihm auf dem Boden. Nach einer Weile löste er den Fluch und zog sie an den Haaren auf die Knie. "Herr.. .es war keine Lüge...!" sagte sie schwer atmend.

"Sie war nach dem ich mit ihr fertig war, nicht mehr als eine mickrige Muggel... erkläre mir das!?" zischte leise und sehr bedrohlich. Für einige Sekunden wusste Lestrage nicht was sie ihm antworten sollte, sie selbst hatte ja den Mord an ihren Mann nicht mit angesehen. Hecktisch begann sie nach zu denken, doch ihr Hirn wollte zu keiner logischen Schlussfolgerung kommen:"ich..." begann sie mit zittriger Stimme.

"ja?"knurrte Voldemort und stierte mit seinen Schlagen ähnlichen Augen auf ihren Hinterkopf. Es vergingen wieder einige Sekunden und Voldemort schien ganz allmählich die Geduld oder besser gesagt die Lust an ihr, zu verlieren.

"Du weigerst dich ?" zischte er sie kühl an " Das ist ein Fehler meine Liebe! AVADA KED...", Blitzschnell wandte sie sich um und klammerte zitternd und wimmernd an dessen Beine.

"Herr... sie besaß einen dieser Kristallsplitter.... sie hat es mir gesagt.... Herr oh bitte... ich will nicht sterben!" Nachdenklich lies Voldemort den Zauberstab sinken. Wie war dies möglich gewesen? Er selbst hatte dafür Sorge getragen das sie keine mehr besaß. Wie ein Raubkatze die in der Falle saß, lief er fauchend auf und ab. Den Zauberstab jedoch fest in der Hand. "Sie befindet sich in Hogwarts, so bald wir angriffen haben, ist es deine Aufgabe sie zu finden... und wenn du mich dieses mal, wieder enttäuschen solltest..." mit einer peitschenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes riss ihr eine tiefe klaffende Fleischwunde in den Rücken. "wirst du nicht mehr so glimpflich davon kommen." Keuchend und triefend vor Blut brach Lesetrage zusammen, kaum merklich winselte sie ein ja.

Eisiger Regen prasselte geräuschvoll auf das Dach der Kutsche und der Wind der genau so eisige war, piff heulend durch die Speichen der Holzräder. Um nicht vom Wind ausgebremst zu werden, schmiegten die Trestrahle ihre hauchdünnen Lederartigen Flügel ganz dicht an ihren Körper. Schnaubend und knurrend kämpften sie sich durch das Unwetter, das über sie herein gebrochen war.

Aufgeschreckt durch einen Donnerhall, fuhr Jasmin aus dem Schlaf.

Gehetzt wanderten ihre Augen in der Kutsche umher. Und was sie dann entdeckte, als sie neben sich blickte, lies ihr für einen kurzen Moment zusammen fahren.

"Wie kommst du hier rein und wer bist du??!" neben ihr saß ein kleines Geschöpf mit Fledermaus großen Ohren und einer Nase die an eine Salatgurke erinnerte.

"Tipsy Mrs. Snape. Tipsy die Hauselfin!" stellte sich die Elfe mit piepsender Stimme vor; " Ich war hier die ganze Zeit als Mrs. Snape geschlafen hat und davor auch" erklärte sie.

"Ich hab dich nicht gesehen... tut mir leid!"

"Tipsy das gewöhnt ist nicht beachtet zu werden!" mit den Ohren schlackernd sah die Elfe Jasmin neugierig an.

"Du bist eine Hauselfe von Hogwarts?"

"Nein... Mein Meister ist ihr Mann Mrs.!" piepste sie fast so kühl wie es Severus sonst zu pflegen tat. Jasmin lies einen flüchtigen Blick über die Kleider der Hauselfe schweife. Sie trug einen lagen schwarzen Schaal, den sie wie eine Inderin um ihren Körper gewickelt und das Ende lässig über die linke Schulter geworfen hatte. An ihre Hüfte funkelte einen silberne Spange die das ganze Wickelkunstwerk zusammen hielt. Nach näherem betrachten, erkannte sie, dass die Spange die Iniezialien von Severus aufwies. Zwei ineinander geschlungene S , die aussahen wie kleine silberne Schlangen.

Das er eine Hauselfe besaß hatte sie nicht gewusst. Sie kam zur Erkenntnis, das wenn sie es genau betrachtet von ihm so gut wie nichts wusste. Was wusste sie denn schon von ihm? Sie wusste das er das er seit fast 17 Jahren Lehrer in Hogwarts war, und das er aus Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber Voldemort aus spionierte, und das er leidenschaftlich gerne auf Harry herum hackte, aber sonst. Sie seufzte leise und ihr kamen zweifle ob es richtig war ihn zu heiraten.

"Weist du wohin wir fahren?" fragte Jasmin ein klein wenig genervt. Tipsy nickte antwortet jedoch nicht. Beharrlich schwieg sie und drehte Däumchen.

"Tibsy ich hab dich etwas gefragt!" wenn sie eines nicht mochte dann war es jemand der ihr keine Antwort gab.

"ich darf erst Befehle annehmen so bald wir da sind... das hat der Meister gesagt!"

Das war mal wieder so richtig Typisch für Severus. Er musste sie immer behandeln als sei sie ein Kleinkind und dies ging ihr allmählich auf den Zeiger.

Die Elfe packte etwas aus einem kleinen Bastkörbchen aus, welches neben ihr stand.

"Mrs. Snape sollte etwas essen!" piepste Tipsy und hielt Jasmin einige Sandwichs unter die Nase. Seit ihrer letzen Malzeit mussten schon Stunden vergangen sein. Dankend nahm sie das Sandwich an. Doch nach einmaligen hinein beißen, verflog ihr Appetit. Es lag nicht am Sandwich, warum sie keinen Appetit hatte, es lag an diesem Vermaledeiten Tag.

Dieser Tag war einer der Tage die man am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt hätte, wenn man nur gewusst hätte wie. Nach Stunden endete die Konferenz und Severus ging zurück in seinen Kerker. Im Moment wünschte er sich nur alleine zusein, niemand der um ihn herum wuselte und unnötige Fragen stellte, die ihn, Jasmin oder Voldemort betrafen . Einfach nur alleine sein. Doch kaum war er in sein Büro eingetreten, vernahm er ein räuspern hinter sich. Und in der nächsten Sekunde verpuffte sein Wunsch wie ein nasszündender Dr. Filibuster Feuerwerkskörper . Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem finsteren Blick, den er zuvor auflegte, wandte er sich um.

Minerva McGonagall stand gestürzt auf ihrem Gehstock, direkt vor ihm und funkelte ihn wütend an. Nun schienen seine Augenbraue fast gänzlich unter seinem Schwarzen Haarschopf zu verschwinden. Mit fragenden blicken starrte er sie an.

"Ach Severus jetzt sehen sie mich nicht so an als wüssten sie nicht was sie angestellt haben!" sie humpelte mühsam auf ihn zu. Auch sie schien keinen angenehme Tag gehabt zu haben. In der Tat war es so, dass sie den ganzen Tag schon Schmerzen hatte und ihr Bein nicht so wollte wie sie es eigentlich vor hatte. Schlagartig wechselte seine Mine den fragenden Ausdruck gegen den vorwurfesvollen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich bin mir keinerlei Schuld bewusst Minerva! Und Fehler habe ich auch keine begannen " erwiderte Severus kühl , er wusste ganz genau auf was sie hinaus wollte. Er war immer noch der Meinung, dass es das Beste gewesen war Jasmin fort zuschicken.

"Wir werden sehen ob Sie einen Fehler gemacht haben oder nicht Severus! "schnaubte sie "und würden sie mich, wenn es ihnen nichts aus macht , hinein bitten... ich kann nämlich nicht mehr lange stehen!" fügte sie knurrend hinzu. Auf Severus Stirn entstand eine tiefe Falte, die er immer dann bekam wenn er sehr wütend oder ihm etwas auf die Nerven ging. Und Minerva war einer dieser Faktoren. Er trat beiseite und gab sein Büro frei. Mit einer wirschen Handbewegung gebot er ihr Platz zunehmen.

- ich frage mich was sie jetzt schon wieder von mir will- dachte er mürrisch als er in das Gesicht seiner Kollegin blickte.

"ich wollte nur von ihnen wissen ob sie es bedauern?!" Leider musste Severus zugeben das er die Frage nicht richtig verstand.

"Inwiefern?"

"Das sie Jasmin kennen gelernt haben! Das Sie, sie geheiratet haben nur weil Jasmin von ihnen ein Kind erwartet!" Severus Mund blieb einige Millimeter weit offen stehen. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur sagen. Was hatte er ihr heute nur angetan das sie so auf ihn reagierte?

"Jemand der seine Frau liebt; schickt sie nicht fort nur weil es schwierig wird!"

"Sagen sie mal, sind sie noch ganz bei Trost?? Hier bricht ein Krieg aus! Sie ist ein Hindernis !!" sagte er leise aber sehr gut hörbar. Und durch seinen Tonfall erkannte man das er sehr verärgert war.

"Ach sie ist ein Hindernis? So hab ich das noch nicht gesehen!" und der Sarkasmus sprudelte förmlich aus ihr heraus. "und da haben sie sich wohl gedacht, ach karren wie das Problem über alle Berge oder was?"

Warum wollte ihn keiner verstehen?. Warum waren alles so engstirnig. Sie mussten doch einsehen das er keine andere Wahl hatte als sie fort zuschicken. Müde legte er seinen Kopf in die Hände. Erstaunt sah die Professor zu ihrem jüngeren Kollege. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so gesehen. Ihn so hilflos zu sehn, erschreckte sie.

"Severus... es tut mir leid... Ich wusste nicht das..."

"Das ich auch nur ein Mensch bin? Das ich nur versuche meine Familie zu

beschützen? Was hätten sie getan?" darauf hin entgegnete McGonagall nichts mehr. Sie hatte begriffen das Severus Jasmin wirklich liebte, sie sah ihn nur an und schwieg. Nach Minuten des eisernen Schweigens sah er wieder zu seiner Kollegein hoch. Betröppelt sah sie ihn an. Es tat ihr wirklich leid wie sie ihn angefahren hatte.

"Sie sollten etwas für ihre Schmerzen einnehmen!" begann er plötzlich und von ärger war keine Spur mehr zu erkennen. Verduzt sah sie ihn an.

"Aber Severus? " mit einem bohrendem Blick gebot er ihr Einhalt. Für ihn war das Thema erledigt. Er stand vom Schreibtisch auf und ging an eines der Regale das hinter ihm stand und suchte nach einem wirksamen Mittel welches die Schmerzen der Professorin lindern würden. Nach dem Severus ihr den Trank gegeben hatte, stand sie auf , bedankte und verabschiedete sich und verstand

Gegen Abend traf der Hogwarts Express in Kings Cross ein. Trotzt da es Stürme und wie aus Eimern goss war der der Bahnhof übersäht mir mit besorgten Eltern die nervös nach ihren Kindern suchten.

"Wer holt uns ab?" fragte Harry Ron der grade seinen Koffer aus dem Zug schleppte. Da Ron keine Ahnung hatte zuckte er nur mit seinen Schultern.

"Ron, Harry hier !" rief eine sehr bekannte Stimme durch die Menschenmassen.

Als die beiden in die Richtung schauten aus der sie gerufen wurden, erkannten sie Charlie der sich lässig gegen einen Pfosten gelehnt hatte.

"Charlie!!" Ron lies alles stehen und liegen und rannte auf seinen ältern Bruder zu.

Nach dem sie sich ausgiebig begrüßt und alles besprochen hatten, verstauten sie ihre Koffer in Charlies Käfer (besser bekannt als fahrende Todeskiste.) und fuhren zusammen zum Fuchsbau,

Die Nacht kam und allmählich flaute der Regen ab. Nun war es so weit, die Kutsche hielt endlich inne. Sie waren angekommen. Jasmin die erneut eingeschlafen war, wurde durch Tipsy unsanft geweckt. "Mrs. Snape wir sind da!" quiekte die Elfe schrill.

"Hmm ... was... Wo?" murmelte sie gähnend. Sie lugte aus dem Fenster und sie erkannte ein großes mir Efeu umranktes Gebäude das sehr Alt und düster aussah. Die Säulen bestanden aus schwarzen spiralförmigen Marmor. Bei näherem betrachten erkannte man das sich die Säulen merkwürdig wanden und zischende Geräusche von sich gaben.

"Mein Gott!!!" sie riss weit ihre Augen auf. Es waren zwei gigantische Schlangen die in den Marmor hinein gehauen waren. Und als ob diese Marmorschlangen ahnten das sie von Jasmin, aus der Kutsche heraus beobachtet wurden bewegten sie ihre schuppigen Marmorköpfe in Jasmins Richtung.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Zitternd sah sie zu Tipsy. "Was ist das?" fragte sie.

"Ihr Zuhause Mrs. Snape!!" antwortete die Elfe. Hier sollte sie wohnen? Das war ein Albtraum. Da war das Schloss von Graf Dracula die reinste Ferien Pension dagegen.

Die Elfe schnippte mit ihren dünnen Fingerchen und das Gepäck schwebte in das riesige Haus. Langsam stieg Jasmin aus der Kutsche aus und lies ihre blicke schweifen. Die Bäume waren knorrig und Tod und das Gras unter ihren Füßen war gelbstichig verdorrt. Jasmin suchte nach dem passenden Ausdruck für ihr "neues Zuhause" und ihr viel nur ein einziges Wort ein. Es hieß: "trostlos".

Fortsetzung Folgt.....

A/n : ihr glaubt ja gar nicht wie froh ich bin wenn ich endlich mit dieser Story fertig bin....

So ganz allmählich geht sie mir auf den Keks.....


	22. Das warten hat endlich ein Ende

Kapitel 22

Das Warten hat endlich ein Ende

Für einen außenstehenden der nichts mit der Zauberer Welt am Hut hatte verging die Woche wie im Flug. Doch für alle Beteiligten Hexen und Zauberern die gegen Voldemort kämpfen sollten, war es wohl die längste Woche ihres Lebens. Hoffen und bangen wechselten in diesen Tagen so häufig die Position das es einem richtig schwindelig werden konnte. Aber nun hatte das warten beinahe ein Ende gefunden. In weniger als 24 Stunden würde sich zeigen, wie stark Voldemort wirklich war. Am schlimmsten, das dachten wirklich alle, war die elendige Warterei gewesen. Auf den nahe bevorstehenden Tod zu warten, hob nicht gerade die Moral der Ordens Mitglieder. Jeder der behauptete keine Furcht zuhaben, erschuf für sich wie auch für die anderen ein Trugblild. Nervös und ohne ein Wort mit dem anderen zureden, trafen sie alle ihre Vorbereitungen.

Geduldig wartet Severus auf den Ruf den Dunklen Lords und während er die tat, braute er für Lupin den Wolfsbanntrank zusammen. Severus war neben "Mad Eye" Moody der einzige der seine seine "Furcht" so gut verbergen konnte, das es den anderen niemals aufgefallen wäre wie er empfand. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, die hatte er noch nie gehabt. Er sah den Tod immer als Freund an, nichts vor dem man sie fürchten musste. Aber, eines wollte ihm nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Was würde aus Jasmin und seinem Kind werden? Nachdenklich verkorkte er den Trank.

-_Nein... Ihnen geschieht schon nichts-_ dachte er entschlossen.

Er würde dem Dunkeln Lord die größte Lüge auftischen ohne das dieser dies je bemerken würde, er würde ihn an der Nase herum führen ihn demütigen.

Er ging zu Lupin und brachte ihm den Wolfsbanntrank. Lupin würde ihn benötigen, den es war Vollmond.

Jasmin hatte sich noch nicht an diesen Mysteriöse Haus gewöhnt. Wie den auch? Das Haus bestand aus einem Sammelsurium an Dingen die entweder gefährlich, ausgesprochen teuer oder absolut tödlich waren. Tipsy hatte ihr am Tag ihrer Ankunft, ganz genau erklärt welche Räume sie gefahrlos betreten konnte, ohne das sie bleibende Schäden davon trug, wenn sie nur mal in die nähe von ihnen kam. Sie hasste es hier zu sein, nicht mal in den Garten konnte man, ohne das man Gefahr lief als Invalide wieder zurück zukehren.

Und vor allem die Gemälde an den Wänden, jagten ihre jedes mal wenn sie an ihnen vorbei ging, einen schrecklichen Schauer über den Rücken. Besonders vor einem der Unzähligen Porträis hatte sie gewaltigen Respekt. Es zeigte einen Mann mit einem blassen strengem Gesicht dessen dunkeln Augen so kalt wie Eis waren und eine Nase die für Severus so typisch war. Es musste sich wohl um Severus Vater handeln, die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffen. Doch jedes mal wenn sie sich diesem Bild nähern wollte um es sich genauer an zu sehn, zischte dieser Mann bedrohlich oder verschwand und hinterlies einen leeren Bilderrahmen.

Wenn Jasmin nicht hinsah und sich irgendwo niederließ, schien er sie zu fixieren und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen die sie tat .Besonderen Augenmerk schenkte er ihrem Bauch, der an Unfang deutlich zu genommen hatte.

Jasmin war nie so richtig gläubig gewesen aber in den letzten Tage hatte sie häufig gebetet. Und mit schrecken dachte sie an den Morgigen Tag.

Gedankenverloren saß sie in der Küche nahe am Herd und beobachtete Tipsy die an diesem munter zugange war. Tipsy bereitete gerade das Frühstück zu, für einen kurzen Moment sah sie Jasmin:

"Mrs. Snape muss gut Frühstücken... dem Kind zu liebe!" piepste die Elfe schrill und riss Jasmin aus ihren Gedankenströme.

"Hö? Oh ja... natürlich.", murmelte Jasmin mehr zu sich als zu der Elfe. Warum musste sie immer von anderen daran erinnert werden was gut für sie war?

Egal was sie tun wollte, Tipsy wachte über sie, wie mit Argusaugen. Mrs. Snape tun sie dies, Mrs. Snape tun sie das... Ach Mrs. Snape kann ich ihnen den Hintern abwischen? So ging das den ganzen Tag und allmählich was sie es leid immer bemuttert zu werden.

Langsam wurde sie dösig, ihre Lider waren so schwer wie Blei, sie wollte nicht einschlafen, aber es war zugspät:

Eine glockenhelle Frauenstimme erklang plötzlich und Jasmin erkannte diese Stimme..

"Serenity hast du deine Aufgabe vergessen? Du sollst die Splitter suchen!"

"aber das hab ich doch! Er hat sie mir weg genommen" sagte Jasmin

"Weist du was er mit ihnen macht? Er tötet Menschen... er wird Severus töten! Willst du das?"

"Nein!!" Jasmin sank auf die knie. Sie wollte nicht Schuld sein am Tod von Menschen und schon gar nicht an dem von Severus.

"Du solltest die die zwei nächsten Kristallsplitter holen... kehre zurück nach Hogwarts!! Dort wirst du sie finden."

"Aber wie?? Um das Gelände liegt ein Zauberbann oder so was ... ich kann hier nicht weg!! " Jasmin war schon fast den Tränen nahe. Doch die Frauenstimme lachte zuversichtlich: "Benutze den Schlüssel den du um deinen Hals trägst...

Dieser widersetzt sich der menschlichen Magie....

Die sanfte Stimme wurde immer leiser und wurde durch eine schrille Piepsende ersetzt

"Mrs. Snape?? Sie sollten essen und dann schlafen gehen!" Jasmin schlug ihre Augen auf und sah sie Elfe an-

"Tipsy i-ich kann nicht..." sie stand auf, griff nach ihrem Schlüsselanhänger und murmelte leise vor sich hin das sie nach Hogwarts wolle.

Doch der Raum/Zeitschlüssel schien nichts der gleichen zu wollen. Sie versuchte es immer und immer wieder. Bis eine einzige Träne über ihre Wange lief auf den Schlüssel tropfte und dieser anfing zuglühen. Erstaunt von dem was die elfe jetzt zusehen bekam lies sie den Teller mir frischen Obst fallen und starrte Jasmin an. Der Schlüssel schwebte in der Luft er schien Jasmin mit sich zu ziehen. Ein Gleißendes Tor öffnete sich über ihrem Kopf sie flog darauf zu und wart verschwunden.

Harry saß am Tisch der Weasleys und stocherte appetitlos in seinem Spiegeleiern herum. Besorgt sah ihn Ron an.

"komm schon Harry... du musst was essen!"

"Sag mal wo ist Ginny überhaupt, ich hab sie seit Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen!?" fragte Harry. Ron der geraden einen großen schluck Milch getrunken hatte und sich seinem Mund daraufhin am Ärmel abwich, antwortete: "Sie ist zu Hermine gefahren, sie wollte nach ihr sehn!" erklärte er ihm. Ginny hatte ihm kurz da sie im Fuchsbau angekommen waren eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, indem sie alles erklärte.

"Ach so!" murrte er. Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf Hedwig gelenkt, welche geräuschlos durch das weit geöffnete Fenster herein geflogen kam und sich laut klackernd auf Harry Schulter nieder lies. Bedeutungsschwer raschelte sie ihre Federn und streckte Harry ein Bein hin. Als Harry erkannte das sie ihm einen Brief gebracht hatte, streichelte er ihren Kopf und lobte sie: "Das hast du gut gemacht Hedwig!"

Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und gab ihr einen Eulenkeks zur Belohnung. Neugierig wie Ron war, stand er auf und stellte sich direkt hinter Harry um mit ihm den Brief zulesen.

"Hast du einen Brief erwartet?" wollte er wissen.

"Nein nicht das ich wüsste !" antwortete Harry. Einblick reichte um die feinsäuberlich Winzschrift zu erkennen. Schnell öffnete er den Brief.

Hallo ihr Beiden!

Ginny und ich werden in einer knappen Stunde bei euch sein! Ich hoffe das Hedwig schneller ist als wir. Ihr fragt euch sicher warum ich euch schreibe und zu euch komme, nun das ist ganz simpel ich will, das wir zusammen nach Hogwarts zurück reisen um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen!

Ron tue mir bitte einen Gefallen und klapp den Mund zu, das sieht nicht schön aus!

Völlig verdattert glotze Ron auf den Brief, "Wie macht sie das immer? Also manchmal macht sie mir Angst!" murrte er den Brief an. Harry hingegen strahlte das stück Pergament förmlich an. Die Augen gespannt auf das Pergament geheftet las er weiter :

Wir wollen nämlich gleich los, sobald wir da sind, um keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Deshalb solltet ihr Reisefertig sein!

Und natürlich ich habe auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für euch! Was es ist werdet ihr sehn ihr werdet staunen!!!

Also bis gleich.

Hermine.

"Eine Überraschung? Was meint sie schon wieder damit?" Ron hasste es wenn Hermine in Rätseln sprach. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Die Stunde verflog wie ein einzelner Wimpernschlag. Beide liefen in der Küche auf und ab und warteten. Plötzlich rannte Ginny zur Tür herein gefolgt von Hermine.

"Mensch Hermine!! Wie geht es dir? !" Ron ging auf sie zu, doch Hermine wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück, lächelte ihm aber zu. "Mir geht's gut!" Zuerst erschrocken über ihre Reaktion sah er sie erstaunt an, nickte aber und lies es bei sich bewenden.

"Ihr ratet nie wer hier ist!" meldete sich Ginny zur Wort.

Harry und Ron starrten sie an. "Wer??" kaum es wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine gab die Sicht zur Tür frei. Eine Person die einen roten Umhang mit einer Kapuze vor ihrem Gesicht trug stand in der Tür.

Harry wie auch Ron gingen auf die Person zu. "Jetzt haben wir ein paar Wochen nicht mir einander geredet und ihr habt mich vergessen?" sagte die Person sanft. Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort.

"Aber Snape... hat dich weggeschickt!" sagte Harry. Er konnte es nicht glauben sie war es wirklich.

Sie nahm die Kapuze ab und lächelte den Beiden zu. "Mensch Jasmin... Ist ja echt dufte das du da bist!" meinte Harry nur.

"Ja ...danke Harry!" Sie nahm ihn und Ron in den arm.

"Wie bist du hier her gekommen? " wollten die beiden wissen.

"Nachdem ich einen Traum hatte und ich erinnert wurde, wozu der Schlüssel, " sie deutete auf ihren Anhänger, "um meinen Hals dienlich ist, reiste ich durch einen Tunnel. Der mich eigentlich nach Hogwarts bringen sollte, doch anstatt in Hogwarts an zukommen, bin ich genau in das Wohnzimmer von Hermines Eltern geplatzt." sie hielt kurz inne und grinste leicht, "Nun und jetzt bin ich hier! Zusammen mit Hermine und Ginny..."

Erst jetzt wurde Ron richtig bemusst das Jasmin dicker aussah als vor ein paar Wochen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie skeptisch an.

"Wills du wirklich mit? Ich weis nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist!!" sagte er ernst.

"Ja Ron ich muss!" sie lächelte ihm zu. Besorgt sah auch Harry sie an.

"Ich muss Ron beipflichten und ich bin mir sicher, das es Hermine auch nicht gut findet wenn du dich da einmischst nicht in deinem Zustand!"

"Aber ich bin nicht krank Harry!!" versuchte sich Jasmin zu verteidigen.

"Nein aber schwanger...", sagte Hermine in einem vorwurfvollen Tonfall.

" Eben, ich weis nicht wie ich das Snape verkliggern soll wenn dir was passiert! Der bringt uns garantiert um!" sagte Harry.

"aber.. Ich... muss mit, wenn ich es nicht tue dann werden Hunderte von unschuldigen Menschen, sterben!"

Seufzend sahen sie die drei an. Was sollten sie da zu schon großartiges sagen. Jasmin war erwachsen und sie musste es besser wissen. Deshalb nickten sie ihr Stumm zu.

Hermine, Harry und Ron würden sie unterstützen bei allem was sie tat, das stand fest.

Auf Harrys und Rons, Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck, voller Zuversicht, ungebändigten Mutes und einem guten Schuss des Wahnsinns, den man für solche Aktionen, eigentlich niemals auspacken sollte.

Aber dies war wohl der Anstoß für etwas das nun folgen sollte.

Wie von Geisterhand erschienen über Rons und Harrys Kopf zwei glitzernde Kristallsplitter. Staunend sahen sie, sie an.

"Krass!" murmelte Ron "´Sind das??" begann er.

"Ja das sind die Kristallsplitter.... jetzt weis ich warum ich erst zu euch sollte. " sagte Jasmin ruhig und ausgesprochen leise.

Ja der Schlüssel schien wirklich geahnt zu haben das zwei weitere Splitter erscheinen würden. Dumbledore hatte also recht behalten, was den Schlüssel betraf.

Auch Jasmins Kristallsplitter erschien nun und verbannt sich mit den anderen beiden zu einem Größeren Stück. Leise zischend kehrte er in den Körper von Jasmin zurück . Nun begann vor Hermine, Harry, Ron und Ginny die Metamorphose. Ihr Haar wurde länger und geschmeidiger, ihre etwas pummelige Gestalt schien gewichen zu sein, nur ihr Bauch war nach wie vor unverändert. Ihre Haut war Mondhell und schimmerte Geheimnisvoll. Sie besah wieder Serenitys Körper, so wie auch deren Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben.

Durch ihre Adern floss Uralter Magie. Nun war sich nicht mehr so unnütz wie vor einigen Minuten zuvor. Mit offenen Münder starrten sie, Jasmin oder besser gesagt Serenity an.

"Wow...!" keuchte Ron.

Sie lachte. "Ron du solltest an wirklich deinem Wortschatz arbeiten!"

Alle vier hatten beschlossen doch noch abzuwarten. Es war einfach noch zu Früh um los zugehen. Und außerdem würde es auffallen wenn sie auf dem Schulgelände umher schleichen würden.

Weitere quälende Stunden vergingen, in denen die Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens zusammen saßen und abwarteten.

"Könnte mal langsam los gehen!" knurrte Moody der sein magisches Auge liebevoll und mit Hingabe reinigte.

" Muss du jetzt das Ding sauber machen? Das ist widerlich!" äußerte Tonks, die gerade ihre Drachenpanzerschutzweste nach Bruchstellen kontrollierte.

"Wie soll ich dann einen Todesser sehen wenn es schmutzig ist?" brummte Moody vorwurfsvoll. Lupin der in einer Ecke saß und an seinem Wolfsbanntrank nippte schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Müsst ihr jetzt streiten? Spart euch die Energie für nachher!" sagte Lupin bestimmt.

Darauf ihn verstummten die beiden Streithähne.

Die Lehrer hingegen, redeten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, über Belanglosigkeiten oder taten andere Dinge.

Severus hingegen, war der einzige der still in einem Buch blätterte und nicht auf die anderen zu reagieren schien. Es war nicht irgend ein Buch, es war das Buch das er von Jasmin zu Weinachten geschenkt bekam. Als er gerade anfangen wollte das letzte Kapitel zulesen, verspürte er in seinem linken Unterarm einen stechenden Schmerz.

Ruckartig stand er auf und alle anwesenden starrten ihn an. Dumbledore und McGonagall die Zauberschach gespielt hatten sahen ihn ebenfalls an.

"Severus?" murmelte Dumbledore zu ihm, dieser nickte. Es war so weit, der Sturm würde bald beginnen.

"Auf eure Plätze!!!" befahl der alte Schuleiter. Das musste er nicht zweimal sagen.

So schnell Severus konnte eilte er auf das Schulgelände hinaus um direkt in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Mit einem lauten Knallen der einem Pistolenschuss glich disappaierte er.

Er war einer der Ersten die bei Voldemort eintrafen. Seine Blicke wanderten um her und blieben an einem Greis hängen. Es war Wurmschwanz der in einer Ecke kauerte und vor und zurück wippte.

-_ Dir soll es nicht anders ergehen du Bastard- _dachte Severus voller hass.

Allmählich füllten sich die Reihen Voldemorts.

Ihnen allen stand der Wahnsinn ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie waren alle bereit für ihren Herrn zu sterben. Alle? Nein einer hatte es gewiss nicht vor.

Die Rang höchsten hatten bereits ihre Masken aufgezogen und warteten auf ihren Herrn. Und dieser lies nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln und Nagini an seiner Seite trat er in die Halle ein. Seine Augen wanderten voller Stolz über seine Anhänger.

"Heute ist der Tag gekommen an denen wir dem Muggelliebenden Narr und seine kümmerlichen Armee entgültig vernichten werden." zischte er hoch erfreut. "Hahahaha... wir werden Hogwarts wie wir es jetzt kennen dem Erboden gleich machen... und ein neues Hogwarts errichten... mein Hogwarts... keine Schlammblüter die, die Magie verunreinigen!" seine Augen wanderten nun zu Bellatrix die in der nähe von Malfoy stand. "Du weist was du nach dem Sturm zu tun hast!!"

Sie nickte kaum merklich ihrem Herrn zu. Dann sah er zu Severus

"und du wirst sicher gehen das alles wie am Schnürchen läuft" zischte er ihm zu.

Am liebsten hätte Severus ihn ausgelacht.

-Ja natürlich ... Ich werde dein Nagel an deinem Sarg sein- dachte er während er ihm zunickte.

Harry Hermine, Ron und Ginny wurden durch Jasmin sanfte Stimme geweckt. Gähnend und sich streckend stand er auf.

"Kommt, schon ich spüre das es bald los geht!!"

Nun hatten sie aber ein Problem wie kamen sie rechtzig hin? Mit den Besen würden sie stunden brauchen und das Flohnetzwerk schloss auch aus.

"Ron sei doch nicht dumm!! Dumbledore hat sicher dafür Sorge getragen das keiner nach Hogwarts per Flohpulver kommen kann. Nein Harry..." Hermine hatte ihm gleich das Wort abgeschnitten, bevor dieser überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

"Hogsmead scheidet auch aus... Er ist nicht dumm Harry!!"

"Dann müssen wir..." begann Jasmin nachdenklich " mit meinem Schlüssel reisen" fruh sie fort.

"Beherrschst du den auch? Nicht das wir irgendwo in den Alpen oder sonst wo landen!" grinste Ginny und dachte an ihren Auftritt bei Hermines Eltern.

"Nun ich denke schon!" lächelte sie.

Sie nahm den Schlüssel in ihre Hand und hielt ihn über den Kopf.

"Wächter der Zeit ich bitte dich, offne Raum und Zeit für mich, und führe uns sicher durch den Tunnel, bringe uns nach Hogwarts!!" bat sie den Schlüssel, er erhörte ihr flehen. Das Tor öffnete sich brachte sie alle fort.

Fortsetzung folgt.....


	23. Ein blutiger Kampf

Also erstes sollte ich mich bei allen entschuldigen die so lange auf dieses Kapitel haben warten müssen. Ich hatte als ich es angefangen habe zu schreiben einige Private Probleme... Wahrscheinlich wird man es auch merken, ich konnte nicht wirklich konzentriert daran arbeiten. Ich werde die ganze Story zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt sowieso noch einmal überarbeiten...

Aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem sehr viel Spaß beim lesen

Kapitel 23

Ein Blutige Kampf

Noch war die Nacht ruhig und der Mond schimmerte durch die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes. Doch hätte er ein wenig heller geschienen, hätte man sehr wohl gesehen, wer sich dort im morschen Unterholz verbarg und nur darauf wartete bis die Schlacht los ging.

"Mensch Ron musst du mir auf den Fuß treten ??", zischte Hermine mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht.

"Bei Merlin! Es ist viel zu dunkel ich sehe nichts!!", brummte Ron wirsch, er hatte im Moment ganz andere Sorgen als Hermines Fuß.

"Müsst ihr jetzt streiten seit still!!", meinte Jasmin augenrollend. Dies war nun wirklich nicht der Augenblick um zu streiten.

Kaum da Hermine den Mund aufgetan hatte um zu erklären, das sie keines falls mit dem Streit begonnen hatte, er tönten mehrer dumpfe Geräusche die unmittelbar vor ihnen auftauchten.

"W-was ist das?", murmelte Ginny zittrig und sah in die angespannten Gesichter der anderen. Aber Harry, Ron Hermine wie auch Jasmin schienen Ginnys wimmern kaum zu bemerken. Zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftig in die Nacht hinaus zu hören, jedes Geräusch mit ihren Sinnen aufzusaugen.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten aus der Dunkelheit düstere Gestalten auf, jedoch waren sie nicht allein, sie wurden von einer Schar Seelen hungriger Dementoren begleitet. Das Graß auf denen Hermine Ron, Harry, Jasmin und Ginny saßen gefror langsam beinahe kriechend zu Eis. Die Luft war so kalt das es einem beinahe die Lunge durchschnitt und der rasselnde Atem dieser Kreaturen dröhnte, wie der gellende klang einer Glocke in ihren Köpfen .

Sie waren also hier, jetzt würde die Schlacht beginnen.

Währendessen in Hogwarts....

Tonks, McGonagall, Moody Mr. und Mrs. Weasly wie auch Dumbledore, standen vor dem Eingang des Schlosses und warteten auf den bevorstehenden Angriff. Einige andere Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens hatten sich jeweils an den anderen Eingängen wie auch im Schloss selbst postiert.

Dumbledores rechte Hand glitt bedächtig in seinen Umhang und er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er wusste das er persönlich gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen musste, wer außer ihm selbst war schon in der Lagen dazu.

Moody der kräftig auf seine Schulter klopfte knurrte: "Ich hoffe du bist fit mein alter Freund!?"

"Alsato, ich freue mich nicht auf diesen Kampf, wenn du das meinst. Aber ich werde mit einem wachen Auge kämpfen!", erwiderte der alte Schulleiter mit ruhiger aber zugleich mit einem ernster Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Er sah über seine Halbmond Gläser hinweg und nickte allen anwesenden zuversichtlich zu, doch einer schien zu fehlen. "Wo ist Remus? Ich habe ihn seit einer Stunde nicht mehr gesehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Es ist doch Vollmond... Oder?", murmelte Tonks während sie sich ihre Schutzweste mühevoll überzog. Kaum hatte sie dies gesagt, knurrte hinter ihr ein gewaltiges Tier. Es stand auf seinen Hinterbeinen und schnüffelte mit feuchter Schnauze , geräuschvoll an Tonks Nacken.

"Ah da ist er ja!", lächelte der alte Mann. Tonks war allerdings von Lupins jetziger Gestalt nicht sonderlich angetan. Sie wandte sich zornfunkelnd um und brummte Lupin an: "Remus... Ich weis das du mich verstehen kannst... Lass das, sonnst haue ich dir auf die Nase! Und das willst du doch nicht oder ???"

Darauf hin wandte sich der Werwolf ab und legte sich in das gefrorene Gras nieder.

"Albus... das Graß!"murmelte McGonagall mit vorgehaltner Hand

"Ja Minerva... Ich werde einen Schutzkreis um uns errichten!", begann Dumbledore und er wusste ganz genau worauf ihn seine Kollegin aufmerksam machen wollte.

"Aber ihr alle müsst euch bewusst sein, das dieser Kreis seine Grenzen hat, sobald ihr ihn verlassen solltet, kann er euch nicht mehr schützen!", fuhr er unbeirrt fort.

Auch wem man die Anwesenheit Lord Voldemorts noch nicht sehen konnte, so konnte man sie jedoch definitiv spüren.

Laut knurrend und mit gefletschten Zähnen richtete sich Lupin auf seine kräftigen Hinterbeine um besser nach den Feinden schnüffeln zu können.

"Sie sind hier!", flüsterte Mrs. Weasly zu ihren Mann, dieser nickt und stimmte ihr ohne ein Wort zusagen zu.

Über ihren Köpfen kreisten die Dementoren und wartete nur auf einen strikten Befehl ihres Herrn.

Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und jeder war bereit, bereit zum Angriff.

Der Dunkle Lord stand auf einem kleinen Hügel und mit einer ausladenden Geste erhob er seine rechte Hand in der sein Zauberstab ruhte. Seine kalte Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Schwert das durch feinste Seide schnitt.

"Mors Mordre!", zischte er und kaum da er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, erschien am Himmel das dunkle Mal. Der Angriff konnte beginnen.

Endlich, dachte Severus bei sich während er seinen Zauberstab zog.

"Formiert euch!!!", befahl er und sah zu Lestrage hinüber welche es kaum abwarten konnte. Einige der Todesser waren für den Luftangriff zuständig, und just da sie den Befehl vernommen hatten, stiegen sie auf ihre Besen uns stießen sich kräftig vom Boden ab.

"Ihr werdet von der Westseite her angreifen, nehmt die Türme ein, von dort aus könnt ihr in das Schloss gelangen!!!"

"Ja gut !!!", schrie Lestrage erregt. Sie war einer die jenige welche die Luftangriffe anführte. Keiner der Todesser konnten ahnen welche Gefahren auf sie lauern würden, falls sie diesen Weg einschlugen.

"Wir... ", Severus hielt kurz inne und sah zu seinen Todessern die ihm unterstellt waren. "..das heißt der Bodentrupp wird direkt das Schloss attackieren."

Alle bis auf Severus trugen ihre weise Maske die ihr Gesicht versteckte.

Kurz bevor Lestrage sich in die Lüfte erhob meinte sie:" Du bist dir bewusst das du erkannt wirst oder?"

"Ja aber das spielt heute keine Rolle mehr, da wir siegen werden!", grinste er ihr heimtückisch zu. Sie lachte schrill auf und flog mit ihrem Leuten zur Westseite.

Die Türme waren vollkommen ungeschützt so sah es für die Todesser in der Luft zu mindestens aus.

"Das wird ein Kinderspiel!!!" lachte Lestrage, doch sie sollte eines Besseren belehrt werden. Kaum hatten sie zum Ladeanflug auf den Westturm angesetzt, schossen aus der Dunkelheit mehrere gigantisch große pechschwarze Schatten hervor. So schnell das es für das Menschliche Auge kaum wahrzunehmen war.

"Was zum Teufel war das?", murrten die Todesser sichtlich nervös und im selben Moment schleuderte ein gleißend heller Feuerball auf sie zu und riss einige die ihm nicht ausweichen konnten in den Tod. Lestrage war eine der wenigen die diesen Feuerball auf ihrem Besen mit Müh und Not ausweichen konnten. Mit einem Feuer lösch Zauber musste sie ihren Besenschweif löschen, da sie Feuer gefangen hatte.

Wie eine Kugel aus einer Kanone schoss ihnen ein weitere Feuerball um die schon erhitzten Ohren.

"WAS IST DAS?????!", wild stierte alle in die Nacht doch sie konnte nichts sehen und sogar der Mond schien sich gegen sie verbündet zu haben.

Und auf einmal sahen sie, das auf den Dächer der Türme Drachen saßen, welche nur auf sie gelauert haben mussten. Doch sie waren nicht allein, keines Wegs. Angeführt wurden sie durch Charlie Weasley, der auf einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel saß, der nicht weniger beindruckend war wie der Hornschwanz ; neben ihm, auf dessen Rücken Hagried saß.

"NORBERT, GULACK, KORI , FADIMA FEUER FREI!!!!!!!", befahl er den Drachen und diese holten grollend Luft und schossen den Todesser bedrohliche Feuer Salven entgegen.

Währenddessen hatten der Trupp auf Dumbledores Seite alle Hände damit zu tun die Hunderte von Dementoren Riesen wie auch Malfoys Nachhut welche nun auch eingetroffen waren von sich und dem Schloss fern zuhalten.

Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren und aus seiner Spitze schoss ein riesiger weißer Phönix empor, dieser kreiste nun schützend über den Kämpfenden und hielt die Dementoren davon ab in die Tiefe zu stürzen.

Da er nun aus seinem eigen Schutzkreis trat war er völlig ungeschützt gegen Flüche.

"Albus was machen sie da???", schrie McGonagall die gerade dabei war einem Riesen einen saftigen Fluch in die Augen zu feuern.

Doch er antwortete nicht, er wollte sich seinem Kampf stellen und der Dunkle Lord wartete bereits.

"RÜHRT IHN NICHT AN!!! DUMBELDORE GEHÖRT MIR!!!!!" dröhnte es in allen Todesser Ohren und keiner hatte vor sich dem Befehl seines Herrn zu wiedersetzen.

"Nein nicht!!!! Gehen sie nicht!", schrie Tonks ihm hinterher doch er war bereits aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Ohne das sie es bemerkte lief sie aus dem Bannkreis und wie aus dem Nichts spürte sie einen Zauberstab in ihrem Rücken. Eine süffisante Stimme raunte ihr ins Ohr.

"Du elendiges Schlammblut... wir kriegen euch alle!!! Avada Kedavra!"

Ein Smaragdgrüner Blitz und der Lebenshauch wich aus Tonks blassem rundlichen Gesicht. Leise sank sie auf die gefrorene Erde nieder. Der Todesser dessen rechtes Bein anders aussah wie sein linkes, stand triumphierend über ihr. "So wird es allen ergehen!!"

Lupin der alles mit angesehen hatte heulte grollend auf, zum ersten Male in dieser Nacht stieg in ihm die Bestie auf, die er nun mal war.

"Lucius pass auf!!!!", schrie einer seiner Gefährten der unmittelbar in seiner Nähe stand. Doch diese Warnung kam definitiv zugspät. Zähnefletschend riss Lupin Malfoy von den Beinen und biss ihm durch die Maske in sein Gesicht.

"Crucio !!", brüllten Grabbe und Goyle wie aus einem Mund. Merlin sei dank gingen diese Flüche daneben, denn Moody der sich gerade von einem Todesser loseisen konnte, setzte die beiden gekonnt außer Gefecht.

"Araghhhh!!!!!!", schrie Malfoy bevor man ein lautes dumpfes unangenehmes kacken vernehmen konnte. Lupins scharfkantigen Zähne zermalmten Malfoys Schädel so leicht, das man denken konnte er sei eine überreife Birne.

"Was für ne sauerrein....", brummte Moody als er näher trat um sich das genauer an zu sehen. Lupin lief auf Tonks leblosen Körper zu und hob diesen mit seinen kräftigen Kiefern behutsam auf.

Er wollte nicht das sie so achtlos im Graß lag wie ein stück Abfall, das man nicht mehr benötigte, so etwas hatte sie wahrlich nicht verdient.

"Sie war eine gute Hexe!", grummelte Moody vor sich hin während er die zwei anderen Todesser fesselte.

All diese schreckliche Gefechte sahen Jasmins, Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny aus einem sicheren Versteck heraus.

"Ist Tonks tot?", murmelte Hermine völlig verstört. Jasmin wusste das Tonks nie wieder zurkerhern würde, doch sie schwieg .Nur Ron murmelte so etwas das stark nach: "Ich glaub schon....", klang.

"Oh nein..." schluchzte Hermine leise. Harrys Blick hatte sich nun völlig versteinert, seine Augen schwammen auf einen Hügel und fixierten dort eine ganz andere Szenerie.

Mit hocherhobenen Zauberstab stieg Dumbledore den Hügel empor. Aber er war nicht der einzige der Kampfbereit war, auch Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen näher kommenden Gegner. Und insgeheim wünschte sich Voldemort Dumbledore möge auf dem eisigen Boden ausrutschen. Wie gerne würde er ihn am Boden liegen sehen, ihn quälen bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. Aber sein Wunsch blieb unerfüllt. Noch stand der alte Schuleiter fest auf der Erde, noch hatte er den alten Mann nicht besiegt.

Kurz sah Severus zu Dumbledore hinüber.

Hoffentlich gelinkt es ihnen dieses Monster zu vernichten, dachte er. Aber er durfte nicht vergessen, das auch er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte.

"Beeilt euch!", zischte er und führte seine Truppe direkt auf McGonagall, Moody und den anderen Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu. Wenige Meter stand der Tränkemeister mit einem ironischen grinsen da und warf ihnen giftige Blicke zu.

"Severus wie konnten sie nur?!!", entfuhr es seiner Kollegin schrill.

Sie ist nicht schlecht, sie sollten Theater spielen, dachte er und grinste nur noch mehr.

" Das hatte so viele Gründe... besonders da ich Schuleiter werden will!"

"So ist das also!!! Sie VERÄTER!"

"Ja genau ich bin ein Verräter!!" hallte er.

Das war sein Stichwort. Blitzschnell zog er aus dem Umhang einen Flakon und warf diesen zu Boden. Die Dämpfe, welche aus dem zersplitterten Flakon entströmten waren so enorm, das Severus ohne mühe zu seinen Kollegen eilen konnte um sich mit ihnen zum Gefecht bereit zu halten. Keiner der Todesser konnte etwas sehen geschweige richtig Atmen. Und dies musste man einfach ausnutzen.

"Feuer frei!", hallte McGonagalls Stimme.

Und wie Kanonenkugeln prallten die Flüche der Ordensmitgliedern auf die nahezu wehrlosen Todesser. Sie waren in die Falle gegangen, aber noch war nichts entschieden.

"Du alter Narr glaubst wohl das du mich besiegen kannst nicht wahr? Denkst du bist mächtiger als ich... aber da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen!", zischte Voldemort während er um Dumbledore umherschlich wie eine Katze die eine Maus in die enge getrieben hatte.

"Du wurdest bereits besiegt! Du bist nur zu überheblich um dies zu erkennen!", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

Und er hatte recht durch Snapes Planung waren viele seiner Anhänger in große Bedrängnis geraten und einige hatten sogar schon ihr Leben gelassen.

"Hahahaha!!! Wer ist hier überheblich? Nun gut ich habe keine Zeit für dein Idiotisches Geschwätz! Deshalb werde ich dich töten!", zischte er so laut das es über ganz Hogwarts hallte.

Dies hatte im selben Moment einen beängstigten Effekt bei Harry ausgelöst, er wollte nicht länger hier verweilen und zusehen wie Menschen die er mochte starben, er musste etwas tun und zwar schnell. Er stand auf und rannte auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu.

"HARRY NEIN!!!!", schrie Ron seinem Freund hinterher. Ron sah kurz zu Jasmin, Hermine und seiner Schwester und entschuldigte sich bevor auch er aufstand und ebenfalls dort hin eilte.

Da die beiden Jungen auf Dumbledore und Voldemort zueilten, wich aus dem Gesicht des alten Schuleiters für wenige Sekunden die Aufmerksamkeit.

Und Voldemort wäre nicht der gewesen wenn er diese Situation nicht schamlos ausgenutzt hätte . Mit einem punkt genauen Fluch streckte er Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nieder. Der Dumpfe Aufschlag seines Körper lies alle Kämpfe für einige Sekunden erstarren. Alle Augen waren auf den Hügel gerichtet.

"PROFESSSOR!!!!!", schrie Harry völlig außer sich.

Mit einem irren lachen sah er Voldemort auf den regungslosen Körpers seines Gegners.

"Ja Harry es ist deine Schuld!", raunte Voldemort und sein junges Gesicht strahlte abgrundtiefe Genugtuung aus. "Du hast ihn auf dem Gewissen, muhahahaha!!!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn. Er wollte ihm Schmerz zufügen, ihn töten, doch der Dunkle Lord lachte erneut. "Das ist sehr amüsant.... Aber ich habe keine Zeit für dich!!! Ich rieche jemanden den ich haben will.... !"

"Du wirst sie nicht bekommen, du wirst Jasmin in ruhe lassen du Mörder!", brüllte Harry mit wutverzerrten Gesicht. Harry feuerte einen Fluch ab, doch dieser prallte ab und hinterlies nicht mal einen einzigen Kratzer.

"Ich bin einfach zu mächtig... und nun stirb.. Avada Ked...."

Klatsch!

Voldemort rieb sich die die vor Schmerz pochende Schläfe und stierte in alle Richtungen. Und da stand Jasmin mit einem weiteren Stein in der Hand, langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und behielt jeden seiner Bewegungen im Auge. "Harry, Ron nehmt Dumbledore und verschwindet hier..."

"Aber..."

"Macht schon!!!" keifte sie zum ersten Male die beiden an. Jasmin ging immer näher auf Voldemort zu und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Oh ja Jasmin hatte große angst, aber noch mehr hatte sie angst vor den irrsinnigen Taten Voldemorts.

"Kommst du freiwillig mit? Ich denke das du noch einen dieser Kristalle hast nicht wahr?", zischte er.

"Ja das habe ich aber du wirst ihn nicht bekommen!"

"So werde ich nicht?" seine Augen richtete sich zu den beiden jungen die mit Mühe den vermeidlichen Bewusstlosen Dumbledore in Sicherheit brachten.

"Um sie kümmere ich mich später aber nun zu dir...", er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und zwang sie mit einem Fluch auf die Knie.

Severus der zusammen mit den Weaslys und Moody wie auch McGonagall geschockt zu gesehen hatten, tötet ohne jegliche scheu einen der Todesser- welcher ihn rücklings angegriffen hatte. Jedoch blieb dies nicht unbeobachtet. Lestrage welche sich in Sicherheit vor den Drachen gebracht hatte, sah mit ungläubig Blicken auf Severus Hinterkopf.

"Du Verräter!! Du hast uns alle in die Irre geleitete!" fauchte sie von ihrem Besen hinunter und schoss einen Fluch auf ihn . Doch Severus konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen, der Fluch traf ihn harr in den Rücken und mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht sackte er zu Boden.

McGonagall, eilte so schnell sie nur konnte zu ihm hin und wischte ihm das Blut

-welches aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf rann- aus dem Gesicht.

"Oh Gott Severus... wachen sie auf....", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Verflucht noch mal... Mit wem soll ich streiten wenn... Sie nicht mehr da sind??? Und wer zum Kuckuck braut mir die Heiltränke" McGonagall war den Tränen nahe. " Denk doch mal an deine Frau du störrischer Esel... Junge na komm "

Während sich McGonagall um Severus kümmerte, hielt Moody zusammen mit den Weaslys die Todesser und vor allem Lestrage in Schacht.

Ein eisiges Gefühl durchströmte Jasmin, ein Gefühl welches sie aus der Vergangenheit kannte. Es war die Einsamkeit. Ihre Augen wanderten unaufhaltsam in die Richtung in der Severus lag. Von weiten konnte sie nicht erkennen wer dort reglos, umringt von Leuten im gefrorenen Gras lag, doch sie wusste wer es war. Oh nein... das darf es nicht, jagte es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie wurde bleich und ihr Herz schien still zu stehen. Voldemort hatte ihr zum zweiten mal das genommen was sie am meisten auf Erden liebte. Ihre Familie.

Fortsetzung Folgt....


	24. Der Fall der des dunklen Lords

Kapitel 24

Der Fall des Dunklen Lords

_Ich fühle mich so leicht....als würde ich schweben..._

_es ist hell hier...ein wenig zu hell für meinen Geschmack..._

_Ich kann nichts hören...nicht einmal Vögel...es ist alles so friedlich..._

_Wo bin ich? _

_Ich fühle keine Schmerzen... aber ich müsste Schmerzen empfinden!!! Man hat mir einen verdammten Fluch in den Rücken geschossen!_

_Warum musst du immer alles hinterfragen Severus?_

_Wer bist du? Ich kann dich nicht sehen!"_

_Ist das so wichtig?_

_Ja für mich schon, ich sehe gerne meinen Feinden ins Gesicht!_

_Aber ich bin doch kein Feind... im Gegenteil... ich bin jemand der dich immer geliebt hat!_

_Pha mich...lieben._

_Du warst schon immer ein schwieriger Mensch...schon als Kind..._

_Kind? Du kanntest mich als Kind? _

_Ja mein Sohn...._

_Nein das kann nicht sein...Mutter?? _

_Du solltest hier nicht verweilen,du hast noch eine große Aufgabe, du musst dich um deine Lieben kümmern..._

_Ich weiß nicht ob ich dem gewachsen bin. Ich bin kein Familienmensch. Ich habe sogar meine Frau weg geschickt. Jeder andere hätte sie bei sich behalten..._

_Du brauchst dir keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben. _

_Vater zu werden... dein Kind wird wundervoll..._

_Woher willst du das wissen?_

_Weil ich es in meinen Armen halte, vor vielen vielen Jahren kam es hier her. Und nun hat es dich als Vater auserwählt. _

_Von was redest du da. Nicht etwa von Wiedergeburt??? Und wo sind wir?_

_Du hast dir deine 1. Frage bereits beantwortet..._

_Nenne es Himmel, Paradies oder das Reich der Toten... aber eines sage ich dir, wenn du hier bleibst... wird auch dein Kind niemals geboren!!_

_Warum sollte es nicht geboren werden?_

_Weil deine Frau sterben wird..._

_Nein! Das ist nicht wahr...._

_Sie wird an gebrochenem Herzen sterben... wenn du nicht zurückkehrst!_

„Severus??? Hören sie mich!! Du elender Spurkopf jetzt wach endlich auf!!"

Mit geballter Faust, schlug McGonagall auf dessen sich nicht mehr bewegenden Brust ein. Des öfteren hatte sie von Muggeln gehört die das gleiche taten um Menschen zurück ins Leben zu holen. Schließlich war dies kein unverzeihlicher Fluch gewesen! Es war kein Avada Kedavra, also bestand doch noch Hoffnung!

„Minerva altes Mädchen... lass ihn in Frieden .. ich glaube es ist endgültig vorbei...", murrte Mad Eye der alten McGonagall entgegen und legte ihr behutsam seine Hand auf ihre schmal gewordenen Schulter. Für den Auroren stand bereits fest, dass es der alte Giftmischer wie er ihn insgeheim immer nannte, wohl endgültig das Zeitliche gesegnet haben musste. Wirklich alle schienen ihrer Betroffenheit freien lauf zu lassen. Lupin der immer noch die tote Tonks in den Klauen hielt winselte leise in sich hinein. Mr. Weasly und etliche andere männliche Mitstreiter nahmen ihre Mützen und Hüte ab und schwiegen sich an. Mrs. Weasly klammerte sich zitternd an ihre Mann. „...das arme Mädchen..."

Mr. Weasly sah zu seiner Frau und nickte ihr zustimmend zu: „ Sie wird es nicht einfach haben...mit einem kleinen Kind...allein..."

Weinend blickte die Leiterin der Gryffindors über ihre Brillengläser in die klirrende Nacht hinein. Sollte das nun wirklich sein Ende sein? Mit wem sollte sie sich nun streiten, wenn nicht mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins und dem besten Tränkemeister den sie je gekannt hatte? Wer sollte ihr denn den schmerzlindernden Trank brauen, wenn nicht er?. Und wer sollte sich nun um seine junge Frau kümmern und um sein Kind?

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem blassen Gesicht und blieb starr vor Trauer über ihm gebeugt stehen und stierte in die Nacht.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen._._

_Was hast du nur deiner armen Frau angetan.. was hast du uns nur angetan... du warst schon immer ein Meister darin zu verschwinden...aber noch nie bist du im Ungünstigsten Moment verschwunden! _

Dachte sie resignierend.

Immer und immer wider stießen die Dementoren in die Tiefe und wichen den Patronie geschickt Zauberflüche der Hexen und Zauberer des Phönix Ordens schienen ins leere zu laufen.

Mit gezückten und glühenden Zauberstäben standen die restlichen Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens dicht aneinander gedrängt um die alte McGonagall herum und versuchten mit aller Macht sich den angreifenden Dementoren zu erwehren. Was sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer schwieriger zu bewerkstelligen lies.

„Wir müssen schnell einen neuen Schutzzauber errichten, sonst...halten wir dem nicht lange stand", schallt Mr. Weasly den anderen entgegen.

Und er hatte recht, denn der Schutzzauber welchen Dumbeldore errichtet hatte

erstarb wie von Geisterhand.

„Was??", murmelte McGonagall gedankenverloren. Ihr Herz schien für einige Sekunden still zu stehen. Sie war die einzige die sich nicht aktiv an den Kämpfen beteiligte. Sie stand stattdessen mit geballten Fäusten über dem Körper des Tränkemeister.

„Arthur sagte das wir einen neuen Schutzzauber benötigen und damit hat er verdammt nochmal recht Minerva! Jetzt pack´ endlich deinen Zauberstab aus und kämpfe!! So Leid es mir auch tut, aber dem alten Snape kannst du jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen!"; knurrte Mad Eye, während sein Magisches Auge seinen wolfartigen Patrouns verfolgte, der gerade dabei war einen der Dementoren in der Luft zu

zerfetzen.

Sie sah den alten Auroren nicht an.

„Wisst ihr was das bedeutet??", fragte die Alte zitternd.

Doch niemand gab ihr eine Antwort auf diese angst einflößenden Frage. Niemand schien sich zu trauen die Wahrheit aus zusprechen, nicht einmal Moody wagte dies. Jeder von ihnen ahnte das mit Dumbeldore etwas passiert sein musste, denn sein Patrons war am Nachthimmel erloschen und die Kälte, welche von den Dementoren ausging war trotz Ihrer Patronie unerträglich geworden. Sie waren einfach zu viele für die kleine Gruppe:

Zudem stieg Nebel auf, dieser war so dicht das man kaum die Hände vor den Augen erkennen konnte.

_Und was ist erst mit deinen Freunden? _

_Freunde?? Ich habe keine..._

_Dumbeldore? Die alte McGonagall? Sie macht sich große Sorgen....und Dumbeldore braucht genau so deine Hilfe wie deine Frau..._

Ruckartig sprang McGonagall ein Stück zur Seite. Auf ihrem Fuß musste sich etwas nieder gelassen haben. Flink zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf die dunklen Stelle an dem sie ein Tier oder etwas ähnliches vermutete. Doch da war nur Severus bleiche Hand im Gras liegend. Lupin legte Behutsam Tonks in das gefrorenen Gras und begann an seiner Hand zu schnüffeln.

„Lupin lass das...", schallt sie ihn. Das Untier sah sie mit treuen Augen an und winselte leise. Er schien zu ahnen das hier etwas nicht stimmte. Er schubste mit seiner gewaltigen Schnauze weiter dessen Hand.

_Severus entscheide dich jetzt! Deine Frau wird sterben wenn du nicht zurückkehrst. Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen kehre um!_

_Mutter Ist es ein Sohn? Oder eine Tochter?Lass es mich sehen!_

_Nein mein Junge gehe zurück und zu gegebener Zeit, wirst du mehr erfahren!_

Und plötzlich schien sich wieder ein Hauch von Leben im Körper des Totgelaubten

zu befinden.

„ M-Minerva..."

Alle Blicke richteten sich plötzlich für einige Sekunde auf den am Boden liegenden Severus. Niemand achtete dabei auf die vom Himmel stürzenden Dementoren.

Blut quoll dem Meister der Tränke aus dem Mund und floss ihm in einem kleinen Bach den Hals entlang. Die alte neigte sich zu ihm herunter um ihm besser verstehen zu können. Denn er sprach sehr leise und seine Stimme hatte von seiner früheren Kraft so gut wie nichts mehr übrig. Aber das störte sie nicht, für sie war es ein Geschenk des Himmels das er diesen Angriff überlebt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Dumbeldore über ihn gewacht.

„die..Z-Zauberstäbe...", stöhnte er leise ihr entgegen und packte ihre schmalen Handgelenke. Hastig nahm McGonagall neben ihm platz. Mit ihrem Saum wischte sie ihm das Blut aus den fahlen Gesicht. Ihre Stimme versagte, sie war auf mysteriöse Art und Weiße erleichtert das wenigstens einer ihrer Freunde am Leben zu sein schien. „...hoch...kämpft...weiter..." ,

Ausnahmslos niemand ließ sich diese Worte des Tränkemeister zweimal sagen.

Mit vereinten Kräften erstrahlten die Zauberstäbe im hellen Schein der Patronie.

Währen dessen alle damit beschäftigt waren die Dementoren zu vertreiben und Charlie wie auch Hagried damit begonnen hatten den Riesen wie auch den Werwölfen mit ihren Drachen das Leben so richtig schwer zu machen, kümmerte sich McGonagall um ihren jüngeren Kollegen.

„...Jasmin?"

„Sie ist in Sicherheit! Bleiben sie ruhig!"

„Dumbeldore??"

Abermals wischte sie über seine Stirn. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich befürchte Schlimmeres..."

Der Tränkemeister sah sie mit einem noch nie da gewesenen Blick an.

„...er ist zäh..."

„Ja. So wie sie!", sie lächelte.

Hermine und Grinny saßen noch immer in ihrem Versteck und beobachteten die Kämpfe auf dem Schlachtfeld. Doch als Hermine beschloss einzugreifen. Trat hinter sie eine, blutende und verbrannte Gestalt entgegen. Es war Beatrix Lestrage, welche mit wahnwitzigen Blicken den Zauberstab auf die beiden Mädchen richtete.

„Wenn ich sterben muss dann nehme ich euch Gören gleich mit!" Und dies wollte sie gleich in die Tat umsetzen. Grüne und rote Lichtblitze zuckten in einem wilden durcheinander in die Nacht wichen die beiden ihren Flüche aus. Ginny versuchte ihr einige Flüche entgegen zu feuern, jedoch verfehlte sie oftmals ihr Ziel. Hermine hatte dabei jedoch mehr Glück. Mit einem gezielten Schuss, brachte sie Lestrage mit einem Beinklammerfluch zu Fall.

„Verdammt was machen wir mit ihr?", wollte Ginny schwer atmet wissen.

„Ihr werdet gar nichts tun!", kreischte Lestrage schrill. Hermine stürmte auf die am Boden liegende Hexe zu und verpasste ihr mit der Faust einen harten Schlag in ihr Gesicht. Augenblicklich verstummte Lestrage- sie war ohnmächtig geworden-, Hermine schüttelte vor Schmerz ihre Rechte.

„Au!Wenn die blöde Ziege noch einmal aufwacht und mir dumm kommt, werde ich ihr den Kopf von ihren Schultern fegen..."

Währenddessen konnte man auf einem Kleinen Hügel eine ganz andere Szenerie erkennen....

Mit Hass erfüllten Blicken spie Jasmin Voldemort vor die Füße: „ Ich werde dich töten... so wie du meinen Freund Dumbeldore, meine kleine Tochter und auch meinen Mann getötet hast!"

Voldemort kniff die Augen zusammen. So recht begriff er ihre Äußerungen nicht. Sie trug doch noch das Kind unter ihrem Herzen ganz zu schweigen das er keine Ahnung hatte wer ihr Mann gewesen war. Aber ihre Augen verriete ihm ganz schnell, wer dieser jemand gewesen sein musste. Denn ihre besorgten Blicken galten der Gestalt die noch immer umringt von McGonagall am Boden lag.

„So ist das also ja?!"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords wanderten durch die Nacht und blieben an Snapes leblos wirkenden Körper hängen. Unbändige Wut stieg ihn ihm auf. Er der Meister hatte nicht den Verräter durchschaut, welch Fehler er doch begannen hatte. Und diese Kröte hatte es auch noch gewagt eines der mächtigsten magischen Geschöpfe zu besteigen und ihr auch noch ein Balg an zuhängen.

Er hielt seine Nase in die Luft und er schnüffelte Snapes warmes Blut und dessen Herzschlag konnte er trotz des des Lärms ebenso vernehmen, wie die schnellen Atemzüge seines Gegenübers.

Seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. Also lebte der Verräter noch!

„Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt zu haben scheinst, diese Kröte lebt noch! Aber wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, kannst du diesen Bastard von einem Zauberer in einem seiner Flakons stopfen!"

Da sie einige Zeit zuvor ein Gefühl der Leere in sich gespürt hatte, und sie auch gesehen hatte das Severus zu Boden gegangen war, hatte sie angenommen, er wäre ihr endgültig verloren gegangen.

Pure Angst stieg in Jasmin auf. Er durfte ihn nicht töten!

Ein Zischen ertönte und schon war er verschwunden. Wie ein todbringender Geist flog er auf die kleine kämpfende Gruppe zu. Doch sein eigentliches Ziel lag am Boden.

Über Harrys und Rons Köpfe hinweg, sahen sie einen schwarzen Schatten davon fliegen. Sie sahen voller entsetzen, dass dieser auf die Kämpfende Gruppe zufolg. Harry und Ron duckten sich so schnell es eben nur ging. Dies gestaltete sich als sehr schwierig da sie den bewusstlosen Dumbeldore unter seinen Armen stützen mussten.

„Mum, Dad...", wimmerte Ron.

Harry sah über seine Schulter hinweg und fragte sich ob Jasmin noch am Leben hatte Voldemort es auf einmal so eilig.

„Schhhh Ron, sonst hetzt du uns noch seine Werwölfe auf den Hals!"

Da Harry sah das Ron beleidigt zur Erde blickte fügte er reumütig hinzu: „Ihnen wird nichts passieren...die werden Kämpfen wie von der Tarantel gestochen... und Snape..."

Harry stockte der Atem. Er blieb stehen denn die Erkenntnis drohte ihn zu erschlagen.

Zwar wusste er nicht ob Voldemort zu der selbigen erlangt war, oder er nun wusste das Snape ihn verraten hatte. Nun egal wie man es drehte und wendete, starb Snape so würde er den letzten Splitter des Silberkristalls bekommen, und somit nahezu unbesiegbar.

Ron der nicht recht zu begreifen schien, schob seine Unterlippe nach vorne und blickte ihn fragend an.

Harry wusste das Jasmin noch immer auf dem Hügel war gesund und munter. Aber einer würde es bald nicht mehr sein. Er musste etwas tun und zwar schnell.

„Ron du musst dich mit Dumbeldore verstecken... ich muss so ungern ich es auch zugebe, Snape helfen sonst ist er dran und wir gleich mit!"

„Was?"

„Ron... verstehst du das denn nicht?? Wir haben ihr die Kristalle der Freundschaft gegeben!! Und Snape besitzt den letzten! Und wenn Voldemort...", Ron erschauerte bei dessen Namen, „... ihn umbringt bekommt er ihn!!! Das heißt wir können ihn nicht mehr aufhalten, er wird uns ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken von der Bildfläche fegen!"

„Oh Gott..."

„Das kannst du laut sagen und ich war nie gläubig aber ich bete zu ihm das Snape zäher ist als eine eingelegte Baumschlangenhaut!"

Wie Gevatter Tod persönlich stürzte sich Voldemort auf die Gruppe, zwar gelang es ihm nicht die Mitglieder der Gruppe zu töten jedoch, erreichte er das viele von ihnen nicht mehr weiter kämpfen konnten und verletzt zu seinen Füßen lagen. Er stieg über sie hinweg und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Snape. Die alte McGonagall stand schützend und kampfbereit über Severus.

„McGonagall verschwinden sie! Er will nur mich...", keuchte Snape.

Mit Wut verzerrten Gesicht sprang er auf die alte McGonagall zu.

„Avada Kedavra!" hörte er noch und dann wie in Zeitlupe sah Severus das seine alte Kollegin und Freundin in sich zusammen sackte und leblos zu Boden ging. Weit riss er seine schwarzen Augen auf. Sie war tot, für immer verschwunden.

Wankend und mit hängenden Kopf stand er auf. Er sah Voldemort nicht an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte mit funkelnden Augen seinen früheren Herrn an.

Er ging einen schritt auf ihn zu. Langsam, wankend und blutend aber bestimmt.

„Wir werden dich auslöschen...wir werden dich in die Hölle schicken aus der du entstiegen bist. Und glaube mir... ich werde deine stinkende Leiche eigenhändig neben deinen so verhassten Vater verscharren!"

Als dies Voldemort hörte begann er zu lachen. Sein zischendes Lachen lies alle Kämpfenden erstarren. Alle blickten zu ihm und Snape.

„Und wie willst du das anstellen Giftmischer? Sieh dich um... der Phönix Orden liegt am Boden, Dumbeldore ist vermutlich schon zur Hölle gefahren und Harry Potter, euer und Dumbledores selbst ernannter Messias was ist mit dem?? Wo ist der Bengel? Ich kann es dir sagen Giftmischer! Er hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht! War zu feige sich mir in den Weg zustellen."

Snape schnaubte. Zwar war Potter nicht hier, aber niemals wäre der Bursche geflohen. Er mochte ihn nicht, das stimmte, aber dies traute er dem Jungen nicht zu.

„Wenn du gegen ein Kind bestehen musst und dich zu bestätigen, bist du nur eine arme und feige Kreatur! Die es nicht verdient hat zu leben."

„Mm...wenn ich Bestätigung in irgendetwas suche Giftmischer, dann reite ich deine Stute zu bis sie sich schreiend vor mir windet. Aber bevor ich das tue, warte ich bis dieser Bastard den du gezeugt hast geworfen hat. Und dann erwürge ich Ihn mit meinen eigenen Händen!"

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen schleuderte Severus ihm einen gewaltigen Fluch entgegen. Er streifte Voldemorts Wange und riss ihm die Hälfte des Gesichtes weg.

Das verbrannte Fleisch stieg Severus in die Nase.

„Darf ich vorstellen das ist Serpensortia, dieser Fluch wird dich in Stücke reißen, bis nichts mehr vor dir übrig ist." Ein weiterer Fluch folgte , verfehlte jedoch sein Ziel

In Severus Gesicht spiegelte sich blanker Wahnsinn. Fluchend betastete sich der dunkle Lord seine Wange.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Giftmischer!", peitschend lies er Zauberstab in der Luft wirbeln und erzeugte somit einen riesigen Feuerball. Doch bevor er diesen abfeuern konnte, spürte er in seinem Rücken einen gewaltigen Schmerz auflodern. Sein Rücken stand Lichterloh in Flammen. Schnell erstickte er die Flammen und want sich suchend nach dem Missetäter um. Und dort stand er. Ein 16 Jähriger Junge, namens Harry Potter. Für einen Moment erinnerte er sich an die Nacht vor 16 Jahren in der, er vergeblich versucht hatte diesen Quälgeist zu töten.

Kampfbereit und mit dem Willen beseelt Voldemort endgültig den Gar aus zumachen, stand Harry mit hoch erhoben Zauberstab da, und lachte gellend auf.

Auf der anderen Seite stand ein Severus der scheinbar dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Er bleckte die Zähne wie ein wild gewordenes Tier und tigerte mit hoch erhobenen Zauberstab hin und her.

Wie ein gehetztes Tier sah sich Voldemort zur beiden Seiten um, und versuchte beide

Angreifer im Auge zu behalten.

„Warum unternehmt ihr nichts? Greift gefälligst an!" spie er den verbleibenden Todessern entgegen. Doch anstatt das seine Anhänger angriffen, hatte Mody begonnen mit den Weasley weitere Fluchsalven auf diese abzufeuern und Hagrid stand ihnen in nichts nach mit seinen Drachen.

„Er hat Angst...", zischte Snape und Harry stimmte ihm nickend zu.

„Ich werde euch zeigen wer hier Angst hat!"

Lichtblitze schossen durch die Luft und Harry wich geschickt aus. Während Harry die Aufmerksamkeit im Kampf auf sich zog, hatte Severus aus seinem Mantel ein kleines schwarzes Fälschen hervor gezogen, es war wohl der gefährlichste Trank den er wohl je gebraut hatte, und das wusste Severus, aber nur so konnte er vielleicht Voldemort ein Ende setzen. Er entkorkte es und trank die Zähe blaue Flüssigkeit. Dieses Zeug brannte wie Feuer in seinem Rache. Leise stöhnte er auf, mit solchen Schmerzen hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Professor... los greifen sie an er ist völlig ungeschützt!", schrie Harry, der sich wie ein flinkes Kaninchen hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.

So schnell Serenity mit ihrem schweren Bauch laufen konnte, begab sie sich in die nähe der Kämpfenden. Und da sah sie das Severus, dieses gefährliche Zeug trank, sie erkannte den Flakon. Vor etlichen Monaten war es ihr in die Hände gefallen als sie nach etwas Tinte in Severus Schreibtisch suchte. Er war außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, als er sie dabei erwischte, wie sie es entkorken wollte. Wäre sie nicht schwanger gewesen, so hätte sie wahrscheinlich eine deftige Ohrfeige von ihm bekommen. Später erklärte er ihr weshalb er so außer sich gewesen war. Dieser Trank machte einen Menschen zu einem gefährlichen Monster, und hatte er Pech starb er daran.

Laut schrie sie ihm entgegen er solle es nicht tun. Doch es war bereits zu spät.

Severus Körper streckte sich in die Höhe wurde länger und breiter. Seine Arme verschwanden und seine Haut wurde schuppen artig und nass. Sein Kopf glich der eines Krokodils und sein Körper war der einer Schlange und unter seinen gewaltigen Flügeln, hätten drei ausgewachsene Drachen sitzen können, so gewaltig war er. Jeder egal ob Riese, Drache oder Zauberer ,jeder wich vor diesem Monstrum in welches sich der Tränkemeister verwandelt hatte zurück. Angst erfüllt blickte Serenity zu ihrem Severus hinüber. Doch war es nicht mehr ihr Severus den sie geliebt hatte, sondern er hatte sich in eine Bestie verwandelt. In die Bestie vor der er sie bewahren wollte.

Was hatte er da nur getan?

Angst erfüllt blickte Voldemort zum Himmel hinauf. Er würde sterben, gegen dieses Untier konnte nicht einmal er, der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt,etwas ausrichten.

Warum hatte er auch dem Giftmischer diese eine Schuppe geben müssen. Es war die Schuppe eines Levitahns der vor mehr als 3000 Jahren von Gott auf die Erde gesandt wurde um die Menschheit zu richten. Nachdem er aber Mitleid mit den Menschen zeigte wurde er von Gott zerschmettert und nur diese eine Schuppe blieb von ihm übrig.

„Das wagst du nicht...ich habe dir die Macht gegeben dich in einen Leviathan zu verwandeln. Du wagst es nicht!"

Ein Schrei,höllengleich drang aus dem Maul des Untieres. Mit seinem Schwanz griff er nach Voldemort,schleuderte ihn umher und drückte nach dem er genug hatte,allmählich zu. Man hörte Knochen brechen.

Voldemort schoss ihm Flüche entgegen und auch den letzten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, Avada Kedavra, konnte das Untier nicht bezwingen. Sein Schuppiger Panzer war undurchdringlich.

Fasziniert und ängstlich zu gleich sah Harry diesem Schauspiel zu. Voldemort hing da wie eine Leblose Puppe,welche man mit aller Macht die Gliedmaßen herausgerissen hatte. Doch Voldemort lebte noch und noch immer war er gefährlich. Der Leviathan schmetterte den dunklen Lord vor Harrys Füße. Perplex schritt Harry zurück, im ersten Moment verstand er nicht was er mit ihm tun sollte. Bis er begriff das er dazu bestimmt war Voldemort zu töten.

„Wenn du es nicht tust...tue ich es...", grollte der Drache.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und setze ihn an Voldemorts Schläfe. Er zögerte und dann geschah etwas mit dem keiner gerechnet hatte. Serenity schlug Harry den Zauberstab aus den Händen.

„ Wenn ihr ihn jetzt tötet seit ihr nicht besser als er...!"

Der Drache schrie,und Harry sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Aber was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun...und bedanken für das was er uns allen angetan hat? Oder ihn Gesund pflegen damit er uns wieder tyrannisieren kann?"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sie selbst hätte am besten wissen müssen, das man bei dieser Kreatur keine Gnade wallten lassen konnte.

Serenity antwortete nicht, sondern schritt zu dem Leviathan und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch. Sie wirkte wie ein zerbrechliches Püppchen, das jedoch stärker wirkte als es den Anschein nahm.

„ Ich habe mich in dieses Monster verwandelt, damit wir dieses dort..", er peitschte seinen Schwanz in Voldemorts Richtung „ endlich los werden... und du bittest Potter, mich und alle anderen hier um Gnade, für den da?", er neigte

seinen riesigen Kopf und fletschte seine Zähne.

„ Versteht ihr denn nicht, wenn wir ihn töten, dann hat er das erreicht wovon er immer träumte. Wir machen ihn dadurch unsterblich, er wird für einige als Märtyrer im Geiste weiterleben!" Serenity begann zu schluchzen und sie versankt ihr Gesicht in den Schuppigen Leib des Untieres.

„Ich bitte dich...hab erbarmen... Severus...ich...möchte dich wieder haben...aber das geht nicht wenn du Hass in deinem Herzen trägst, du wirst dich nicht mehr zurück verwandeln können, wenn du nicht reinen Herzens bist. Gib mir doch nur einmal nach. Statt Hass schenke mir stattdessen deine Liebe.

Ein Ohrenbetäubendes zynisches Lachen erklang.

„Ha, ha... ich soll erbarmen haben? Und wann hatte er erbarmen? Hatte er erbarmen mit Potters Familie? Hatte er erbarmen mit Fuge oder McGonagall?"

„Nein, das nicht!", gab Serenity zu. „ Aber du weist was erbarmen ist oder?? Was war mit dem kleinen Mädchen das du gerettet hast oder das mit Hermine? Du passt auch immer auf Harry auf, wenn er sich in irgendetwas verstrickt!"

Verdutzt sah Harry zu Serenity und dann zu dieses Ungetüm welches sich Snape nannte.

Der Leviathan schnaubte geräuschvoll. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er sich

vollends entspannte.

Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl trat aus seiner Brust und offenbarte den letzte Splitter des Silberkristalls. Dankend sah sie ihrem Mann in die riesigen schwarzen Augen.

„Danke!"

Der Kristall tanzte wie ein kleine Elfe um sie herum bevor er sich in ihrem Körper mit den anderen dreien verband.

Neue Erinnerungen, stiegen ihn ihr auf. Sie sah einen Mann der ihrem Severus sehr ähnlich war, doch sein Haar war kürzer und er war jünger, aber die Augen, der Mund und seine Hände waren die gleichen, wie die von Severus. Sie lächelte, also hatte auch er schon einmal gelebt.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und ihr inneres glühte vor Glück. Sie schritt mit ausgestreckten Händen auf das Häuflein Elend welches Voldemort nun war und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Mit einem leisen blobb fielen die restlichen Kristalle, welche durch seinen unbändigen Hass schwarz geworden waren,in Serenity schmalen Hände. Als die Kristalle ihre reine helle Haut berührten, fiel ihr schwarze Farbe von ihnen ab,und sie erstrahlten in ihrem alten königlichen Glanz. Ein Zischen erklang und die Kristalle waren in Serenity verschwunden, tauchten aber einige Sekunden als ganzer Kristall wieder auf,um sich in in einer Brosche, welche sie an ihrem weißen ärmelosen Elfenkleid trug ,ein zu betten.

Würdevoll kniete sie sich vor Voldemort nieder und flüsterte ihm etwas zu,das nur er Verstand.

„ Die Liebe, ist mächtiger als jeder unverzeihlich Fluch und mächtiger als du es jemals sein wirst!"

Seine zerschmetterten Knochen knirschten als er seinen Kopf erhob. „Ich komme wieder.."

Sanft gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „ Dort wohin ich dich schicke wirst du nie wieder zurückkehren!", sagte sie ihm noch bevor er sich vor ihren Augen auflöste.

Erstaunt sah Harry auf den Boden. „ Wo ist er?"

„ Ich hoffe in der Hölle...", zischte eine ihm vertraute sarkastische Stimme entgegen. Er sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht seines Zaubertränke Professors, der Zauber war von ihm gewichen. Harry wusste nicht so recht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, denn als Drache war ihm Snape irgendwie sympathischer gewesen. Severus schritt an ihm vorbei, blieb kurz stehen und drückte ihm heimlich Lord Voldemorts Zauberstab in die Hand. „Verwahre ihn gut und denke daran wie mächtig er seinen Besitzer macht..."

Völlig verblüfft sah er zu Snape. Der Tränkemeister nickte ihm zum ersten mal in seinem leben wohlwollend zu.

Serenity hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit um die restlichen Riesen, Dementoren und Todessern herum geschlagen. Schnell hatte sie alle,mit Hilfe des Kristalls eingefangen und wie ihren Herrn verbannt. Zufrieden sah sie über das Schlachtfeld, der Krieg war ein für alle male vorüber und niemand musste sich mehr fürchten.

Nun konnte man wieder nach vorne blicken. Vertieft in ihren Gedanken nahm sie gar nicht mehr wahr wie Jubelschreie und Trauergeheul über das Hogwartsgelände fegten und sich mit einander vermischten. Der Morgen hielt Einzug und vertrieb die Schatten der Nacht. So stand sie einige Stunden an diesem Ort, sah der Welt zu,wie sie wieder begann zu leben.

Severus der sich um alles gekümmert hatte, was die Mitglieder des Ordens und Dumbeldore betraf trat mit leisen Schritten zu seiner Frau. Sie hatte sich verändert und sie würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr das Freche Göre sein, die er kennen und lieben gelernte hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus besorgt.

„Und dir?", fragte sie zurück.

„Ich bin erleichtert dass nun alles vorbei ist...Dumbeldore geht es soweit ich das sagen kann gut, er wird einige Zeit brauchen bis er wieder der alte ist. Miss Granger und Miss Weasley haben Lestrage dingfest genommen:", für einen kurzen Moment sagte er nichts bis er langsam fort fuhr: „ Die Toten haben wir bereits beigesetzt...wir konnten nicht länger warten, einige sahen sehr schlimm aus...."

Sie nickte. „ Mach dir wegen Minerva keine sorgen..."

Severus verschränkte seine Arme und zog nicht wissend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Du weist das sie..."

„Ja ich weiß aber du wirst sie wieder sehen... bald..."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„ Sie wurde gerade eben wieder geboren..." Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich habe es gespürt und sie sagt dass sie gut auf unsere Tochter acht geben wird und wenn beide erwachsen sind werden sie heiraten!"

„Unsere Tochter?!", Severus sah sie entgeistert an. Nun wusste er das es ein Mädchen wurde, bis zu Letzt hatte er gehofft einen strammen Stammhalter begrüßen zu dü ein Mädchen war auch nicht schlecht. „Sie will sie heiraten?? Aber sie ist doch eine Frau... ich meine ein Mädchen...dann oder nicht?"

„Nein, sie wurde als Junge wieder geboren!"

„WAS?"

Serenity lachte; „Ja das ist ihre Pardon seine dritte Wiedergeburt und er dachte er wolle es mal als Mädchen probieren, aber nun hat er eingesehen das es ihm mehr liegt ein Junge zu sein."

Diese Erkenntnis brachte Severus zum schmunzeln und tröstete ihn zugleich. Nun wusste er, das es seiner alten Kollegin wo immer sie oder er in diesem Fall war;gut ging.

Er nahm behutsam ihre Hand. „Ich hoffe nur das sie nicht meine Nase erbt...aber das werden wir ja sehen wenn sie größer wird."

Serenity sah wieder ernst über das Hogwartsgelände.

„Severus, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Was?"

„Es sind zwei!"

Zehn Jahre später...

Schnell liefen die beiden Snape Geschwister über den Hof , in die Eingangshalle direkt in die Kerker hinab. „ Mirella das ist alles deine Schuld, Dad köpft uns wenn wir zu spät in den Unterricht kommen!", zischte Severin.

„Mein Gott du bist ein echter Streber!"

„Ich bin kein Streber ich bin Realist, er wird uns umbringen!!!"

Mirella riss die Tür auf und sah das Ihr Vater bereits schon vor Wut kochte. Peinlich berührt sah sie zu ihrem Bruder, der nicht weniger zornig drein blickte. Ihre Schulkameraden kicherten und deuteten dabei auf einen Snape der mehr einem Teekessel glich.

„Es tut uns Leid das wir zu spät kommen aber, aber..."

„Professor...", sagte Severin, das tat er immer wenn er seinen Vater im Unterricht hatte. „ es ist alles ihre Schuld!" Mirella holte aus und knuffte ihren Bruder auf den Oberarm. Snape sah seine Tochter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und konnte sich gut vorstellen, das sie tatsächlich die diejenige gewesen war, welche die Schuld an dieser Situation trug. Oft musste er sich von seinen Kollegen und vor allem Dingen von Professor Granger Beschwerden über ihr zu spät kommen an hören.

„Miss Snape setzen sie sich!"

Mirella strahlte förmlich das ihr nichts passiert war.

„Mr. Snape auch sie setzen sich und sie werden mir fünf rollen mit dem Thema „ Fernöstliche Tränke und ihre Wirkungsweisen bis Morgenfrüh abliefern."

Severin nahm mürrisch zwischen seinen Slytherin Freunden platz und knurrte ein „ Ja wohl Sir!" in die Runde.

Snape schlug sein Buch auf doch bevor er daraus etwas diktierte, huschte über seine Lippen ein gehässiges Grinsen..

„Ach Miss Snape bevor ich es vergesse. Sie werden über das gleiche Thema 7 Rollen abliefern und sie büßen für ihr Haus 25 Punkte ein!"

Die Gryffindors stöhnten empört auf. Das würde sie den Sieg auf den Hauspokal kosten!

Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen dem Mädchen in das so hübsche Gesicht. Minervus der gleich neben ihr saß versuchte sie zu trösten. Er war ein hübscher Junge mit braunem schulterlangen Haar und viereckigem Brillengläser. „Weine nicht, das holen wir schneller wieder auf, als die dort drüben Quitiddsch sagen können!"

Kaum hatte die Glocke geschlagen stürmten die Schüler Hals über Kopf aus den Kerker. Auch Mirella und ihr Bruder Severin taten es ihren Mitschülern gleich und kümmerten sich nicht über die empörten blicke ihres Vaters.

Müde sammelte Severus seine Unterlagen zusammen als auch schon Jasmin zu Türe schritt. Sie war reifer geworden und vorallem dingen Ruhiger.

Zwar war sie nicht in der Gestalt Serenitys, sondern in der ihren, aber sie sah mit jedem Tag schöner aus. Ihr Haar war sehr lang geworden und sie hatte nach der Geburt der Zwillingen sehr stark abgenommen. Was ihr persönlich besser gefiel.

Sie sah das ihr Mann müde wirkte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Hmm"

„Die Kinder?"

„Hmm"

„Mirella?"

„Hmm"

Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „ Sie wird lernen, so wie ich, sie wird Verantwortung tragen, so wie ich, und sie wird dich immer lieben so wie ich dich liebe. Du hast dich in eine ungewöhnliche Muggel damals verliebt und nun hast du ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen zur Tochter, die dir den letzten Nerv raubt. Aber glaube mir eines Tages wird sie dich und mich stolz machen! "

Liebevoll umarmte er seine Frau. Sie hatte recht wie allzu oft.

Ende.


End file.
